


A Tale of Two Princesses

by Andremoi



Series: Love in Zora's Domain [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 106,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: What if Mipha put her love for Link and concern for Zelda ahead of Daruk's plan to rush to her Divine Beast? This story takes place in an AU that begins on the day of the Great Calamity. There is no time travel and it is unrelated to any of my other stories.This is a work of fan fiction using characters and events from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I obviously do not claim any ownership of the world or its characters. This writing is a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only. It is not part of the official Nintendo storyline.Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers if you have not completed the game including the expansion packs.





	1. Silent Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Princess Zelda is unsuccessful awakening her sealing power at the Spring of Wisdom, Princess Mipha attempts to offer some advice. But the sudden return of Calamity Ganon silences her. As the Champions race to their Divine Beasts and Zelda accompanies Link to Hyrule Castle to confront Calamity Ganon, Mipha is torn between her duty and her feelings. She chooses to follow her heart.

It was late afternoon as Mipha stood with Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali near the East Gate of Lanayru Road, the only sound the rustle of a gentle breeze and the occasional chirping of a nearby bird. The sinking sun behind them cast long shadows as they looked eastward toward Mount Lanayru awaiting Princess Zelda’s return from the Spring of Wisdom. There wasn’t much conversation among them, and they all knew what was at stake. They hoped that Zelda could finally awaken her sealing power. That was the critical final step in the ten-thousand-year-old script they were following to defeat Calamity Ganon.

The quiet time gave Mipha a chance to think, and she used it to recall her last time alone with Link. It had happened very recently. Link had an opportunity to visit her without the princess, and they had sat together atop Ruta’s trunk in the middle of East Reservoir Lake. She had tended to a wound on his arm, and it had reminded her of when they had first met fourteen years earlier. He was just a little boy back then, but one who always turned up with bruises she would heal. Then she had gone on to express her promise to heal any harm that might come to him, and that she would always protect him. She wanted him to know how much she cared for him and that he could count on her help. 

But she had wanted to say much more to him that day. She had hoped to tell him how much she loved him and offered him the gift she had so painstakingly made for him. And this was no ordinary gift. The Zora Armor she had made held a part of her and was meant to seal a bond. It was her gift of love, what a Zora princess gives her future husband. She had prayed for the courage to offer it to him. In the end, she had decided not to.

She told herself she had good reasons for that. True, if Link had accepted the armor, her happiness would have overflowed her heart now! She smiled to think of that. But though she thought he would accept it, she really wasn’t sure. He had grown even quieter lately, and reading his feelings was difficult, even for her. She could tell the burden of responsibility had changed him. She knew he cared for her, and believed he loved her. But something just didn’t feel right.

And then she wondered how she would feel if Link had rejected her gift. He knew enough Zora lore to understand what it meant. And he was a kind person and cared about her feelings. He would have tried his best to let her off gently, to hurt her as little as possible. Perhaps he would have said he wasn’t ready for such a commitment. If he had gone on to add ‘yet’ or, even better, told her that he loved her too but needed more time before taking that big a step, she could have accepted that. At least there would have still been some hope. But if he had merely rejected her offer and left her no hope, then it would have broken her heart and shattered her dreams. 

So, she hadn’t offered Link the armor after all. He had seemed quite distracted anyway. He didn’t speak or laugh the way he used to, and he looked so preoccupied with his duty. She thought it better to wait for all this to be over, so Link could give her his undivided attention, and hopefully give her the answer she wished to hear. In the end, she had merely expressed her hope that after all this was over, they could spend more time together, as they used to when they were young. Link had only nodded, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

But there was another aspect of Link that she thought stood in the way of their being closer. And that was his respect for her royal position. Even after all this time together she sensed he still kept some distance between them out of deference to her being a princess. Not that they didn’t use to enjoy playing and swimming together or talking and laughing. They did. But it was the little things he did that made her feel that way. If they were together and they met someone, he would stand back like her subject instead of right beside her like an equal. Or it was how he referred to her when he spoke about her with someone, always using her title and not just her name. He even did that when mentioning her in talks with her father. When he was younger, it had taken her forever to coax him into using her name when speaking to her rather than calling her ‘Princess.’ Her father sometimes commented on how polite and respectful Link was, but she wished he would be less so. Despite all his accomplishments, Link was very modest about himself and always acted like he knew his place. She wondered if he somehow felt unworthy of her, or that he didn’t deserve her, and that kept him from sharing his feelings. If so, it was yet another reason she would probably have to express her feelings first. 

Whenever she could, she would watch how Link behaved with Princess Zelda, to see if he acted any less formal or more at ease with her perhaps. But no, he didn’t. Link was ever the quiet, respect for authority knight attendant. He didn’t show Zelda any more or less respect than her. And that was good news in one way, and bad news in another.

Someone spoke, and she looked up toward Mount Lanayru. Princess Zelda and Link were finally returning.

Zelda and Link walked toward the Champions, and Zelda’s body language told the story. Her eyes were downcast as Link followed a few steps behind her. 

Zelda had turned seventeen that day, and so she was now old enough to visit the Spring of Wisdom, the third and final one in her long ten-year quest to unlock her sealing power. She had set out for Mount Lanayru first thing that day and had prayed from the moment she and Link had arrived at the spring. But as the sun began to sink in the West Zelda realized it was no use, and they needed to go. And so, she and Link had made their way back down the mountain to where the Champions awaited them.

Zelda had hoped, without much hope really, that her pilgrimage to this last shrine would somehow bring success, that her prayers would finally be answered and she could fulfill her duty as Hyrule Princess and bloodline descendant of the Goddess Hylia. But as had been true for the other two shrines, the Shrines of Power and Courage, her efforts once again proved futile. She had felt nothing, and her failure was complete now, her last hope gone. She had wasted ten years on fruitless prayers.

And now she had to admit all this to the Champions, the heroes who had trained so hard to do their part. They had worked to master their Divine Beasts, to be ready to aid Link and her in their battle against Calamity Ganon. All of them, her guardian knight as well, had succeeded. And all of them were counting on her. Yet she, the leader of the group her father had appointed, was the only failure. She hoped they realized she had honestly tried her best. She knew none of them had worked as hard as her. It all seemed to come so quickly to them by comparison, to Link, even to quiet, little Mipha. And that made her feel worse about the failure that she was.

As the Champions watched Zelda’s return, Mipha’s shoulders slumped, and Urbosa’s hands fell to her side. They could both see from the way Zelda walked that it had been a failure. Mipha wasn’t sure the power Zelda needed to access was anything like her own healing power, but maybe Zelda was going about this the wrong way, she thought. It wasn’t prayer that made such things work. It was love.

As Zelda joined the others, Daruk was the first to speak.

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense? How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” said Daruk, his expression still hopeful.

Zelda could only moan and shake her head.

“So you couldn’t feel anything? No power at all?” said Revali.

“I’m sorry, no,” said Zelda, her head downcast.

Then Urbosa, the Champion Zelda felt closest to, spoke up for her. It was time to move on she said trying to offer her some comfort. Zelda had done all she could, and there was no sense feeling sorry for herself. She said this was not her last shot and anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking, she said. Zelda thanked her for her kindness.

But Urbosa’s remark about looking for the spark had made Mipha realize this was the time to speak up. She needed to overcome her shyness. She felt so embarrassed though, especially in front of everyone. Her love for Link was known only to her father, and the way she needed to think about Link might strike people as odd. 

Mipha approached Zelda. She was starting to explain that it was love that drove her healing power. That it helps her to think of the person she loves needing her to be saved. Specifically, it helped Mipha to imagine Link was hurt and depending on her for survival. She would picture him wounded, and that if she didn’t do all she could, she would lose him forever. Then her love for Link would pull her whole heart and soul into her healing effort. She didn’t need to do that for her power to work. But imagining such a situation helped.

But at that moment the ground shook. Revali flew into the air and confirmed it was Ganon’s return. Daruk said everyone should return to their Divine Beasts in aid of Link, and Link should head to Hyrule Castle to battle Ganon. Urbosa wanted to find safety for Zelda, but Zelda refused, insisting she could help somehow. 

Revali wasted no time and flew off at once toward Medoh. Then the rest of the group hastily headed west together. Urbosa was the first to leave, heading southwest after passing the Lanayru Road-West Gate. She shouted good luck to everyone. Then the rest of them headed a little further west. It was there they would split up, Mipha and Daruk heading north, Link, now with Zelda accompanying him, heading past Kakariko Village and on to Hyrule Castle.

Mipha said farewell and turned north. She planned to cross the land by Rabia Plain then make for the Rutala River and onward to the Zora River and Ruta. Daruk planned to cut across the Goponga Island area and then north to Rudania. 

It was when Mipha reached the Rutala River that she began to have misgivings. Daruk had urged everyone into quick action with his battle plan. But maybe she should think some more about this. And as she stopped to think, she was torn between her duty as a Champion to pilot her Divine Beast and her promise to the one she loved to heal and protect him and her heartfelt desire to help Princess Zelda achieve her power. 

She knew the Divine Beasts were critical to the success of their plan, but so were Link and Zelda. And she had sworn to Link only a short time ago that she would protect him and heal all his wounds. Yet here she was letting Link go off without her to fight the worst enemy anyone could imagine. How could she protect or heal him from inside Ruta? Of course, the old legend had said the Guardians would protect the hero and the princess. But that was untested as far as she knew. And besides her love for Link, she also cared for Zelda. She felt Zelda’s pain and frustration. Link had shared with her how much to heart Zelda took her failure. She needed to finish what she had started to tell Zelda. That might be the insight she needed.

Her Divine Beast would certainly help Link by making it easier to defeat Ganon. That was their plan, after all, and it was felt necessary for Link’s success. But would it be possible to defeat Ganon without Zelda? Given all that had happened, Mipha had no confidence that Zelda would succeed in sealing Ganon away. And if Zelda could not seal Ganon, then the work of the Divine Beasts and even Link himself would all be in vain. They might weaken Ganon but could not destroy it. Then what? Would Link have to battle Ganon endlessly? If she could catch up to Zelda, she could finish what she started to say to her. And if she could see that the Guardians were protecting them as expected, she could return to Ruta and complete her role without worry for their safety and more confident of success.

Rightly or wrongly she had always followed her heart in life, and her heart was telling her now that she needed to help Link and Zelda. She hoped the other three Divine Beasts would suffice for now. If not, then her heart had led her astray. She could swim faster than they could walk, and she should be able to catch up to them at Hyrule Castle. In the meantime, she prayed the Guardians would indeed do their intended job of protecting the hero and the princess. 

Mipha reversed direction and swam back north toward the Hylia River. She could take that river all the way to the castle and look for them there. Purple malice swirled around the castle in the distance as she swam as fast as possible. And as she circled Crenel Hills, she got the first inkling that something had gone terribly wrong. It looked like Castle Town was on fire, and there was the sound of screaming as intermittent flashes of light lit up the sky.

As she swam closer, she could make out a Guardian Walker in the woods nearby. But something was wrong here too. The Guardian was chasing and firing its beam at two fleeing Hyrule soldiers. One of them was killed instantly, but the other was able to make his way to the water and dove in. The Guardian lost sight of him, pivoted its turret back and forth several times, then walked back into the woods. Mipha hurried over to the soldier in the water.

“Are you hurt?” said Mipha. “What is happening?”

“I’m not hurt,” said the guard. “But it looks like my partner didn’t make it. The Guardians are all running amok! Not only the ones we worked with, but many more came out of those huge columns you see. They are destroying everyone and everything! Fighting them is hopeless. Our arrows just bounce off or do minimal damage. We don’t know what’s happened. But everyone is just fleeing to safety now.”

“What about those inside the castle?” said Mipha.

“I doubt anyone there is left alive,” said the guard. “But we had both better get moving. You don’t want to be targeted by one of those things. And there are flying ones, too.”

The guard swam to the opposite shore and started to head away from the castle. Now, what should she do? It was relatively safe in the water. The Guardians could not operate in water, and if she stayed submerged, they could not detect her. She decided to approach a bit closer to the castle. But her worry for Link and Zelda was now off the scale. Their plans had clearly gone terribly wrong!

As Mipha swam toward the castle the air was filled with smoke, fire and the continued screams of victims. Guardians were roaming the area at will and shooting anything that moved. She stayed submerged as she moved closer, only raising her head above water now and then to look around. Soldiers and civilians were fleeing the area in droves. Some, mostly soldiers, seemed to be heading east. Others were heading south, perhaps toward Kakariko Village or beyond. But what had happened to Zelda and Link? 

She continued to swim around the castle area looking for any sign of them. At one point a flying Guardian targeted her, but she swam away underwater and escaped any injury. 

After an hour of searching, Mipha needed to leave. She couldn’t stay here. There were too many Guardians roaming around. And it was hopeless to leave the protection of the water. Zelda and Link must have retreated by now. If she had to guess they would head toward Kakariko Village. In any case, her best course of action was to take the Hylia River south. She submerged and started to swim south, every now and then surfacing to look for any sign of them. 

But they were nowhere to be found. There was no sign of them at all. All she saw wherever she looked were people fleeing the area. Her heart ached for the many people who must have lost their lives by now. From the devastation she saw near the castle, hundreds must have already perished. Their plan to protect Hyrule was a total failure! And what of the Domain? She hoped its natural defenses would keep any danger away. Unless Ruta was taken over as well. That could pose a threat, but probably not an immediate one. Its offensive abilities were narrowly designed to attack Ganon. Anyway, she would have to deal with that later.

But for now, Mipha thought her best course of action was to wait in the water between the Dueling Peaks. If in fact Zelda and Link were fleeing to Kakariko Village they most certainly would pass that way. And the shore was visible from the water there. Mipha began to swim toward the Dueling Peaks.

Meanwhile, Zelda and Link were fleeing for their lives. And they were way ahead of Mipha now. 

Once they had neared Hyrule Castle, it was clear everything had gone wrong. Guardians roamed everywhere, and far from protecting them, were attacking them and everyone else. Link fought them as best he could and dispatched a number of them. But it soon became clear it was hopeless, and they needed to retreat. 

It was pouring rain when they had raced through the forest not far from the Bottomless Swamp, and it was there that Zelda finally broke down, overcome with emotion. Her life as she saw it had been one failure after another, and this was the greatest of them all. She collapsed in fatigue and despair. It was all her fault, the failure of their plan, her inability to fulfill her role, and the loss of her friends, her father, and the kingdom. The Champions were all trapped inside their Divine Beasts, probably killed by now. And the Guardians they had counted on for defense had all turned against them. Link comforted her as best he could as she wept in his arms.

And Link had plenty of reason to cry as well. He had lost someone very dear to him. And it was someone who would never know now how he felt about her. But he needed to be strong right now. They could not afford the time to drown in their sorrows. Link sensed that Guardians were not far behind, and who knew what lay ahead. It was clear Ganon would like nothing better than to eliminate both of them, the two people in Hyrule it hated and feared the most. They needed to move on. 

“Princess, please, we must go, it’s not safe here,” pleaded Link. “We need to get you to safety. I’m hoping you can escape in Kakariko Village.”

Zelda wiped her eyes, got up, and they continued running south and then turned east toward the Dueling Peaks. They crossed the Big Twin Bridge and turned north. As Link had feared, a large contingent of Guardians was close behind and caught up with them as they hid in Blatchery Plain. No doubt Ganon had sent a host of Guardians after them to destroy the remaining threat to its complete victory.

Link needed to get Zelda to Kakariko Village, but how? They could not outrun the Guardians. They were both exhausted, and the Guardians were too fast anyway. They had to rely on stealth. They crouched together, hiding behind outcroppings of rocks. The Guardians had spread out, obviously combing the area, looking for them and anyone else they could find, firing opportunistically on any unlucky passers-by. Whenever Link could isolate a Guardian one-on-one, he could deal with it. He knew how to deflect its beam, and he still had his sword. He destroyed several Guardians along the way, but his shield finally broke, and his sword was showing damage. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would last, and he needed to get Zelda to safety before it was rendered useless. He checked that the coast was clear, then they scurried quickly behind another outcropping of rocks and waited for a chance to move on. They huddled, safely for now, as they caught their breath and Link assessed the situation. He knew he was severely hurt. His whole body ached, and his sword dragged, his arm weak from endless battle. It looked like the next group of rocks they should head for was in Ash Swamp. They would wait until the coast was clear then move stealthily and hide there, gradually making their way closer to Fort Hateno and then beyond to Kakariko Village. They just needed to keep out of sight of all the Guardians.

It was shortly afterward that Mipha reached the Big Twin Bridge. Small groups of people had arrived there and were deciding if they should cross the bridge or wait. They could see there were Guardians ahead of them and their fear was that there might also be more behind them. But so far the only nearby Guardians were between them and Fort Hateno. Mipha went ashore and helped heal anyone who needed it as she waited for Link and Zelda to pass by. She thought she had arrived here before them, but there was no way to be sure. 

Guardians were clearly still active in Blatchery Plain, and Mipha could hear the sound of their mechanical motion and the occasional blast of their energy beams reigning destruction wherever they aimed. Smoke rose in the air from the brush fires their beams started. She would have liked to help destroy them. But her combat skills against Guardians would be worthless against so many at once. And in any case, she did not have her Lightscale Trident with her. She could serve Hyrule best for now by healing any injured. And keeping an eye out for Link and Zelda, of course.

And then there was suddenly an enormous flash of brilliant gold and white light, brighter than the sun. And the light grew and grew until it filled the air all around Blatchery Plain. The people nearby gasped in surprise. And when the bright flash of light subsided, Mipha could no longer hear the sound of any Guardians.

Mipha dove in the water and swam north on the Squabble River, looking over the plain. The area was quiet now, and she was astounded to see that all the Guardians looked inactive, smoke rising from some of them. There was still no sign of Zelda and Link. But then she noticed two people in the distance carrying a body and walking to the South. From their mannerism, it looked like they were transporting an unconscious person with an injury, not a corpse. She could help with an injury before she resumed her search. Mipha swam back toward the bridge, climbed ashore and met up with them at the nearby stable. Now, closer at hand, she could make out that the two people carrying the body were Sheikah. And she could also see, and recognized all too well, the blond hair and Champion tunic of the unconscious victim they were carrying. Her stomach turned. It was Link! Surely she was not too late?

“Wait! I can heal him,” shouted Mipha. “I am Mipha, Princess of the Zora.”

“Princess Zelda ordered us to take him at once to a Shrine, Princess. We can’t afford to waste any time,” said one of the Sheikah. “He is very close to death, in a coma, it seems.”

“Very well, I am coming with you,” said Mipha. “And I will do what I can for him on the way.”

The stable had not suffered much damage as it had been abandoned and there was no one there for Guardians to target. They were able to find a horse and cart to transport Link and an additional horse to ride. Mipha rode in the cart with Link. As they resumed their journey one of the Sheikah explained that Link had fallen in battle, but Princess Zelda had said he could be saved using an ancient Sheikah structure known as the Shrine of Resurrection and had ordered them to take him there. Riding in the cart enabled Mipha to begin healing some of Link’s injuries. She would have to wait until they reached the shrine to deal with the rest. 

When they finally reached the site of the shrine, two other Sheikah were waiting there. One of them was holding Zelda’s Sheikah Slate and used it to open a hidden door.

“Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie,” said one of the Sheikah with Mipha. “What should we do next?”

“Bring him in here, quickly,” said Purah.

They carried Link to the chamber within the tunnel. When they removed Link’s clothing, Mipha flinched. His body was covered with wounds.

“I have the power to heal him,” said Mipha. “Give me a chance.”

“We know who you are, Princess Mipha. This is your chance,” said Robbie. “But if you cannot heal him quickly we need to seal him in the restoration chamber before it’s too late. Hyrule itself depends upon him, and the Princess is counting on his survival.”

“I understand,” said Mipha.

She began healing Link’s injuries one by one as she tried hard to keep her composure. In all her years of healing soldiers, she had never seen so many wounds on one person, and some so severe. Finally, Mipha said that was all she could do.

Purah checked Link’s vital signs. 

“He will live,” said Purah. “It is unclear when he will awaken, though. Your magic is indeed powerful, Princess Mipha.”

“It is especially so when my whole heart goes into it, as it did just now,” said Mipha.

“Besides his wounds, Link is suffering from exhaustion and will need to rest,” said Purah. “It looks like we won’t need to use the restoration chamber after all. But we need to keep him here to be safe. Dr. Purah and I both need to stay with him.”

“I will stay with him as well,” said Mipha. “What happened to Princess Zelda?”

“She met up with Robbie, my sister Impa, and I at Kakariko Village,” said Purah. “She said she had attained her sealing power. She told us she had ordered two of the Sheikah that Impa had sent to look for her to take Link to the shrine here, and asked Robbie and me to rush here to take care of him. She gave us her Sheikah Slate to access and control the shrine, and said she was going to bring Link’s sword where it would be safe and then go alone to Hyrule Castle to confront Calamity Ganon.”

Mipha looked down at Link, and he looked at peace, resting now. But his body showed he had gone through a terrible ordeal! Many injuries had been so grave that scars would forever remain, but it could not be helped. She hoped her healing would fully restore him to good health again. 

Link slept a full day and night, and Mipha never left his side. She would double check to see his wounds were fully healed. And she would pray he would be well again. 

Mipha had dozed off when Link finally awoke, and his voice startled her awake. 

“Mipha? Are you alive? Oh, thank Hylia! I thought I’d lost you! But where am I? Where is Princess Zelda?” said Link. And as he started to rise, he noticed he was naked, and his sword was gone. “And where are my clothes and sword?”

Robbie and Purah heard Link’s voice and rushed back from where they had been talking together in the adjoining room of the shrine.

“Link! You are finally awake!” said Robbie. “Calm down. I will explain everything.”

Robbie explained Link had been gravely injured and his sword damaged, but Zelda had attained her sealing power. 

“Princess Zelda found her power?” Link interrupted. “Yes, that was what I saw.”

He tried to think back to all that happened, and his mind was still foggy at first. But as he struggled to remember, it all came back to him.

As Zelda and he made their way closer to Fort Hateno it was getting harder to escape notice. Guardians swarmed everywhere. A pair of Guardians had attacked, and he had managed to defeat them. The two broken mechanisms lay before them. But he was exhausted, kneeling in pain from all his wounds. Zelda was urging him to run and save himself, that she would be fine. But he could never abandon her like that. He managed to stand. But just then another roving Guardian spotted them and moved in for the kill. It climbed over its two fallen comrades, and perched itself high above the ground, out of reach of his sword. He could see and hear the Guardian energizing its deadly beam. Running away was impossible now. He stood before it to shield the princess, too tired to even lift his sword, though it was useless to do so anyway. He would sacrifice himself to give her a chance to run.

And then Princess Zelda suddenly shouted ‘no,’ pushed herself in front of him, and stood in his place before the Guardian could fire. He saw her change into a different form, spirit-like in nature. And then there was a brilliant golden white light that blocked the Guardian and grew to fill the sky. He lost consciousness. 

He awoke moments later, coughed, and then looked into Zelda’s eyes as she held him, telling him he would be just fine. But he knew he would not be fine. He realized he was dying. He was too weak to do more than look back at her, hoping she could read in his eyes all that he wished he could say. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her and how much he would miss her, but that he felt at peace now. He had always done his best to protect her, and he was dying now with honor, giving his life for her, just as Urbosa had told him was his duty on Naboris. He had lived long enough to see her find her sacred power, and with that, she could protect herself. He could die in peace knowing she was safe now, his duty to her and her father fulfilled.

Then the next thing he knew he woke up here. So, Princess Zelda had saved his life, and she had been willing to die for him. Her feelings for him, her willingness to protect him at the risk of her own life, must have been what sparked her sealing power.

Robbie went on to explain that Princess Zelda first went to Kakariko Village. He and Purah had been told to meet Link at the Shrine of Resurrection and put him into the chamber. But Princess Mipha had intervened and healed him, making use of the restoration chamber unnecessary.

Link looked over at Mipha. 

“Thank you,” said Link as he smiled at her. “You did keep your promise to heal me, didn’t you? Thank Hylia you’re unharmed! When we realized what must have happened, that Ganon had corrupted the Guardians and Divine Beasts, I thought about you and felt sick inside. I wanted to cry, but Ganon gave us no time to mourn. We were fleeing for our lives. It’s a blessing you did not enter Ruta. It was a trap.”

Link paused for a moment.

“What made you decide not to go to Ruta, Mipha? Did you sense something was wrong?” said Link.

“No, not wrong exactly, but that our plan was not complete,” said Mipha. “I was worried about you and hoped to help Princess Zelda. I did not think she could access her sealing power without my help and I remembered my promise to protect you. I searched as best I could, trying to find you both, but I couldn’t. So, in the end, I failed in my effort, and Princess Zelda succeeded.”

Link paused for a moment.

“You know you took a huge risk by doing what you did,” said Link. “Had things gone as we hoped your Divine Beast might have made the difference between victory and defeat. I’m sure you realize that. But given Princess Zelda’s lack of success, I can understand your thinking and your desire to help her. And certainly, no one can fault the outcome. I wouldn’t call that failure. Your heart led you true.”

“My heart usually does lead me true, Link,“ said Mipha. ”I hope it always will.”

“And Princess Zelda’s did as well,” said Link. “It was her feelings for me, her desire to save me, that finally sparked her sealing power. She saved my life.”

“You should go to Kakariko Village next,” said Purah. “The Princess may have left instructions for you with my sister Impa. Here are a Sheikah outfit and your Champion tunic you can wear. Your other clothes were pretty worn. And you will need Zelda’s Sheikah Slate to deal with the Divine Beasts.”

The road to Kakariko Village was relatively safe now, one just needed to be cautious of monsters and any remaining Guardians wandering the area. 

“I hope you are not upset about what I did,” said Mipha as they journeyed together. “I know I took a chance. But I believed it was the right thing to do.”

“No, how could I be upset?” said Link. “You don’t know how happy and relieved I was to see you were alive when I awoke. For a moment I thought I must still be dreaming. Or I was together with you in the spirit realm. You know I… I mean you and I have been such good friends for so long. Your heart’s instinct proved wiser than our plans. And besides my personal feelings, we are better off because of your decision. You can help me now, and you restored me faster than the shrine would have. All of that is in our favor and good news.”

Mipha wanted to ask more about his personal feelings, but this didn’t seem the time.

“I do want to help you,” said Mipha. “And I will. But you know I cannot travel to places like Goron City. I hope you will be careful, Link. We are all depending on you. I am depending on you.”

Link looked at Mipha, and she was gazing at him the way she looked at him when they were atop Ruta.

As they made their way passed the Dueling Peaks and then traveled the road by Blatchery Plain the area looked like a Guardian graveyard. Between Zelda, him, and the brave defenders of Fort Hateno, many Guardians had been destroyed. Whatever Zelda had done it had stemmed the tide of attack. When they reached Kakariko Village, Link sought out Impa.

“Ah, Link, you made it, and Princess Mipha as well I see,” said Impa. “That is good. But I am sorry to say it looks like you two are the only Champions who survived. The Princess does not know your situation, Link. She expected you to be restored in the Shrine of Resurrection, and right now is holding Ganon at bay inside Hyrule Castle. But, of course, this is a better outcome for you and for us. The Princess also told me to urge you to retake the Divine Beasts before challenging Calamity Ganon.” 

“But to what purpose, Impa?” said Link. “If the other Champions are all dead, then there is no one left to pilot their Divine Beasts. Aside from Ruta perhaps, the Divine Beasts cannot help us.”

“The Champions were brave heroes, Link, and their spirits are strong,” said Impa. “As Princess Mipha can tell you, learning to control a Divine Beast confers a powerful spiritual bond with it. It is possible the spirits of the Champions may yet aid you. In any case, even if we can no longer take control of the Divine Beasts, we must wrest control of them from Ganon before they cause harm.” 

“Very well,” said Link. “I will do as you say. But I need to retrieve my sword first.”

“You will certainly need to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness before your final battle with Ganon,” said Impa. "But the Princess showed me your sword. It was badly damaged, Link, and will need time to heal itself. The Princess said she would leave your sword safely under the watchful eye of the great Forest Spirit often called the Deku Tree. In the meantime, you will need to make do with whatever weapons you can acquire. You can find some here in town.”

“I see,” said Link. “If I must, I must.”

“We can also supply you with weapons when we reach the Domain,” said Mipha. 

“And you must be careful, Link,” said Impa. “Guardians and monsters roam Hyrule, and the latter have grown bolder due to Ganon’s success.”

“I will, believe me,” said Link. “I’ve dealt with enough Guardians to appreciate their power.”

“May I ask your intentions, Princess Mipha,” said Impa. 

"I feel I should reclaim Ruta before it causes any harm to my people,” said Mipha. 

“I agree,” said Link. “We are going to work together to take back Ruta first. It should help me to judge how difficult it will be to deal with the other Divine Beasts.”

“I think that is wise,” said Impa. “I will pray for your success. But remember you are fortunate in having Ruta’s pilot still with you. The other Divine Beasts may not be so easy.”


	2. Reclaiming Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha journey to Zora’s Domain to wrest Divine Beast Vah Ruta from Ganon’s control.

“We should travel by water,” said Mipha as she and Link prepared to leave Kakariko Village for their trip to Zora’s Domain. “I can pull you, and it will be faster and safer. Besides, I can always use more water time.”

Mipha and Link planned to reclaim Divine Beast Vah Ruta from Calamity Ganon’s control, and so their destination was Zora’s Domain. They had spent the night in Kakariko Village, Link asleep at the inn and Mipha sleeping in the water near Impa’s house. They were planning to start out after breakfast.

Link was feeling revitalized, full of energy and enthusiasm this morning. Besides the physical benefits of Mipha’s healing and a good night’s rest, he always felt better when he had a goal in mind, and especially one involving his unique skills. He lived for that, battling evil.

He had not minded acting as Princess Zelda’s guardian, but it was not as much to his liking. That work was defensive, protecting her from harm. He preferred to be the aggressor, seeking out and destroying evil, and helping people in the process. So, he was looking forward to this next adventure, and a chance to strike a blow against Ganon and its plans. Link had acquired some basic weapons to tide him over for the trip and planned to upgrade them when he reached Zora’s Domain.

But he did miss his sword, the sword that seals the darkness, and felt almost naked without it. As silly as it might sound, he and the sword had grown close over their last five years together, and he thought of it more as a companion than simple weaponry. Ever since he had been chosen by the sword, he could feel it tugging at his mind and heart.

First, it prayed on his mind to improve his combat skills, even though he was arguably already the best swordsman in all of Hyrule. But it had gone on to affect him in other ways, too. It heightened his hatred of evil, creating a fierce determination in him to attack and destroy evil wherever he found it. But it hadn’t hardened him into a ruthless killer, as one might have expected. And that was because, at the same time, the sword had somehow deepened his love of Hyrule and its people. Whenever he saw or learned of someone in trouble, he had this strong urge to come to their aid.

That’s what had happened in Zora’s Domain when he learned of the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain terrorizing the people he cared for. He felt an overwhelming compulsion to help them, and couldn’t stop himself from destroying it at once, much to Mipha’s dismay. He wondered how the sword was able to do that to him, to balance two such different personalities. And he felt the sword was sometimes wielding him as much as he was wielding it.

But he had tested the sword’s limits against the countless Guardians he had recently destroyed. Even the Master Sword had its limitations, just as he did.

So, he would have to make do without his sword for now. He hoped it was healing well. After all that had happened, the deaths of his Champion friends and so many innocent people, he was eager to strike back at Ganon with the one weapon in all of Hyrule it feared above all else. He hoped it would stir bitter memories for Ganon, and maybe even some fear as well, when he finally stood before it, sword in hand. And he swore he would give Ganon another taste of its bite and let it feel the cut of its blade. He would strike out at Ganon with everything he had! And he hoped that day of reckoning would come soon.

But he had to do first things first. He had heard a good many lectures about not being reckless, and that was good advice. When the time came for his battle, he wanted to be sure all was ready. Princess Zelda and Hyrule were counting on him.

Anyway, it was a sunny day, and it was starting out well. Let’s not ruin it, he thought.

“I guess I don’t mind you pulling me,” Link said smiling. “But we haven’t played that way in a long time. Are you sure I’m not too big for you now?”

“In the water?” laughed Mipha. “Are you joking? I’m pretty strong in my natural element. Just remember to keep your mouth shut and not swallow too much water. But you’re so quiet lately, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Link laughed.

“I will,” said Link. “And you’re right. I have been too quiet lately. It’s, I mean it was, all the pressure of guarding Princess Zelda. Monster attacks kept getting worse and worse, and when we traveled, I had to be vigilant day and night. It was exhausting, and I became preoccupied.”

“I know that,” said Mipha. “And I wished I could have helped you. But we should be going now. I am eager to see that my people are safe.”

As Mipha had suggested, they made their way across Telta Lake, then crossed the shallows near Shrine, Banian, Molida and Kincean Islands, heading toward the Rutela River.

Link noticed some Lizalfos feeding in the shallows and signaled Mipha to be quiet. They moved stealthily and were happy to reach the Rutela River unseen. Link could have handled Lizalfos, even with the weapons he carried. But why waste time and energy?

They traveled northwest to the mouth of the Zora River, and when the water was deep enough, Mipha reached out to take his hand. Link looked her in the eyes for a moment, looked down, and then took her hand.

He held her hand tightly as she pulled him through the water without much effort and at a rapid speed. She really was quite strong in water! As she had urged him, keeping his mouth closed was wise to keep from swallowing the water that surged and splashed around them. Taking the Zora River cut out a good part of the trip. He remembered the winding road he had traveled many times.

As they approached the first of three waterfalls they needed to ascend, Mipha slowed down and spoke to him.

“You’re going to need to hold on very tightly now, and get ready to hold your breath as we go up,” said Mipha.

“I’m ready,” said Link. He took a deep breath, held on for dear life, and then Mipha raced for the waterfall and up it. It was quite exhilarating in a scary sort of way. And when they reached the top, she performed this twisting move that spun him, and he landed in the water next to her. She laughed at his expression.

“Fun?” she asked.

“In a way,” said Link still catching his breath. “I felt like a rag doll at the end the way you spun me around. You’re a lot stronger than I gave you credit for.”

“Come on, we have two more to go, and then I’m home,” said Mipha.

They repeated the process twice more at the remaining two waterfalls and eventually ended up on the bottom level of the domain.

And then Mipha suddenly paused and turned her gaze to the East, as if she sensed something. And an instant later, Ruta let out a loud bellow that pierced the air and echoed across the cliffs surrounding the domain.

“Ruta senses I am here,” said Mipha. “She is suffering, Link, and calling out to me for help. Ganon has hurt her somehow. My heart feels for her. I wish I could go to her now and help her.”

Link noticed her eyes had teared up.

“I’m so sorry,” said Link. “We will free Ruta soon. But we both need to be ready. It is you who always reminds me to avoid being reckless.”

“Yes, you’re right, of course. I’ll meet you in the plaza,” said Mipha.

Mipha swam up one of the waterfalls to the floor above. Link climbed up the ladder and met her there.

“Are you hungry?” said Mipha having dried her eyes.

“No, I’m fine for now,” said Link.

“Then let us see my father,” said Mipha. “l know he will have been worried.”

The guard at the foot of the stairs to the throne room welcomed them both, and they were told they could go right up. When they arrived at the throne room, King Dorephan was excited to greet them.

“Mipha, darling, I am overjoyed beyond measure to see you are safe and well,” said King Dorephan. “And you as well, Link. Word reached us about Ganon’s attack. I am eager to learn what else you can tell me. I should mention that Ruta acted up briefly. We could hear it bellowing, and there was a sudden steady downpour of rain coming from it for some time. But by the second day or so it stopped. The guards tell me it is sitting quietly in East Reservoir Lake now. Of course, you must have heard it bellow just now. It had been quiet until then.”

Mipha and Link shared what they knew about Ganon’s attack, the loss of the other Champions, and Princess Zelda’s heroism in sealing Ganon away for the time being in Hyrule Castle.

“Princess Zelda’s sealing of Ganon must have helped with Ruta somehow,” said Mipha. “Ganon’s power over Ruta must have been weakened by her actions since you say Ruta stopped causing difficulty around the same time Zelda sealed it.”

“I thank Nayru you were not also trapped in your Divine Beast, Mipha,” said King Dorephan. “But I am sad to say most news I learn is bad. Word arrived that the Akkala Citadel was lost. So many brave soldiers gave their lives trying to defend it. They were virtually all that remained of Hyrule’s army.”

“That is indeed terrible news,” said Link.

“But what do you two plan to do now?” said King Dorephan.

“We need to enter Ruta, Father,” said Mipha. “It may be quiet for now, but if Ganon’s power should grow or Princess Zelda’s weaken, it may become active again. I need to take control of Ruta. It is my duty as it’s pilot.”

“And I will go with Princess Mipha,” said Link. “Princess Zelda left instructions for me to reclaim all the Divine Beasts. So restoring Ruta is also my duty and I promise to protect Princess Mipha as well.”

“I know nothing I can say will change your mind so I won’t try,” said King Dorephan. “I am grateful, Link, for your promise to protect my daughter. But I urge both of you to be extremely careful. You do not know the extent of the danger you may face, and there is no shame in withdrawing if you are overmatched. I am sure you realize that the fact the other great Champions were defeated means you should expect to face a very formidable foe. I pray for your success, and I pray even more you will return safely. When do you plan to board Ruta?”

“Tomorrow morning, Father,” said Mipha. “We need to rest after our journey, and Link needs a sword, a bow with arrows and a shield. His sword was damaged and shield destroyed.”

“Of course,” said King Dorephan. “I will get them to you, Link. But only weapons and a shield, Mipha? We have nothing else that could aid him?”

King Dorephan looked at Mipha as he asked his question, and she returned his gaze. She had told her father about the armor she had made for Link, and she knew what he meant.

“Only weapons and a shield, for now, Father,” said Mipha.

“I see,” said King Dorephan.

They left the throne room and headed back to the plaza.

“Are you hungry yet? I am,” said Link. “Can we get something to eat?”

“Yes, of course,” said Mipha. “Save your rupees for rice. I’ll catch some fish for us.”

Mipha made her way to the edge of the structure and dove into the water. She returned with a bass and a trout. She offered him a choice, and he chose the bass, then cooked it at the pot near the inn along with some rice he had purchased. They ate together sitting in one of the structures overlooking the plaza. It was near sunset, but the plaza was still busy with shoppers and children running and splashing in the fountain.

“I love it here,” said Link after swallowing the last of his meal. “Of all the places I’ve been, the domain is the most beautiful, with its impressive architecture and Luminous Stones. And it’s so tranquil here, the sound of falling water so restful. I’ve traveled here so many times, but I never tire of visiting it.”

Mipha had been doing some soul searching since that day alone with Link on Ruta. She wanted to know how Link felt before she would take that final step, declare her love for him and offer him the Zora Armor. And his last remark gave her the perfect opportunity.

“So, when you visit here, it’s to enjoy the architecture and the soothing sound of water?” said Mipha.

“No, of course not,” said Link. “It’s to see you.”

“And why do you want to see me?” said Mipha.

“You’re serious?” said Link looking at her. “Because I enjoy when we’re together. Because you’ve been my friend my whole life.”

So, that was his answer, thought Mipha. It was a good answer, but not what she needed to hear. He wasn’t ready yet.

“That’s a nice answer,” said Mipha. “We should get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day.”

“Yes it is,” said Link.“Good night.”

Link headed to the inn and booked a waterbed. Mipha slept in one of the slumber pools.

Next morning after breakfast, Link outfitted himself with a Zora sword and shield and a Zora bow along with a quiver of regular and ice arrows, courtesy of King Dorephan. A guard had delivered the weapons first thing that morning. He practiced some combat movements with the sword to get a feel for it as he waited for Mipha to join him in the plaza. The sword was lighter than the one he was used to, but it would do.

Mipha finally arrived, and she was carrying her Lightscale Trident.

“Are you ready?” said Mipha. “You should bring the Sheika Slate. I want you to practice with it.”

“I have it,” said Link. “And I’m ready.”

They made their way along the eastern path from the Domain and then up the long stairway to East Reservoir Lake. Link had swum with Mipha there many times and was quite familiar with the lake. When they reached the landing, Mipha stopped to speak with him.

“Ruta is quiet now,” said Mipha. “It has defenses to protect itself, but I am not sure they will be active. As we spoke of yesterday, it would seem Princess Zelda’s sealing away of Ganon has somehow weakened whatever awaits us inside Ruta. However, if we see Ruta starting to defend itself, we will need to withdraw and try a different tactic. Come, take my hand.”

Link dove with her into the cold waters of the lake and took Mipha’s hand. She pulled him toward Ruta, but she proceeded slowly and cautiously, with an eye to seeing what happened. But Ruta put up no resistance to her, and they soon found themselves at the entrance. They both climbed out of the water.

“Something is preventing me from controlling Ruta,” said Mipha. “We need to rid Ruta of whatever that is.”

Then Mipha walked to the wall alongside the entranceway and gently laid her hand on Ruta, caressing it. Link heard her speak as if to a beloved person.

“My dear Ruta, I am here for you now,” said Mipha. “Be still and be patient a bit longer. We will soon be together again, you and I, just as before.”

Then she turned to Link, and he saw a different Mipha, a fighting Mipha. There was a look of determination in her eyes.

“I will guide you,” said Mipha. “But since you will be on your own for the next three Divine Beasts, I want you to act as if you’re on your own now. You must remember what I tell you and what needs to be done. That will give you the practice you need. Each Divine Beast is different, but the process will be the same. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” said Link. “What do I do first?”

“Register your slate at the terminal here by the entrance,” said Mipha. “That will let Ruta know about your device.”

Link did as instructed, and the terminal glowed.

“I know my way, of course,” said Mipha. “But if you were alone, the next step is to download a map of Ruta. You can obtain that from the Guidance Stone. I will point out where it is.”

They entered Ruta and were confronted with an ugly purple slime with a glazed yellow eyeball perched on a stem. Mipha recoiled in alarm. But Link had noticed the same loathsome substance near Hyrule Castle and knew an arrow to its evil eye would dispatch it. He proceeded to do just that.

“It’s some infection of Ganon’s,” said Link. “If you see any, don’t touch it!”

Clearing that slime away opened the path, and they proceeded into the interior of Ruta. The Guidance Stone was through a passage to their left, but another glob of purple slime blocked the way. Link dispatched it with another arrow and was then confronted with a gate.

“If you lift the gate, it will stay up,” said Mipha. “It is not too heavy.”

Link perched himself next to the gate, bent down, and pushed the gate up until it locked in place. The Guidance Stone was straight ahead. He walked up to the terminal that controlled it, then studied it. It was obvious what was expected. He placed the Sheikah Slate in the space designed for it. The terminal activated, locked his device in place, rotated it, and then the blue guidance stone above the terminal lit up and dropped a liquid onto his slate. Then the terminal reversed its actions and returned the slate to him.

“Amazing!” said Link.

“The stone has provided you with a map of Ruta and the location of the five terminals you need to re-activate to restore control of Ruta,” said Mipha. “Whatever took over Ruta caused them to shut down. Try to do this on your own.”

The first terminal was back in the room they first entered, and Link needed to turn a crank to raise it above water. The handle was too large for him, but by standing alongside the wheel and pushing the wheel ratchet by ratchet, he was able to raise the terminal above water. He activated it.

“That was good thinking,” said Mipha. “I can access the terminal underwater, but you could not. You needed to raise it. Are you getting the idea?”

“Yes, I think so,” said Link.

Then he and Mipha proceeded to the next terminal.

Mipha followed him, watching what he did, but did not want to offer any help. She wanted him to learn how to think through these kinds of Divine Beast situations so he could puzzle future ones out on his own. All she did was offer encouragement.

Link struggled over how to reach some of the terminals. But Mipha’s only guidance was to remind him that he could adjust Ruta’s trunk.

They had not come across any severe obstacles so far, only globs of purple slime here and there that Link destroyed with arrows. The last terminal was surrounded by fire, and the giant crank he needed to turn to open the roof was a challenge. The handle was too massive, and once again Link needed to move one of the smaller gears by hand, ratchet by ratchet. But he was finally able to open the roof. And after adjusting the water from Ruta’s trunk, he was able to reach the last terminal.

All five terminals were now activated.

“Now what?” said Link.

“Now you need to activate the main control unit,” said Mipha. “That’s the last step. Then we will have taken back control of Ruta.”

“I assume that won’t be as easy as the five terminals,” said Link. “The resistance to our efforts has been puny so far, nothing that could defeat a Champion. We need to be on our guard. Perhaps it would be best if I did this next step alone?”

“No, I want to stand by your side,” said Mipha. “I need to see this, and I might be able to help.”

“I can’t stop you,” said Link. “But please be careful. I thought I lost you when Ganon attacked. I don’t want to live through how that felt again.”

“And you be careful also,” said Mipha. “I do not want to lose you either.”

Mipha and Link started making their way to the main control unit, way in the back. Ruta was quiet now, and the splash of their steps in the shallow water echoed off the walls of the giant chamber.

Link approached the terminal connected to the main control unit and touched the Sheikah Slate to it. But instead of activating the unit as expected, a massive purple cloud spewed forth and floated all around it.

And at the other end of the room, a swirl of ancient energy began to coalesce and take shape. It was a purple colored monstrosity with one eye and a huge spear in its left hand. It looked like a madman’s mixture of ancient technology and that purple substance that seemed to be Ganon’s specialty. And once it fully formed, its eye flashed and it let out a horrible screech.

“Stay back!” shouted Link. “I’ll let you know if I need help.”

Mipha looked horrified as she stared at the creature. So these were the things Ganon had created to defeat the Champions! She could see why she would have trouble with it. Among other things, it could hover above the water, making reaching it with her weapon of choice, a spear, difficult.

Link stood watching the creature. It swiped its spear once in a gesture of defiance he thought. Then the battle began.

Link maneuvered to the left as the creature eyed him, then swept its giant spear his way. But he was prepared and timed his jump backward perfectly, giving him an opening to slash the monster several times in quick succession. The creature dematerialized then materialized to Link’s left. It thrust his weapon at Link, but he was able to dodge to his right and again unleashed a flurry of strikes to it. This happened one more time and Link felt he was making progress harming the creature and hopefully destroying it soon.

But then the creature paused and regrouped by the main control unit as if it had decided it needed to battle Link another way. The thing still had some control over Ruta, and its strength was water. It would use the power of water against its enemy now as it raised the water level from ankle deep to above Link’s head. He quickly swam to one of the six platforms that floated there and climbed onto it. The creature dematerialized and materialized above a platform across from him. Link watched, wondering what his enemy had in store for him next.

He was soon to find out. With an arrogant flourish, the monster produced a giant block of ice and then hurled it Link’s way. His instinct was to avoid it, but that proved wrong as the block followed his movement and with a crash knocked him into the water, stunning him for a moment and hurting his shoulder from the impact. So, evading the ice blocks was difficult, but perhaps he could destroy them. He hadn’t used his bow yet. When the creature hurled another massive chunk of ice his way, he managed to shatter it with an arrow, then sent a second arrow into the creature’s eye. It collapsed onto the platform below it, and Link swam with all his might to reach it, then slashed at the prone figure again and again with his sword. The creature recovered though, dematerialized again, then materialized over the platform at the opposite end of the room, hanging upside down. This time it created five blocks of ice to hurl Link’s way, and he had to be quick with his bow to destroy each one as it spun toward him. After the fifth block shattered into harmless fragments, he again shot two arrows at the creature and the second one hit it square in the eye, collapsing it back onto the platform. He dove into the water and swam across the room. The creature lay stunned, and Link slashed at it again with all his might. This pattern was repeated one more time, and it seemed to Link the monstrosity must be weakening. It was weakening, but it had one last tactic to throw at its enemy.

Ganon’s creation targeted Link with a Guardian like energy beam. Link had seen enough of these to last a lifetime and knew what to do. He steadied himself on the platform, and when the creature discharged its weapon, Link parried it with his shield and sent the beam right back at it. It collapsed, helpless on the ground. Link was about to finish it off, but Mipha rushed forward.

“Let me do this, Link,” said Mipha. “You’ve done the hard part. I owe this to Ruta.”

Mipha stabbed the creature with her trident, and that finished it off. Purple spewed from its body as it twisted and turned in its death throes. It screeched one last time and collapsed into a purple ball that dissolved into nothingness. Then the clouds of purple surrounding the main control unit slowly disappeared, and the unit glowed orange with a bright beam of blue light shining upward from the terminal. The monstrosity Ganon had created to control Ruta was destroyed.

Mipha looked over at Link and smiled.

“You were magnificent, Link,” said Mipha. “Your combat skills are beyond anything I could imagine. Let me see your shoulder.”

Link let her examine his shoulder that had been bruised by the block of ice. Then she held his arm as she used her healing power to restore his shoulder to normal.

“Thank you,” said Link, still catching his breath. “That was a horrible creature to deal with, but I am glad for the experience. I am sure that is just a small taste of what my battle with Ganon will be like. I should expect something like that in the other Divine Beasts as well. I did miss my sword, but was able to make do.”

“Now that I have healed you, I need to take care of Ruta,” said Mipha. “Since we are pretending I am not here, the last step is to press your Sheikah Slate onto the terminal by the main control unit. That will restore control of Ruta.”

Link did as she asked, and the main control unit turned blue.

Mipha knelt down and pressed her hand against the floor under the water that covered it. She closed her eyes again, and Link could see her smile.

“We are together once again, Ruta, you and I,” said Mipha. “I know you feel it. And we can fulfill our duty when the time comes.”

Ruta bellowed out, and Mipha laughed.

“No need to shout at me, Ruta,” she laughed. “I am happy as well, and I hear you in my heart.”

Then she rose and looked at Link.

“Come, join me,” said Mipha. “I want to stay with Ruta for a bit and sit with you while we have time.”

Mipha led Link to Ruta’s trunk, then they sat together as she lifted it high in the air above East Reservoir Lake. The view was breathtaking in the early afternoon. The cliffs shone an icy blue in the sunlight, and ducks floated in the water far below.

“You talk to Ruta like a person,” said Link. “It is a machine, isn’t it?”

“I know it’s a machine,” said Mipha. “But when you become a Champion and spend so much time as its pilot, you form a special bond with it. Ruta can sense my thoughts when I am near, and I can sense the state of its mechanism. I treat it as a living thing because it seems like one to me. It grows on you, Link, in a way that is hard to explain. And now, thanks to you, all is well with Ruta. I shall eventually move her to a better location to be ready for the attack on Ganon in Hyrule Castle. For now, I wanted to relax with her and you for a while. What do you plan to do next?”

“Well,” said Link. “My task is to free all the Divine Beasts. I imagine Divine Beast Vah Rudania should be next. It’s the closest one from here. I think acting quickly is important. I do not know how long Princess Zelda can hold back Ganon.”

“You know I cannot go with you,” said Mipha. “I need to remain with Ruta and be here to defend my people should the need arise. But promise me you will stay safe. And if you are ever hurt, please return here, and I will heal you. Even if you are not hurt, return when you can. I would like to know you are well.”

“I promise, and I’ll return as much as I can,” said Link. “Given how powerful an enemy I will face, I would not be surprised if I suffer some bruises. I will be careful, though. That creature here gave me a good idea of what I will be facing. I promise I won’t take it lightly.”

They sat together atop Ruta talking until the sun started to set. Then Mipha gently patted Ruta one last time, and she lowered the trunk so she and Link could leave. They swam back to shore.

“I will tell my father what happened,” said Mipha.

“I will stay at the inn here tonight,” said Link. “Then I will head for Goron City first thing in the morning. I wish I knew what happened to Epona. I lost track of her after our visit to Mount Lanayru. I hope she made her way to a stable somewhere, but she’s a smart horse. Anyway, I will stop at Foothill Stable to pick up some needed elixirs on the way. Will I see you in the morning?”

“Yes, I want to see you off and wish you well,” said Mipha.

That evening while Link was at the inn, Mipha explained to her father all that had happened and praised Link’s combat ability.

“Father, you have never seen such fighting skill!” said Mipha. “Link has this ability to strike his foe in rapid succession as if time stood still for him. He is a true wonder to behold.”

“I am so happy Link was here to destroy that thing,” said King Dorephan. “Hearing you describe it makes me so very glad you did not face it alone. And it goes a long way toward understanding how such skilled combatants as the Champions could be overcome.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I doubt I could have defeated that thing on my own.”

“I take it you have not offered Link the armor yet?” said King Dorephan.

“No, Father,” said Mipha. “The time does not feel right yet.”

“You’ve known him for so long, Mipha. Can you not tell if he loves you?” said King Dorephan.

“I believe in my heart he does, Father,” said Mipha. “But he has always been shy and has difficulty expressing his feelings. And he has had much on his mind of late. When the time is right, I believe we will both know it.”

“I pray you are right,” said King Dorephan. “And I pray for your happiness, my darling daughter. You know the Zora legend this reminds us both of. That did not end as the Zora Princess of that era first hoped. May your dream end happier.”

“I have faith that it will, Father,” said Mipha.

With that she said goodnight.

Next morning as Link prepared for his journey to Foothill Stable, Mipha stopped to say goodbye.

“Remember what I said and all you learned from inside Ruta,” said Mipha. “Above all be careful. We are all depending on you. Return here whenever you can or in time of need. I will be here for you.”

“I know and I will,” said Link. “You have always been here for me. I know what I must do. I will return as soon as I can.”

And with that Link headed off as Mipha watched him go. He turned once to wave goodbye to her, and she waved back. There was nothing else she could do now but pray for his success.


	3. Reclaiming Rudania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link travels to Goron City to wrest Divine Beast Rudania from Ganon’s control. Mipha thinks about Link from Zora's Domain and plans to accompany him in the future.

**Chapter 3 - Reclaiming Rudania**

It was late afternoon in Zora’s Domain, and little Sidon reached out to his sister. He didn't know what else to do. She had started acting sad. Had he done something wrong? 

Mipha saw him reach for her. She smiled, knelt down and picked him up. Then she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm fine, Sidon, really," said Mipha. "I just miss my friend, that's all. But I have you to play with now. And a hug makes me feel better."

Mipha had been looking for things to occupy her mind and avoid worrying about Link since he had left first thing that morning. 

She thought that spending time with Ruta would help, so she had swum out to Ruta after Link left. She had checked Ruta thoroughly to make sure she was in perfect working order, then moved Ruta to a nearby mountain top with a clear view of Hyrule Castle. That was an excellent spot for Ruta, she thought, as she positioned Ruta in place and activated her targeting mechanism. She aimed Ruta where Link would battle Ganon when the time came. But that only made her think of Link again.

Afterward, she had returned home and taken Sidon swimming. He was at such a cute age, and always eager to play! She used their playtime in the water to work on improving his swimming skills, but at the same time making it fun for him, doing things like playing tag. She would swim slowly enough to give him a chance to catch her, but fast enough to make it a challenge. 

Besides having fun, she knew she had to help her busy father raise Sidon. Their mother was gone, and so she had to be like a mother to him as well as a sister. And his affection for her showed. He would run to her when she came home, excited to see her and say her name. It was so cute how he said it, stretching out the first syllable. It sounded like “meee fa.” That and his cute eager expression made her laugh as she gave him a big hug. Then, if there were time, they would go off and play together. 

If Link were there, sometimes the three of them would do something together like swim or go on a picnic at Veiled Falls. Link loved playing with Sidon, playfully tickling him or hiding behind a tree while she took Sidon’s hand and searched for him. Sometimes she would hide, and Link would take Sidon’s hand and look for her. Sidon would laugh with delight when he found her. And Sidon really loved it when Link joined them in the water for a three-way game of tag because he could always catch Link and win. It was when the three of them were together that she could see another side of Link, his love of children. The fierce warrior who could slay a Lynel was like a little kid himself when he played with Sidon. He would make a wonderful father, she thought. It was when it was getting close to Sidon’s sleep time, and they took him home so she and Link could have some time alone together that Sidon would start to pout. He didn’t like to share her with Link! But he got over it. 

So, playing with Sidon had occupied her thoughts for a while, but in the end, she started thinking about Link again. 

She wondered where he must be by now, and how would he cope with whatever monstrosity Ganon had in store for him inside Rudania. And the more she thought about that, the more distracted and worried she became.

Whatever was inside Rudania had defeated the mighty Daruk, the biggest Champion of them all. Daruk was the easy going type, friendly, comfortable just being himself and doing his duty. He didn't need to strut or put on airs like Revali. But Daruk was a strong and a formidable fighter. So, whatever had the power to defeat Daruk was a very dangerous adversary indeed. 

In fact, she thought all the remaining Divine Beast enemies Link needed to overcome might well be stronger than the one they had just defeated. Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali were all highly skilled warriors, the best their people had to offer. Overcoming any of them would be no easy task. Yet all had fallen to the creatures Ganon had created. 

Link was a highly skilled warrior as well, of course. Seeing how he had defeated the monster infecting Ruta was the latest evidence of that. Link was a swordsman beyond compare. And Link was also quite fearless. But it was his fearlessness she worried about because it could sometimes work against him. He had been known to rush into battle before he was fully prepared, relying on his outstanding swordsmanship to prevail. It was something he could get away with when fighting lesser enemies. But it was not something she thought he should attempt against the creatures Ganon had created.

So, the more she thought about it, the more she felt Link needed her help. She could make sure he was well prepared and heal any of his injuries. And she would also worry a lot less if she was with him instead of here in the domain.

It was impossible for her to accompany Link to Goron City anyway. It sat in the middle of a scorchingly hot volcanic region with no water whatsoever except for the odd hot spring. So Link was on his own dealing with Rudania. But what about the other Divine Beasts? Maybe there was a way she could help with them.

With proper planning, she could travel to Rito Village with Link. And if they planned even more carefully, she might also be able to reach Gerudo Town. There was a nearby oasis with water there and flowing water in the town itself. If she could get there quickly enough and when the sun was not too hot, she could survive. 

Her first duty was to protect her people, of course, and she needed to assure they were safe. But with Ruta under control and the domain's natural geographic defenses, it was unlikely any Guardians could make their way there. And since Princess Zelda sealed Ganon, it seemed the advance of Ganon's forces was halted. So, maybe she needn't remain at the domain after all as she had first thought.

"It's time to go home now," said Mipha as she put Sidon down. It was time for dinner. 

Sidon was feeling better now. His sister smiled at him as she put him down, and he gave her a big smile back. She was only sad because she missed her friend, that’s all, the one that visited so much. Her friend played with him too. Sometimes they would take him on a picnic. And after they ate the three of them would play tag or swim. Her friend was a terrible swimmer, though! He was so bad he didn’t know why his sister even bothered to play with him! 

"Time to catch our fish, Sidon," said Mipha. "Race you to see who's first!"

They both dove into the water.

Meanwhile, Link had made his way to Foothill Stable to have lunch and pick up a few much-needed elixirs. As he sat by the fire cooking his food, he thought about Mipha and their conversation yesterday. Why had she suddenly asked him why he visited her? He had visited her so many times over the years, and it just felt natural to go see her. And now, all of a sudden, she wanted to know why? His thoughts were interrupted when a traveler sat down across from him by the fire.

“Good day,” said the stranger. “You coming or going?”

“Excuse me?” said Link.

“Pardon me, my name is Panto,” said the stranger. “Just about everyone here is either coming or going to Goron City.”

“Oh, I see,” said Link. “Going.”

“Pleased to meet you,” said Panto. 

Link’s food was ready, and he scooped it from the pot and began eating. Panto started to cook his food then.

Link continued to eat his lunch, but he kept a wary eye on Panto. He looked harmless and probably was. But Impa had warned him about strangers when he spoke with her once at the castle as he waited for Princess Zelda to get ready. She told him about a group of renegade Sheikah devoted to Ganon’s revival known as the Yiga Clan. She said they were dangerous and sometimes disguised themselves as travelers. They knew Hyrule’s history as well as anyone and would like nothing better than to kill the Princess or him, or both. So he needed to be on his guard when he was traveling, especially with Princess Zelda. And Impa’s warning about the Yiga Clan had proven right when they were near the Kara Kara Bazaar in the Gerudo Desert. He had barely saved Princess Zelda’s life at that time. So, he would be cordial with Panto, but not turn his back on him.

“I’m coming from there, and things were pretty scary for a while,” said Panto. “That large lizard thing of theirs started acting up, shooting off magma bombs. I quickly hid until it was safe. I was afraid I’d be stuck there for who knows how long! I couldn’t take a chance of being caught in the open! Then, after a couple of days, it suddenly quieted down. I waited a little while to make sure it stayed that way, then took the opportunity to get out of there fast! Just a warning. Be careful there. I think that thing could start acting up again anytime.”

“Thanks,” said Link. “That’s good to know.”

“What brings you to Goron City?” said Panto as he waited for his food to cook.

Link pointed to his mouth to indicate he was still chewing his food and couldn’t answer. But Panto was more of a talker than a listener and couldn’t seem to stand a lull in the conversation. Which suited Link fine.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” said Panto. “Just watch out there.”

“I will, thanks,” said Link. “But I need to get going. I’d like to get there before dark. Goodbye.”

As he prepared to leave, he saw Panto scooping his food from the pot. He was harmless, just as he thought. But he needed to be careful, especially now with the future of Hyrule at stake. Better safe than sorry.

He made his way to the Maw of Death Mountain, downed an elixir, then headed past Goro Pond and through the long tunnel beyond. There were only limited enemies in his way, the kind he could easily avoid, which is what he did. He had a long journey ahead of him, but he pushed on until he reached the Southern Mine. The mine was not being worked at the moment. But it was time to drink another elixir, and then push on to Goron City. As he looked to the East at the slope of Death Mountain, he could see Rudania perched there like the giant lizard that it was. It was quiet now, just sitting there. And he assumed things were similar to the situation with Ruta. Zelda's sealing of Ganon had diminished Ganon’s control of it somehow. 

It was when he finally arrived at Goron City that he found things were not normal, which was hardly a surprise. People were milling about talking instead of going about their business as they usually did. Not knowing what else to do, he made his way to the Chief's house. A young Goron was there, accompanied by two others. They stopped their conversation when they saw him.

"Can we help you?" said one of the Gorons. "I’m sorry, but this is not a good time for visitors."

"My name is Link," said Link. "I am a colleague of Daruk and am here to help with Vah Rudania."

"Link? The Hylian Champion Link? My father often spoke of you," said one of the other Gorons. "My name is Darno, and Daruk is my father. We are all wondering what happened. A few days ago my father stopped to tell me Ganon had attacked and he needed to board Rudania to do his part. He told me to take care. Then he rushed off to board Rudania. But soon afterward Rudania started acting strange, stomping around the mountain and launching magma bombs. We knew at once something was wrong. Then, after two days, Rudania grew silent and sits where you see it now. I hoped my father would return then, but he never did. I know something is wrong."

Now Link felt terrible for what he had to say next, and it made him all the more bitter at Ganon, not that he didn’t already hate it completely. The Champions were his colleagues and he usually only saw them alone or when all of them were gathered together. But each of them had a personal life, family, and friends who loved them. Aside from Mipha of course, he did not share in that side of their life. But now he had to intrude on it and do so as the bearer of bad news.

"I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this, Darno," said Link. "But I fear your father was killed in battle fighting inside Rudania. I am very sorry for your loss. Daruk was a great Champion and a good friend. I will miss him."

Darno turned away for a minute, and his two friends put their arm on him to comfort him. Then he turned back, his eyes red.

"You are sure he is dead? I feared as much, but hoped it wasn’t true," said Darno. 

"I am not positive," said Link. "But I believe it is almost certain. All the Champions who went to their Divine Beasts have not been heard from since. The Divine Beasts were infected by powerful enemies created by Ganon to take control of them. I believe those enemies took the Champions by surprise and defeated them in battle."

"I see," said Darno. "And please explain again. Why are you here?"

"I was tasked by Princess Zelda to retake the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control," said Link. "I could use whatever help you can provide. I need to be careful. The effects of the last elixir I took will be wearing off soon."

"We can help you with that," said Darno. "We have some armor that will protect you. And we can supply you with weapons as well. Follow me."

Link was led to an armory where he was given and donned a set of Flamebreaker Armor. He was also provided with a Stone Smasher and a Drill shaft weapon as well as some fire and ice arrows. It was getting late by now.

"What do you plan to do?" said Darno. 

"Make my way to Rudania first thing tomorrow," said Link. "I have a Sheikah Slate, a device I can use to board and re-activate Rudania."

"You think you can defeat what my father could not?" said Darno. “Well, my father did speak of you as the most skilled swordsman in all of Hyrule, so perhaps you have a chance. I certainly wish you well.”

"Thank you, Darno. I hope I can be victorious," said Link. "I am forewarned at least, and I plan to do my best. And again, I am very sorry for your loss."

“Thank you, Link,” said Darno. “It is a great loss for me and for all of us. He was revered by everyone here. They will be shocked and saddened to learn of his downfall.”

Darno wished him goodnight and went off to be with his friends while Link ate a meal then went to the inn to sleep.

As he lay down to sleep, his thoughts turned to all that had happened. 

He remembered a time together with Daruk not far from here and not all that long ago either. Daruk was proudly showing off how well he could control Rudania. Link knew that he was doing so well only thanks to some help from Princess Zelda, but he didn't let on. Daruk went on to congratulate him on being Princess Zelda's appointed knight, offering some advice on how to relate to her. Then, suddenly, Death Mountain shook, and Daruk sheltered them both from a giant boulder that fell from the cliff above. He realized now that had been an evil omen, a warning Ganon would soon return. Daruk himself seemed to sense it as well but tried to shrug it off, perhaps wishing it wasn't so. That was the last time he and Daruk had been alone together. Of all the Champions, except Mipha of course, Daruk was the one he felt closest to and the most comfortable with. And Daruk took a liking to him as well. They were friends, and he would miss him. 

Then his thoughts turned to Zelda. She was alone in Hyrule Castle now waiting for him. She must be in that spirit form he saw just before he fainted at Ash Swamp. He wondered if she could tell what was happening in Hyrule. Did she know where he was or what he was doing? Or was she too busy dealing with Ganon? And Mipha was in Zora's Domain waiting for him to return and learn how he did. Everyone was waiting for him. He had better get some sleep.

Next morning after breakfast he made his way up the mountainside to Rudania. The trip there was uneventful. There were no enemies or obstacles. He climbed slightly above it and paraglided to the entrance. As he had done with Mipha at Ruta, he registered the Sheikah Slate at the terminal there. He was about to make his way down the entrance when he heard Daruk’s voice in his head.

“Hey little guy, glad you made it here,” said Daruk. “You’re here to get Rudania back. Let me direct you.”

Much as Mipha had done with Ruta, the first step was downloading the map from the guidance stone. When he entered Rudania, it became pitch black, only some ancient energy blue flames and those disgusting slime creatures with their yellow eyes visible in the darkness. He destroyed the eyeballs with arrows, used a torch he found there to carry the ancient energy flame and eventually reached the guidance stone. Once activated, the ceiling holes opened and the map of Rudania was his. 

The rest was routine, actually no more difficult than Ruta. He had to tilt Rudania back and forth to reach different locations. He had to open some gates and hold a metal block in place after transporting an ancient energy flame to a lamp. Daruk offered encouragement along the way. The last terminal was blocked by fire, but his armor prevented any damage. All five terminals were finally activated, and only the main control unit remained.

He knew from Ruta this was where the battle would take place and checked his weapons. He readied ice arrows, then placed the Sheikah Slate against the main control unit terminal. As before he was greeted with a purple cloud swirling around the control unit and the enemy materialized. This was another ugly monstrosity with a massive ax like weapon in its right hand and fire in its left. 

Link attacked with ice arrows and struck out with his Stone Smasher whenever it was within reach. He stumbled once avoiding its attack and had to wait out a period when it was invulnerable behind an orange sphere. That reminded him of the shield he had seen Daruk use to protect himself. But whenever the opportunity arose, he would shoot for its eye. Finally, he performed a spin attack on the creature after a well-placed ice arrow and it dissolved into oblivion screeching as it did. He had suffered a few bruises, nothing serious. 

He approached the terminal again and pressed the Sheikah Slate against it. This time it changed to a pleasing blue glow. And the next thing he knew he saw and heard Daruk’s spirit.

“Thanks, little guy,” said Daruk. “I’d say I owe you one. And as a spirit, the only way I can pay you back now is to give you my special power. I don’t need it anymore, but it can help you. I call it Daruk’s Protection. Are you ready?”

Daruk made a gesture, and Link felt something change inside him. He had absorbed Daruk’s ability to shield himself.

“Now the only thing left for me here is what we planned all along. I need to get Rudania ready to blast Ganon.”

Daruk paused for a moment.

“Say, I’m sorry my plan didn’t work out. I promised you my support and then got myself killed by that thing Ganon threw at me. Sorry, I let you down. But nothing is going to stand in my way now. You just get everyone else ready for action, and then we’ll cut Ganon down to size! I’m going to move Rudania in a little while after you leave so it will be all ready for that big day.”

Daruk paused again for a moment.

“Oh, when you go back to Goron City, tell Darno I love him, I’m proud of him, and to take care of himself. You know, he actually knows a good deal about you. I could tell he was not going to grow up to be as big as me, and I think that affected his confidence. So, I used to tell him stories about you so he would know that even a little guy like you could be a hero. He just needs to believe in himself and work hard, and he’ll do fine. Could you just remind him of that for me?”

Daruk paused again. Link wasn’t sure Daruk could hear him, or if the conversation was all one-sided.

“I will. And you take care, too, my dear friend,” said Link. “I pray your spirit will rest in peace once our task is done. And someday when my time comes, I hope we can swap stories together again. Farewell.”

Link wasn’t sure Daruk heard him, but Daruk waved at him. And then he felt himself dematerializing and the next thing he knew he was outside Rudania on the mountainside. He looked back at Rudania, and it sat there quietly. But now it was back on their side.

Link made his way back to Goron City and found Darno, and asked if they could have a private talk. When they were alone together, Link told him about his father.

“I’m sorry,” said Link. “Your father’s spirit spoke to me. He is still there in Rudania waiting to fulfill his duty. Apparently, he cannot leave there now. But he asked me to tell you he loves you and wants you to work hard and believe in yourself. He knows you can do well and he’s proud of you.”

Darno sat quietly for a moment.

“Thank you, Link, for everything,” said Darno. “I will honor his memory by doing as he asked. What are your plans now?”

“I need to journey to Zora’s Domain first to see someone,” said Link. “Then my next stop will be Rito Village to reclaim Medoh.”

“I wish you good luck,” said Darno. “Farewell.”

They both stood up, and Darno gave Link a hug which he returned. Then it was time to head back to Zora’s Domain. Darno had told him he could keep the armor and weapons, so there was no need for any elixirs on the way back. Once he was clear of the volcanic area, he switched back to his Champion tunic and Hylian trousers. 

A short way past Foothill Stable, Link came upon a small Bokoblin encampment. He thought this was a good opportunity to try out Daruk’s Protection. He had no problem defeating the Bokoblins but learned Daruk’s Protection would work three times, then needed some time to restore itself.

The rest of the journey back to Zora’s Domain was uneventful. And when he arrived there, he sought out Mipha, excited to see her and share the good news. One of the guards said she was at East Reservoir Lake with Sidon. 

Link ran to the stairway and took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the northwest platform on the lake, he could see Mipha playing with Sidon in the Lake. He watched them together. Sidon was so cute and Mipha so loving toward him. He couldn't tell what they were doing since much of it happened underwater. But when they finally surfaced again, he called out to Mipha. She turned when she heard him. Then said something to Sidon, took his hand, and quickly swam over to where Link was standing. 

"Link!" said Mipha. "You’re back! I was so worried about you! You are unharmed?"

"Just a few bruises, otherwise fine," said Link. 

"Hello Sidon!” said Link as he bent down and gave Sidon a fist bump, something he had taught him to do during one of his visits. Sidon responded in kind and gave Link a grin. Maybe they could all play now, thought Sidon.

“And Rudania is ours once again, Mipha,” said Link. “Daruk's spirit commands Rudania now."

"His spirit?" said Mipha. "I see. So Impa was right. Let me see the bruises."

"I need to take off my tunic," said Link.

"So, go ahead," said Mipha. "Are you embarrassed? You know we’ve all gone swimming together, right? And I don’t recall you wearing a tunic then.”

Link was so shy and easily embarrassed sometimes. She thought it was cute. And she didn’t want to remind him right now she had seen him naked at the Shrine of Resurrection.

Link took off his tunic, and Mipha proceeded to heal his bruises. 

“How about a little swimming now?” said Mipha. “I'm sure Sidon would like to play with you.”

Link removed his trousers and then jumped in the water. The three of them swam and played tag, and Sidon laughed whenever he tagged Link. Then Link pretended to chase Mipha, and at the last second changed course to catch Sidon. Sidon squealed with excitement as he maneuvered away from Link, then started laughing again.

“I think I always end up permanently ‘it’ in these water games,” laughed Link as he caught his breath. “But I’m having fun.”

Eventually, it was time to go, and they swam to shore. Link got dressed. After Mipha dropped off Sidon with her father, she returned to speak with Link as he waited in the plaza. They walked to one of the gazebo structures and sat down.

"Sit with me and tell me everything that happened," said Mipha.

"Alright," said Link. ”I’m not sure where to begin.”

“Try the beginning,” said Mipha.

Link told her everything he could remember and Mipha would interrupt with a question now and then. But in particular he told her he now had Daruk’s power of protection, and that should help him. 

“You don’t need to worry about me getting hurt in battle anymore,” said Link.

“His power has no limits?” said Mipha.

“Well, no, it has limits,” said Link. “I tested it, and it works three times then somehow needs time to restore itself.”

“Then it is not foolproof,” said Mipha. “And in fact, it is just the kind of thing I could see you becoming complacent over and letting your guard down. These things of Ganon’s are dangerous, Link! You should not relax your guard for an instant!”

“I understand, and I hear you,” said Link. “I look on Daruk’s Protection as a safety net in case I get careless. If I need to use it in battle, it means I did something wrong. So, don’t worry. I’m going to try my best.”

“I’ve decided I am coming with you on your next two missions,” said Mipha. “I’ve spoken with my father, and he gave his consent. He feels the domain will be safe and can handle any danger.”

Link was startled. He thought she needed to stay and guard the domain.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Mipha?” said Link. “I mean the climate is bad and there’s some danger. I’d feel better knowing you were safe here.”

“Why do you feel that way?” said Mipha.

Link looked up at her.

“Because I don't want you to get hurt,” said Link. “Isn’t that obvious?”

Not the right answer yet, Mipha thought.

“Yes, but I also want you to be safe, and you are the one going to face danger,” said Mipha. “I realized while you were gone dealing with Rudania that I worried too much anyway. I would feel better seeing you and helping if I could.”

Link thought for a moment.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind your company,” said Link. “And it sounds like you already made up your mind, so I know from experience what that means. Alright. Please just promise me you will let me handle things and stay safe.”

“Of course,” said Mipha. “I appreciate how skilled a swordsman you are.”

“Well, since you’re coming with me, we had better get you something warm to wear,” said Link. “It’s pretty cold by Rito Village. But do you even know how to wear clothes?”

“Maybe you can teach me,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. 


	4. Memories, Feelings and The Great Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needs a day off, and both he and Mipha privately reflect on their feelings for each other. Next morning, as they prepare to journey to Rito Village, a message from Dr. Purah leads them on a potentially helpful detour.

**Chapter 4 - Memories, Feelings and The Great Plateau**

Mipha had this morning to herself. Her father was taking care of Sidon, and Link had not slept well and felt he needed a day off to recover his energy. He planned to relax and catch up with his old friends, the members of the so-called Big Bad Bazz Brigade. 

Mipha shook her head thinking about that group. They had been good kids on the whole, but they sometimes crossed a line. She remembered the time they put Hot Footed frogs in one of the slumber pools. One of the guards saw them hiding, waiting to watch the reaction when someone entered the pool. But Link was the only one caught. He had been silly enough to dive in the water with the rest of them to get away and was captured almost instantly. Did he think he could out swim a Zora guard? Rushing into action before thinking again! As punishment Link had to collect and safely return all the frogs to where they came from and then scrub the pool. But his friends 'volunteered' to help him. She knew who they were and had a word with them, letting them know she would not be pleased if Link had to do all the work himself. 

Yes, he had been a mischievous kid, though she had loved taking care of him. But then came that day when he had suddenly stopped being a kid. She recalled the first time Link returned to the domain after reaching adolescence. It was early evening after dinner. She was telling Sidon a story before his sleep time when a guard said Link was in the plaza and was asking to see her. She thought it was odd for Link to arrive in the domain in the evening like that. He usually visited during the day. But her father told her he would finish the story for Sidon, and she should go ahead and see Link. She ran happily down the steps to the plaza, expecting to see the boy she remembered from the last time he visited. 

But that boy wasn’t there. Instead, she saw someone else turn and look up at her. He had the same blue eyes and blond hair. She knew at once it was him. But he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a young man who looked like someone her own age. She hadn't expected that not keeping in mind how much faster Hylians grew. And she showed her surprise.

But the funny thing was when Link turned and looked at her, he seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him, and she didn't think she had changed much at all. He stood staring at her and turned slightly red. Was he embarrassed about his height or something? They exchanged greetings, and she had commented on how much he had grown. And then Link had mumbled something. He seemed ill at ease all of a sudden, and they spoke only briefly.

But Link eventually got over whatever it was that was bothering him. On future visits, he seemed more relaxed with her. They had some interesting talks during their walks together. And it was then they sometimes took Sidon with them on picnics. She enjoyed seeing how well Link fit in with her family, and she could see that he was enjoying it too. He may have grown up, but when he laughed, he was still like a little boy. And when he played with Sidon, it reminded her so much of when she had played with him. He was indeed a special friend.

But then that fortune teller’s prophecy about Ganon’s return started circulating, and Link grew more determined about combat training with the sword that seals the darkness. He would go off alone seeking out the most powerful enemies he could find. His behavior also became more serious, as was evident when he slew that Lynel on Ploymus Mountain. He seemed invincible. But his fierce determination to fight was driven by his love of Hyrule. He wanted to help people, protect them from harm. He was strong and fearless but also kind and caring. And she fell in love with him.

But then somewhat later Link was appointed Princess Zelda’s guardian knight. That news had almost ruined an otherwise beautiful day, and it seemed as though events were forever conspiring against her. After his appointment, he had even less time to visit her and spent most of his time with Princess Zelda. She wondered how close he and Zelda had grown in their time together. But Link seldom spoke of her, and his feelings for Zelda were probably just as much a mystery as his feelings for her, maybe even to him. 

She wandered into the plaza and saw Kodah by herself near the market. Though she knew her, Kodah wasn’t her friend. Kodah was a bit older than her, and they didn't have a lot in common. Except for Link, that is. Kodah was more outgoing and sociable than her, going to parties and doing things Mipha didn't have time for with all her training and education and the need to help with Sidon. Anyway, she knew Link had spent time with Kodah. Maybe talking with her would help reveal something. 

“Hello, Kodah,” said Mipha as she approached her. “It’s nice to see you. Are you busy at the moment? Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“Oh, Lady Mipha,” said Kodah. “It's nice to see you, too. Yes, I have time to talk.”

“Would you mind talking in Ruto Lake,” said Mipha. “It’s more private.”

“No, not at all," said Kodah. 

They dove down to the lower level of the domain, then swam to the rim and dove over the side into the lake.

“Sorry to be so dramatic, but I wanted to speak to you about Link,” said Mipha.

“Oh, Link, yes,” said Kodah. “What can I tell you?”

"I'm trying to understand him," said Mipha. "He never speaks about his feelings. Was he like that with you?"

“Well, if it’s any consolation, he was exactly like that with me,” laughed Kodah. “He could be a fun person sometimes. We went to a couple of parties together, and he seemed to enjoy himself. Music and a group of people around seemed to put him in a good mood and help him relax. But when we were alone together, it was like a wave came between us. He would grow distant, distracted as if his mind was floating away somewhere.”

“Why do you think that was?” said Mipha.

“I don’t know,” said Kodah. “I thought that it might have been because of you actually, but maybe it was all his responsibility that was on his mind.”

“Because of me? What makes you say that? I know this is very personal, Kodah, and I am grateful to you for telling me,” said Mipha.

“No, it's fine," said Kodah. "I’ll tell you why I said that, and it may make you feel a little better. I was also getting frustrated not knowing how Link felt. One day we were alone together, and somehow it came up that he had been with you earlier that day. I guess that put me in a bad mood, so I confronted him about it and said he really needed to choose between us. And then, embarrassing as it is to say, without so much as a moment’s hesitation he said that he was sorry, he had a good time with me, but he could never give up seeing you. And that was the end of our relationship, such as it ever was. He still says hello, of course, things like that. I gather from all you've said he hasn’t shared what his feelings for you are? And you obviously have feelings for him.”

“That’s it in a clamshell,” said Mipha. “Thank you for sharing all this Kodah. I appreciate it.”

“Not at all,” said Kodah. “I've moved on. But Link is a mystery, no doubt about it. I wish you well.”

They went their separate ways. Mipha was happy to learn that Link had felt so strongly about seeing her. But that could just mean he valued her friendship. It didn't prove much more than that. 

Meanwhile, Link was meeting with his three friends from the Bazz Brigade, Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison. They were knight trainees now and had been on duty during the evening shift. They were having what was dinner for them and getting ready to get some rest but had time to meet with Link while they ate.

"I know you guys are tired, so thanks for seeing me," said Link. “I just needed to relax a bit.”

"Not at all," said Bazz. "In fact, we wanted to see you. We heard some stories of what happened but thought you would know best of all. So you can fill us in while we eat and then we can talk."

Link summarized everything that had happened while his three friends finished their meal. They interrupted with questions here and there, but he finally finished.

"That is all such tragic news, Link, all the lives lost and so much destruction," said Gaddison. "I’m so sorry. We should give thanks the domain has not suffered, and also for being so fortunate Lady Mipha herself avoided harm in Ruta."

"Yes," said Link. “I do give thanks for that.”

They talked a bit about Link's upcoming plans, and then the conversation turned to Mipha.

“So, come on Link, we’re all Brigade members here,” said Bazz. “What is the situation between Lady Mipha and you? People see you two together a lot.”

“What do you mean?” said Link. “We’ve been friends for ages. Why wouldn’t I spend time with her?”

“Just friends?” said Gaddison. “You’re blushing, Link. She must mean more to you than that.”

“I’d be crazy to talk to you guys about my feelings,” said Link. 

“Afraid of being teased? Well, all I can say is don't over think things,” said Gaddison. “I’m sorry, I’m starting to feel pretty tired now.”

“Oh, and I’m sorry for keeping you up. By all means, get some rest,” said Link. “

They said goodbye, and the three of them headed to the slumber pools. Link decided he would take a walk. He thought back to the years he had known Mipha. But he already knew the answer to how he felt. Thinking back just reminded him of how he got there.

As a child, he had thought of Mipha as something like an Aunt. He was an orphan from a young age, and she was a grown-up who must have sympathized with his situation and was kind enough to take care of him and use that incredible magic of hers to make bruises go away. And she used to help him swim and play with him then, too. 

But then he grew up. And the first time he returned to the domain after reaching adolescence they were both surprised when they met. 

He was a Hyrule knight by then and had been busy on duty and unable to visit the domain. So, he had not seen Mipha for quite some time. He could tell from her reaction when she saw him that she expected him to still be the boy she remembered. And it took her by surprise.

And what about him? Why was he so surprised? Mipha looked the same. She hadn’t changed at all. But what _had_ changed in his now adolescent mind was how he felt when he saw her. She was definitely not his Aunt anymore! He was a teenage boy suddenly looking at a beautiful teenage girl. 

He thought he must have turned red, as he knew his face felt flush, embarrassed to be thinking about her that way. They had stared at each other for a moment, and then Mipha had said something about how much he had grown. And he couldn't recall how he answered her, he felt so tongue-tied looking at her. They had spent a little time together that day, but he was quiet and felt uneasy. Maybe she did, too. 

So, he had a crush on her from early on. But his feelings for her only deepened with time. As he grew older they would take walks together during his visits, and not only did he find her beautiful, he could talk with her about almost anything. She was quite intelligent and well educated, knowledgeable about much more than you might expect. And she was also fun to be with. She had a great sense of humor, though often at his expense. She loved to tease him. And she could always make him laugh and feel better, not only physically through her healing power but emotionally as well. At some point, he fell in love with her. 

So, why had he never told her how he felt? 

Because he thought nothing could be gained by it, and something might be lost.

First of all, his time in the army had made him more conscious of rank and position and made him understand something he had never thought of when he was a child. Mipha was royalty, a member of the ruling class. She was a Princess of the Zora and next in line to their kingdom’s throne, their future Queen in fact. And what was he? A simple knight. Yes, he was unique because of the sword, but that didn’t make him royalty. Mipha was someone who was way above his station in life. He was sure she would be expected by her family and her people to do better than him, to marry someone like a high-ranking Zora official perhaps, a person worthy of sharing life with a Zora Queen. 

Secondly, he was a Hylian. He might not even live long enough to see Mipha become Queen, never mind sharing that life with her. Why would she want to be with someone who would grow old and die while she was still in the prime of her life? 

So, any future with her was hopeless. He needed to remember that in whatever he said and did. Nothing could be gained by sharing how he felt.

What about the risk of something lost? 

Well, his life was already pretty lonely, and he had hardly any friends. Mipha was his oldest, dearest and most trusted friend. He couldn’t afford to lose that. So, it was safer to keep things as they were, as friends. He did not want to cross a line with her and risk losing her friendship over a misunderstanding. 

He was often accused of acting before thinking, and he guessed he had done the same dumb thing with his feelings, letting himself fall in love with someone he could never be with. But, to be fair, it would have been almost impossible not to. He had spent so much time with her and gotten to know her so well as the intelligent, sincere, caring person she was. Combine that with how attractive he found her, how much fun she was to be with, and how lonely his life was, and what would anyone expect? He could imagine Dr. Purah explaining it all scientifically, it seemed so inevitable.

So, there it was. He was in love with Mipha, but he could not let her know.

And where did Princess Zelda fit into all this? He had grown to love her too, but it was not romantic love. There seemed no right word to describe it. He just loved her for who she was and would do anything for her. And based on her actions, she must have felt the same for him.

Anyway, right now he had a critical job to do, and he needed to focus on that. Tomorrow, he and Mipha would tackle the next part of their mission. 

He walked to Hylia's Shrine near the steps to the throne room and said his daily prayer, giving thanks for all he had and praying for the success of his mission as well as the well being of all those he knew. And he had recently added a prayer that the spirits of his fellow Champions would rest in peace. Then he ate alone and booked a bed at the inn.

Next morning, Mipha and Link met in the plaza to discuss their upcoming trip to Rito Village. Mipha had earlier insisted on accompanying Link, and he had agreed. He had trouble saying ‘no’ to a princess, and he enjoyed her company anyway. His only concern was her safety.

“Have you had much to do with the Rito?” said Mipha. “You don’t talk about them much.”

“Not too much,” said Link. “I admire them, though. They are similar to Zora in many ways. They’re very family oriented, and their children are so cute when you see them playing or flying on their little wings. But they are a proud people, proud of their mastery of the skies just as you are of the water. After I was named one of the Champions, the Village Elder there gave me a paraglider as a gift. You can see it has the Rito symbol on it. Giving someone a paraglider is the Rito’s way of letting them share an experience close to flying.”

“That was a thoughtful gift,” said Mipha. “It was pretty obvious Revali did not get along with you though. Revali’s sniping about you during your appointed knight ceremony got on my nerves. It feels sad to talk about this now, but I was glad Urbosa told him to give it a rest.”

“Yes, that’s true, and it was too bad,” said Link with a sigh. “I liked Revali, but he always resented my role in the Ganon battle plan. He was a proud warrior and felt he was more skilled than me in combat. He thought he should be the one leading the assault on Ganon, not playing a support role. I was just lucky, he said, because I was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. In fact, he always thought I was more lucky than good. I understood how he felt and just held my tongue. But despite his feelings, he did do his duty in the end and gave his life for our cause. We should never forget that.”

“I won’t,” said Mipha. “But speaking of Rito, I see one coming our way now. They don’t visit here very often!”

A Rito was indeed flying toward them. After looping around the giant fish sculpture, he landed in the plaza and approached the two of them.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Link!” said the Rito. “Good day, Lady Mipha. My name is Ralan and we Rito have been trying to help out while Hyrule gets things in order again. Some of us have been carrying messages, and I have an urgent one for you from Dr. Purah.”

He handed Link the message.

“Will you stay and rest a bit, have something to eat?” said Mipha to Ralan.

“A couple of your fish might be nice,” said Ralan. “We don’t have the same kind by us.”

“Give this to the shop,” said Mipha handing him a card. “The fish are fresh there, and it will save you the trouble of catching them. Thank you.”

Ralan was about to go off to get his fish when Link spoke up.

"Ralan, another minute if you please," said Link. "We are headed to Rito Village soon. Is there some way you could get us both some warmer clothes? We need two sets. If we could pick them up somewhere along the way, that would be fine. We don't need them brought here."

"Well, let me see," said Ralan. "The village is in a bit of a state right now with Revali gone and Medoh acting up for a couple of days, though it's quieted down now. I can check with the shop. Where would you want the clothes delivered?"

"Tabantha Bridge Stable would be fine," said Link. "I haven't had time to exchange these for rupees, but please take these as payment. I picked up these jewels in the Eldin Region on my way back here. I can settle up with the shop if I owe more or they owe me when I get to Rito Village, but I think this should be pretty close. Link handed over four diamonds, three sapphires, three rubies, three topazes and six opals to Ralan.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," said Ralan. He went off to get his fish.

"You know, speaking of fish at the shop here, if you cook and eat the Sizzlefin Trout it can help keep you warm. At least it works for Hylians like me. If you need to keep warm until we get the clothes for you we could always try that," said Link.

"Yuck!" said Mipha. "Eat burned fish? It's disgusting! Would you eat some raw?"

"Well, I would if my life depended on it," said Link.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Mipha. "Can you look at Purah's message now?"

Link opened Purah’s message and shared it with Mipha.

_Link,_

_I trust this message will find you well. I have some critical information for you that you need to act on at once._

_During one of our searches of the Great Plateau area to look for injured survivors and assess damage, a Sheikah Guidance Stone was discovered. It was apparently exposed by the ground movement caused by Ganon’s arrival and the giant columns that arose._

_I entrusted you with the Sheikah Slate, so you are the one who needs to visit this Guidance Stone as soon as possible. We never uncovered one of these in all our years of research. It is undoubtedly important and may even assist you in some way._

_The location is directly north of the Eastern Abby and west of the Forest of Time._

_Please hurry! Dr. Robbie and I are very excited about this discovery!_

_May the Goddess protect you._

_Dr. Purah_

“This sounds important! I should head there before journeying to Rito Village,” said Link.

“Yes, **_WE_** should certainly do that,” said Mipha.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m too used to adventuring on my own,” said Link. “I mean ‘we.’ Sorry, Princess.”

“Excuse me?” said Mipha.

“'Sorry Mipha' I mean,” laughed Link. “This isn’t my day for speaking, is it?”

“I can tell you’re too excited,” said Mipha. “Calm down and take a couple of deep breaths. I’m told that works wonders for Hylians.”

Link did as she asked and he did relax a bit. 

“Alright, so we have a change of plans,” said Link. “We need to head back to the Great Plateau before we go to Rito Village. Can you ride a horse, Pr... Mipha?”

"I can if I have to," said Mipha. "We Zoras don't like to domesticate other living things. You won't see any pets here. But if it's necessary, I can ride a horse. Do we need horses?"

"It would make travel a lot faster and easier if we had them," said Link. 

"I'll ask the guards to obtain two horses from Foothill Stable and meet us at the mouth of the Zora River," said Mipha. "Just give me a moment."

Mipha went to speak to one of the guards and then returned. 

"We need to give them a little time, of course," said Mipha. "Is there anything else we need?"

"No, I think that's it for now," said Link. "You'll bring your trident of course, and I have my weaponry. We should stop at Kakariko Village. It's almost on the way, and we can see if we can learn anything from Impa. Should we start out soon and wait for the horses there?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "Just give me a few moments to say farewell to my father and explain our new plans."

Mipha walked to the throne room and explained their plans to King Dorephan.

"That is interesting news," said King Dorephan. "I hope the newly discovered Sheikah artifact is helpful.”

King Dorephan paused for a moment. Then he reached out, and Mipha went to him, and they hugged each other. He spoke while he held her in his arms.

“Dear, dear Mipha, you know I love you so very much. I worry about you whenever you are away, and you have never gone so far before. You may be a skilled Champion, but you will always be my beloved daughter first. You and Sidon are all I have now. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still take comfort that you will be traveling with someone King Rhoam trusted to protect his own daughter. I pray you and Link will both be safe and return soon. And I also pray that you may find happiness together some day."

"I pray that also, Father. I love you and promise I will stay safe,” said Mipha.

Sidon had been playing in the water nearby, and Mipha walked over to him.

“Be good,” she said as she gently touched the top of his head. “I’ll be back soon to play with you.” 

Then she kissed him on the head, and he gave her a smile.

Mipha joined Link back at the plaza, and they were ready to leave. 

"If you don't mind getting wet, I recommend we swim together to the mouth of the Zora River," said Mipha. "The current flows that way, and it's faster. Agree?"

"Yes, that makes sense," said Link.

They swam together, and the trip was indeed more comfortable as the waterfalls flowed downward and the current was in their favor. When they reached the shallow area past the mouth of the Zora River, two guards were waiting for them holding the reins of two horses. 

"Lady Mipha, Link," said one of the guards. "Here are your horses. Is there anything else we can do?"

"No, thank you," said Mipha. "Safe travels home."

The guards bowed and left. Link helped Mipha mount her horse then mounted his own. 

"Are you ready?" said Link. 

Mipha nodded, and they were on their way. They rode slowly, keeping to the roadway linking the chain of islands there. It was close to midday, and the warm sun reflected off the shallow water. The village there had been entirely destroyed by the advance of Ganon’s forces. All the inhabitants had fled or been killed, and damaged structures dotted the landscape. Link was wary and kept looking back and forth for any sign of trouble. It was when they were crossing from Kincean to Molida Island that a Lizalfos noticed them. They both saw it rushing toward them, hissing angrily on the way. 

"Wait here, Princess!" said Link.

Link dismounted, grabbed his bow, and positioned himself. The Lizalfos was hopping back and forth, hissing and squawking, waiting for the right time to strike. But a well-aimed ice arrow froze it in place. Three stabs with the Drill Shaft from Goron City finished it off. 

"You handled that very nicely," said Mipha. 

Link nodded his thanks.

“But you know I am not helpless in combat, right?” said Mipha. 

“I understand,” said Link. “It’s just my instinct.”

“If we encounter a group of enemies I am going to join you in battle,” said Mipha. “I just want you to know that.”

“Yes, fine,” said Link.

They resumed riding until they reached Goponga Island. They kept close to the shore, but then Link raised his arm and indicated they should stop and stay still. An Electric Wizzrobe was doing its airborne dance near one of the ruins. 

Link was especially sensitive to this enemy being nearby due to Mipha’s weakness to electric attacks. On his own, he might have tried to make a run for it, but not with her here. He couldn’t risk it noticing them. Link dismounted and signaled her to stay still. He crouched and stealthily approached closer to the Wizzrobe. It was still busily skipping through the air and hadn’t noticed him. He quietly strung an ice arrow to his bow, then aimed as he followed the pattern of its movements. When the time was right, he hit it squarely with an ice arrow, struck it several times with the Drill Shaft until it stirred, then hit it again with an ice arrow. He repeated that process three times until the Wizzrobe vanished with an eerie scream. Link picked up the Lightning Rod it dropped and put it away. Then he returned to where Mipha was waiting.

“Now that is one enemy you definitely need to be wary of,” said Link. “It’s electric attacks are quite potent, even for me. Please stay clear of them.”

Mipha nodded her agreement. They continued riding until they reached the Millennio Sandbar, then took a long way around and eventually reached the western road that led directly into Kakariko Village. It was mid-afternoon as they dismounted and paused to give their horses a rest and to take in the view. 

Much of the Hyrule they could see below them lay in ruins. Smoke rose in places where fires continued to burn. Hyrule Castle lay straight ahead and was surrounded by a swirling mass of purple, the color of the corruption Ganon spawned. In the distance behind it, you could make out the Hebra Mountains, where they would eventually need to travel to free Medoh. The Death Mountain volcano glowed a fiery red to their right. 

Amidst all the ruin and defeat they could make out only two beacons of hope. On the far right, they could see Ruta, its targeting beam locked onto Hyrule Castle. And they could see Rudania’s beam locked on as well. Daruk’s spirit had positioned Rudania for its attack by now. 

“It’s a beautiful spot for a view, it’s just the view itself that is so heartbreaking,” said Mipha. “So much has been destroyed and so many lives lost. It truly breaks my heart to see this, Link. We were the Champions tasked with saving Hyrule, and we utterly failed so many people!”

They both gazed across the landscape.

“Yes, we did,” said Link. “We relied on things we did not fully understand, using prophecy and legends to guide us. Nobody thought Ganon would learn from its mistakes and use what we hoped to defeat it with against us. It was probably laughing at us the whole time as it saw our plans crumble and everything go its way. I know Princess Zelda blames herself most of all. But it is fruitless to wallow in blame now.“

“You’re right, of course,” said Mipha. “Our job now is to give people hope and finally rid Hyrule of Ganon.”

Link nodded.

“Yes, we still have a chance to finish this,” said Link. “It’s true that Ganon won a major battle, and inflicted casualties on our side beyond measure. But Ganon will learn the war is not yet over. The tide is turning. I am sure Ganon’s rage is boundless now as Princess Zelda holds it at bay. And we are recovering the Divine Beasts one by one. When they are back on our side, and my sword is ready, it will be time for our showdown. That cannot make up for all the harm Ganon has caused. But it is all we can do now, and it will prevent more harm.”

They stood in silence looking over the destruction for a few more minutes. Then Link finally spoke.

“Shall we go into town?” said Link. Mipha nodded.

By the time they reached Kakariko Village and dismounted to leave their horses to graze it was late afternoon.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving!" said Link. "Shall we get something to eat before we meet Impa?"

"You go ahead and get your lunch," said Mipha. "I remember there are some tasty Hyrule Bass here. I'll catch my own food and meet you at Impa's house."

Mipha went over to the water just beyond Impa's house, dove in and caught her fish while Link went to the shop and cooked some food for himself. Afterward, they met at Impa's house as agreed.

The guards at the entrance knew Link and waved them in after a brief exchange of greetings. When they reached the front door, Link knocked, and he heard Impa’s voice indicating they could enter.

“Ah, Link, I thought I heard your voice,” said Impa. “And Lady Mipha it is good to see you again as well. We are making progress! Two Divine Beasts are back under our control. And the Princess’s power still seems strong. But, Link, you must never let down your guard. Our Princess gave everything to save you, and our whole land is depending on you. I am happy Lady Mipha is with you. She can continue to help you as she has already done.”

“I, I mean we, had been planning to free Medoh when we received Dr. Purah’s message about the newly uncovered Guidance Stone on the Great Plateau,” said Link. “She urged us to investigate it.”

“Yes, I heard of that as well,” said Impa. “There is so much we don’t know about ancient Sheikah technology. All those shrines you see across Hyrule, we have never been able to access them. Legends say they were designed to aid the hero in some way, and the Princess spent many hours seeking to uncover their secrets. This newly discovered Guidance Stone may be the key.”

“We can only hope,” said Link. “Though I feel I have been pretty successful so far without any additional aid.”

“True,” said Impa. “But challenges remain, and overconfidence does not suit you, Link. Be thankful for any help you can get. We need this victory. We cannot afford to fail again. If we do, then Hyrule is lost.”

“I understand,” said Link. “And you’re right. I should be more humble. Who knows what awaits us in the remaining two Divine Beasts?”

“I will keep Link’s pride in check Lady Impa,” said Mipha. “A few words from me will suffice.”

“I don’t doubt that!” laughed Impa. “I know Link has great respect for you and will listen to what you say.”

“Is there anything else we should know?” said Link. 

“No, that is all the news I have,” said Impa. “Be wary of those traveling alone. The Yiga Clan know of your importance, Link, and I am sure they are very anxious to eliminate you. The Princess is beyond their reach now, so you are their only target.”

They left and went off to dinner and then to sleep, Mipha in the water and Link at the inn.

Next morning, after a quick breakfast, Mipha and Link collected their horses and made their way out the East road from Kakariko Village. The path curved around the Pillars of Levia and it was an hour later that they reached the Kakariko Bridge. Then they followed the path south. It was another hour ride to the Dueling Peaks Stable where they stopped to rest for a few minutes and water their horses. 

As they waited, Link recalled that not far from here was the last time he had seen Princess Zelda. He had almost died in her arms, and it was a miracle he was still alive. Mipha saw him gazing to the East toward Ash Swamp, and she walked over to where he stood.

"You remember what happened here, don't you?" said Mipha.

"You're a mind reader, but yes," said Link. "It was a strange feeling. I felt my life was ending, but I wasn't frightened. I was sad because I was leaving everyone, but at peace, because I thought I had done my best. It's hard to explain. Anyway, we should be going now."

When they were ready, they crossed the Twin Bridge and turned West to follow the road between the Dueling Peaks. There was a Bokoblin encampment on the other side of the Squabble River, but they ignored it. A bit further a pair of submerged Lizalfos swam up and down the river. Link kept an eye on them, but the Lizalfos did not notice the two of them riding past. They continued to follow the road northwest not far from the bank of the Squabble River. You could make out Hyrule Castle off in the distance to the right. 

As they entered the East Post Ruins area, two Bokoblins who had been hiding in the grass jumped out at them.

"I'll take the one on the left," shouted Mipha. Link jumped off his horse and launched an arrow into the Bokoblin's head who had attacked from their right, killing it instantly. Mipha jumped off her horse and jabbed the Bokoblin on their left twice with her trident, and it was finished as well.

"We need to keep alert," said Link. "But nicely done! I'm not used to a traveling companion who can handle themselves like that."

Another short ride took them through the ruins of Outpost. 

"This used to be quite the busy place," said Link sadly. "You can tell there was a battle here. See the destroyed Guardians? But the people here never had a chance."

"Yes, it hurts to see things like this so close at hand," said Mipha. "It makes everything that happened feel more personal. You can imagine the terror the Guardians caused as they swept over everything here. It's horrible!"

It was shortly after 1 pm when they finally pulled up at the walls of the Great Plateau. The roads into the area were blocked with debris. They dismounted from their horses.

"I think the best way in from here is to leave our horses and climb," said Link. "That should bring us very close to where Purah's message said we would find the Guidance Stone. If we climb on the wall, there are places we can stop and rest along the way. Are you ready."

"Yes, but remember that my lungs are not as large as yours," said Mipha. "So I will need to rest along the way. You lead."

They made their way up the wall, and when they reached the top, there was a small hill straight ahead of them. As they approached, they could make out where the ground had been disturbed.

"It must be around here somewhere," said Link as they searched the area. They worked their way to the other side of the hill and then they saw it: a small alcove with a pedestal visible. A single Bokoblin was near the entrance, but Link dispatched it quickly with an arrow. 

The face of the pedestal glowed orange as they approached it and it looked similar to the Guidance Stones on the two Divine Beasts. Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate as Mipha stood beside him. Then he inserted it into the mechanism and as before the device locked on to the Sheikah Slate, rotated, and inverted it as the pedestal glowed a brighter orange. But instead of at once distilling a map as before, the space above the pedestal glowed blue, and then the ground shook knocking them both off their feet. They were suddenly being lifted into the air as a giant tower rose beneath them.

"For the love of Hylia, what is happening?" exclaimed Link. 

When the tower stopped rising, they picked themselves up from the tower floor and looked around. Other similar towers had appeared in the distance all around them. But their attention turned back to the Sheikah Slate as the Guidance Stone distilled a drop of ancient energy onto the slate. And when the pedestal finally released the Sheikah Slate, and Link examined it he could see a map of the nearby area had been installed onto the device. 

"Mipha, look at this," said Link "It gave us a map."

"Amazing," said Mipha. "This is clearly a significant find." 

They took a few more moments to look around from their high vantage point. They could see Ruta to the East and Hyrule Castle directly to the North. But what also caught Link's eye as he gazed toward the Northeast and the ruins of Gatepost Town was that one of the shrines similar to the ones the Princess had been trying so hard to access now glowed orange. 

"And the shrines!" said Link. "This somehow activated them. We have been trying to find a way into them for some time. I see one shrine just down below here. Let's look to see if we can find any more."

They walked around the tower and looked in all directions. In the end, they could make out a total of four shrines on the Great Plateau. 

"We should visit all of those," said Link. "But it's getting late. It looks like it's safe up here. Do you mind camping up here for the night? I can build a fire to keep us comfortable. Or do you need to stay in the water?"

"I can sleep here but need some time in the water first," said Mipha. "I see some water just below us."

"Yes, and I also see a few Bokoblins have wasted no time making a camp down there," said Link. "Shall we clean that out so you can relax in the water without worrying about an attack? You can hang onto me as I paraglide down, or climb down. I don't mind climbing down with you if you're more comfortable with that."

"I'll paraglide down with you," said Mipha. "Think of it as paying me back for all the times I pulled you in the water." 

"That's fine," laughed Link. "When we land I'll take out the lookout, and you target any of the others. Hold on tight!"

Mipha didn't mind holding onto Link. She wrapped her arms around his chest as he unfurled the paraglider and jumped off the tower, gently gliding down and landing near the Bokoblin camp. Link and Mipha both drew bows when they landed. Link targeted the lookout as agreed, and Mipha one of the Bokoblins near their campfire. After that, there was some simple hand to hand combat which was easy for both of them. Bokoblins were no real threat unless they took you by surprise.

"Now you can enjoy the water without any worry," said Link. "But I'll still stand guard."

Mipha dove into the pool and swam around, refreshing herself in the water. Then she plunged underwater and came back to the surface holding two Hyrule Bass. 

"Dinner!" said Mipha. "One's for you."

"Thanks! There's a pot at the Bokoblin camp I can use. Let's head over that way," said Link. 

They made their way back to the now empty Bokoblin camp, and Link lit the pot and cooked his fish.

"I can't wait to share the news with Dr. Purah," said Link between bites of fish. "Though the fact we can see other towers in the distance makes me think she may already be aware of what happened. I wonder what it all means?"

"It is clearly an important discovery," said Mipha. "It will be worth hearing how Dr. Purah interprets it. I think it is probably wise to explore the nearby shrines to see if they have anything useful, but remember our ultimate goal is to recover the other two Divine Beasts and help complete Ganon's destruction."

"I understand," said Link. "I'm hopeful whatever I find in the shrines can help us."

Link finally finished his fish. 

"Are you sure you can sleep in the tower?" said Link. "I think it might be safer. We don't know what's in the area here."

"Yes, I can do that now," said Mipha. "Shall we climb back?"

After making their way back to the top of the tower, they looked out over the area again. 

"It's quite the view, isn't it?" said Link.

You could see the orange glow from the nearby shrines even more clearly in the dark. A half-moon had risen and illuminated the landscape below. 

"I really do hope you don't mind sleeping here," said Link. "I have an extra blanket and something to sleep on if you're not comfortable."

"I'll be fine," said Mipha. "I brought a blanket as well, knowing water wouldn't always be available. And it's cozy by the fire. I am the one who insisted on coming with you, so I expected some inconveniences. Don't worry about me."

"This is the first time I ever stayed out this late with you," said Link. "Though I know this is hardly a fun camping trip. I remember we used to stay out after dinner sometimes, talking and watching the stars come up. But you always needed to get home early."

"Yes, but that wasn't because I didn't like staying out with you. It was because I never liked to worry my father," said Mipha. "He always worries when I am out. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course I can, and it was absolutely the right thing to do," said Link. 

"I'm getting sleepy now," said Mipha. "Goodnight."

They both soon fell asleep. 


	5. Ancient Sheikah Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link expands the power of the Sheikah Slate using the recently activated shrines. Then he and Mipha travel to Rito Village to prepare to reclaim Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

The sun had risen and was shining over the Dueling Peaks when Link awoke and sat up. He was disoriented at first, then remembered where he was, atop a Sheikah Tower, and relaxed. The small campfire from the night before had burned out, and on the other side of the embers, he could see Mipha. Well, see her in a sense. You had to already know it was her because she was all wrapped up in a blanket and all you could make out was the top of her head. She was still asleep, and he could hear her gentle breathing.

Link had been worried about Mipha coming with him at first, fearing for her safety. No one knew how sick he felt inside when he thought she had perished inside Ruta. It had hit him physically, like a simultaneous punch to the gut and a blow to the head. He felt a buzzing in his head and numbness in his chest. He had to stop for a moment and take deep breaths to steady himself, which Princess Zelda took to be a reaction to all the rest of the horror unfolding around them. It was only the constant distraction of danger, battling endless Guardians and urgently seeking safety for the Princess, that held his grief in check. If he and Zelda had made it to safety somewhere, he would have broken down in tears. But there had been no time for tears, no time to do anything but try to save their lives. And then the shock and joy of seeing Mipha alive when he awoke changed everything. He had quietly given thanks to Hylia every day since. 

So, yes, he had worried at first about her safety. But now he had to admit it was nice having her here with him. He had done his share of adventuring, and this was the first time he had a worthy companion, someone who could not only take care of herself but even assist him in combat. He was seeing the Champion side of her, and that was a new experience. But besides all that, having her here was a chance to spend more time with the person he had fallen in love with.

After a few more minutes he heard movement and Mipha poked her head out from under the blanket. She saw him and smiled.

“I slept like a snail,” said Mipha. “You okay?”

“Yes, fine,” laughed Link. “You looked pretty cozy. I’m glad sleeping up here worked out for you.”

“It worked fine,“ said Mipha. ”And I slept soundly, secure in knowing you were here with me." 

"We should get some breakfast, and then I need to get started on those shrines,” said Link. 

They packed everything up and made their way down the tower to the now empty Bokoblin camp. Mipha went to the nearby water and caught two more fish, saving the provisions they carried for when they might be needed, while Link lit a fire under the cooking pot. As his fish cooked, Link discussed the shrines.

“I wonder what the reaction back in the domain must be to that old shrine below the slumber pools. I assume it must have suddenly lit up like the ones here,” said Link. “I hope they’re not frightened.”

“Probably more curious than frightened,” said Mipha. “That shrine must be almost as old as the domain itself.”

“I know Princess Zelda would be very excited to see this,” said Link. “She was fascinated by this ancient technology and wanted so much to access these shrines.”

“Do you think of her often?” said Mipha.

“I wouldn’t say it was often, more like sometimes,” said Link. “Usually only when something reminds me.”

After finishing breakfast, it was time to investigate the first shrine which was just a short walk away. Link stood alongside the pedestal by the shrine entrance and took the Sheikah Slate in hand.

“Well, here goes,” said Link.

Link placed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal, and after it recognized the device, the pedestal glow changed from orange to blue as did a circular marking on the floor behind him. Then door panels swung inward revealing an opening and a small circular platform, while the bottom half of the shrine glowed blue now. 

“I think I need to do this alone,” said Link. “I gather these were made for the hero, and in any case, the platform here looks only big enough for one."

“I understand,” said Mipha. “Good luck!”

The platform was an elevator and Link rode it downward. Upon reaching the bottom, he noticed a guidance stone to the left. He knew the routine by now and inserted the Sheikah Slate. After the usual process of locking, rotating and distilling a drop of ancient energy onto the slate, instead of a map, he found a rune on the slate labeled Magnesis. Its purpose became clear as he used it to manipulate metal objects in his way. In an adjoining room, he got his first look at a Guardian Scout, a miniature version of the Guardians he had so recently battled. But it was no serious obstacle, and in fact, he accidentally destroyed it when he hit it with the metal block he was clumsily manipulating after opening a path forward. 

After maneuvering another metal plate and then a metal door, he came face to face with what looked like the dried up body of a monk encased behind a blue crystal enclosure with a Sheikah symbol on its surface. It wasn’t clear what to do next. He looked at the enclosure and then finally reached out and touched the Sheikah symbol. The crystal shattered and the next thing he knew the monk was speaking to him about the resolve of a hero and that his task on behalf of Goddess Hylia was complete and he had earned a spirit orb. He suddenly felt a burst of energy as if he had been rejuvenated. Then the monk dissolved into nothingness offering a blessing as he disappeared. But then, what was even stranger, he dematerialized and reappeared on the circular emblem just outside the entrance. Mipha jumped back in surprise.

“This technology is way beyond anything I could imagine,” said Link as he felt himself to check all was well. The process of dematerializing had felt unusual, to say the least. He had no sense of time when it happened, he just felt as if he lost consciousness and then woke back at the entrance. 

Link described all that had happened and the rune he had acquired. In the process of showing her the rune he also happened to look at the map and noticed there were now two icons representing the shrine he had just completed and the tower. He pressed the tower icon, and a small box appeared with the choice of ‘Travel’ or ‘Cancel.’ He showed Mipha.

“This seems to suggest that the Sheikah Slate allows one to travel to these locations,” said Link. “I’m going to try it.”

He selected Travel and the next thing he knew he disappeared and reappeared on the circular emblem on top of the tower. The experience was similar to what had just happened at the shrine. He repeated the process but choosing the shrine he had just come from and soon appeared next to Mipha.

“This is incredible!” said Link. “I wonder if both of us can travel together?”

“That might be dangerous if something went wrong,” said Mipha. “I shudder to think what would happen if only part of me traveled with you!”

“I shudder too, and I won’t dare try it,” said Link. “But it seems as if anything I am carrying is brought along with me, my clothes, my pack, my weapons. So if I am holding something, it might work. There must be a way to test it first, though.”

“Maybe we should worry about that later,” said Mipha. “For now, I think you should concentrate on completing the other three shrines. I don’t see any icon for them, so you need to travel to them the normal way anyway.”

“Yes, you’re right,” said Link. “Let’s head to the one I remember was south of the tower, over there.” He pointed in the direction of the Eastern Abbey.

As they made their way toward the Eastern Abbey, Link was again pained by the scale of the destruction Ganon and his forces had caused. 

“All this destruction is way beyond what I ever thought could happen,” said Link. “Everyplace you look there is damage, to large structures, to homes, to shops, everything.”

“Yes, it’s hard to believe so much damage could happen in such a short time, but the Guardians were powerful, merciless, and virtually unopposed,” said Mipha. “I saw them firsthand too.”

As they approached the ruins of the Eastern Abbey, they could see a destroyed Guardian just outside the walls in a pond. Another Guardian was visible inside the wall, and as they approached, it became apparent this second Guardian was still active, but unable to move from its location. It energized itself, and its targeting mechanism went into action. Link was about to push Mipha to safety when Mipha drew her bow and planted an arrow right into the Guardian’s eye, causing its turret to spin in confusion. She then took this opportunity to stab it several times with her trident, and when the Guardian recovered enough to focus on her, she repeated the process. The Guardian exploded, leaving only component parts on the ground. Mipha looked over at Link.

“You know, as part of my Divine Beast training I had to defeat Guardians, even the flying ones,” said Mipha. “These stationary ones are no problem.”

“All right,” said Link. “I should have known better, it’s just that I’m not used to seeing you in combat. So, it keeps taking me by surprise. I’ll try to keep it in mind.”

Link entered the shrine as before, and after activating the guidance stone was rewarded with two runes that enabled him to create two kinds of bombs in the shape of a sphere and a cube. After completing the trial, he returned and shared what had happened with Mipha. 

“I’m beginning to understand the shrine’s structure,” said Link. “I obtain the rune at the beginning, then the rest of the shrine is intended to train me and test my understanding of how to use it.” 

After demonstrating the rune by bombing through a nearby wall, they were confronted with another active Guardian. This time Link insisted on handling it and used a shield parry to reflect its beam and destroy it in one step.

“Very efficient!” said Mipha. “You’re good at this.”

“It’s my job,” said Link. ”I learned that trick when a Guardian they were testing malfunctioned. The next shrine is southwest of here."

They passed some destroyed Guardians, then made their way across an open plain southeast of the Temple of Time. Link shook his head sadly as he looked up at the ruined Temple. It had played a significant role in legends about some of his predecessors and was considered a sacred place. But Ganon’s forces had no regard for it and had destroyed much of it. From the ruined Guardians he could make out near the Temple it was clear a battle had taken place there. He would have to visit it someday and say a prayer for all those who had fallen in battle. 

As they neared their destination, it was apparent the next shrine was on a hilltop on the other side of a ravine. Link chopped down a tree to use as a makeshift bridge, and they made their way across.

“There are a series of ledges here,” said Link pointing up at the cliff wall. “I know your climbing stamina isn’t quite up to mine, so we’ll move slowly from ledge to ledge.”

Mipha nodded agreement, and after climbing to each of several ledges, they reached the shrine. As before, Link entered, activated the guidance stone, and received the Stasis rune. As usual, he completed the trial and returned to the entrance.

“This rune has the power to stop the flow of time for an object temporarily,” said Link. "And the trial taught me how to use the kinetic energy it stores to move objects. One more to go.

The next shrine lay quite a distance away to the Northwest, past Mount Hylia. And they would need to travel through snow.

“This next part of our trip is going to be cold, through snow,” said Link. “Are you okay with that?”

“Up to a point,” said Mipha. “We Zora are built to withstand cold water, so I should be fine unless it gets very cold indeed. Let’s see.”

They made their way toward the last shrine. As they beneath Mount Hylia, Link pointed to the peak. 

“There is an unmarked grave of one of the old kings of Hyrule up there on the peak of Mount Hylia,” said Link. “I came upon it by accident during one of my trips here. There’s also a magnificent view from there, but we don’t have time for it now.”

They continued plodding through the snow as they headed for the remaining shrine.

“Speaking of Hyrule Kings,” said Link. “One of Princess Zelda’s sad duties will be to have some sort of memorial for her father. I was an unwilling witness to the last time they were together. Princess Zelda had a falling out with him over her interest in technology not long before her journey to Mount Lanayru. They never spoke to each other again. She’ll have to live with the memory that her father’s last words to her were spoken in anger. There is just so much sadness everywhere now! I wish we could go back to those days we were all just happy.”

Mipha was able to tolerate the cold and Link successfully completed the last shrine, Cryonis. As usual, he demonstrated the rune for Mipha, this time at a nearby pool of water.

“You should be very proud for accomplishing this,” said Mipha. “The Sheikah of old put these shrines here to test and aid the hero, and you successfully completed them. What is our next step?”

“Thank you,” said Link. “Now I guess we start on our trip to free Medoh. We need to eventually get back to where we entered the Great Plateau and get our horses. But it’s getting late. We should probably spend another night on the tower and start our trip first thing tomorrow morning. By the way, I know a neat trick to get down from the mountain here very quickly. It’s called shield surfing. Let me show you.”

Link briefly demonstrated the technique and wondered why Mipha was so quiet. Was he not explaining it clearly enough?

“Do you understand how to do it?” said Link.

“It looks difficult,” said Mipha. “But I’ll give it a try. Which way are we headed?”

“Over there,” Link pointed to their destination. “But you can follow me if you want.” 

Link jumped on his shield and was amazed to see Mipha do the same and then zoom past him with a jump maneuver. He did his best to catch up, but she beat him by a decent margin. When he caught up to her at their destination, she was laughing.

“Looks difficult, huh?” laughed Link. “Very funny! You did that like a professional.”

“It’s just like doing it in water,” laughed Mipha. “Next time I’ll race you again.”

They made their way back to the tower area and pretty much repeated what they had done the night before. After dinner, Mipha said goodnight and curled up in her blanket again.

And as Link lay down waiting to fall asleep, he went over what they had done that day. They had accomplished a great deal, and the runes were a fantastic discovery. He thought Dr. Purah would be very excited to learn about them and they could also prove invaluable to him in his, or he should say their, upcoming challenges. 

And speaking of ‘their,’ his thoughts turned to Mipha again. She never ceased to amaze him! She seemed so meek and soft-spoken. But if you only saw that side of her, you would underestimate her. She had no problem taking on a Guardian in combat, and she could shield surf down a mountain better than him. She was kind and caring but strong and skilled in combat. Then throw in beautiful, intelligent, and fun to be with, and it just wasn’t fair. The person who was everything he could ever want in someone could never be his. Could she? Dream on, he thought. He turned over and fell asleep.

As Mipha snuggled under her blanket, she was also going over the day’s events in her mind. Link had proven masterful as always, having no difficulty completing the trials the Sheikah of old had prepared. They were meant to test the hero, and he had passed them all with ease. He truly was the hero, and she was proud of him. And he remained amazingly skilled in combat. He had destroyed a Guardian with a mere flick of his shield. What an elegant move! But he did seem to care a good deal about Princess Zelda. She seemed to be on his mind, and things reminded him of her quite often. Even someone as shy and reserved as he was must have grown closer to her in all the time they spent together. And Princess Zelda was quite pretty and a Hylian like him. So, some attraction there would not be surprising. But even after his appointment as Zelda’s knight he still kept returning to see her as often as he could. Why? He must feel something more for her than just friendship. Or did he even know how he felt? She fell asleep.

Next morning after breakfast they made their way back to where they had entered the Great Plateau. Mipha held onto Link as they used his paraglider to float down to where they could see their two horses grazing. They each soothed their horse and fed it some apples they had collected during their trek across the Great Plateau. Then they began the long ride to Rito Village.

“When we get to a stable, why don’t you see if you can use the Sheikah Slate to travel with your horse,” said Mipha. “That could be a test to see if someone could travel with you.”

“Good idea,” said Link. “I don’t want to see a horse hurt, but I don’t think the Sheikah would have designed something so dangerous to use."

After a half hour ride, they passed by the ruins of Gatepost Town. As was the case with so many other nearby locations, the town was completely destroyed, only the bare shells of most structures still intact. What had once been a thriving community was gone. 

Another half hour ride past the ruins of Gatepost Town brought them to where a road to the North joined their east/west road. And standing near where the roads met, there was apparently a lone survivor, a woman standing and sobbing into her arms. They had not come across any survivors so far. Mipha’s instinct was to help her and so was Link’s. But he recalled Impa’s warning, and it seemed strange that this person would be standing all alone in the middle of nowhere. But Link couldn’t just pass her by. He waved for Mipha to halt and stay put while he dismounted and approached. The woman kept crying, and it was only when he was right next to her and asked if he could help that she suddenly discarded her disguise and revealed herself to be a Yiga Clan warrior. 

And then the battle was on! She struck out at him with a sickle-shaped sword, and he was unprepared for it. Thank Hylia for Daruk’s Protection! He drew his own sword and shield and dodged her next attack. When the soldier paused to begin her charge, Link quickly drew his bow and successfully hit her with an Ice Arrow. Before she could recover from the freezing effect, he rushed forward and slashed her with the Zora sword he carried, and the warrior disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving eighty rupees and a bunch of Mighty Bananas in her place. 

Link replaced the sword and turned to Mipha, She was sitting on her horse with her bow in hand. 

“If you needed help, I was ready,” said Mipha. “So, that was a member of the notorious Yiga Clan. Pretty sneaky, preying on our sympathy like that to lure you close.” 

“Yes,” said Link. “They have no moral scruples whatsoever as far as I know.”

Link mounted his horse, and they continued riding west. The ride was peaceful, and they let the horses trot at their own speed. After two hours they could see Outskirt Stable ahead. For the most part, the stables had escaped destruction from Ganon’s onslaught. They were apparently not a Guardian target being little more than giant tents and quickly evacuated.

“This is a good place to rest our horses and take a break ourselves,” said Link. 

Mipha had noticed Aquame Lake nearby. 

“I could use some time in the water, especially if where we’re going lacks water,” said Mipha.

“Yes, it might be a good idea to do that now,” said Link. “I don’t recall any water near the Tabantha Bridge stable.”

“Why don’t you swim with me,” said Mipha. “It would be a good way for you to relax after all that riding.”

“Fine,” said Link. “I was planning to accompany you anyway.”

It was a short walk from the stable to the lake. Mipha dove in from the top of the embankment but Link made his way further down before removing his tunic and trousers and diving in.

“It’s a little cold, but not too bad,” said Link as he swam around. 

Mipha was doing dives to the bottom and then leaping out of the water, then diving back down to the bottom and repeating the process. Eventually, she stopped and floated on her back. With a flick of a fin, she propelled herself closer to Link.

“Don’t you love the water?” said Mipha. 

“I do,” said Link. “I’m just not at home in it as you are. I have you to thank for being a halfway decent swimmer, though. For a Hylian I mean.”

“You remember the lessons?” laughed Mipha. “I used to take you to East Reservoir Lake where the water was calm. Then I tried to teach you how to kick and pull yourself. I had to stop and think about it, and I thought it was such a shame you had no fins and no webbing between your toes. But we did the best we could.”

“You made it fun for me,” said Link. “And I remember how patient you were. I was not a fast learner, I know that.”

“I wasn’t the best teacher either,” laughed Mipha. “But I enjoyed doing it. And you did get better with practice.”

“I wish I could do things in the water like you do, like swim up waterfalls,” said Link. “It looks like fun, and must be very convenient for getting around.”

“I wish you could swim up waterfalls, too,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “I really do.”

“We should get back,” said Link. “We have a long way still to go, and we should try to get there before dark.”

“Do you have time to tackle the nearby shrine?” said Mipha. “This would be a good place to test if you can travel to locations using the Sheikah Slate while on your horse.”

“All right, let me give it a try,” said Link. 

Link entered the shrine as usual, but instead of a guidance stone, he was confronted with a confusing puzzle involving placing a giant orb in a circular receptacle and manipulating the position of some structures. It took him some time and several tries before he finally figured it out.

“That was tricky,” said Link upon emerging from the shrine. “I’ll tell you about it later if you want. Now let’s see if I can travel with my horse.”

Link mounted his horse and held it while he engaged the travel option on his map. The result was that he disappeared, but his horse was unaffected. Link returned moments later to the shrine.

“Well, that answers that,” said Link. “Just because I am holding something doesn’t mean it can travel with me.”

“A pity,” said Mipha. “But so far that hasn’t been a problem.”

They made their way back to the stable, collected their horses and resumed their ride.

“Are you getting comfortable on a horse?” said Link.

“Not too uncomfortable,” said Mipha “I feel bad for the horse, but I understand why we need to do this.”

“I don’t know if horses really mind if we ride them as long as they’re treated well,” said Link. “But that may just be wishful thinking on my part. Epona certainly seemed happy to be with me as far as I could tell.”

They crossed the Manhala Bridge, and the road started to climb. As the road passed just north of the Dalite Forest, you could see deer scampering amidst the trees and squirrels running to hide. 

“It’s good to see a part of Hyrule that just carries on with its life despite everything,” said Link as he pointed to a pair of deer watching them warily from the woods. “I love deer, and I could never bring myself to kill one. One time I even snuck up on one and rode it. It was startled, of course, but I petted it and soothed it, trying to let it know I meant it no harm. It calmed down eventually, and actually let me ride it for a while, but then I hopped off, and it ran away. I suppose I shouldn’t have done that, but I was just a kid, and I wanted to be friends with it.”

“You’ve always been a kind person,” said Mipha. “And that’s hardly the worst thing you did as a kid.”

“What do you mean?” laughed Link. “Are you thinking back to the Big Bad Bazz Brigade?”

“Do you remember all the trouble you used to get into?” said Mipha. “There was the incident with the frogs at the slumber pool and then the other time you and your gang dumped ice into one of the slumber pools. Then there was the time you put frogs in the guard’s helmet. And never mind the time you climbed up to the top of our giant fish sculpture and waved at everyone. I tell you, when I saw you on top of the fish my heart was in my gills, I was so frightened you would fall. I thank Nayru you were able to climb down safely. Shall I go on?”

“No, no, that’s enough,” laughed Link. “I remember that fish incident. One of the Brigade members dared me to do it. I think that was one of the few times you really scolded me.” 

They followed the road as it turned North past Safula Hill and it was early afternoon when they reached Sanidin Park and dismounted. 

Sanidin Park was a scenic location and had not suffered much damage. The horse sculpture at its center and the two fountains supplied by an underground spring were still intact. Birds fluttered nearby, coming to drink at the pond just below the park. It was a perfect spot to water their horses and eat lunch. Mipha and Link fed their horses and left them to lap at the fresh water in the fountains. Then they each took some food they had brought and sat down to eat. The view was magnificent! You could see the Dueling Peaks, Mount Lanayru and Ruta to the East, Hyrule Castle to the North and Satori Mountain to the West. As they sat side-by-side enjoying the view and eating their lunch together, Link grew quiet and seemed lost in thought.

“Link? Are you all right?” said Mipha.

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Link. “I just recalled that I was here not that long ago. It was the day before we all met near Mount Lanayru. Princess Zelda and I stopped here to rest our horses, just as we’re doing now. She stood looking out at this same view, pointed out Mount Lanayru and spoke of her plan to visit the shrine there the next day, her birthday. You could tell she wanted to be hopeful but felt she had no reason for hope. It was a quiet, peaceful day here, a day like any other. Who knew that would be the last day of peace, the last day of the kingdom of Hyrule? But I’m sorry. I know you must be tired of all my reminiscing.”

“No, I understand,” said Mipha. “If something is on your mind I want you to speak about it, I want to hear it. It’s not good to hold your feelings in.”

Link turned and looked at her, and she was just looking back at him. He sometimes wondered if the things she said carried more than one meaning.

When they resumed their journey the road descended into the Nima Plain. The weather remained mild, the sun shining with only a few clouds and the occasional gentle breeze. When you looked at the field of bright green grass and the small shrubs that grew here, you could almost forget that Hyrule had suffered any damage. There were also no enemies in sight.

“This wide-open field was the kind of place I would love to gallop with Epona,” said Link. “She was a swift horse and could outrun any enemy. But smart, too. She knew how to maneuver around an enemy to give me a good shot with my bow. I hardly had to direct her. And she never panicked or got spooked.”

“I didn’t say anything,” said Mipha. “But I noticed you checking the horses at the stable. I thought you must be looking for her.”

“Yes, I thought she might have wandered into one of the stables,” said Link. “But maybe it’s more likely she would just choose to live in the wild on her own for now. She can take care of herself.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” said Mipha. “And when we’re done with all this you can search for her.”

“Yes,” said Link. “As if we don’t have enough to worry about, here I am talking about my horse.”

“No, she is more than just a horse to you. It shows you’re a caring person that you think of her, that you miss her, that you love her even,” said Mipha. “When you love someone you can’t be with, you think about them, recall times when you were together, and pray they will be well and return to you someday so you can be together once again. That’s exactly what you’re doing with Epona.”

It was about three hours ride before they crossed the Jeddo Bridge and passed by the odd collection of ring-shaped stones just beyond. It was a mysterious looking area, but the exploration of whatever secret it held would have to wait for another time. As it grew later in the afternoon, Link suggested they should pick up the pace a bit to be sure of reaching the Tabantha Bridge Stable before dark. When they arrived at the West Hyrule Plains, they took the West fork in the road that ran south of the Seres Scablands.

“Those are bizarre looking trees if they even are trees,” said Mipha pointing to the Scablands on their right. 

“Yes, they are indeed!” laughed Link. “And I can tell you they are a pain to climb. But their top offers protection from monsters if you’re stuck here at night. There’s even room to light a campfire.”

They passed a stranger in the road along the way, but he did not appeal to them for help and given their past experience with solitary travelers they made no effort to stop and offer any. They rode on.

“You know, I’m so glad you insisted on coming with me,” said Link. “I feel like it’s giving us a chance to make up for lost time together. I mean make up a little for all the times I wished I could visit you, but duty stood in my way.”

“Did you really wish to visit me more often?” said Mipha. “Weren’t you happy doing what you were doing?”

Link paused to gather his thoughts and think how to answer this as they continued to ride side-by-side.

“I cared about what I was doing,” said Link. "It was important to me, and it was my duty. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t care a great deal about the person I was protecting. But I did miss visiting you. When I lay down to sleep at night, it sometimes helped to think about the fun times we had together when we were young. Like the time we climbed to Upland Zorana and collected Luminous Stones together, then brought them back to the domain and sat talking as we waited for it to get dark so we could see them glow. You and I both loved those stones. Or the times we would go swimming in the lake together, and I couldn’t stop laughing over the tricks you played on me. And then there were the picnics with your brother. We would enjoy a nice meal by a waterfall and then play together. Your brother was so adorable, squealing in delight and flashing that big smile of his whenever he caught me in the water, so proud of himself. Thoughts of those happy times helped me to relax, to take my mind off monsters and the Yiga Clan and all the responsibility I had. Whenever I visited the domain you made me feel happy. I thought those good times could still happen. But I realize now those days are gone, gone forever. We’re older now, and we both have responsibilities, you to your people and me to, well, to Hyrule.”

“Those happy days may be gone, Link, but it doesn’t mean there can’t be even happier ones ahead,” said Mipha. “It’s up to each of us to make our future and create happiness in our lives.”

Mipha paused for a moment. Then she laughed.

“So, thinking of me helps you fall asleep? You find me that boring?”

“No, no, that’s not it at all,” said Link. “Thinking of you helps because I, well, because I, how shall I put it, because it just feels good and takes my mind off other things. But I see from your look you’re just teasing me. You know very well you’re not boring to me.”

The sun was setting when they finally reached the Tabantha Bridge Stable where they planned to spend the night. They dismounted, and Link approached the stable window.

“Good evening,” said Link.

“Good evening, sir,” said the stable master. “Are you boarding your horses here?”

“Yes, and we need two beds,” said Link. “Also, do you have a package for Link by any chance?”

“Oh, yes sir, a Rito dropped off a package saying you would be here soon to pick it up,” said the stable master. “Since you’re a customer here there is no handling charge for the package.”

Link took the package and brought it back to where Mipha was standing near the cooking pot.

“Here’s our warm clothes,” said Link. “We’ll need these soon. At least I know I will. Shall we have dinner now?” 

They cooked the rest of the food they had brought and ate while sitting by the fire. The night was clear and crisp. Stars were already out, and the moon would be rising soon.

“We should reach Rito Village by tomorrow,” said Link. “Are you all right without water tonight? I don’t see any nearby. But tomorrow we will pass by Strock Lake, and you can swim there all you want. It’s a bit of a climb, but we can manage it together.”

“I’ll be fine tonight,” said Mipha. “Our swim in Aquame Lake was good enough. But thank you for looking out for me, and for doing that our whole trip.”

"You’re welcome, of course,” said Link. 

He paused for a moment. He wanted to say something more but wasn’t sure how to express it.

“But you know, you don’t have to thank me," said Link. “ I’d like you to feel … that is, I wish you would just come to expect it of me, that I would look out for you I mean. I wish you could know how much I … I mean to know that it’s what friends do for each other. I must be tired. I can’t express myself.”

“No, I understand,” said Mipha. “It’s like you expect me to heal you without asking. But we should speak more often when you’re tired. I think you’re actually more open about yourself then.”

They said goodnight and retired to the inn to sleep.

They left first thing next morning after breakfast and headed across the lengthy Tabantha Great Bridge that spanned the magnificent Tanagar Canyon. 

“There is an ancient temple at the end of this canyon with a huge statue of the Goddess Hylia,” said Link. “The one time I visited it I recall it was full of dormant Guardians, presumably intended to protect what must have been a very sacred place to the people of long ago. I wouldn’t go near it now without some great need. All the Guardians must be corrupted.”

“You traveled quite a bit, didn’t you,” said Mipha. “You seldom speak of it though.”

“I guess because I feel it’s not that interesting to hear about,” said Link. “It was during my time trying to train to be the best in combat. When I was first chosen by the sword, I was obviously a good swordsman but hadn’t been tested against the strongest enemies. I wandered everywhere, basically looking for a fight you might say. I hated those evil monsters who preyed upon helpless people! But speaking of that, I really do miss my sword these days. I hope it’s recovering.”

The road beyond curved around Piper Ridge and then they heard and saw two Flying Guardians patrolling the area. They halted their horses to discuss.

“What is so important that would require two Guardians to patrol this area?” said Mipha.

“That’s a good question,” said Link. “There’s a Great Fairy fountain nearby. And there’s a shrine on the top of that hill over there. I don’t know of anything else nearby.”

Link remembered that shrine as the place Princess Zelda lost her temper with him. But he thought Mipha must be sick of him recalling all his times with Princess Zelda, so he didn’t mention it.

“Do we want to battle these things?” said Mipha. “Or avoid them?”

“It might be better to just time our rides around their search path,” said Link. “And there’s some shelter between the rock formations if we make any mistakes.”

After studying the pattern of the two Flying Guardians, they were able to race through the area without being detected.

After Piper Ridge, the road descended into a valley. They could make out another of those Sheikah towers at the top of Nero Hill. Then the trail became rockier as they ascended again. And it was just south of Kolami Bridge that they stumbled across a Stone Talus.

“Do you mind if I get this? We can use the gems it drops,” said Link as the Talus reared up on its stubby legs and strutted about, looking for where to launch its attack.

“Nice of you to ask!” laughed Mipha. “But go ahead. I hate to dull my trident on this thing.”

Link maneuvered himself in place, avoided a thrown boulder, ducked under its body, then climbed on top. A lengthy spin attack with the Stone Smasher from Goron City and the Talus was destroyed. Link collected a diamond, a ruby, and a number of opals.

“We can trade these in for rupees at Rito Village,” said Link. “It’s how we Hylians live off the land.”

“Very funny,” said Mipha. “Not too many Hylians can tackle a Stone Talus like that.”

“Do you want to swim here?” said Link. 

Mipha looked down at the waters of Strock Lake below. 

“Can we get back up?” said Mipha. “It’s quite a long way down.”

“We can get back up,” said Link. “I can help you.”

“Then yes, a swim would be helpful,” said Mipha. 

“I think I’ll stay dry and go down with you but keep guard,” said Link.

They made their way down to the lake and Mipha did her usual routine refreshing herself in the water. Link stayed at the water’s edge and kept a lookout. Mipha caught two fish for later, and when she was ready, they both took their time climbing carefully back up to where their horses were waiting.

They crossed the Kolami Bridge on foot leading their horses slowly and single file. The bridge was quite narrow, and it was a relief to reach the other side. Link noticed a small pack of wolves nearby, but they didn’t approach them. The road led into a valley, and it was there that a Lizalfos jumped out from hiding, surprising both of them. Mipha was quicker this time, and struck the Lizalfos from her horse with her trident, giving Link time to draw his bow and finish it off with arrows.

“We need to be careful,” said Link. “There may be more of them around. There usually are.”

And Link’s warning proved correct as shortly afterward another Lizalfos jumped out at them. This time they both dismounted and attacked on foot together. The Lizalfos was confused, unsure of whom to attack. It would jump back, hiss, and then turn from side to side. The end result was that the combined efforts of sword and spear soon finished it off.

“It’s nice to do things together, isn’t it?” said Mipha.

The sky had been growing cloudy, and it began to rain as the road descended and curved to the West and the land changed from rocky to grassy. But fortunately, it was a gentle rain with no thunder and lightning. And it was afternoon as they arrived at Rito Stable. Link registered the horses with the stable master as Mipha waited inside the stable for him.

“We should wait out the rain here,” said Link as he came inside and dried himself off. “We need to walk to Rito Village. We could stay here tonight, but I highly recommend sleeping in Rito Village if we can. They have the most comfortable Rito Down beds at the Swallow’s Roost Inn there. You’ll wake up fully refreshed. Or at least I always did.”

“I hope it works for me, too,” said Mipha. “I’m looking forward to seeing Rito Village. I’ve never been there, of course.”

“I don’t imagine they get many visitors here,” said Link. “Even for Hylians, this area is a bit out of the way. And it gets frigid. Speaking of which I think we should start to wear our warm weather clothes now.”

After an hour or so the rain finally stopped, and Mipha and Link left for Rito Village. Mipha stopped to look up at the village as they got nearer.

“Interesting structure,” said Mipha. “But it looks very lightly built, all of wood.”

“True, it’s not the domain, that’s for sure,” said Link. “But it’s sturdy and well anchored to the rock. I used a nautical expression for your benefit.”

“Very funny,” laughed Mipha. “I sometimes think I spoiled you as a child. I should have made you learn more Zora expressions, but I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed talking to other Hylians. Since you’ve become such a linguist now though, perhaps it’s not too late for you to learn. It might come in handy if you ever spend more time at the domain.”

“Sounds like fun,” laughed Link. “I’ll try to be a better student than I was at swimming.”

One-by-one they made their way across the four wooden bridges connecting the stone pillars that jutted into the sky. At one point Mipha stopped and stared at one of the pools.

“I see salmon there,” said Mipha. “They look pretty tasty. Are they ours for the taking?”

“Yes, of course,” said Link. “Can you please catch me one? We can cook it, I mean I can cook mine in the village. They let anyone use the cooking pot, and it’s available day and night.”

After Mipha caught two fish, they continued on toward the village, and though they had seen it from a distance, it was even more impressive as they got closer. Divine Beast Vah Medoh kept silently circling the sky high above the village.

The Rito guards did not pay them any mind, so they proceeded into Rito Village, then stopped at the small shrine of Hylia near the entrance to say a prayer. It was getting late. 

“It’s too late to bother anyone tonight,” said Link. “Most people here are already asleep. Let’s eat and then get some rest. We can meet with the Village Elder tomorrow.”

Link traded in the jewels from the Talus for rupees and booked two Rito Down beds for the night. After making their way to the cooking pot and eating the delicious salmon, they strolled back to the inn to sleep. The stars seemed to shine brighter here in the cold, clear air at the higher elevation. And the moonlight made the snow in the distance seem to sparkle like a carpet of tiny jewels. 

“Another beautiful place in Hyrule,” said Mipha as she looked out at the mountains. “I might never have come here if not for you.”

“Yes, it is beautiful here. And it’s good to see it was spared harm from Ganon’s attack. Medoh must not have caused any damage. If all goes well tomorrow we can strike another blow for our side and reclaim Medoh,” said Link. 

Link paused for a moment.

"And I really am delighted you’re here with me,” said Link.

“So am I,” said Mipha. “Pleasant dreams and goodnight.”


	6. Reclaiming Medoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha work to wrest Divine Beast Vah Medoh from Ganon’s control.

It was morning in Rito Village, and Link opened his eyes, then closed them again and turned over. He knew he should probably get up, as he had a busy day ahead. But there was still time, and he felt so comfortable resting in one of the Rito-down beds that he gave in to his lazy side. When you slept in a Rito-down bed, you awoke full of life and energy, ready to take on the day’s challenges. And that was just what he needed today. But he would worry about all that later. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and held it there as he let himself sink back into the mattress and fall back asleep. 

When Link awoke again later, he could hear people in the village talking and moving about. He really should get up now, and he did feel full of energy. These beds were marvelous and well worth the extra cost. The only other beds that made him feel so energetic and refreshed were the blissful waterbeds in Zora’s Domain. And speaking of Zora’s Domain, he wondered how Mipha was doing. He sat up and looked over at her bed, but it was empty. Mipha wasn’t there. 

When Mipha awoke earlier that morning, she could see Link was still asleep with the blanket pulled up around his head. She smiled. It was good seeing him relaxed and getting some much-needed rest. Up until now on their trip she had been the first asleep and last awake, so this was the first time she saw Link sleeping. Well, the first time in a very long time. 

She remembered the last time. It was when Link was still a little boy, and she had been teaching him how to swim at East Reservoir Lake. Afterward, they had sat together at the edge of the pier, drying off in the warm afternoon sun. All the swimming must have tired Link out because she felt his head lean against her and he fell sound asleep. She gently picked him up and carried him to the bed on the pier, happy he didn’t wake up. She stayed there at the side of the bed as he slept. She had wanted to brush his hair back off his face but didn’t want to take a chance of waking him. 

He slept for about an hour, but what she would always remember was what happened when he awoke. He opened his eyes, those beautiful bright blue eyes of his, looked up at her, and then gave her the biggest smile she could ever imagine. She had expected him to wake up startled, surprised or confused over where he was. But no. He had woken up and been instantly happy to see her. And that smile had melted her heart. She told her father about it later, how adorable Link looked and how happy that smile had made her. And her father had just listened and then smiled, too. She wondered if he had already suspected back then what might happen when Link grew up so fast. 

Anyway, she needed some water time, and the ponds they had passed on the way to the village would do. She told the innkeeper where she was going, then left.

Link got up from the bed and was about to leave when the innkeeper called to him.

“Your friend said to tell you she was going to one of the ponds near the village entrance,” said the innkeeper.

“Thank you,” said Link. Then he headed that way.

When Link reached the pond, he knew it was the right one. He could see the warm Rito outfit she wore hanging on a tree and her trident next to the water. And if you looked into the pond, you could see Mipha resting peacefully on the bottom. Her eyes were open, and she smiled at him when she saw him looking down at her. Seeing her beautiful smile was a happy start to the day, even if he was seeing it through the water.

“Good morning,” said Mipha as she got up from the pond. “You slept well?”

“All too well!” laughed Link. “Have you been up long?”

“No, just long enough to get some much-needed water time,” said Mipha. “You should get something to eat. I already helped myself to some more salmon.”

Mipha retrieved her things, and they made their way back to the village. 

“When was the last time you were at Rito Village?” asked Mipha.

“I was here not too long ago when Princess Zelda met with the village elder while I spent time with Revali. It seemed he wanted to goad me into a fight to prove who was best. Revali chose a battleground I couldn’t reach, way up on Medoh, rubbing in the fact that only he had the power of flight and could battle in the air. And that was when he said I was just lucky because of the sword. Anyway, I just held my tongue and let him vent.”

After Link cooked and ate a breakfast of fried bananas, they were ready to speak with the village elder named Medli. As they approached the entrance to the elder’s hut, Medli recognized Link and welcomed him in.

“Link, welcome back!” said Medli. “It has been a long time since we last spoke. You’re taller now but look much the same. Your arrival is most timely, though I imagine that is hardly a coincidence. Forgive me, but I do not believe I have met your companion though, and don’t recall a Zora having ever visited here. I am Medli.”

“I am Mipha,” said Mipha.

“Mipha? The Zora Champion? I see,” said Medli. “I am pleased to meet you. Revali spoke well of you and said you were more skilled than most people thought. But speaking of Revali, we do not know what has happened to him. He told me Ganon had attacked and then rushed off to pilot Medoh. That was the last we saw of him. Soon after that Medoh started acting up, shooting canons at any who flew too close. But after a little over a day or so Medoh apparently calmed down and stopped attacking. We thought Revali must have brought it back under control. But he never returned. And now Medoh continues to circle the village as you see. I know none but a Champion can enter a Divine Beast, but now that you two are both here perhaps you could investigate for us. Revali has also mentioned that Champion Mipha has some ability to heal wounds. If Revali lies hurt inside Medoh, perhaps you could help him, Champion Mipha.”

“We will certainly investigate Medoh as you asked,” said Link. “And I pray we may find Revali alive. But I very much fear Revali was killed by one of Ganon’s creatures there.”

“Revali killed in battle!” interrupted Medli. “That would indeed be shocking and terrible news. He was our best warrior.”

“I have been to Divine Beast Vah Rudania,” said Link. “And I can confirm that Champion Daruk perished at the hand of Ganon’s creation. I can also vouch that the same would have happened to Mipha had she boarded Divine Beast Vah Ruta alone. And we have heard nothing from Lady Urbosa since she left to pilot Divine Beast Vah Naboris. All this was part of Ganon’s plan, to kill the Champions and take control of their Divine Beasts. But we will investigate Medoh as you asked, and pray we find Revali alive.”

“We are most grateful for your help,” said Medli. “How can we assist you?”

“By providing us with arrows of whatever kind you have, and a ride up to Medoh. That is all we need I think,” said Link. “The Sheikah device I carry can be used to access and control Medoh.”

“You shall have arrows and a new bow as well, along with our prayers for your success,” said Medli. “When do you wish to start?”

“At once if we can,” said Link.

The Rito supplied them both with bomb arrows and regular arrows as well as new bows. Two Rito warriors were asked to fly them to Medoh. After verifying they were both dressed for the cold, the warriors took off carrying Mipha and Link toward Medoh. 

The flight took them high above the village, and the air grew cold. Link was grateful for the warmth of the Rito made clothing. As they flew toward Medoh, Link noticed another Rito warrior flying ahead of them and asked about it. 

“Balli is just going on ahead, checking Medoh’s defenses are still not operating so we won’t have any surprises.”

Apparently, Medoh was still calm, Zelda’s sealing of Ganon still strong enough to keep its power diminished. They landed on Medoh near the entrance, and after wishing them good luck, the two Rito warriors who had transported them flew off. 

“Are you ready?” said Link.

“Wait just a moment,” said Mipha. “I noticed something as we flew in.”

Mipha walked to the rear and launched an arrow at the eye of one of those purple slime creatures. It dissolved leaving a chest which contained a sapphire.

“Good catch,” said Link. “I meant to ask you, what are all these chests in Divine Beasts for?”

“Usually they contain things like spare parts,” said Mipha. “Other times just useful things like arrows or things to turn into rupees. They date back to the Sheikah of old.”

“Alright, are we ready now?” said Link.

Mipha nodded, and Link approached the pedestal and placed it against the screen. The device turned blue acknowledging it had registered the device and the circular landing platform behind them turned blue as well. Then they both heard a familiar voice.

“Well, well, well,” said the voice of Revali. “Two Champions! Prudent of you Link to bring some help. I’m sure you realized whatever it was got the better of me would definitely pose a challenge for you. But I blame myself for being too eager to strike at Ganon and not taking its minion seriously enough. Anyway, I assume you came here to restore Medoh to our control. If so, the map you will need is straight ahead. I hope you’ve mastered your paraglider.”

Mipha and Link entered Medoh and were immediately confronted with another one of those ugly purple slime creatures with the giant yellow eye.

“Let me handle these things,” said Mipha as she drew her bow and put an arrow through its eye. “You concentrate on what we need to do to reclaim Medoh.”

Destroying the purple slime creature opened up an air vent and allowed Link to glide across. And it was Medoh which first showed the essential nature of the Sheikah Slate runes Link had obtained on the Great Plateau. Link needed to slide a block using Magnesis to reach the guidance stone while Mipha targeted another slime creature to the left and eliminated it with an arrow. There was another creature on the lower level which she also destroyed with a well-aimed arrow.

Once Link recovered the map from the guidance stone the Sheikah Slate could be used tilt Medoh from side to side. Revali had reminded him about how to read the map, but he already knew the glowing points represented terminals needing to be activated. Link was able to glide over one of the slime creatures blocking a doorway and destroy it from the outside, clearing that path as well. For the most part, Link did the gliding on his own, and Mipha destroyed the eyeballs wherever they could be found. They rode the stone blocks together from one side to the other as Link tilted Medoh. The terminals on the two wings were easy to reach once interfering slime was removed, riding the cabins along the rails by tilting Medoh or gliding after using the updraft. Soon they were down to only two terminals remaining. 

After each terminal had been restored, Revali had made a comment. At first, Revali had sounded skeptical, almost mocking, stressing how many terminals still remained. But as they regained one after the other, Revali’s tone changed. Now he seemed to offer encouragement, saying only two remained and they should keep going. 

The last two terminals offered the first real puzzles. It took some trial and error. For the first one, it was Mipha who suggested Link use Magnesis to hold a fan in place as he tilted Medoh, driving a piston into a switch. And for the last terminal Link realized he needed to use circular bombs to clear obstacles and Magnesis to position a giant metal ball in place so that tilting Medoh drove it into a switch opening a gate. 

When the final terminal was restored, Revali sent them off to activate the main control unit. Mipha and Link were able to ride the updraft together to the outside and could see the orange pulsing of the main control unit, waiting to be activated. They both knew that this was when the battle would take place. It was time to discuss strategy.

“Please leave the fighting to me,” said Link. “I would actually like you to stay safely below, but I know you won’t do that. So, at least take shelter behind these columns, and if you can safely get in some arrow shots, that would help. But please, please, don’t take any chances! I’m much better trained than you at this sort of thing. I can’t concentrate on destroying whatever this thing is if I’m worrying that I might lose you. Can you please promise me that?”

“I will do my best to stay safe while I hit it with arrows,” said Mipha. “But if I see you’re in trouble, I’m not going to hide, I am going to help. I don’t want to lose you, either, and neither does Hyrule. I’ll stand behind this column while you activate the main control unit.”

Link shook his head. There was no point arguing. He checked to make sure Mipha was safely behind one of the columns, then approached the main control unit pedestal and pressed the Sheikah Slate against it. Once again purple smoke emerged and swirled around the control unit while gradually another one of Ganon’s abominations took shape. And the battle was on!

This creature followed a similar pattern, a horrible mix of ugly purple and ancient Sheikah technology. But this thing’s distinguishing characteristic was a massive cannon on its right arm. And it screeched as its single eye looked out at Link with a mixture of hate and arrogance. 

And why wouldn’t it be arrogant? It had successfully done its master’s bidding and captured Medoh. True, it could not sense its master anymore, could not draw from its master’s strength, that extra power it needed to control Medoh adequately. And it no longer knew what its master wanted. Its master must be busy, and making its own decisions was not something its master allowed. So, it had lain dormant awaiting its master’s orders and its power. But it didn’t need any orders or extra power to fight. It knew it should destroy any who dared to challenge its mastery over Medoh. And the creature who confronted it now looked less challenging than its prior enemy. It would do what it did last time, kill it, vaporize its remains into nothingness, and maybe even trap its spirit. That much it knew would please its master.

The creature wasted no time, sending a cyclone Link’s way which he ran to avoid. He also dodged the pulses of energy from that thing’s canon. Running to one of the vents, Link jumped and unfurled his paraglider to catch the updraft, then sent a barrage of bomb arrows toward his adversary. He noticed Mipha had apparently done the same, which seemed to confuse the thing since it must not have seen Mipha. The creature collapsed to the ground one time, giving Link a chance to get in some sword strikes. But then he was careless and got winged by one of the blasts from the canon. He had not had positioned his shield in time. The burn stung his shoulder, but he could still manage. Mipha hit it with some more arrows, and now the creature started looking for her and sent two cyclones in her direction. He quickly ran to a vent, leaped in the air, and froze time as he hit it with bomb arrow after bomb arrow. The creature staggered, weakened. But now it had its sights set on Link again. It took aim at Link like a Guardian, its red targeting beam pointing directly at him and the familiar Guardian attack tone increasing in pitch as it built up energy. 

“Zora shield, don’t fail me now!” said Link to himself as he prepared to parry the energy beam. And he did successfully repel it, sending the blast of energy right back at his adversary. The creature collapsed to the ground, momentarily stunned, and Link seized the moment to rush forward and perform a spin attack on his prone enemy. That finished it!

The creature rose into the air, screeching and bleeding purple blood or whatever substance it was, and then with a final horrible screech it dissolved into nothingness, and all was quiet.

“You’re hurt, as usual,” said Mipha as she rushed to Link’s side and examined the wound, then began healing it.

“I got careless, but thanks,” said Link smiling. “We did it!”

When Mipha finished tending to his wound, Link returned to the main control unit and pressed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal face. This time the unit turned a pleasing shade of blue. 

Mipha and Link both turned as Revali’s spirit appeared.

“Thank you,” said Revali. “Thank you both. Now I can pilot Medoh once again and attack Ganon when the time comes. You both did well to avenge me. Mipha, I am amazed to see you survived. I don’t know how you did it. You are either the best fighter among us or the smartest by not getting caught. But either way, I am happy for you. And I have something that may aid you, Link, in your battles ahead. It’s my special updraft power. I call it Revali’s Gale.”

Revali made a motion and Link could sense a change in him that he now had the power to lift himself into the air.

“You’re welcome,” said Revali. “And don’t be ashamed to use it. I’m going to position Medoh for its attack after you both leave. And speaking of that, stop standing there with your chest puffed out, Link. You still have a lot of work to do. I pray your string of good luck continues. Farewell.”

They both felt themselves dematerializing and then suddenly they found themselves standing back on Revali’s Landing.

They both looked up as, with a loud squawk, Medoh changed course, banked, and then landed gracefully, perched above the village on a thin horizontal stone pillar. Then they saw Medoh’s red targeting beam shoot out, locking onto Hyrule Castle. A third Divine Beast was back on their side.

Mipha and Link smiled at each other, but then it was time to share the sad news about Revali with the village elder. When they reached his cabin, he waved them in at once.

“I see Medoh is back in position above our village and I realize that must be due to your efforts,” said Medli. “On behalf of all of us, I thank you. But I sense from your expressions that you have no good news about Revali.”

“No, I’m sorry,” said Link. “Revali’s spirit spoke to us, and his spirit now commands Medoh. He gave his life and will always be remembered as the hero that he was.”

“Yes, he was the greatest warrior I have ever seen,” said Medli. “That is why I find it so hard to believe he would fall in combat like that. Revali had no family. His life’s ambition was to be the best warrior in Hyrule, and he put all his heart into that. But Ganon is a terrible foe, and I admire that you were able to overcome this enemy it created. We owe you a great debt of gratitude. Is there anything we can do for you now? What are your plans?”

“We have one more Divine Beast to wrest from Ganon’s control, Divine Beast Vah Naboris in the Gerudo Desert. Once that is done, it will be my duty to face Ganon itself. Other than your prayers for our success, I can think of nothing else.”

“Well, rest assured you have our prayers as well as our thanks,” said Medli. “And you are both welcome here whenever you wish.”

“Before I forget,” said Link. “I wish to thank you again for the paraglider you gave me. It has been invaluable, I would even say critical to our success.”

“Ah, thank you for reminding me,” said Medli. He reached behind a chest and came up holding another paraglider.

“You are very welcome, Link. And Champion Mipha, I would like you to have this with our thanks,” said Medli. “May you soar like a Rito with it!”

Mipha accepted the paraglider and thanked him.

“And I guess that is everything, then,” said Medli. “Farewell.”

Mipha and Link left Rito Village and headed back on foot toward the Rito Stable where they had boarded their horses. They discussed their plans on the way.

“It was interesting to see the inside of another Divine Beast,” said Mipha. “I could see similarities to Ruta in its basic design. But clearly flight is its significant feature, and unless you can fly, you would be lost without a paraglider. Speaking of which, now I have my own.”

“Yes, that’s nice,” said Link. “And I guess you could paraglide on your own from now on. But I really didn’t mind gliding with you holding onto me. I knew you were safe that way.”

“I think we should still do that until I get more experienced,” said Mipha. “I should practice first. Maybe you could give me some lessons. And after I am good enough and all this is over, I think it would be fun to paraglide together from some of the cliffs in the domain.”

“Yes, that would be nice,” said Link as he pictured diving off one of the beautiful blue cliffs overlooking East Reservoir Lake with Mipha. “It would be like the old days, just having a good time together. I would like that. I would like that very much.”

“When do you want to start heading toward Gerudo Town?” said Mipha.

“Yes, about that,” said Link. “Now please don’t get upset with me. But I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to accompany me there.”

“Are you worried about the lack of water?” said Mipha. “I’ve seen maps of the area, and if we travel when it’s not too hot, I can manage. If we take horses from the Regencia River we can make it to the pool of water by Gerudo Canyon Stable, and then I can make it on foot from there to the Kara Kara Bazaar, which has a large body of water, and from there I can make it to Gerudo Town which also has water.”

“It’s not the lack of water, though that’s a concern as well,” said Link. “There are electric enemies in that part of Hyrule, and I know electricity can hurt Zoras. It might be safer if I return with you to the domain, and then I can deal with Naboris on my own, just like I did with Rudania. At least please think about it.”

“I just did,“ said Mipha. ”Was Princess Zelda hurt by any electric enemies while you were traveling with her?”

“No, but …” said Link.

“Wouldn’t you protect me as well as you did her?” Mipha interrupted. “Or is there some difference in how you feel about doing that?”

“Of course I’d do my best to protect you!” said Link. “You even have to ask?”

"Well then, I should be as safe as she was, right?” said Mipha.

“In theory, yes,” said Link. “But if something were to go wrong you might be more at risk of harm than her. That’s what I’m worried about.”

“But I am also more capable of defending myself than her,” said Mipha. “So I think that cancels out the other. And don’t forget your own survival is vital to Hyrule. I can help look out for you. We can protect each other that way. So, that’s settled then. Or is there something else that you’re not telling me?”

She was so difficult to argue with! Yes, there was something else, a big something else. He was in love with her and did not want her hurt. And the way she asked him things made it harder to avoid the topic. 

“There is, but it doesn’t matter,” said Link. “I give up! I’ll be happy for your company to the Gerudo Desert, I’ll make sure you get to water when you need to, and I’ll look out for any electric enemies. Are you satisfied?”

“For now,” said Mipha. “I think you’re almost there.”

“What does that mean?” said Link.

“Never mind,” said Mipha. “We’re at the stable now.”

They had reached Rito Stable where they had boarded their horses. The trip to Gerudo Town would start out as the reverse of their journey to Rito Stable, except that just past Outskirt Stable they would turn south. 

“We should be able to make the Tabantha Bridge Stable before nightfall,” said Link. “We cleared out most of the enemies between here and there, except those two flying Guardians, so the travel should go quickly.”

“Fine, let’s go,” said Mipha.

They steered their horses on the road to the south. 

“You’re very quiet,” said Mipha as they rode their horses side-by-side. “Reminiscing again?”

“Oh, sorry, no,” said Link. “Actually I was looking forward, not back. I’m more worried about Naboris than the other Divine Beasts.”

“Why is that?” said Mipha.

“Partly just a feeling,” said Link. “Partly because Urbosa was a no-nonsense warrior. Revali was probably the best fighter of all of you, but as he said, he may have gotten complacent and not tried his best. Or maybe he’s just saying that to salvage his pride. But in any case, Urbosa has a particularly strong combat ability, all that flair of snapping her fingers and calling down electricity. I can’t imagine any adversary not being hurt by that. So, whatever bested her in combat will be a challenge. And I worry about electricity. All the enemies in the Divine Beasts so far incorporated the power of the Divine Beast they infected. And the power of Naboris is electricity. I recall a time….”

“I knew we would get to a reminiscence eventually,” laughed Mipha. “But go ahead.”

“No, it was just this time I remember Urbosa woke up Princess Zelda by snapping her fingers and making Naboris generate a bolt of lightning,” said Link. “So the power of Naboris is definitely electricity, and so I fear that the creature that has infected it will have that power, too.”

“I believe we will find a way to defeat it,” said Mipha. “You have something Urbosa didn’t: the Sheikah Slate. That might aid you.”

As they rode a butterfly crossed in front of Link’s horse and he waved at it as if to catch it, but it fluttered out of reach.

“Still collecting bugs?” laughed Mipha.

“I use them for elixirs now,” said Link. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember?” said Mipha. “When you were small I used to go with you to collect bugs. I say collect, but you would just catch them, look at them, then let them go. You would hunt for beetles and crickets and butterflies near the woods and ponds. You would get very excited if you found a different kind of beetle. Don’t you remember that?”

“Yes, now that you mention it,” said Link. “That was a long time ago! How did you put up with me?”

“I didn’t mind,” said Mipha. “I thought it was educational that you took an interest in nature. And it kept you out of trouble with your friends.”

“Back to the Brigade?” laughed Link. “You really did take such good care of me. I don’t know what I did to deserve it. When I got a little older, I sometimes wondered how an important person like you, a princess, could spare so much time for someone like me. I mean you have a lot of responsibilities to your people and your family. But it was very seldom you couldn’t make time for me when I visited.”

“And what does that tell you?” said Mipha.

“That you’re a very nice person,” said Link.

“And you are, too,” said Mipha. 

When they neared the area patrolled by two airborne Guardians, Link suggested they detour and pay a visit to the Great Fairy nearby to make an offering. They left their horses and climbed to the site of the fountain.

“I actually visited one of this fairy’s sisters more often, the one by Kakariko Village. But they all helped me when I was wandering Hyrule training with my sword, and I like to give thanks. I know they depend on traveler donations,” said Link.

They made their way to the fountain and Link approached the spring and placed some rupees into it. The Great Fairy appeared with a flourish as the water bubbled around her.

“Ah, you’ve returned,” said Kayasa. “I am grateful for your donation. But I sense there is nothing I can do for your armor now."

"And welcome, Princess Mipha of the Zora. You might feel more at home in the water here with me,” laughed Kayasa.

“You know who I am?” said Mipha.

“Yes, Princess,” said Kayasa. "My sisters and I know much of what happens in Hyrule. So I know of you, and of your family and of the history of your great people. And I also know that a great evil has once more returned to Hyrule. It has been some time since it was last here. And much has changed in Hyrule since then, but sadly not all for the better.”

“Can you tell us what you remember of that last time?” said Link. “It seems as though we are repeating it.”

“If I told you all that I remember of that time we would be here until the trees grew old,” laughed Kayasa. “And I am not sure what I tell you will be of any use. But I will share a little. Sadly you are not repeating it, only trying to.”

Kayasa paused for a moment.

“It was very many years ago,” said Kayasa. “The Sheikah had been allies of the kingdom of Hyrule, and their skills would seem like magic to you now. You have not yet learned the half of all they knew. That device you carry is but a sample of their skill. It was a time of great prosperity and security, and the Hyrule Royal Family was revered by all. The princess of that time was slightly older than the princess of today. She visited me once, before their Calamity, and I could feel the great power of the Goddess within her. She had an inner strength and a smile that radiated the joy that filled her. And unlike the princess of today, she gained her sealing power without difficulty. She and Hyrule feared nothing back then. The hero of that day was nothing like you, Link, but that is not important. Like the princess, he was supremely confident. The monsters that existed back then hid for fear of their lives. And the Divine Beasts were magnificent to behold, all newly built, and piloted by the greatest champions of each race. A great Prince of the Zora piloted Ruta, Princess Mipha. But I need to continue. When Ganon attacked, it was a wonder to behold how swift and utter was its defeat. The Sheikah Towers activated, and the Guardians emerged from beneath Hyrule Castle and protected everyone. And after the Divine Beasts struck Ganon with all their force, the hero and the princess strode into battle together, and Ganon never had a chance. The hero struck down Ganon with the sword that seals the darkness, and the princess sealed it away. It was over almost before it started, so great was the might of those who opposed Ganon back then. But that was long ago, and you know the sad history of Hyrule afterward."

“Yes,” said Link. “I have heard that part before. And our plan obviously did not work as we expected. But speaking of the sword that seals the darkness, can you tell if its power has been restored yet?”

“Alas, I cannot,” said Kayasa. “The great Forest Spirit jealously guards his realm against all eyes, even mine. I cannot see within it. You must go there and see for yourself.”

“Very well,” said Link. “Perhaps it is still too soon. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“I cannot predict the future,” said Kayasa. “But you need to believe in yourself and trust your feelings. With the aid of your sword, you have the power to defeat Ganon. Farewell.”

And with that, the Great Fairy returned to the depths of the pool.

“That was interesting,” said Mipha. “But I am not sure it told us much of use we did not already know.”

“Probably not,” said Link. “But I felt it proper to visit. It’s getting late. Shall we continue now to the stable? And let’s skirt past those two Guardians again.”

They made their way back to their horses and navigated around the search pattern of the two Flying Guardians. Then made their way across the Great Tabantha Bridge and on to the stable. It was early evening.

“This was a long day,” said Link as they sat by the fire after dinner. “But a very successful one. Are you alright for tonight? Did you get enough water time?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Mipha. “Though I was tempted to jump into the Great Fairy’s fountain! I wonder where it leads and what I would find there. Perhaps someday I’ll try to explore it.”

Mipha paused and looked upward. The stars were shining brightly now. 

“We are almost there, Link,” said Mipha. “If we can reclaim Naboris in the next couple of days we will be ready to complete our plan to destroy Ganon. And then we can get on with our lives. Do you ever think about that? I think of it, and I hope for a happy life after Ganon.”

“Yes, I do,” said Link. “I agree it will be good for everyone to be rid of Ganon and to get on with our lives. And I look forward to finishing our task. But I think my feelings about life after Ganon are almost the opposite of yours. I sometimes wonder what the future holds for me, what my life will be like afterward. For the last five years my whole life has been centered on the sword that seals the darkness and preparing for the big day I would be needed to do my part for Hyrule. And even before that, I trained every day for combat and learned how to survive in the wild. But all of that, all those skills I worked so hard to perfect, they won’t be needed anymore once Ganon is gone. My life will have no purpose. And I will fade into Hyrule history like the other heroes of legend, just like the last one, the one the Great Fairy spoke of. The legends never speak of what the hero did after his great deed was done. Did he live happily ever after? Did his dreams come true? Or did he live and die alone, having served his purpose? So, Ganon’s destruction will be a happy event and one I can’t wait to happen for the benefit of all of Hyrule. But at the same time, it will mark the end of my purpose in life and all I have worked toward and lived for.”

“And you can think of nothing else that would spark a new purpose in life for you, Link, something else to live for?” said Mipha. “There is nothing that would make you happy? If your dreams were to come true, what would they be?”

“Yes, I can think of things that would make me happy,” said Link. “But I let my dreams themselves become dreams and grow beyond what was possible for me.”

“Are you sure of that? Dreams sometimes do come true,” said Mipha. “I hope mine do. But we are both tired. Good night.”


	7. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha journey to Gerudo Town as the first step to wrest Divine Beast Vah Naboris from Ganon’s control.

Link awoke early the next morning at Tabantha Bridge Stable to the bleating of sheep and the light patter of rain against the stable roof. The other guests, including Mipha, were all still asleep. Link quietly made his way outside and lit the cooking pot, the rain too light to hinder a fire. He began cooking elixirs to have ready for the rest of the journey.

Link always carried an assortment of ingredients he picked up during his travels throughout Hyrule and added to them as the opportunity arose. As part of his survival training, he had learned quite a few recipes, including those for the elixirs he was preparing now. He made several doses each of Chilly, Electro, Hearty and Spicy elixirs and stored them in his pack. The desert they were headed to presented the challenge of being both hot and cold as well as harboring an assortment of enemies, including electric ones. They elixirs might come in handy, though he wasn’t sure if they worked as well for Zoras as they did for Hylians. Maybe some did, and some didn’t.

The rain had stopped as he was finishing the last one, a Hearty elixir, when Mipha joined him. She looked well rested and smiled at him as she wished him a good morning. Perfect timing! Link had some food left, and he cooked enough for both of them. Then they sat down to eat together. You could see Medoh clearly to the Northwest, its red targeting beacon aimed directly at Hyrule Castle.

“I’m willing to go Hylian this morning,” laughed Mipha as she ate the food Link prepared. “Will you go Zora sometime?”

“Sorry, but I just can’t eat raw fish,” laughed Link. “I just can’t do it. I’ll eat any kind of fish cooked, but raw just turns my stomach.”

“I’m just teasing you,” laughed Mipha. “But I think your stomach must be used to turning. Do you remember when you visited me I would ask if you were hungry? And sometimes you would tell me no, you had just eaten. And when I asked you what you ate, the meal you described would turn a Bokoblin away in disgust.”

“Well, I did experiment in the wild quite a bit, and not all of my dishes turned out as expected,” laughed Link. “I will be the first to admit that culinary ability is not my strong point. But some of my dishes weren’t too bad, and I did learn from experience. I did get better over time.”

“Luckily what you prepared this morning is palatable,” said Mipha. “What are our travel plans for today?”

“I hope we can reach Gerudo Canyon Stable by this evening,” said Link. “It’s a long ride. Our first stop should be Sanidin Park to rest and water the horses, then we can have a late lunch at Outskirt Stable. You should probably get in some water time at Aquame Lake when we get there. From there it will be a long ride all the way to Gerudo Canyon Stable where we can spend the night. Tomorrow we travel on foot to the Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town and probably the day after that, take on Naboris.”

“Sounds fine,” said Mipha. “I slept well and feel ready for a long day. But I hope you’re feeling better, Link. You sounded depressed last night.”

“Yes, I do feel better,” said Link. “I started feeling sorry for myself last night, but I realized later I had no reason to. Nobody’s life is perfect, but mine has been more blessed than many. I have met and known the most wonderful people in Hyrule. And I have the honor to serve the Goddess in a very special way. I realize that it is up to me to find purpose and happiness in life after my task is done, and it will be my own fault if I don’t.”

“I’m glad,” said Mipha. “And I think you’re right. You should trust in your future. I have always followed my heart. If you follow yours, I believe it will steer you well and bring you happiness.”

“I hope so,” said Link. “But first we need to finish what we started. Shall we go?”

Link retrieved their horses, and they were on their way. You could see Hyrule Castle in the distance to their left, now targeted by three Divine Beast beams. Birds fluttered out of their way as they followed the road that ran south of the Seres Scablands, and at the fork in the road by the West Hyrule Plains, they turned south. Then they crossed the bridge and gave their horses a little exercise with a gallop across the Nima Plain until they slowed as they approached Sanidin Park. They dismounted there, fed and watered the horses, then left them to graze as they stretched their legs. The earlier rain had given way to a mild but slightly overcast morning. 

“We can just take a short rest here,” said Link as he looked across the area. And as he scanned the nearby field, something caught his attention. A few wild horses were grazing there, but among them was a white horse with a saddle and bridle, and a brown horse next to it that looked very familiar. 

“Mipha, that looks like Epona and Princess Zelda’s horse over there,” said Link excitedly as he pointed to them. “If I can get a little closer I can call Epona.”

Link jumped on his horse and rode toward the other two, then Mipha could hear him whistle. The horse Link thought was Epona suddenly looked up and neighed in an answer. Then it nuzzled the white horse next to it and pushed it in Link’s direction. The white horse must have understood because both horses now galloped toward Link. He dismounted and waited as Epona rode up to him, neighed again, and let Link pet her on the neck. The white horse that stood next to Epona was clearly Princess Zelda’s. He recognized the royal bridle outfit it wore.

“How have you been, girl?” said Link as he gently patted Epona. “I missed you. But now we’re together again.”

He fetched two apples from his pack and gave one each to Epona and Zelda’s horse. Then he led the three horses back to Sanidin Park.

“You found Epona!” said Mipha. “That’s wonderful, Link! And it looked like Epona was taking care of the Princess’s horse.”

“Yes, isn’t that amazing? Like master like horse. Things are looking up! I’ll ride Epona from now on,” said Link. “We can leave Princess Zelda’s horse at Outskirt Stable. It will be well taken care of there.”

It was time to go, and their ride was a bit slower as they rode two horses and led the other two. After rounding Safula Hill and crossed the Regencia River, and it was early afternoon by the time they finally reached Outskirt Stable. 

“I’ll get in some water time and catch our lunch while you deal with the horses,” said Mipha as she headed for Aquame Lake.

Link spoke with the stable master and explained the horse situation. He was returning one horse and boarding the white horse.

“You understand that this is the Princess of Hyrule’s own horse and needs to receive the best of care,” said Link. “You will be fairly compensated for your work.”

“Yes, sir, I understand that, and I promise to take excellent care of it,” said the stable master. “It is an honor to board such a special horse. And it is a beauty, isn’t it? I have never seen such a pure white horse!”

Link waited by the cooking pot for Mipha’s return, which she did a short time later along with two fresh fish that formed their lunch. 

“I feel refreshed now,” said Mipha smiling. “I think I can handle the long ride ahead.”

“Then we should get going,” said Link.

They mounted their horses, Link now riding Epona. He patted her fondly on the neck. 

“I won’t lose you,” said Link. 

“Are you speaking to Epona or me?” laughed Mipha.

“Both I hope,” said Link.

After leaving the stable they followed the road a short distance southeast, then at the junction took the road that led west and then south to the Digdogg Suspension Bridge. And it was there, right in the middle of the bridge, that they found a giant Hinox blocking the path. 

“You or I?” said Link as they both dismounted.

“Why not both?” said Mipha. “I’ll shoot its eye, and you handle the close combat.”

“Let’s go, Princess,” said Link. 

An arrow woke it up, and with the two of them attacking, the battle was a short one. Link could remain closer to the Hinox and get in some strong spin attacks while Mipha blinded it with arrows. The Hinox was soon finished off leaving behind a collection of body parts and an assortment of weapons. Link picked up what he thought they could use, then they mounted their horses and continued on their way. 

“I gather you’ve had to fight a Hinox before?” said Link as they rode on.

“Yes,” said Mipha. “There was a very annoying one by Ralis Pond.”

“Prince Ralis,” said Link. “There’s a name that brings back memories of one of my predecessors. I tried learning what I could about the heroes of legend.”

“You know about Prince Ralis?” said Mipha. “It forms a partly sad piece of Zora history as well. His mother, Queen Rutela, was brutally murdered by one of Ganon’s minions. His father had already died years earlier. The Prince was very young to become Zora King, but he is remembered as a fine ruler. And it was said he credited your predecessor’s future wife with saving his life and your predecessor himself for helping him mature and face up to his responsibility. Prince Ralis’s situation reminds me of Princess Zelda’s. Her mother died years earlier, and now her father has been killed by Ganon. And she will also be a very young ruler as Queen. I pray she will also be a fine one.”

They entered the Gerudo Canyon. The road wound between tall yellow and orange sandstone walls with occasional stone arches along the route. They passed a Bokoblin here and there, but there was no point wasting time to deal with it. At several places, they had to dodge some falling boulders, but they were easy to navigate around. It was getting late in the day, and the shadows were lengthening. Link noticed Mipha start to sag in her saddle.

“Mipha, are you all right?” said Link as he pulled Epona next to her. 

“I’m starting to feel weak. I need to get to water soon,” said Mipha.

“We’re close now,” said Link. “Hang on.”

Link took the reins of her horse in one hand and then urged Epona and her horse into a faster gallop. The road curved to the west as they passed under the last Stone arch and could see the light from the stable ahead. He galloped into the stable, then dismounted and helped Mipha dismount from her horse. He shouted to the stable master to take care of their horses, he would be right back.

“Come on, we just need to climb a bit, I’ll help you,” said Link. 

Mipha climbed with Link assisting her until they reached a pool of water just behind one of the ancient shrines. The orange glow from the activated shrine lit up the surrounding area. Mipha collapsed into the pool and lay down in the water as Link stayed by her side.

“Are you going to be all right?” said Link.

“Yes, the water feels good,” said Mipha. “I underestimated how long the trip here would take.”

“No, it’s my fault for not pushing the pace to get here sooner,” said Link. “I’m sorry. I’ll stay with you until you feel well enough. Or do you want to sleep in the water here? I don’t mind standing guard.”

The stars had come out by now in the clear night sky. The air was quite dry here at the entrance to the great Gerudo Desert. 

“You’re taking care of me now?” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “That’s a nice feeling.”

“Yes, and it’s about time after all you’ve done for me,” said Link. ”We’ll be fine here.”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” said Mipha. “Just give me about an hour to soak here, and then we can sleep at the stable. You need to be rested, not spending all night looking out for me. But thank you.”

Link stood up and looked around, making sure they were safe. He thought he saw an electric Keese in the distance, but it didn’t approach them and flapped off down the canyon and away from the stable.

“We should get an early start tomorrow before the sun is too high in the sky,” said Link. “It’s about an hour walk from here to the Kara Kara Bazaar and the heat can get unbearable later in the day. Then it’s a few hours walk from there to Gerudo Town. It’s slow going in the sand unless I can catch some Sand Seals, but that’s not easy. So, I think we should wait at the Bazaar until late in the afternoon when it cools off before heading to Gerudo Town. You can relax all day in the water at the Bazaar. I want to make sure you’re refreshed enough for the trip.”

After about an hour Mipha said she felt fine. They made their way down to the stable and Link booked two beds and took care of the fee for the horses. They would be traveling on foot the rest of their time here, or by Sand Seal, if they could. 

“Good night and thank you,” said Mipha as she gave Link that smile of hers that made him feel warm inside. “You were my savior.”

“It was my pleasure,” said Link smiling back. “Good night.”

It had been a long day, and they both soon fast asleep, Link to the memory of her smile.

Link had left word with the landlord to be woken up first thing in the morning, and after a quick breakfast, they were both ready to walk to the Bazaar. You could see it in the distance as they headed south along the path. A solitary Gerudo going the opposite way nodded at them. They did not encounter any enemies along the way, and the day was just starting to heat up when they reached the Kara Kara Bazaar. Mipha wasted no time heading for the water.

“Swim with me?” said Mipha. She had long since dispensed with the warm Rito clothing from earlier and dove in.

“Love to!” said Link. He took off his tunic and trousers and waded in. The water was refreshing, having picked up a chill from the cold night air. It would get warmer by the afternoon, as the desert cycle of hot days and cold nights continued. 

He swam next to Mipha, who was floating on her back, and then he did the same. It was quite pleasant here, a gentle breeze now and then stirring the leaves of the surrounding palm trees and making a soft clicking sound. Merchants had already set up their booths, and a few people were milling about inspecting their merchandise. Whatever had happened in Hyrule, life went on here. He could make out a sandstorm off in the distance to the East. 

“You like it here?” said Mipha as they floated next to each other.

“It has a unique beauty,” said Link. “So, yes, I do. The desert can be harsh on you, of course, so you need to be prepared. But it can also be serene and peaceful. And its harshness makes the beauty of the flowers that do grow here all the more striking by contrast. In fact, the Gerudo consider themselves to be like a desert flower. There is an ancient inscription in their Chief’s throne room that says something like the Gerudo people are like a strong desert flower facing the sun. Like the desert flower, they are both beautiful and powerful.”

“You saw their throne room?” said Mipha. “I’ve been meaning to ask you how you were able to enter Gerudo Town. My understanding is men are forbidden there.”

“Yes, Voe as they call men are forbidden, only Vai, women, are permitted into town,” said Link. “But Urbosa taught me a trick back when I was trying to keep an eye on Princess Zelda. I can dress up as a Vai, and it fools the guards.”

“Seriously?” said Mipha. “I can’t wait to see that!”

“But promise me you won’t laugh or draw attention to me,” said Link. “The Gerudo guards are pretty rough and take their job very seriously. I tried to sneak into town once by climbing a wall and got thrown out on my ear. You’ve got to pretend you’re a visiting Zora Princess and I’m a Hylian Vai traveling with you to help you cope with the lack of water here.”

“The first part shouldn’t be too hard, but you have to give me a little time getting used to the second,” laughed Mipha. “But I promise to take it seriously. I know why we’re here.”

They floated together in silence, enjoying the morning. It was almost midday when Link spoke up.

“I hate to keep coming back to something,” said Link. “But I would feel much better if you would let me handle Naboris on my own. I have a bad feeling about Naboris and how electricity might hurt you. Can you please seriously think about it?”

“I know you mean well,” said Mipha. “But I came with you to help you. You think I could live with myself knowing something happened to you while I stayed safe? And then what would happen to my people and all of Hyrule?”

“And I couldn’t live with myself knowing you came to harm trying to help me,” said Link.

“Then let us go into battle, do our best, and pray we have the victory together,” said Mipha. “But if it is my fate to fall in battle helping you to victory, I will die happy knowing I did all I could for you and for my people. That was always my goal in piloting Ruta. Maybe my fate is indeed to end like the others, just differently. But if so, I am still grateful for this extra time we have had together. And then I pray you and the Princess will carry on to save my people and to save and rebuild the beautiful land of Hyrule together. And then we will have won.”

“Please don’t talk of falling in battle, Mipha, please just don’t,” said Link as he righted himself in the water. ”You may say that then we will have won, but it will be a very bittersweet victory, a hollow victory for me if it ends with you not there to share it. I don’t want to think of it. I refuse to believe that will happen.”

Link paused for a moment.

“Let’s turn to something happier,” said Link. “Are you hungry? I think lunch might help.”

Mipha laughed.

“Food was always the best cure for your mood,” laughed Mipha. “Yes, by all means, let’s eat. Then I want to see how cute a Vai you are.”

They swam back to shore and Link prepared two dishes for them. Then they took their food and sat leaning against two palm trees on the west side of the pool of water. The air was hot now with only an occasional breeze, and it was a relief to sit in the shade of the trees as the sun made its way lower in the sky behind them. After lunch, they relaxed in the shade a while longer, and then it was time to go.

“I’ll change behind the inn over there,” said Link. “And I’m already embarrassed enough. Please don’t make it worse by laughing too hard. Can you meet me over there by the start of the road, so it’s less obvious?”

“Of course,” said Mipha.

Link went off to the far side of the inn, checked no one was looking, then changed into the Gerudo Vai outfit he had picked up the last time he was here. Then he made his way back to where he saw Mipha standing. 

But Mipha wasn’t paying him any attention. He walked right up to her.

“Oh, hello,” said Mipha. “Have you seen my friend anywhere? He is also a Hylian with blond hair and blue eyes, about the same color as yours. He was here a moment ago.”

“Very funny,” said Link. “But at least you’re not laughing.”

“I’m not the best judge of Hylian Vai,” said Mipha. “But you look nice. How do you eat with that veil on?”

“Very carefully or not at all,” said Link. “It’s a pain. Shall we go?”

The sun was lower in the sky, but the air and sand were still hot. They made their way along the road. There were few other travelers, just an occasional Gerudo jogging to the Bazaar. There was an occasional cactus ripe with Voltfruit along the way, but no flowers. 

And it was when they were less than an hour from Gerudo Town that suddenly a wave of sand rapidly approached them, and an Electric Lizalfos jumped out, hissing angrily at them. You could see the glow of its horn as it hopped back and forth, preparing to strike. Link pushed Mipha behind him and prepared to do battle. Link hated these kinds of enemies. Their electric attack could cause your weapons to drop, leaving you defenseless to a follow-up attack. Link had drawn his sword, and his shield was raised. The Lizalfos paused in its dance and prepared to strike when it was struck by an Ice Arrow and froze in place. Mipha had hit it squarely in the face. Link rushed forward and attacked while it was frozen, knocking it to the ground. Then he repeated his attack. The Lizalfos groaned and disappeared leaving its tail, horn, and weapons in the sand.

“Nice shot,” said Link. 

“I told you I could help,” said Mipha. 

They continued down the road and reached the Gerudo Town entrance with no further incident. A shrine glowed orange to the right of the gate. 

The two guards looked at them in surprise as they approached the entrance.

“Sav’saaba! A Zora? Here?” said one of the guards. “This is a first! But these are strange times.”

“We come to meet with your Chief about Naboris,” said Mipha. “We need to discuss how best to deal with Ganon.”

“Very well, you may enter,” said the guard. “But our Chief is missing, and so you will need to meet with her second in command for now.”

The guard let them pass. It was already evening now.

“We should get dinner then rest at the inn and meet with whoever is in charge tomorrow morning,” said Link as they walked into the torchlit plaza. 

Most shops were still open, but some were closed for the night. A few people were conversing together, and some stopped to stare at the two of them. But no one bothered them. There would be time for more interaction tomorrow.

Link purchased some meat from one of the merchants, then led the way to where some cooking pots were kept and started cooking dinner as Mipha looked around. 

“After dinner, I can rest under that waterfall over there for a bit,” said Mipha pointing to one of the aqueducts adjoining the Chief’s residence. 

“Yes, certainly,” said Link. "I’ve climbed around here a little, and no one seemed to mind.

“The architecture is interesting,” said Mipha. “It fits the environment here very well. And it’s nice to see there is plenty of water.”

“Yes, there is an underground spring here of some kind,” said Link as they finished their meal. 

Mipha and Link made their way to the side of the Chief’s residence and climbed up until Mipha could sit under the waterfall.

“Ah, this feels good!” said Mipha. 

“Do you want to sleep here?” said Link. “I won’t need to guard you, it’s quite safe inside the city walls.”

“No, I’ll stay with you at the inn,” said Mipha.

After Mipha felt sufficiently refreshed, they walked to the Hotel Oasis. The innkeeper at the desk seemed quite excited to see them.

“A Zora and a Hylian!” said the innkeeper. “This is a good sign! Tourism must be improving. Besides an excellent jewelry store, we offer a top-rated spa plan here that is quite rejuvenating. The spa plan normally costs 80 rupees, but as a gesture of good will and in hopes you will let others know of your experience, I am including the spa plan at no extra cost with your normal room rate of 20 rupees.”

“Um, would it be alright if I refused the spa treatment?” said Link in as high a pitched voice as he could manage.

“Oh, please forgive my friend and her lack of manners,” said Mipha to the innkeeper. “She is very shy, aren’t you dear? But we are all Vai here. Just relax and enjoy the treatment. You will feel much the better for it tomorrow.”

“Your friend is right,” said the innkeeper.

The less he said, the better, as he was sure he hardly sounded like a Vai. He gave Mipha a look but thought the veil hid most of it. And Mipha was ignoring him anyway, smiling with apparent enjoyment at his discomfort. Link consented, and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the masseuse commenting on how muscular she was. Mipha and her sense of humor!


	8. Reclaiming Naboris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha spend a morning in Gerudo Town, and Link learns something about love. Then they meet with Gerudo leadership and seek to wrest control of Divine Beast Vah Naboris, causing Link some emotional up's and down's.

It was late morning when Link finally awoke, and he had to admit the spa treatment had helped. The tension in his back and shoulders was gone entirely. And he had gotten away with it. The masseuse never noticed he was a Voe, at least as far as he knew. He stretched his arms then rose from bed, making sure his veil was in place. When he looked for where he knew Mipha had slept, she wasn’t there. But as he prepared to leave to look for her, the innkeeper called out to him.

“Sav’otta! You slept very well! Your friend said she was going shopping,” said the innkeeper. “I’ll bet you’re happy now you chose the spa treatment, right?”

Link nodded in agreement and then left to look for Mipha. 

The plaza was quite busy now, a far different picture from the night before. Tall Gerudo women were strolling about, chatting, browsing the merchandise at shops and buying food. Mipha should be easy to spot, but he didn’t see her. He walked around the area, poking his head into buildings. He hoped she hadn’t wandered outside the city. Then he finally spotted her standing by the door to one of the rooms near the barracks. He didn’t dare call out, as his voice was not 'Vai like' enough and guards were nearby. But he waved and caught her eye. She beckoned him to join her.

“Sav’otta!” said Mipha. “You look very refreshed! It must have been the spa treatment.”

“You’ve become very Gerudo,” whispered Link. “We need to speak with the person in charge about Naboris.”

“I already spoke to the guards about seeing her,” said Mipha. “The soonest she has time for us is after lunch. We have the morning to ourselves.”

“That’s a shame,” whispered Link. “I was hoping to get an early start today.”

“Given how late you slept, that’s hardly possible,” said Mipha.

Link checked the sun’s position and realized it was much later than he thought. He had slept well.

“But now I'm glad you got here in time," said Mipha. "I want us to sit in on this class."

“What class?” said Link.

“It’s a class for Gerudo Vai who grew up here and have never met a Voe in their whole life," said Mipha. "It teaches them how to relate to a Voe as they prepare to leave and make their way in Hyrule. But the instructor said some students also take the class as a refresher course."

"You spoke with the instructor?" said Link. "What in the name of Hylia did you talk about? And what would this class have to do with either of us?”

"I told her about a shy friend I know," said Mipha. "The instructor said this class might help her."

Mipha was looking at him and smiling.

"I hope I'm not thinking what I think you're thinking," said Link.

"I think you may be, but I'm still parsing your sentence," said Mipha.

“Are you serious?” said Link. “What if I’m found out? Can’t we just stroll around town or something? ”

Just then the instructor saw them by the door and approached.

“Ah, Mipha, this must be your friend Linka you’ve been telling me about,” said Aspa. 

“Welcome, Linka,’ said Aspa turning to Link. “My name is Aspa, and I am the instructor. Mipha tells me you’re on the shy side and could use some help. This is the perfect class for that! We’re about to start, so please come in and join us.”

Link wanted to get out of going but didn’t know how to do that without causing a scene and drawing more attention to himself. And that would not be wise, particularly with guards from the barracks nearby. So, he followed the instructor into the class and sat down in the back row. He looked at Mipha sitting next to him, but she was studiously ignoring him and looking at the instructor. 

There were five other students in the room, and Aspa called the class to order. Then she briefly introduced the two newcomers.

“Class, please welcome our two visitors,” said Aspa. “They are here on important business but have some free time this morning. Linka, the Hylian, is apparently very shy, and can barely summon up the courage to speak. Mipha is her friend. And what a thoughtful friend she is to bring Linka to this class in hopes it would help her.”

The other students turned around and nodded at Link, some looking sympathetic. He nodded back. But 'thoughtful' was not the word that came to mind regarding Mipha. This seemed like another one of her ideas to have fun at his expense. Link hoped the class would go quickly and dreaded being called on. He would go hoarse trying to speak like a Vai too much.

“Now let us briefly review what we discussed last time,” said Aspa. “And this may help you, Linka, since you are so shy speaking about your feelings. Imagine you have met a Voe, you have gotten to know him, and you feel he might be the right one for you. But you need him to share his feelings for you. Without just telling him how you feel, what can you do to encourage him? Remember, some Voe may be intimidated by our height and physical strength. Anyone?”

"Look him in the eyes when speaking? Give him your full attention?" said Asha.

"Yes, that's an excellent technique, Asha," said Aspa. "It shows your interest."

“Laugh along with him or at his jokes?” said Randa

“Yes, Randa, that would show you appreciate his sense of humor and enjoy his conversation,” said Aspa.

“Ask about what he likes to do or his interests?” said Edna.

"Yes, that is also good, Edna, to show you take an interest in him and who he is," said Aspa. "And you can tell if you have common interests to talk about."

“Teasing him sometimes?" said Franda

"As long as it is done in a funny and not a hurtful manner, so that he will laugh with you at the end, that is also good Franda," said Aspa.

"Poking him in the chest?" said Lanka.

"No, Lanka, that would be too rough and subject to misinterpretation. You don't want to threaten him," said Aspa.

Link was getting bored and started looking around the room. Mipha reached over and touched his arm.

Are you paying attention, Linka?” whispered Mipha.

“Touching him gently on the arm or hand, then?" said Lanka.

"Yes, that is a much better answer," said Aspa. 

”Alright, those are all good responses," said Aspa. "And Linka, you should feel comfortable doing some of the ones that do not require much speaking."

Link nodded his appreciation.

"Alright," said Aspa. "For today's class, we want to practice dancing. It is very common for Vai and Voe to dance at parties or weddings, social gatherings like that. Today we will cover the most common dance in Hyrule and one that is easy to learn. Since we have an odd number of students, I will pair up with one of you. Please just select the person sitting next to you as your dance partner."

Link was grateful whatever was being taught next did not require any speaking on his part.

Link and Mipha stood up together. Then the instructor explained the dance steps and put on some music. Mipha already knew how to dance. Link had been to a couple of parties with Kodah and knew how to dance as well, at least to some extent. It was a slow dance, and he put his arm around Mipha and held her other hand in his. He had never danced with her before, and it felt quite nice. Maybe this class was not such a bad idea after all. They danced to the music for a while, the instructor checking that all the students were doing as expected.

Then things went to a whole new level. The instructor said that if you felt close to your dance partner, you could make the dance more romantic by touching cheeks or resting your head on your partner's shoulder or holding each other closer. Then she asked the class to try doing that. As Mipha and he touched cheeks, he felt a thrill. And she made no effort to move away. Then he closed his eyes and held her closer, and he felt her hold him closer, too. They moved with the music together. Was she doing all this as part of the class? He certainly wasn't! This was pure ecstasy, holding her in his arms like this and feeling her holding him. But then the instructor broke the mood by singling he and Mipha out as role models.

"Class, our two visitors here are excellent examples of what to do," said the instructor. "They look so natural together! Notice how Linka closed her eyes and held her partner close while resting her cheek against her partner's? That is how one dances when one is in love. And Mipha is doing the same to Linka.”

At the end of the dance, the instructor came over to the two of them.

“I wish I knew you two were so good at this, I would have asked you to demonstrate things to the class," said Aspa.

"I don’t think we knew it ourselves,” said Mipha. “Understandably we never danced with each other before.”

“No, of course not,” laughed Aspa. “And Linka, just remember some of what we discussed today. I wish you good luck in love.”

Link nodded his thanks. The class was over now. When they were back outside, Link leaned over and whispered to her.

"I’m surprised to say I enjoyed that class a lot more than I expected," whispered Link. "Thank you!"

"I enjoyed it, too," said Mipha. "But have you forgotten why we are here? We should see the Gerudo leader now. And I guess I will have to do all the talking until you’re ready to tell people who you really are. See, you need me in more ways than you think?”

When they approached the outer guards to the chief's quarters, Mipha explained the purpose of their visit. They were asked to wait, then a few moments later were invited in. 

No one was sitting on the throne, but someone who was evidently in authority was standing next to it. Mipha and Link walked to the end of the corridor, stopped and stood before the person while she looked them over.

"You make very unusual traveling companions," said Dendra. "A Zora with a Hylian companion? The guard said you had vital information about Lady Urbosa. First, please tell me who you are." 

"I am Princess Mipha of the Zora," said Mipha. "And this is my traveling companion."

"I have heard of you Princess Mipha," said Dendra. "Lady Urbosa spoke of you. She said she admired your loyalty to the rest of the Champions. But can you tell us what has happened, and what brings you to our land? Lady Urbosa boarded Naboris and has not been seen or heard from since. Naboris rampaged about the desert for a day or so, sending out lightning bolts, but since then has calmed down."

"I can tell you if we speak privately," said Mipha. 

"Very well," said Kendra. She dismissed the guards. 

"I'm listening," said Dendra.

Link removed his veil and stepped forward.

"I am obviously not a Vai, I am Link, one of the Champions," said Link. "We are here to take back control of Naboris from Ganon."

"It took some nerve to do what you have done, Link, sneaking in here like that," said Dendra. "But I suppose these are desperate times. Now, can you tell me all that has happened?"

Link told the story of Ganon's attack and the loss of the Champions and Divine Beasts as well as Princess Zelda's role in holding Ganon in check.

"I fear that Lady Urbosa has been defeated in combat by one of Ganon's creations as happened to the other Champions who boarded their Divine Beast," said Link."

"I see," said Dendra. "If that is so, then Lady Urbosa's niece, Ryla, will be our next Chief. But before we do that, when you board Naboris, can you confirm Lady Urbosa has indeed fallen?"

"Yes, of course," said Link.

"Very well, what can we do to help you now?" said Dendra.

"A pair of Sand Seals, some arrows and whatever weaponry you have that's better than what we have," said Link.

"You shall have it," said Dendra. "But, Link, please keep up your disguise. I am breaking a long-standing Gerudo law by allowing you to be here."

After they gathered all the items, they were provided with two Sand Seals and wished good luck. Naboris was visible to the East, sitting in place.

"Mipha, this is the last time," said Link. "I am asking you to please let me handle Naboris and stay here. I can do this alone. And I would feel better knowing you're safe."

"And my answer hasn't changed, Link," said Mipha. "I came to fight by your side and help you."

"All right," said Link."I suppose you can ride a Sand Seal as well as you shield surfed on snow, right?" said Link.

"Probably," said Mipha. "They are all variations of activities first performed in water."

"We're headed to Naboris, which appears to be at rest," said Link. "But if we detect any defensive behavior by it we return at once, okay?"

"Yes, of course," said Mipha.

They urged their Sand Seals into action and were soon skimming along the sand, Mipha having no difficulty at all. The weather was clear with no sandstorms nearby, so they could see Naboris looming larger and larger as they closed the distance.

When they reached Naboris, it was kneeling in the sand, at rest. They made their way up the entrance way, and Link approached the pedestal with the Sheikah Slate. As before, the face of the terminal turned blue, the travel medallion as well. But this time something else happened. Naboris slowly stood up.

And then they heard the voice of Urbosa.

“Vasaaq,” said Urbosa. “It’s nice to see you both again. But Mipha you are way out of your element here. Be very careful! Anyway, you’re obviously here to take back control of Naboris. The map is in the Guidance Stone at the other end of Naboris."

The made their way up one ramp then a second and were confronted with one of those ugly purple slime creatures with a single eyeball. Mipha put an arrow in its eye, and it dissolved.

"Let's handle this like Medoh," said Mipha. "I'll take care of those things, and you concentrate on getting to the terminals."

The map was all the way across Naboris as Urbosa had indicated, and when Link inserted the Sheikah Slate into the Guidance Stone, it also enabled the controls. Urbosa's voice complimented and encouraged him. Next, he went out the left side toward the front and bombed through a wall and did the same on the opposite wall. 

And then began what for Link was a bewildering number of trial and error rotations of the three sections in Naboris. The first rotation was not too tricky, bringing a terminal right side up. Mipha destroyed another of those eyeball creatures near the center, and it cleared a path to the terminal. Then some more rotations would make various chests accessible that contained bomb arrows, spare parts, a bow, and a shield. Then, aligning the sections caused one of the large cylindrical rings to rotate. He rode it to the top and found himself outside near the front. Turning levers activated an elevator which led up the neck to the second terminal. 

For the most part, Mipha followed him along, making suggestions about which section to rotate. Wherever an electrical connection existed he would warn her to stand back. With all the electrical conduits in this Divine Beast, having her here was making him very nervous. 

Rotating the rear section led to another area outside. Then Link had to use Magnesis to slide some metal blocks and initiate the flow of current. Turning parts again enabled them to walk forward, shoot another eyeball creature, and enter the two hump sections of the camel shaped Divine Beast. That contained another terminal. And then there were elevators, a sliding platform, more eyeballs for Mipha to destroy, and two electrically charged spheres that needed to be transported using Magnesis. After each terminal was activated, the voice of Urbosa encouraged them. The final terminal was in a small room that they could access and then rotate upright. They were finished with the terminals, and now only the main control unit remained, as Urbosa pointed out to them.

Link rotated the sections, so the main control unit was right side up. Then he wanted to discuss strategy with Mipha.

"It's the same as Medoh," said Link. "Please leave the fighting to me and stay safe. This thing will have the power of electricity. I have some element of protection thanks to Daruk, but you do not. Please be careful."

"I will," said Mipha. "And good luck!"

Link pressed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal, and the familiar scenario played out. But this creature had a giant ancient battle ax in its right hand and ancient shield in its left. And the battle was on!

Link prepared himself but was stunned at how fast this thing was and got caught off guard on its first attack. He was better prepared for its second and did a shield parry followed by a spin attack. And when the creature rose back up, he could dodge the balls of electricity it threw his way while Mipha hit it in the eye sending it collapsing to the ground. Link got in several more hits, then the process repeated twice more. 

The creature paused, rose in the air, and the second phase of its attack began. It dropped metal pillars nearby and electrified them with lightning. It wasn’t clear to Link what to do at this point, but Mipha actually figured out one way. While the creature was electrifying things, Mipha hurled her trident at it which became electrified as well and shocked it to the ground, destroying its shield temporarily. Link rushed to get in some more sword strikes. When the creature rose, it launched more electrical balls of energy, but Mipha again hit it in the eye with an arrow and Link rushed forward to attack again. The creature launched some more balls of electricity then targeted Link with its Guardian beam. Link reflected the beam perfectly, knocking the creature to the floor. He rushed forward and with a final spin attack, the creature was finished. Link watched the disgusting destruction of the horror as it screeched into nothingness. And then the Divine Beast was still, the only sound the gentle pulsing orange of the main control unit. It was time to celebrate!

"Mipha!" he shouted. "We did it!" 

But there was no answer. He called her name again, but this time in a questioning tone.

"Mipha? Are you all right?" shouted Link.

Again there was no answer. He started looking and then he saw her behind one of the ramps. She was lying on the floor, not moving.

“Oh No! No! No!” shouted Link as he rushed to her side. 

She must have been struck by one of that hideous creature’s electrical attacks. He knelt down and cradled her head. She was limp in his arms, not breathing. What to do? He gently placed her head back down and rummaged in his pack for some life-giving elixir. Then he lifted her head again, opened her mouth, and poured a small amount in. How to get her to swallow it? He bent down and pressed his mouth to hers and gently blew as he positioned her head so she could drink the elixir. He could see she had consumed it, but nothing happened, she was still not breathing. 

He repeated the procedure a second time, but with the same result. She still wasn’t breathing, and it had been a couple of minutes now. After all that they had been through, was he going to lose her now? Tears started to fill his eyes as he prepared to give her some elixir for the third time. And all this time he kept praying to Hylia to please not let this happen to please save her. He propped her up with one arm, poured another dose of elixir into her mouth, pressed his mouth to hers, and gently blew while tilting her head. He could see she had swallowed the elixir, but still without any result. 

He didn't know what else he could do. He looked down at her now, the person he had known since childhood, the person who had cared for him his whole life, the person he had spent so many happy moments with and shared so many laughs with, and the person he had fallen in love with. And he broke down and wept as he cradled her in his arms. He felt the same gut-wrenching pain at losing her now he had felt the day of Ganon’s attack but without the distraction of trying to save Zelda to shelter him from his grief. He reached down and held her in both his arms, pressing her against his chest, rocking her back and forth as tears rolled down his cheeks. He kept repeating her name over and over again, Mipha, Mipha, Mipha as if saying her name would somehow restore her to him. He would never, ever for the rest of his life forgive himself for letting her talk him into going with him to Naboris and not insisting she stay safe somewhere. 

But there was nothing more he could do for her. He gently laid her back down then stood up and wiped his eyes again. He needed to finish with Naboris. The main control unit was above him, pulsing with an orange glow, waiting to be activated. He began to wonder if he would see her spirit now? Would this be her final farewell along with Urbosa's? Or would her spirit somehow return to Ruta? If he saw her spirit now, he knew he would lose control of his emotions again. He took a few deep breaths, then started toward the ramp that led from the floor to the main control unit above.

And then he heard some movement behind him. He turned around and nearly jumped with joy. Mipha was sitting up, shaken but alive. If he had known more about Zora physiology he would have known that when subjected to stress Zoras could hold their breath much longer than Hylians, their body metabolism automatically slowing down to compensate.

He shouted her name and she turned to look at him.

“Mipha! Mipha! Thank Hylia! You’re ali ... you're all right!” said Link as he rushed back to her, wiping some tears on the way. He took this moment to give a silent prayer of thanks to Hylia.

“Yes, a little shaken, that’s all,” said Mipha. She noticed Link’s red eyes. “But you've been crying. And you’re breathing hard. Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I’m unhurt,” said Link wiping his eyes yet again and sniffling. “It must have been a sudden sandstorm that passed by and blew some sand in my eyes. But you don’t know how happy I am right now. You really, truly don't!”

“Yes, the Divine Beasts are finally all back on our side again,” said Mipha standing up.

“Yes, there's that, too,” said Link. "And I need to finish that process. But you're sure you're all right? Do you want me to stay with you for a while first?"

"No, I'm all right," said Mipha. "I'm coming with you."

Mipha and Link made their way back up to the main control unit, and Link pressed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal. The unit turned blue, and they heard the familiar voice of Urbosa and saw her spirit.

“Thank you for freeing my spirit and bringing Naboris back under our control,” said Urbosa. “Mipha, I am happy to see you survived. Link, you may find my special combat skill of use to you.”

Link felt a surge of energy as she transferred her electric attack ability to him. 

"But now I am eager to finish our plan. After you leave, I will position Naboris for our strike. The Princess is waiting for you, Link, counting on you. When you see her, say hello for me. And tell her she needs to move on, to be strong and to rule over a glorious new Hyrule. Farewell, until we all meet again.”

They dematerialized and then suddenly found themselves outside the Gerudo Town entrance. Then they heard a noise and watched as Naboris began making its way up to a mountain peak where it finally stopped and then suddenly a fourth Divine Beast target beacon was shining down on Hyrule Castle. Urbosa had wasted no time. Mipha and Link smiled at each other, then they entered the town and were soon meeting with Dendra.

"Congratulations! I gather you were able to regain Naboris," said Dendra. 

"Yes, but I'm sorry," said Link. "Lady Urbosa's spirit spoke to us."

"I see," said Dendra. "Thank you for confirming it. It is a sad day for all of us. Lady Urbosa was a great ruler, and she will be sorely missed. We will have a memorial service for her, and then we must move on. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Just a couple of Sand Seals," said Link. "We need to start heading back. I have an important task to do. We will spend the night at Gerudo Stable."

"Of course," said Dendra. "Farewell."

"I can't wait to get out of these Vai clothes once we get to the stable," said Link as they walked to the Sand Seal rental area. 

Getting back to Gerudo Stable was much quicker using Sand Seals, and they were soon sitting by the fire at the stable, having first eaten dinner. 

They sat side by side, watching the embers burn and give off the occasional spark, happy to keep the night chill away. The stars shone brightly in the clear sky as the moon began to rise. Link was quiet. He was tired, and his emotions had gone from peak to valley to peak in one day. He had gone from the thrill of holding Mipha in his arms and feeling her hold him back, to the despair of thinking he had lost her forever, and then to the joy of finding he hadn’t. Throw in their victory over Ganon's minion in Naboris, and this day had been a lot for him to deal with.

It had been an emotional day for Mipha as well. She knew Link wasn’t holding her the way he had because he was trying to impress the class instructor. It was due to his feelings for her. And there was no sandstorm at Naboris affecting his eyes either. He had been hurting because of her. Soon she would need to force a heart-to-heart talk with him. But not tonight.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," said Link.

"I'm pretty tired too," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "Good night."

Tomorrow it would be time for Link to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness. And then after that, Mipha could return to Ruta, and he would go to Hyrule Castle to take on Ganon, reunite with Princess Zelda, and finally end all this for the rest of their lives.

They both turned in and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	9. The Master Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha travel to the Lost Woods to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness. As Link thinks of parting company with her the following day, he reflects on the end of their time together and how life will soon pull them apart. Mipha feels it is finally time to share their feelings when they return to Zora’s Domain the following day.

Mipha woke up first early next morning at Gerudo Canyon Stable and immediately went off to soak in the small pool of water behind the nearby shrine, leaving word with the stable master so Link could find her. It was a typical sunny morning by the desert and promised to be a hot, cloudless day. The pool of water was still cold from the night before and quite refreshing. She relaxed as she sunk into the water and let her thoughts wander.

She wondered how her family was doing, and she missed them. She had never been so far away from them and for so long a time. But her father understood how she felt and supported what she was doing and why. Little Sidon would be angry at her at first for neglecting him for so long, probably sulk a little upon her return to show his displeasure. But he would get over it once they started playing together again.

Traveling with Link had been a wonderful experience, and they still had a bit more traveling ahead of them before they parted ways. Besides all they had accomplished, she sensed some barriers were falling, and Link was coming to terms with his feelings, growing more aware of both hers and his own. Soon Link would reclaim his sword, and she would return to Ruta to give him and the Princess her support. Then they could finally finish what they had hoped to accomplish that fateful afternoon at East Lanayru Road. That seemed so long ago now, yet it had been only weeks.

When their task was done Princess Zelda, now really Queen Zelda, would return and begin to rule Hyrule. She wondered what Link’s reaction to that would be, what his feelings for Zelda would be upon her return? Should she have her talk with Link before or after that? Or should it make any difference? It should definitely be before and the sooner the better. Perhaps tonight would be a good time, but no later than tomorrow. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Link arrived at the pool.

“You look very comfortable!” said Link with a smile.

“Yes, I am,” said Mipha. “I wanted to get enough water time in before we left. Are we leaving now?”

“Only if you’re ready,” said Link. “I’ll make you an omelet.”

“I’m ready,” said Mipha. “How could I pass up one of your famous omelets? I’ll come down with you.”

Link made two omelets, and they ate their light breakfast at the stable pot. Then Link checked out Epona, and the horse Mipha had been riding and began the ride back east along the Gerudo Canyon to the Regencia River.

“Are you excited?” said Mipha. “To get your sword back I mean?”

“Very much so,” said Link. “I hope it’s ready. Will you come with me to get it? I’d like your company, and it’s not too much out of your way.”

“If you like, I would be happy to,” said Mipha. “Am I permitted to go with you? I thought its location was secret.”

“It is, but I know how to find it,” said Link. “And I don’t think it needs to be secret from you.”

The ride was uneventful until the reached the end of the Gerudo Canyon and the Digdogg Suspension Bridge. Mipha saw some fish in the water below, and dove in. She came back with two Staminoka Bass and a Hearty Bass.

“Lunch!” said Mipha. Link built a fire and cooked the Hearty Bass for himself while Mipha ate the rest. While they were finishing lunch, Mipha had a suggestion.

“Why don’t we leave the horses at Outskirt Stable and travel on water the rest of the way?” said Mipha. “I think the route is more direct. We can follow the water north of Hyrule Castle and then we can proceed to the Lost Woods from there. And I can help you in the water.”

Link hadn’t considered that, but it made sense. There was no direct path from where they were to the Lost Woods. Any land route would involve traveling along a variety of roads through Central Hyrule, an area which was patrolled by Guardians and unsafe.

“All right,” said Link. “That makes sense and should shorten the journey.”

They rode their horses north to Outskirt Stable, then Link gave Epona an affectionate pat goodbye and left them in the care of the stable. They walked to the banks of the Regencia River near the Gleeok Bridge, and found an abandoned raft there with a sail. The wind was in their favor, and they both boarded the raft. Mipha said she could always help move the raft along if the wind died down.

They followed the Regencia River northward past the ruins that represented all that remained of the Sage Temple. Link saw a Lizalfos hunting for food by the riverbank, but it ignored them. They then passed the Carok Bridge and hugged the Eastern shore of North Hyrule Plain. There were some flying Guardians evident to their east circling the area near Hyrule Castle. He would have to get by those things soon. As Link stared at Hyrule Castle, it brought back memories of Princess Zelda.

“It’s terrible to think of what Princess Zelda must be going through inside the castle,” said Link as he stared at it. “I owe her so much! It makes me eager to rescue her as soon as possible. Can you see her study over there? It was just outside there that she had her last talk with her father. I say talk, but it was more her father scolding her for her interest in Sheikah Technology. I wonder what would have happened if he had encouraged her to study it? Perhaps we would have all been better off. But we’ll never know now. And that was the last time they saw each other. It’s just one more sadness amidst all the rest.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “There has been plenty of sadness to go around. But you are doing the best you can. It won’t be much longer now.”

The giant pillars that had housed the Guardians intended for the defense of Hyrule were evident now, the land broken by their rise. They followed the river south of the Irch Plain. It was at Irch Plain that Zelda had enjoyed taking pictures of the various flowers that grew in abundance there. Then they passed directly north of Hyrule Castle, and as they reached Helmhead Bridge, they could make out a wandering Guardian stalking the area south of the bridge. It could be the very Guardian Mipha first saw as she circled Crenel Hills the day of Ganon’s attack. Mipha and Link kept to the North and passed by undetected. It was getting dark as they neared the Minshi Woods, and Sunset Fireflies could be seen glowing on the hillside. By staying in the water, they had not encountered any enemies other than the Guardians in the distance, and the occasional Water Oktrorok which was quickly eliminated with an arrow. But now it was time to come ashore. They docked their raft at the small pier on the shore and made their way up the hill to Woodland Stable where they would spend the night. There was a small pond nearby, Pico Pond, where Mipha could get in whatever water time she needed if any.

“We’re getting close,” said Link as he huddled by the fire cooking some meat. Mipha had already eaten two fish from the river and sat next to him.

“It’s about a half day’s walk from here to the Korok Forest,” said Link.

“I am glad I will be able to share this special moment with you,” said Mipha. “I know how much the sword means to you, and I consider it an honor to visit where it rests and see you draw it.”

“I’m glad you’re with me, too” said Link as he smiled at her. “The last time I drew the sword from that pedestal was over five years ago now, but I’ll never forget it.”

“I remember how excited you were to tell me about it,” said Mipha. “I was so proud of you! But I could sense the change it brought in you, the responsibility you felt. You couldn’t relax as well as you used to. I am hoping when all this is over you will be able to be more like you were.”

“I hope that, too,” said Link. “I know I was terrible company back then. Maybe I still am! I felt the weight of Hyrule’s survival on my shoulders. But I am more confident in my skills now than I was back then. And I hope that has helped.”

“It has,” said Mipha. “I can tell.”

“Well,” said Link. “It’s been a long day. We had better get some rest.”

They said goodnight and both slept soundly.

Next morning after breakfast they took the road north from the stable, and then the western fork. It was a wooded area and deer could be seen scampering among the trees along with the occasional fox. A small pack of wolves appeared at one point but did not approach them. After about three hours of hiking, they reached the entrance to the Lost Woods.

The area was dense with formidable looking dark trees and a perpetual fog. The woods were considered magical and under the protection of a great Forest Spirit. Wise travelers avoided it. Any who tried to traverse it would quickly get lost in the impenetrable fog and invariably find themselves back where they started.

“Stay close to me,” said Link. “I know the secret of penetrating these woods.”

Link followed the lit lanterns. Crows flew into the air, cawing as they approached. After a little less than an hour, they reached two lamps and a torch. Link lit the torch and followed the direction the shifting wind blew the glowing embers. It was slow going as he frequently stopped to check the wind’s direction. As if the dense fog was not enough to deter a would be traveler, the trees looked quite threatening, almost hungry, as if their mouths were eager to grab onto anyone foolish enough to draw too close. Some trees had open mouths, but others had their mouths sealed tightly closed as if they had already swallowed something. Mipha shuddered. But after about two hours the fog finally gave way.

“This is the entrance to the Korok Forest,” said Link as he extinguished the torch. “We’re out of the Lost Woods now.”

“Thank Hylia for that,” said Mipha. “I didn’t want to distract you, but that was one of the creepier places I have ever been.”

The road sloped down into the forest, and here the trees were a healthy bright green. After another half hour walk, they could see the sword and the pedestal ahead.

Mipha stopped as Link ascended the pedestal. The sword glowed in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the nearby trees and looked in perfect condition. Just then they heard a deep voice coming from an ancient tree in front of the pedestal.

“Ah, you have returned, Link,” said the Deku Tree. “And Princess Mipha of the Zora, welcome. Link, the sword of the Goddess has restored itself to how it was as it always does. It is ready. Chosen one, it is time now to take back the sword that seals the darkness and fulfill your destiny.”

Link bowed his head then stood before the sword. He took a deep breath. Then he grasped the sword’s hilt and began pulling it upward from the pedestal. Slowly but surely the blade slid from the stone’s grip until he finally pulled it clear of the pedestal. Link heard a brief chirp as the spirit within the sword welcomed back its master.

Since the days long, long ago when the Goddess herself took Hylian form, and her people lived in the sky, the spirit of the sword had formed a bond with the one chosen to wield it. She would never forget her first master, that eager young student she had guided so carefully and whose company she had recorded as happiness. But this master had needed her aid too, though in a different way. When he had fallen in battle, she had spoken to Her Grace’s offspring whose love for her master had finally awoken the power within her. Why were they ever so slow to realize it was love that mattered most? She had told Her Grace’s descendant that all was not lost, that her master could still be saved. And now he was here again, and she recorded that data as happy, too.

Link raised the sword skyward, and it shone a brilliant white, its glow illuminating the nearby forest like the beacon of hope it was, resplendent in its full power just as before. He remembered the trials he had needed to accomplish years earlier to prove himself worthy. Then Link lowered the blade and held it before him. He closed his eyes and kissed it, offering a prayer to Hylia that he would ever be her faithful servant and asking her to aid him in his quest. And then he placed the sword in the sheath on his back, having earlier removed the sword he had been carrying.

“Now you and the Goddess sword are one again,” said the Deku Tree. “Go, and bring peace to Hyrule.”

Link bowed. Then it was indeed time to go. Link led Mipha quietly back out of the Lost Woods.

“That was very moving, Link,” said Mipha as they emerged onto the path leading to Woodland Stable. “I am happy and honored to have been there with you.”

“I wanted you to be there with me,” said Link. “It meant something special to me to share it with you.”

It was evening by the time they returned to Woodland Stable where they would again spend the night, their last night together before Mipha returned to the domain. They had dinner and then sat by the fire.

“I know you are eager to complete your quest,” said Mipha as they sat together near the fire. “I can return to the domain tomorrow on my own from here. I’ll swim down the Hylia River to the Zora River and then on into Ruto Lake and home.”

“I would like to come with you and make sure you reach home safely,” said Link. “It will only add a day perhaps to what I need to do, and I would feel much better. I can arrange for the stable staff here to fetch Epona and bring her to Wetland Stable. Then I can pick her up on the way to Hyrule Castle.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Link glanced over at Mipha, but she was staring at the fire. He realized their time together was drawing to a close. Maybe she did, too.

He had enjoyed traveling with Mipha, no, more like cherished it. It had reminded him of how much he missed those days they had spent wandering the domain together. They would take walks, talk, swim, but what he thought of most now was how much they would laugh, just being happy in each other’s company. It had felt so natural all his life to be with her whenever he could.

But soon she would be gone, at least for him. Once their quest was over and her duty as Champion fulfilled, she would go back to be with her people. She would return to her family, help her father to raise Sidon and begin to fulfill her royal Zora duties. And someday, perhaps someday soon, she would meet that special someone to spend her life with and raise her own family. She would no longer have time to idle the afternoon away with a visiting Hylian knight.

And what of him? The King was gone. He would be in the service of Her Majesty, Queen Zelda now. He was sure she would expect him to aid her in restoring Hyrule. He would have his hands full as well, with no time for journeys to the domain except perhaps on rare occasions to see how his dear friend was doing. And time and distance and all the things in their lives would slowly draw Mipha and him apart. Their closeness, their togetherness would end. If they saw each other at all, it would be to exchange only a ‘hello’ and a ‘how are you.’ He wished it could be otherwise. Was that what his life was going to be like when all this was over?

Mipha looked over at Link, and he seemed lost in thought, troubled even.

“Link, the other night you spoke of your concern for what life held for you after all this was over,” said Mipha. “Then you said you felt better about it. Have you given it any more thought?”

“I think you can read my mind,” laughed Link as he looked up at her in surprise.

“I know you very well,” said Mipha. “And you can talk to me. You were always able to do that. Though I do recall I did most of the talking.”

“Yes, you did,” laughed Link. “I did feel better about it then because I realized I should not feel sorry for myself and needed to be responsible for what happens next. But when I begin to think of specifically what must happen, what will be, I feel sad again.”

“What it is that bothers you so much?” said Mipha.

Link paused for a moment.

“I was just thinking that now that I have the sword and the Divine Beasts are back on our side, we are coming to the end of our great mission. And don’t misunderstand me. That is something I greatly desire, something I have spent the last five years of my life preparing for. I can’t wait to pay Ganon back in some small measure for all the hurt it has caused. I’m just not sure I will like what must happen afterward. It’s like parents being happy to see their child grow up well and healthy, but what parent doesn’t miss the time they spent sharing their child’s life? It is the way of life, I know, the way things must be, but that makes it no easier.”

“But what exactly is it in life you feel you will miss so much, like the parent in your story?” said Mipha.

Link looked up at her, and she was looking into his eyes now. She looked so kind and loving and beautiful. How could he not just tell her? He didn’t know what else to say.

“You,” said Link. “But I’m sorry, I’m too tired to talk anymore, and I may have already said too much. We still have tomorrow together and can say goodbye at the domain. I’ll spend tomorrow night at the inn there. And I promise I will return to see you when this is all over, and we can celebrate our victory together.”

“I sincerely hope so,” said Mipha. “But now get some rest and try not to be troubled about the future. It may hold more for you than you think. And tomorrow I want us to continue our talk when we reach the domain. You haven’t said too much, and what you have said makes me very happy.”

They said goodnight and retired for the evening. Mipha thought about all Link had said. He was thinking about his future in terms of how it would affect the two of them. He seemed so close to expressing how he felt. She thought the next day when they had time alone together would be the time to share their feelings for each other. And she would share hers whether Link shared his or not. She fell asleep.


	10. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Link escorts Mipha back to Zora's Domain, it is finally time for a heart-to-heart talk.

Next morning Mipha suggested they take the raft back to the domain as far as they could. As the winds were favorable, the weather mild, and the river calm, it made perfect sense. 

“Did you ever enjoy sailing?” said Mipha.

“I did it a bit,” said Link. “I had to use a large Korok Leaf to get anywhere unless the wind was blowing the right way. It was slow going and took a lot of energy. But it was the only way to reach some islands. I used to wish I could swim like a Zora. It would have made things much easier.”

It was a smooth sail under the Thims Bridge, and then they traveled to the East of a small island and onward past Zelo Pond and Mercay Island and then finally to the mouth of the Zora River. 

“This is where our journey on horseback to the Great Plateau began,” said Link. “We’ve come full circle, from here to the Great Plateau to Rito Village to Gerudo Town and then north of Hyrule Castle to the Lost Woods and now back to the domain. We’ve seen a good deal of Hyrule together.”

“Yes, and I will always remember it,” said Mipha. “I wish it was under happier circumstances, though.” 

They made their way along the North bank of Zora River on foot for now. The Zora River current flowed against them so travel by water would be more difficult. But Mipha offered to help pull him along and even up waterfalls if necessary. There was a tall Sheikah Tower atop a mountain to their south. Link wished he had time to visit all the towers and shrines, but it would have to wait. They could see Ruta’s targeting beam overhead above the tower, still locked onto Hyrule Castle, awaiting her pilot’s order to strike at Ganon. 

As they reached the Inogo Bridge, they decided to rest for a moment and climbed up into one of the two Zora built structures there. It offered seating, modest shelter and a view of the surrounding area. A light rain began to fall as they sat together, and they had to move to the center of the structure and sit on the floor leaning against it to avoid getting wet. The rain dripped onto the top and down the sides. Link looked over at Mipha and could see the excitement in her eyes as she neared her home. 

“You certainly look happy to be coming home!” said Link.

“Yes, I am,” said Mipha. “I love it here in the domain! And I miss my family. These two structures mark the entrance to the domain and the first sight of home for me in quite some time. Do you mind waiting here for a bit while it rains? I’m enjoying sitting here with you.”

“No, there’s no hurry, I’m enjoying it, too,” said Link. “I like the sound of rain. I hated trying to climb in it, but we’re already up here. Forgive me, but I sometimes used to think of the domain as my home as well. I never really had a permanent home as long as I can remember. When I had time, I always thought of coming to see you. It was the closest thing to coming home I had. And the domain holds a lot of memories for me.”

“And for me, too,” said Mipha. “And I’m glad you felt welcome enough to think of here as your home.”

“You and your father always made me feel welcome,” said Link. “When I was small I didn’t think anything of it. But later, when I was older and realized how important a person you are, I felt almost ashamed that I took up so much of your precious time and took your friendship so for granted. You were very kind.”

“Thank you,” said Mipha. “But I wasn’t just being kind, I enjoyed your company too. And I wish you would not think of my position so much.”

They sat quietly for a few more moments as a steady rain fell. 

“When you get to the area by the slumber pools you should complete the shrine there,” said Mipha. “It will speed your return here anytime you wish. And I like the idea of a speedy, safe return for you here.”

“Yes, that’s an excellent idea,” said Link. “I will do that when we get there.”

The rain was letting up, and it was time to go.

They made their way partly on foot and partly in the water. Enemies had not had time to infiltrate this area yet, and so their passage here was safe, only the odd Water Oktorok proving a mild nuisance. 

When they passed the Oren Bridge, Mipha took Link’s hand and helped him swim. The giant blue fish sculpture that announced the domain’s location came into view as they rounded some cliffs and passed under Luto’s Crossing. Link could feel Mipha’s excitement as she pulled harder and increased her speed. He had to keep his mouth closed to avoid swallowing water from the splashing her rapid movement caused. A guard waved to them from above as they passed by the Great Zora Bridge and approached the last waterfall. A family of ducks took to the air, scattering from out of their way as they approached the final waterfall. Mipha held Link’s hand tightly and pulled him up the waterfall, then landed with him in the water on the lower level of the domain near the ladder. She was finally home!

“I’ll meet you in the plaza!” said Mipha as she prepared to swim up one of the artificial waterfalls that ringed the domain. Link climbed up the ladder, and Mipha was there waiting for them.

“Let’s go see my father!” said Mipha excitedly. “And let’s see how angry my little brother is with me. He’ll probably be angry with both us since he will blame you too for taking me away.”

“I hope he can forgive us!” laughed Link. “But let him blame me if it makes it any better for you.”

They made their way up the steps to the throne and room past the guards who acknowledged them. And when King Dorephan saw Mipha, he got up, and they hugged each other.

“My darling Mipha!” said King Dorephan. “You are safely home at last! And Link, you are safe as well. Thank you for looking out for my dear daughter.”

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty,” said Link. “But she looked out for me as much as the other way around. I am glad she is safely home with you. I know she missed you and her brother.”

And speaking of her brother, as expected Sidon was standing nearby with a frown and when Mipha looked over at him, he turned his back on her.

“Dear Sidon,” said Mipha approaching him as he stood with his back to her and a frown on his face. “I missed playing with you so much, and so did Link. We were so looking forward to being home with you again. I hope you can forgive me for being away, but we needed to take care of some things. Perhaps Link could tell you a story about one of his battles?”

At that Sidon turned around and gave Link a glare. He liked Link’s stories but wasn’t sure he was ready to forgive him for stealing away his sister again. 

“Or maybe I can tell you the story another time,” said Link pretending he was about to leave.

At that Sidon decided hearing a story would be better than sulking. He rushed over and took Link’s hand, but with a glare at his sister. He still hadn’t forgiven her!

“Let’s sit over here,” said Link. “I will tell you all about the battle we had with a terrible giant one-eyed Hinox!”

Sidon’s eyes grew big with excitement. He had to admit Link told good stories. Maybe that’s what his sister liked about him too. He knew she couldn’t love his swimming.

Link sat down and told an eager Sidon the story of their battle with the Hinox at the Digdogg Suspension Bridge, making it sound exciting but not too scary. Sidon gripped Link’s hand and seemed to hang on each word. 

Mipha looked over at them and smiled. Sidon was clearly enjoying the story, and she could see he was holding onto Link’s hand. Well, at least Link was forgiven. This gave her a chance to speak with her father about all that had happened.

When Link’s story ended, the sun was close to setting, and it was getting near to Sidon’s sleep time. Sidon felt better now and understood that if they had not gone away, there might not have been such a good story to listen to. He permitted Link to give him a goodnight kiss on the head. And, in a generous spirit of forgiveness, he even allowed his neglectful sister to kiss him on the head as well. Then he went off to bed, thinking about how he would battle a Hinox next time he ran into one.

“Father, Link will be staying overnight at the inn here, then he goes off tomorrow to Hyrule Castle,” said Mipha. “I would like to spend some time with him.”

“Yes, of course,” said King Dorephan. “And my prayers and the hopes of all of us go with you, Link. May you return here safely soon.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Link. “And good night.”

“Why don’t you try that shrine now,” said Mipha.

Mipha and Link left the throne room and walked down to the plaza. Then Link entered the shrine on the floor below. The puzzle consisted of maneuvering a giant sphere into a receptacle while avoiding a cascade of giant stone balls and a beam of energy. Link had to use Cryonis and Stasis to complete the shrine and turn the structure blue. 

The sun was just starting to set when Link emerged from the shrine and explained what he had done.

“Now you truly have no excuse not to visit me often,” laughed Mipha. “And I expect you will do so.”

“Gladly, Princess,” laughed Link.

The sky was a beautiful golden color now, a bit like the beautiful gold in her eyes, Link thought as they walked together. 

“Come, I want to sit and talk with you,” said Mipha. “You are not feeling too tired?”

“No, not at all,” said Link. “You did all the work pulling me here. I’m amazed you aren’t exhausted!”

“I know a nice spot we can talk,” said Mipha. “We’ve been there before, but I like it.”

Mipha led the way up the stairs and toward the western bridge. A Guard patrolling the area bowed her head in acknowledgment to Mipha, and she greeted her back. At the end of the bridge, they followed the path to the left and up a hill and passed some pine trees until they reached a pond at the foot of a waterfall. Several ducks were swimming there but flew away as they approached. Sunset Fireflies could be seen flashing near the trees. The sound of the waterfall and the occasional cry of a bird returning to its nest for the night were the only other sounds. 

“Sit with me here,” said Mipha as she led Link to a large rock in the middle of the pond and they sat down next to each other facing the waterfall. An occasional fish jumped from the water. It was a beautiful spot, close enough to the domain to be an easy walk, but far enough to offer some privacy. 

“You were very good with Sidon,” laughed Mipha. “If you hadn’t been there with one of your adventure stories I don’t think he would have forgiven me.”

“He’s so cute!” laughed Link. “Sulking first and then all too eager to hear a story. He’s adorable! You are so lucky to have a family like that, though that was probably an insensitive remark since I know you lost your mother soon after Sidon hatched. I’m sorry. But I often wished I had a family, a brother or a sister. So I appreciate the chance to play with him when I can.”

“So, tomorrow is your big day,” said Mipha. “I wanted to spend some time together with you and wish you well. And I wanted us to have a chance to talk before you go.”

“Yes, I’m glad we have some time together now,” said Link. “It feels like old times again. Even better in some ways. I always enjoy talking to you. Though I will agree with you, you often did most of the talking, and I was often all too quiet.”

“Yes, and you shouldn’t be that way,” said Mipha. “You should feel comfortable telling me anything, Link. Don’t you feel that you can?”

“Almost,” said Link. “But I have always felt that you were special and I needed to remember that. I mean you are a Princess, someone important with a future role to play with your people.”

“And what if I was not a Princess?” said Mipha. “What if I was the same person but not royalty, and you were sitting together with me here in the moonlight. What would you say to me then, Link?”

Link turned to look at her, and she was looking back at him. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. How else could he answer this? He had been making excuses for not telling her how he felt for a long time. Now she was asking him directly. What if she was not a Princess of the Zora, someone above him in life? What was there to lose now by telling her?

He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands as he clasped them in his lap. 

“I would say that I love you with all my heart and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” said Link. 

Now it was Mipha’s turn to hold her breath for a second. But she already knew what to say next.

“And if I told you I love you, too, and felt the same way, what would you say then?” said Mipha.

Link looked up at her in surprise, and she was smiling at him now. And his eyes grew wide, and his heart leaped in a way it never had before. He was trying to understand what had just happened. Was this even possible? He took another deep breath, but now one of excitement, not nervousness. He looked her in the eyes this time.

“I would say Mipha, I love you. Will you marry me?” said Link.

“And I would say yes, Link, yes I would gladly marry you!” said Mipha as she laughed in happiness and at the stunned expression on Link’s face. 

“Now can we do all that over again in the indicative instead of the subjunctive case?” laughed Mipha.

“Yes, of course,” said Link too excited to remember his Hylian grammar class and what subjunctive even meant. 

He looked her in the eyes.

“I love you, Mipha. Will you marry me?” said Link.

“Yes, I will, and happily,” said Mipha as she took his hand. 

Then they took each other in their arms and held each other as they shared their first kiss. 

“I hope this is not a dream,” said Link after their kiss ended. “It feels like one. If so, I don’t want to wake up.”

“Now you can finally stop worrying about your future,” said Mipha. “It will be here with me, where you belong.”

“And that makes this seem even more like a dream,” said Link.

“Well, there is one way to find out,” said Mipha.

She pushed Link off the rock and into the water as he sputtered and then burst out laughing. Then she dove into the water next to him, and they put their arms around each other. They looked into each other’s eyes, and they kissed again.

“It’s a Zora tradition that an engaged couple kisses in the water right after they declare their love for each other,” laughed Mipha happily. ”And since this will be your home, you had better get used to water!"

“I will get used to anything if you are there to share it with me,” said Link. “This is the happiest day of my life!”

“And mine as well,” said Mipha. “But come with me before it gets too late. We should say a prayer to Hylia to bless us and then I have something for you.”

They held hands as they walked back to the domain. They were both so excited they ignored the funny look the guard gave them as they passed by. When they reached the small shrine of Hylia, they bowed their heads and prayed silently. 

“Wait here, I will be right back,” said Mipha when they finished. Mipha returned a few moments later carrying something.

“This is my gift to you with all my love,” said Mipha. “It may aid you in your quest, as it will allow you to swim much like a Zora. I hope it will protect you and you will wear it in good health.”

Link took it and held it out to examine it. It was an exquisite piece of armor made of blue and silver and contained a shiny white scale. It must have taken many days of painstaking work to make, and it looked like it would fit him perfectly. And Link knew enough Zora tradition to understand what it meant. 

He looked back at her. 

“I will cherish this always,” said Link. “It’s magnificent! But to make this, you must have known how I felt.”

“I knew how I felt,” said Mipha. “I suspected how you felt, but I needed to hear you express it.”

“And now I can’t say it enough,” said Link. “I love you. And I can’t wait to return here and start a life with you.”

“Nor can I. Now try to get some rest if you can,” said Mipha. “You have a big day tomorrow. I will see you in the morning before you leave.”

They kissed goodnight. Link made his way back to the inn and collapsed. Who said dreams can’t come true? His just did. Going to sleep now would be anticlimactic, but he soon did.

Mipha made her way back to the throne room. Sidon was already asleep, but her father looked up and saw the look on her face.

“Mipha, dear, you’re glowing like a Stealthfin Trout. Whatever is it?” said King Dorephan.

“Link has accepted the armor, and we are to be wed, Father! I am so happy!” said Mipha. 

She rushed into his arms, and he hugged her. 

“And I am happy as well,” said King Dorephan as he held her. “Not only for you, but because Link is a fine person and I believe you two can have a wonderful life together. I wish your dear mother were here to share this happy moment. But tell me all about what happened.”

Mipha went over everything as her father listened and smiled. It was obvious she really did love him very much. It had been evident for some time. And he was overjoyed he loved her, too. 

After she was done Mipha collapsed into the pool and closed her eyes. Finally, her wishes had come true! Soon they would be together.


	11. Hyrule Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes his way to Hyrule Castle to prepare to confront Calamity Ganon.

When Link awoke at the Seabed Inn the following morning, it took him a moment to go over what had happened the prior evening. He was still in a state of disbelief, and if he had not seen the Zora Armor at the foot of his bed, might have thought it was all a dream. But it had really happened! Beyond all his expectations Mipha had said she loved him and agreed to marry him. He felt light-headed thinking about this sudden turn of events, and the implications for his future were just starting to sink in. 

But no sooner had he begun enjoying thoughts of his future than he started to worry about what could go wrong. It was a deeply rooted character trait of his and had grown from his survival instinct, a habit borne out of the need to stay alert and be wary of hidden dangers. He tended to worry in advance about what risks lay ahead. So, his instincts took over, and he began to worry about how Mipha’s family and the Zora people would react, how they would feel about him marrying their beloved Princess. 

Mipha was their pride and joy, after all, and everyone in Zora’s Domain loved her. Perhaps her father would try to talk her out of it. He could imagine King Dorephan telling her it was her duty to marry well and produce a worthy heir to the Zora throne. Speaking of an heir, he hadn’t even thought about children. Could they even have any? He was getting way ahead of himself now. And, besides all of that to worry about, today was the day he needed to begin completing his duty to Hyrule. He had to start his journey to Hyrule Castle and eventually face Ganon. And that needed to happen before he could have any future at all. 

He got up, made breakfast, and changed into the Zora Armor. He smiled. It did fit him perfectly. It was very comfortable, and he could move about in it quite easily. When he finished breakfast, he needed to say goodbye to Mipha, so he made his way to the slumber pool level and spoke with the guard on duty at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne room. Almost all of the guards knew him by now from all his past visits.

“Good morning, Farni,” said Link. “Could you please check if Lady Mipha is available?”

“Good Morning, Master Link,” said Farni. “Yes, of course. But that is a magnificent set of armor you’re wearing today.” 

Farni looked more closely at it.

“Is that what I think it is?” said Farni. 

“It is,” said Link. “But I think Lady Mipha would like to control the announcement, so please don’t say anything.”

“I am a member of the royal guard,” said Farni. “I would never reveal anything I learn about the royal family.”

Then Farni gave Link a smile.

“But congratulations!” said Farni. “Some of us knew Lady Mipha was working on a set of armor, though we never saw the finished result. But given who we’ve seen her spending so much time with, it was no secret to us who it must be for. But I won’t say anything. Please wait here. I will check and be right back.”

Farni went to see if Mipha was available. So, the royal guards knew all about it before he had a clue. Link shook his head. Reading women’s feelings was something he was terrible at, and this was probably another example of it. Mipha must have been dropping hints about her feelings, but they had bounced off him like a shield parry. 

Before Farni could return, Link saw Mipha running down the stairs. She rushed into his arms, they embraced and kissed.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” said Mipha. After hugging him, she held him by the shoulders at arm’s length to take a look at him. “You look very handsome in the armor. You agree I did a fine job?”

“You did an excellent job!” said Link. “It feels so comfortable, and I’ll think of you whenever I’m wearing it. I love you. And it gives me a thrill to hear you call me sweetheart, sweetheart.”

“You’ll hear it a lot from now on, sweetheart,” laughed Mipha taking his hand. “But come, I want you to see Father. I told him about us last night.”

Mipha took Link’s hand as they began walking up the steps to the throne room.

“What was your father’s reaction?” said Link. “I mean, he was agreeable to it, right?”

“You know, I was so excited, I don’t remember,” said Mipha as she stopped and looked at him. “I went to sleep right afterward. We should go find out now.”

Link looked back at her in alarm.

“You’re kidding me, right?” said Link. “I’m already very nervous over meeting your father about this, and you’re saying you don’t know how he feels about it? He may want to banish me from the domain for being so presumptuous!”

“I can tell I‘m going to have a lot of fun being together with you,” laughed Mipha. “You’re so easy to tease! Father knows I love you and has always felt you were a wonderful person. Of course, he is happy about it.”

Link took a deep breath, and they resumed their way up the stairs to the throne room. King Dorephan greeted them at once when they arrived.

“Link! Mipha told me the wonderful news last night,” said King Dorephan. “I am very happy for both of you. And I look forward to welcoming you to the family soon.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Link. “I love your daughter very much, and I’ve never been happier, and more honored as well.”

“You’ve made all of us happy, Link,” said King Dorephan. “But I know you have an important task ahead of you and are no doubt anxious to get it done for all our sakes. I want you to know that you have my prayers for your success and your safe return here.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Link. 

“I will see Link off now, Father, and thank you,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. 

Mipha and Link held hands as they walked back down to the plaza level. It was time to say goodbye. They embraced, holding each other tightly.

“Return safely to me,” said Mipha. “I know my place is with Ruta now, but I wish I could also be with you to aid you.”

“I will be safe, I promise,” said Link. “This is the moment I have worked for the last five years to accomplish. I will pray to Hylia to aid me. And thinking of our love makes me all the more eager to return to you. I love you.”

“And I love you,” said Mipha. “You should take the water route to Hyrule Castle. You can safely dive from here into the water below. You will find you can swim much faster now, and you can ascend waterfalls as you once wished. And I believe it will be safer.“

“That’s an excellent idea,” said Link. “But your gift to me is so beautiful and precious. I wish I had something to give you in return.”

“You gave me your heart, sweetheart, which is all I ever wanted,” said Mipha. “May Nayru protect you now and always.”

They kissed once more, then Link turned and dove into the water in the lower level of the Domain. Mipha watched him dive into Ruto Lake, then turned to go. Soon it would be time to make sure Ruta was all ready to aid him.

When Link entered the water, he immediately felt differently, more at home in it somehow. And when he began to swim, he found he could do so much faster than before. He was eager to try ascending a waterfall, so right after the first waterfall by the domain he swam back to it and up it. It was a fantastic experience as he quickly swam upward then had his momentum carry him past the top of the waterfall and allow him to paraglide down. Clearly, this was a very valuable ability. He dove back down into Ruto Lake. Fortunately, the current was in his favor and made swimming easy.

Ruto Lake was quite large, however, and it took him two hours to reach one of the large rock formations. He caught his breath there, then dove in again, and it was a little less than an hour before he swam under the lengthy Luto’s Crossing and another hour to the much smaller Oren Bridge. He was enjoying his new found mobility in water. There was no way he could have swum this far and this fast without the armor. As he passed Oren Bridge, it began to rain. But it was just a gentle rain, not a thunderstorm, so posed no problems. He swam on past the Bank of Wishes and then past the section the river narrows to the second and then third waterfall as the Zora River curved to the Southwest. He was amazed that he could now even outswim some fish and collected some Bass and Carp along the way. 

At the fourth waterfall, the river widened briefly, and he had his first enemy encounter. He could see a Lizalfos swimming near a rock and another on the shore. He quietly left the water and climbed ashore without being noticed. He eliminated the Lizalfos in the water with several shock arrows and then did the same to the one on the shore before it could do other than sputter at him from a distance. He was sorry and angry to see enemies starting to infiltrate closer to the domain. It gave him an even greater sense of urgency to carry on. 

It was past midday when he reached the Inogo Bridge. He briefly took to the road here, then dove back into the water just North of Mercay Island. Some Bright Chested Ducks and Pink Herons scattered as he swam nearby. As the sun started to sink in the late afternoon sky, Bright Eyed Crabs could be seen scouring the sandy shore for food and Blue-Winged, and Pink Herons did the same. The sun was beginning to set as he swam under Thimms Bridge. As he approached Woodland Stable, he could see Sunset Fireflies glowing in the woods, and those annoying one-eyed Keese were starting to make an appearance. He was happy to finally reach the safety of the stable, and a chance to satisfy his hunger. He cooked several of the fish he had caught, one to eat now, and the others to have in case he needed food where he was unable to cook. Then he spoke to the stable master.

“Welcome,” said the stable master. “Will you be staying with us? As you can see we have plenty of open beds. With all the turmoil lately not too many people are traveling these days. What brings you this way?”

“Yes, I need a bed for the night,” said Link. “I have some business to take care of near here.”

“Well, it must be very important business to journey much beyond here,” said the stable master. “Our stable was spared any damage, but the area near the Castle is crawling with those Guardian things. They will hunt you down as soon as they see you. I advise travelers who pass through here to keep well away from the Castle. Would you like a wake-up call?”

“Yes, first thing in the morning, please,” said Link. “But I wanted to check something else with you. Has my horse been brought here? My name is Link.”

“Oh, Link, yes, your horse is here,” said the stable master. “She was dropped off yesterday, and we’ve taken good care of her. And what a fine horse she is! She’s sleeping with the other horses now. I’ll add the charges for her care to your bill. Did you want to take her out tomorrow morning? We can have her all ready for you.”

“Yes, I would, thank you,” said Link. “And good night.” 

Link stretched out on the bed and tried to relax. It had been a long and tiring journey, but the armor had helped him immensely. Tomorrow he planned to ride Epona close to the North side of Hyrule Castle, then take advantage of the armor again to enter it via the waterfalls there. That should be quicker than taking the winding paths there and might avoid some enemies as well. He would set Epona free to reach the castle area on her own and wait for him. A horse was not a Guardian target, and she could look out for herself. She also had an uncanny ability to know where he was and manage to be close by when needed. Perhaps he would need her help at some point. 

Then his thoughts turned to Mipha. She must be sleeping by now. He missed her company. He had gotten used to her traveling with him, and it now felt strange to be without her. But soon he would be with her every day and night. He whispered ‘I love you, Mipha’ to himself, said a prayer to Hylia, and then fell asleep.

But things did not go according to his plan. The next morning Link woke up to the sound of a terrible thunderstorm. It was too dangerous to go anywhere, so he was stuck at the stable until it passed. For breakfast, he ate one of the extra fish he had cooked. Then he stood looking out one of the stable doors as heavy rain pelted the ground, flashes of lightning lit up the sky, and peals of thunder shook the ground. He looked to the Southeast and could see Ruta’s targeting beam through the clouds overhead. This was a frustrating delay, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

The stable hand who took care of the horses was standing next to him also watching the storm, and she looked over at him.

“You’re Link, right? I’m Brena. We decided to keep your horse safe this morning. We didn’t think you would be doing any riding in this weather.”

“Yes, thank you,” said Link. “You’re quite right. I’ll leave after the weather clears up.”

“You have a fine looking horse there, but she can be difficult,” said Brena. “Luckily they were bringing two horses here from Outskirt Stable because the person who brought them said your horse absolutely refused to let anyone ride her, even after feeding her some carrots and an apple as treats. He had to ride the other horse and have yours trot alongside him. Does she ever give you a problem?”

“No, never, and sorry for the trouble,” said Link. “She’s grown very attached to me, and I to her. We’ve been through a lot together, and she is a very fine horse.”

They watched the storm together in silence for another minute. There was no sign it would end soon.

“You know, forgive me for speaking plainly, but the person who dropped off your horse here said you had brought the Princess of Hyrule’s horse to their stable to take good care of and that’s the horse he rode here to be with yours,” said Brena. “He said the stable master there just played along with you out of respect for Her Highness and to avoid trouble with you. But he thought you were actually a bit crazy and he would never get paid. So, he wanted you to be responsible for both horses.”

“What do you mean?” said Link.

“Well, we understand Her Highness was killed in that terrible attack, and may she rest in peace,” said Brena. “There’s been no word of her or His Majesty ever since, and you never see a Hyrule soldier anymore. It looks like the kingdom is pretty much finished. We’re all on our own now, and a lot of us are terrified about what that means for our future. So, amid all this tragedy and disaster, what’s the point of keeping her horse for her now?”

Link hadn’t thought about that. He should have realized that only a very few would know what had really happened. To everyone else, Princess Zelda had perished along with her father.

“Yes, I can see how you would feel that way,” said Link. “And how can I prove I’m not crazy? But I believe Her Highness may yet live to return to us and help us build a better kingdom for ourselves and our children. And I will fully pay in advance for the expense of taking care of her horse for the week. Don’t give up hope yet.”

”It’s certainly nice to meet someone with a positive outlook on the future for a change,” laughed Brena. “I hope you’re right. And her horse will be well cared for.”

Link watched the storm for a while longer, then sat down at the table and checked his supplies. It was almost three hours before the storm finally passed, and the sun shone through the clouds. Brena got Epona saddled and ready for travel, and he joined her outside. Epona neighed when she saw Link, and he gave her two apples, then patted her on the neck. 

“You ready for a bit more adventuring?” said Link. “This is our big moment, what we’ve been working toward. Let’s make it our best.”

He hopped on Epona and began riding along the road that ran parallel to the river. After about an hour’s ride, he reached all that remained of the once quaint Rauru Settlement. It had been completely destroyed, and his anger grew seeing again the destruction Ganon had unleashed on so many innocent people. 

The road ahead curved south toward Helmhead Bridge, but Link did not intend to travel that way. He would leave the trail and continue going Northwest along the Rauru Hillside and then approach Hyrule Castle from the North. He passed a Red-Tusked Boar near one of the trees, and as the road approached the bridge, he could make out a Guardian Stalker on the other side. This could well have been one of the Guardians that caused the destruction of the Rauru Settlement. Link was in a fighting mood now and needed some exercise. He dismounted from Epona and made his way across the bridge. The Guardian soon spotted him and approached, its targeting beam locked onto him. But Link was ready with his shield, and after three perfect parries’s the Guardian was reduced to spare parts. That’s one for the good guys, he thought. 

As Link walked back to where he had left Epona, he decided it might be better to travel the rest of the way from here to the castle on foot and by swimming. This would also be a good spot to leave Epona as she could reach Hyrule Forest Park and Hyrule Field from here.

“Ok, girl, I have to leave you again for now,” said Link giving her a carrot and then gently petting her. “Take care of yourself, and I hope to be with you again soon. But I need to swim now, and you can’t follow me.”

Epona shook her head. Link never knew if she really understood what he was saying or just reacted to his tone of voice. But she was a pretty smart horse. Link gave her one more affectionate pat, then he was on his way. He turned to see Epona making her way across the Helmhead Bridge toward Hyrule Forest Park.

Link swam to the Northwestern shore of the Hyrule Forest Park Island just past one of the large Guardian columns that had sprung up when Ganon attacked. There was an excellent view of the castle from here. Link could see Guardian Skywatchers patrolling the area, their reddish search beams sweeping back and forth. 

Link used Revali’s Gale to achieve further height, then used his paraglider to sail over the Hyrule Castle Moat to the castle. He made his way to the right and took out a lone decayed Guardian with a shield parry, and then another one just past the entrance to the East Passage the same way. A little further along the path, he came to a waterfall which he swam up and then a second waterfall he swam up as well. That brought him halfway up the castle area. 

He consulted his Sheikah Slate to make sure it was still working and was surprised to find that a map of the castle was visible now. It must have already been installed on the device, as he had not loaded such a map from any Guidance Stone. Or perhaps Princess Zelda had acquired it somehow during her research. The map indicated his location and that of Calamity Ganon as well. Now he knew exactly where to head for.

But as he looked around, destruction and ruin were everywhere, and it was sad to see how much the castle had suffered under Ganon’s onslaught. What had once been beautiful walls and impressive structures had been reduced to broken rubble now. And nearly everywhere he looked there was some of that disgusting purple slime that infected anything it touched. 

He made his way to the right past another decayed Guardian which he outran to reach an underground stone passageway with windows that looked out over Hyrule. He did not stop to enjoy the view but continued on past some more slime to where the passageway ended, and you could see Princess Zelda’s Room and her Study above and ahead. He decided he would go there next. Revali’s Gale proved helpful again, lifting him to a higher level and enabling him to enter Princess Zelda’s Room after a short climb.

A Moblin was hanging out there, and Link froze it with an ice arrow, struck it with his sword, then repeated the process twice more, and the Moblin was destroyed. Apparently, monsters confined themselves to inside the castle, and the outside was patrolled by Guardians. 

Link took a moment to look around the room. He had never been in her room, of course, but its current state was nothing short of a disaster. The walls were broken in several places, and all her furniture was destroyed. He wondered if Ganon had attacked her room with exceptional violence, hoping it would find her there, one of its most hated adversaries. Papers lay strewn around her desk. She had obviously been quite studious as various technical notes were hung near her desk and some ancient scrolls lay atop the ruined furniture. Books were scattered about as well. But surprisingly her diary on the desk was still intact. 

Link wondered if Zelda would mind his reading her diary. It was quite tempting. He wondered what, if anything, she had written about him. But in the end, he did the honorable thing and decided not to read it. It would be embarrassing to her, and he had no real reason to read it. And his feelings might even have been hurt depending on what she wrote about him.

His next objective was her Study one level up from her room and across a walkway. The stairway was demolished, so he had to climb, then dodge the Guardian Skywatcher patrolling the path to her study. He recalled that the last time he was here, Zelda’s father was scolding her. That seemed so long ago now! 

Zelda’s Study was as severely damaged as her bedroom. It was clear she had conducted experiments here as test tubes, and flasks lined her workbench, and a box of ancient scrolls sat next to it. There were also technical diagrams on the walls and more books. This was undoubtedly where she did her research on ancient Sheikah technology. And surprisingly again, her research notes had survived the destruction unharmed. Link felt fewer qualms about reading this, and he paged through it. It described her work with Impa, Purah and Robbie and the discovery of the Sheikah Slate. Link took mild offense at Zelda’s surprise over Mipha’s rapid mastery of Ruta. Zelda never really got to know Mipha. Mipha was far more capable than her shy manner would lead you to believe. Anyway, it didn’t matter now, and he continued to read. Her notes ended with a discussion of the Shrine of Resurrection. There was nothing more to be gained from this room, and it was time to move on.

He made his way back toward Zelda’s Room and climbed to the roof of the room above her bedroom. The wall in front of him was covered in purple slime and impossible to climb. He used Revali’s Gale again to ascend past it and used his paraglider to sail to the throne room entrance. He had consulted his Sheikah Slate from time to time, and it now indicated Ganon was directly ahead in what was left of King Rhoam’s throne room. But it was getting late, and he was tired. He wanted to be fully rested for his battle with Ganon. He needed to sleep, but where was it safe?

The Hyrule Castle Bell Tower was just above him. He had last heard the bell ring after the Champions Inauguration ceremony, and he hoped it would ring again soon to celebrate a victory. There was a ladder along the outside of one of the walls, and he thought the room above would likely be a safe place to rest. If any monsters were there, he would deal with them first. He climbed the ladder until he reached the room below the top of the Bell Tower. The room was empty, and he was high above Ganon’s location now.

The view of Hyrule from here was magnificent. Eight windows looked out upon Hyrule in every direction. Skywatcher Guardians circled below, but he was well above where they patrolled. In the distance, he could make out the four Divine Beasts, their targeting beams locked on to just below his location. He spent some extra time looking out at Ruta and used his Sheikah Slate to take a picture. He could show Mipha when he returned to the domain. But now he would spend the night here and battle Ganon when he was fully rested next morning. 

And it was then that he noticed something bizarre about this location. It never got dark. There was a perpetual golden glow in the sky as if the sun was always present no matter what the time of day was. When he had entered the Castle, it was already late in the day, and it should be dark and late at night by now. He couldn’t explain it. Perhaps the perpetual sunlight was the glow of Princess Zelda’s sealing power.

Out of curiosity, he made his way all the way up to the uppermost room of the tower. The view was the same, but it was colder up here, and there was less room to rest. He climbed back down to the room below, then set up a place to sleep. He told Mipha he loved her, said his daily prayer to Hylia, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he hoped would finally be Ganon’s day of reckoning.

Back in Zora’s Domain, Mipha had kept herself busy tinkering with Ruta. After Link had left, she had spent the first day with her family. The second day she collected enough food for herself and headed off to where Ruta was perched atop the mountain. Now Mipha could only wait for Link’s attack. She could see Hyrule Castle in the distance and wondered where Link was by now.

When the Princess released Ganon, Ruta, like all the Divine Beasts, would detect its presence and alert her. Part of her training had been to bond with Ruta, and they had bonded together quickly and deeply. It seemed as though Ruta sensed how much Mipha loved her and in some strange way returned her feelings in the way she behaved. Ruta would give a short bellow to welcome Mipha whenever she arrived. And sometimes Ruta would even anticipate what Mipha was going to ask her to do. Then Ruta would bellow as if to tell her how smart she was and how well she knew Mipha’s mind. And Mipha had to laugh that she was right. They seemed happy being together, like good friends.

And once she thought Ruta had even played a trick on her. She had been busy working on something, not paying attention when Ruta must have quietly adjusted her trunk. The next thing Mipha knew, she was being drenched with water. She might have thought it was a malfunction except for the three short bellows that followed and sounded an awful lot to her like laughter, not the correction of a fault. 

Ruta was truly amazing! And soon she would fulfill her purpose again as she must have done ten thousand years ago. Mipha wished Ruta’s pilot of that age had left notes about himself. She would have loved to learn more about who he was and his life. Perhaps she could on another visit to the Great Fairy. 

Anyway, it was getting late now, and she needed to sleep. She lay down in the water near the main control unit after giving Ruta a gentle pat with her hand.

“I love you, Link,” she whispered. And Ruta let out a soft bellow.

“Don’t be jealous Ruta,” laughed Mipha. “I love you, too.”

Then she said a prayer to Nayru and fell asleep.


	12. Reclaiming Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity Ganon is sealed away, and Link is reunited with Zelda. Link tells Zelda of his relationship with Mipha and, if Mipha will later agree, offers a possible way to fulfill his Royal Guard duty to Zelda while honoring his promise to be with Mipha. However, Zelda has another idea.

Link awoke in the Castle Bell Tower after a full night's rest and gazed at the view of Hyrule that stretched out before him. The scene outside the windows looked the same as the day before, the perpetual light in the sky illuminating the surroundings. Looking at the beautiful land of Hyrule made him eager to fulfill his duty to it. Hyrule was his land, the land he had traveled from one corner to the other, and had grown to love every part of. And all of it was his responsibility now. It was a humbling thought. Everyone he knew and the countless more he would never know were all depending on him now to set things right for them, to give them a chance at a future. If he failed, so would Hyrule. He could not afford to fail, and that is what had driven him to the point of obsession with his training to be the best at combat in all the land. Hyrule had suffered so much thanks to the evil that remained just below him. But now his moment had finally arrived. It was his job to help destroy that evil. 

He double checked that all the Divine Beasts were still targeting the Castle, and they were. Everything was in order, and it was time. He ate a meal of Mighty Bananas he had carried with him for just this occasion, and he felt full of power and energy. He put away the Zora armor and put on his Champion tunic as more befitting for the occasion since he was fulfilling his role as one of the Champions now. He climbed down the outside ladder to the throne room entrance. Then he took a deep breath, said a final prayer to Hylia, and strode into the room.

He looked up and could see a large purple sack suspended from the ceiling, which must be where Princess Zelda had sealed Ganon. And as Link looked up he saw a brilliant glow emerge from the purple mass and heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard since he had fallen in Ash Swamp.

"Link! You are finally here! If you are ready, I will release my hold on Ganon. Are you ready, Link?" said the voice of Zelda.

Link nodded, and the sack containing Ganon ruptured and Ganon fell with a loud thud to the floor. Then it gathered itself up with a swipe of the huge fiery ax it wielded. Ganon was a hideous mix of ancient technology and purple slime and looked like a giant insect with all its appendages. It held a variety of ancient Sheikah weapons as well as a Guardian style laser cannon. This was an enemy like no other with great power for evil. It could revive dead monsters and bring horrible stal creatues to life at night, it could create menacing phantom beings like itself to do its bidding, and it could even reach beyond the death of its adversaries to imprison their spirits.

Ganon turned to position itself to face Link as its two eyes glowed reddish orange beneath its thick red hair, a remnant perhaps of its ancient Gerudo heritage. Ganon defiantly swiped its fiery ax through the air once again, then stood to its full height and let out an ear-rending screech.

Link stood facing it, ready to engage in battle when something else suddenly happened.

As soon as Ganon emerged, the Divine Beasts sensed its presence and alerted their pilots. The spirits of Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa were ready, as was Mipha. One by one they commanded Medoh, Ruta, Rudania, and Naboris to attack Ganon with a concentrated beam of ancient blue energy. The four beams converged and struck the throne room, filling it with brilliant pulses of blue energy that showered down upon Ganon as it screamed in pain, unable to avoid contact with them. When the energy beams ceased with a cloud of blue smoke, Ganon lay on the floor, badly hurt. 

Hurt but not yet defeated. Ganon struggled to rise, and finally did so, and with another angry screech, glared at Link. Link stood before Ganon now and drew the sword that seals the darkness. The sword shone a brilliant white as it confronted the enemy it was made for. 

Ganon stared at Link for a moment and recognized his adversary for what he was from the blade he wielded. He knew that blade well, an ancient gift to the Hylians by the cursed Goddess they worshipped. He hated her most of all, but she was beyond his reach. It would please him instead to at least destroy her followers, the people she loved. And she had a particular affection for the Hylian who stood before him now. It had been ages since the one time he had defeated the hero of that era. But if it happened once, it could happen again. 

Ganon attempted the first strike, a sweeping attack with its fiery ax. But Link timed his backflip perfectly and was able to land seven quick blows with his blade, then backed away as Ganon slammed itself down. Ganon followed up with two vertical strikes with its fire ax, but Link was able to sidestep each of them and landed another seven quick strikes after each of Ganon's misses. Ganon followed up with another side swipe and vertical swipe, both with the same result. The blade was starting to take its toll, and Ganon was weakening. 

Then Ganon first briefly formed an impenetrable orange sphere around itself, then turned orange itself and targeted Link with its laser cannon. Link deflected the beam with his shield, knocking Ganon to the floor, stunned, and landed another series of blows from his sword. Ganon backed off again and climbed and maneuvered along the wall. Two more times it fired its laser, and Link successfully deflected it both times, again knocking Ganon to the floor from its own blast and allowing Link to attack with another flurry of sword strikes. Ganon's last attempt to harm Link was another horizontal swipe at Link with its ax, but again Link avoided it with a perfectly timed backflip, and after several more strikes of his sword, Ganon collapsed, defeated.

Purple fluid gushed from its body as it screeched and contorted and finally burst apart. Link heard growling as it dissolved into a purple cloud that flowed out of the throne room. Link thought the battle was over, as it had been for similar enemies he had encountered in the Divine Beasts. But Ganon was not quite finished. 

Under Zelda's control, Link dematerialized in a sparkle of golden light and materialized in Windvane Meadow. Ganon was already there and had taken the appearance of a monstrous four-legged beast that looked like a horned pig with hooves, covered in a flaming purple substance Zelda told him was called ‘malice.’ 

Link noticed Epona was right beside him now. Somehow Epona always managed to be where she needed to be. She was indeed a smart horse! And all around them glowed a wall of golden light Zelda had created to contain Ganon and prevent his escape.

He heard Zelda’s voice briefly describe what Ganon had turned into, and then she said she would bestow upon him a weapon to fight evil, the Bow of Light with a quiver of Light Arrows. Link mounted Epona, and Epona reared up twice, then Link urged her forward, picking up the Bow of Light that had descended from Zelda somehow. Riding Epona, Link then circled Ganon, avoiding damage from it, while awaiting the glowing points Zelda had described to appear. He shot three glowing points on each side of the beast with Light Arrows, another one on its belly, and then, riding an updraft of wind on his paraglider, a final shot to the horrid looking eye on its forehead. That did it!

Zelda emerged from Ganon in the golden spirit-like form Link had briefly seen at Ash Swamp, and gracefully descended in front of it. She was otherworldly now as if she dwelled in both Hyrule and the spirit realm. Ganon raged but was powerless now. Zelda raised her right hand and invoked her power to seal Ganon away into a point of nothingness that vanished in the sky. It was finally over!

Link looked up as the purple clouds that had filled the sky overhead during his battle disappeared, and a clean blue sky with fluffy white clouds emerged. In the distance, he could see the giant columns near Hyrule Castle that had housed the underground Guardians now shone blue as well. 

When Link turned back, Zelda had returned to Hylian form again, clad in the mud covered plain white dress she had worn as they both fled from Ganon’s attack. She smiled at him, and he rushed over to her. 

"Link, we did it!" said Zelda. "Ganon is gone!”

“Yes, Princess,” said Link. “We have the victory at last.”

It was a joyous moment, tainted by the memory of all that had been lost in achieving it.

“I followed you as you fought to recover each of the Divine Beasts,” said Zelda. “Sensing your progress gave me the hope and strength to persevere. And your battle with Ganon was impeccable! You are truly the hero of Hyrule.”

“And you fulfilled your duty as a descendant of the Goddess,” said Link. “I have prayed to Her each day for our success.”

“Sadly, too late to save my father, the brave Champions, and so many innocent lives,” said Zelda. “I must live with that. But I have you to thank for awakening my power. All the time we were in danger, you never left my side and were ready to die for me. I could not let that happen! I felt this surge of emotion for you and an overwhelming need to protect you, the person who had always protected me. And along with my feelings for you, I sensed new strength. It all happened so quickly, but I knew then I had the power we needed for victory. I felt the strength to hold Ganon back and keep its power in check, at least for a time, until you could defeat it in battle.”

Link realized now that what Zelda had been able to perceive of Hyrule while inside Ganon had been limited, and had not afforded her the knowledge that Mipha had survived.

“Princess, one Champion did survive,” said Link. “Princess Mipha did not board Ruta at first, and so was not killed in Ganon’s attack.”

“What? Mipha survived ?” said Zelda in surprise. “That is wonderful news!”

Zelda paused for a moment.

“Mipha amazes me sometimes,” said Zelda. ”I always felt she was the weakest of the Champions, so shy and quiet. Yet she was the first to master her Divine Beast and now is the only Champion to somehow survive. She seems able to gain whatever she wishes, and I feel ashamed for underestimating her. But walk with me to the Castle. I would like to say a prayer there.”

It was a long walk across the open fields past the ruins of the Hyrule Garrison and then Mabe Village. As Zelda looked about, Link could see from her expression how sadly she felt for all the destruction and the loss of so many lives. They stopped just before the Hyrule Castle entrance. 

Zelda stared at the heavily damaged castle, all that remained of her once beautiful home. She had lived there her whole life, and it was where she had shared her all too brief time with her mother, and then her father. Zelda prayed for her father who had died when Ganon's attack surprised everyone. They had their differences, but they had both loved each other. And she added a prayer for her mother, praying that she could rest in peace now knowing her daughter had finally learned all that she would have taught her. She prayed for all those who had been hurt or lost their lives in Ganon’s attack. And finally, she gave thanks to Hylia for their victory and asked for Her help and guidance in the months and years ahead. Zelda was an orphan now at seventeen and about to inherit the responsibility for restoring a kingdom. Then Zelda turned away, and Link followed her.

“I need to freshen up and change my clothes,” said Zelda looking down at her mud-stained dress. “I must look terrible to you like this.”

Link wondered if this was the time to tell her about his relationship with Mipha. He wanted her to know, but somehow it felt too soon now, and too sudden. He would wait for a better moment.

“Oh, yes, that reminds me,” said Link. ”I spotted your horse wandering near Safula Hill. It’s being boarded at Woodland Stable now and should be carrying a change of clothing for you. Shall we go there first?”

"Yes, but it's a long walk to Woodland Stable. We should go at once,” said Zelda.

It felt good to be back in Link’s company again, Zelda thought. They had grown very close during the time they spent together, willing to die for each other in fact. But she noticed a change in Link's manner now as if he felt ill at ease with her. She had expected a different answer to how she looked. Perhaps nothing more than a simple assurance that she did not look so terrible, or maybe even a joke about how much she did. But he had ignored her question entirely and started talking about her horse. Of course, it was always hard to tell with Link, he was so quiet and reserved. You could never really be sure what he was thinking. 

Epona walked alongside Zelda and Link as they made their way through Hyrule Forest Park and then across the Helmhead Bridge. Whatever Guardians they saw were dormant now, no longer under Ganon’s control.

“I always wished we could have learned more about the Guardians and ancient Sheikah technology,” said Zelda. “Speaking of which, I hope you found my Sheikah Slate useful.”

“Very useful indeed, even essential,” said Link. “It finally allowed me to enter those shrines we saw and I acquired some powerful runes as a result. But the Great Fairy said we have barely scratched the surface of all they once knew and have much more to learn. Do you wish the Sheikah Slate back now?”

“When we reach the stable and I have my riding clothes back,” said Zelda. “That will be time enough.”

“Princess, may I ask what your plans are now?” said Link.

“First I would like to collect my horse, and then we should travel to Kakariko Village to check in on Impa. After that, we should travel to Zora’s Domain so we can thank Mipha for her aid and seek the help of her father in our restoration efforts. They Zora’s are famous for their fine architects. Then perhaps we should journey to the other three major towns as well to pay our respects and ask for their help. The Gorons, for example, are excellent at breaking ground and demolishing damaged structures. Beyond that, I have not had time to consider what to do. There will be so much work for all of us to undo the terrible damage Ganon has caused,” said Zelda.

“Yes, of course,” said Link. “That makes sense.”

Link’s lack of encouragement and enthusiasm surprised her. He really was not like his old self.

Meanwhile, Link was considering how best to handle matters, which as usual were more complicated than he had anticipated. He didn’t mind stopping at Kakariko Village since it was almost on the way back to Zora’s Domain. But he wanted to be with Mipha now, to celebrate with her, to hold her hand and kiss her, and to begin his life with her. On the other hand, he had an essential obligation to Princess Zelda. She was actually the Queen of Hyrule now, though not officially crowned yet. He owed her his allegiance as a Captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard. In fact, after the attack on the castle, he was likely the only living member of the Hyrule Royal Guard, which made him pretty essential at the moment. It was therefore still his duty to protect Zelda. In any case, he needed to find the time and place to tell Zelda about Mipha before they reached the domain. And he was not entirely sure what her reaction would be.

When they arrived at Woodland Stable, it was already late afternoon.

Link made arrangements to take out Zelda’s horse, and Brena brought it to where Link and Zelda were standing. Then she stopped in surprise. Brena knew to whom the horse belonged and was mildly familiar with how the Princess of Hyrule looked. She put two and two together as she stared at the woman in the muddy white dress.

“Your Highness?” said Brena.

“Yes?” said Zelda.

“Oh thank Hylia! It is you, and you are well,” said Brena dropping to one knee. “Your knight said to not give up hope, Your Highness, and he was right.”

“Please, do not kneel,” said Zelda. “And thank you. But I need your help now to rebuild our land. Please do anything you can.”

“I will, Your Highness,” said Brena rising.

“Now I need to freshen up and change my clothes,” said Zelda as she collected her riding outfit from her horse.

Zelda was able to bathe in private at Pico Pond and then change into her riding outfit.

“This feels much better!” said Zelda to Link as she returned to where Link awaited her at the stable. “Shall we go? “

They mounted their horses and were underway. Zelda wanted to enter Kakariko Village through the western road which would entail passing by Crenel Peak and stopping at Wetland Stable for the night. Link was quiet as they rode together.

"I am so happy you found my horse," said Zelda as she gave her steed a gentle pat on the neck.

"Yes, that was very fortunate. It was with Epona," said Link. "They must have wandered there together after we never returned for them. Luckily both were unharmed."

They rode further, and Zelda thought Link was even quieter than usual. As Link looked down the road toward Wetland Stable, he could see Ruta perched serenely atop the mountain, its targeting beam no longer active. It reminded him of Mipha.

When they reached Wetland Stable, it was evening, and they needed to stay there for the night. The proprietor did not recognize Zelda and so made no fuss about her, which was a relief to both of them. 

"May I cook a meal for you, Your Highness," said Link. "You should have a banquet to celebrate today instead of a simple meal with me."

"Someday we will celebrate this date,” said Zelda. “But it's not time yet.”

“And yes, please cook me something, as long as you promise not to make one of your experimental dishes that turn out so horribly," laughed Zelda. "And please call me Zelda when we are alone like this."

Link cooked a dish of meat, vegetables, and rice for both of them and they sat together and ate. Zelda agreed it was tasty.

Afterward, they sat together by the fire, and it reminded him of the times he had traveled with her as her appointed knight. But so much had happened since then. And somehow it felt different now. The stars were out now, and the sky was clear. A gentle breeze rustled the nearby trees, and the noise of crickets filled the air. Zelda turned to Link.

"Link, something is on your mind," said Zelda. "I know you well enough to see that. Tell me what it is."

It was time to tell her. Link stared at the fire as he spoke.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you this, Zelda, and didn't know when was the right time," said Link. "I am in love with Mipha, and just learned that Mipha is in love with me. I never dreamed that could ever happen. But it did, and we are engaged to be married."

Link looked up at Zelda, awaiting her reaction. She stared at him with a surprised look, her mouth open as if she had just taken a deep breath. She was quiet for a moment.

"I see," said Zelda finally. "Well, I have to admit that is a shock! I knew you two were longtime friends but never thought it went beyond that."

Zelda paused for a moment, staring into the fire and lost in thought.

"But I guess the signs were there, at least from Mipha, and I failed to see them. Perhaps because I didn’t want to. I wondered why Mipha reacted so oddly at the top of Veiled Falls when I told her you were to be one of the Champions. And then there was that group picture of us she asked to have taken after glancing over at you, the one Daruk crushed us all together. I guess she really wanted a picture of you and her together. Well, thank you for telling me, Link. And congratulations! I hope you two will be happy. Mipha really is amazing, isn't she?" 

"She is amazing," said Link. "But, if I may speak plainly, so are you. You will forever be special to me for who you are and what we did together. You have my undying loyalty. The word 'friend' does not come close to describing my feelings for you, Zelda. But I will use it for lack of a better one, and say that you will always have my love as the dearest of friends." 

"And you have my love as well, Link," said Zelda as she smiled at him. "Forgive me for not reacting more graciously at first, but I was surprised by your news. And now that I know, I expect an invitation to your wedding and for you and Mipha to visit me whenever you can so we can keep our friendship alive. I never want to lose that, Link."

“I promise you we never will, Zelda," said Link.

"But now I cannot in good conscience ask you to accompany me on my visits to the other towns," said Zelda. "It is not fair to you or Mipha to keep you two apart like that. You need to be with the person you love, Link, and you certainly deserve to be. I can manage on my own. I used to always tell you I could."

"I don't want you to travel alone, Zelda," said Link. "I don't know if this will be possible, but I have an idea as to how I can fulfill my duty to you as a member of your Royal Guard and still be with Mipha. I will ask Mipha if she is willing to accompany us on your visits to the other towns. Then you would not feel you were keeping us apart, and I would know that you were safe. Would you consider that?"

Zelda thought for a moment.

"If Mipha is truly willing I would be most grateful for both of your company," said Zelda. "It would also give me the chance to get to know Mipha better. But please let it be Mipha’s decision, Link. I do not want any hard feelings to come between the three of us. And I do not want her to feel I am pressuring you to do this. If she feels uncomfortable or unwilling, then I will handle things on my own."

"I will ask her when we reach the domain," said Link. "And I promise it will be entirely up to her."

They said goodnight and retired to bed. 

Zelda felt like crying but told herself she needed to be strong right now. It's just that she suddenly felt so empty, so all alone! She had hoped Link would stay with her and perhaps they would grow closer over time. She never realized he was already in love with someone else. You could certainly never tell that from anything Link said or did. She would miss him! But expecting his company now was unfair. He had already done so much for her and for Hyrule. He deserved a chance to be happy and to be with the one he loved. And for that matter, so did Mipha. Mipha had done everything asked of her for Hyrule's sake. As Princess of Hyrule, she had been trained as a leader and to deal with adversity. She could, and she would get over this. 

But this turn of events had taught her something else. It made her realize that she had been living in a dream world. She was no longer the princess, forever wandering Hyrule with her guardian knight. Life had to change for her now. She was the ruler of Hyrule. She needed to work on restoring a functioning Hyrule, and she needed to have a base of operations for that until Hyrule Castle could be restored. The Sheikah were loyal servants of the Hyrule Royal Family, and would also protect her. She would work with Impa to set up a temporary residence in Kakariko Village. And she would ask the Sheikah to accompany her from now on as her guards until the official Hyrule Royal Guard could be restored. That might be something Link could help with, as well as help her to rebuild the Hyrule army so she could protect her people from danger and root out the monsters that still troubled them. 

So, her days with Link as her sole guardian were coming to an end. Tomorrow she would let him know he would be free to leave once they reached Kakariko Village. But she knew she could always count on him. She hoped it would never come to it, but she knew Link would put duty before love. He would always put her first if it really mattered to Hyrule. And there was some comfort in knowing that. She was exhausted now, though, physically and emotionally. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

Link also tossed and turned a bit. He hoped he had handled the situation as graciously as possible. He hated for anyone to be hurt, especially someone as dear to him as Zelda, and he hoped she wasn’t. And though no one noted it yet, he realized the reign of Queen Zelda had begun. He prayed her reign would be long and prosperous. He owed Zelda his life and his loyalty and would never forget that. But then his thoughts turned to Mipha, and he could not wait to hold her in his arms again. Another day or two and he would be home with her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

And in Zora's Domain, Mipha was also falling asleep, thinking about how soon her love would return to her. Mipha had realized Link was victorious and Ganon had been destroyed. A view of the castle was all it took to see that. She had left Ruta then and returned to share the good news with her father and her people. And then there was shouting and rejoicing by everyone as the news spread. Soon there would be some official celebration. But that would not happen until Link was home with her to share it. Link must be with Zelda now. She wondered how Link would tell Zelda about the two of them. Anyway, she hoped Link was making his way back to his new home with her, and they could be together soon. She fell asleep.


	13. Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda travel to Kakariko Village, and Zelda discusses setting up a temporary residence there with Impa. The Sheikah Tribe will soon take over as Zelda’s full-time guards, but Link remains her appointed knight until they reach Zora’s Domain.

When Link met Zelda for breakfast at Wetland Stable before beginning their journey to Kakariko Village, he was feeling better, and it seemed she was too. 

Link felt better because he had finally told Zelda about his relationship with Mipha. Until he had gotten that off of his chest, he had felt he was dishonest with her, and he hated that feeling. Zelda had always trusted him just as he trusted her, and he never wanted to lose that bond between them. Her questioning had helped him to finally speak his mind. He was relieved that conversation was behind them now, and he no longer had any secrets from her. He could be himself again. And he had switched back to the Zora Armor.

Zelda felt better because her conversation with Link had made it clear to her she needed to be stronger and more self-reliant. She needed to do some growing up and face reality. The last time she saw her dear friend, Urbosa had told her there was no point feeling sorry for herself. And that was equally good advice right now. She needed to focus on rebuilding Hyrule without Link at her side as she had once planned. And she could manage that.

Link sensed a briskness to Zelda’s manner now that made her seem more like a person of action and in charge of things. Which, of course, is what she actually was.

“Good morning, Link,” said Zelda. “Did you sleep well?”

“Eventually, Your Highness,” said Link. “Our conversation yesterday was not easy for me, and I worried I had not handled it as well as I could have. But I did the best I could.”

“It was not an easy conversation for me either,” laughed Zelda. “But you handled it quite well, and we certainly needed to have it. That’s quite an exquisite set of armor you’re wearing now."

“Yes, it is a Zora tradition,” said Link. “It is Mipha’s hand made wedding gift to me.”

“It fits you very well,” said Zelda. “It must have taken her a great deal of time to make something so fine.”

“Yes, I’m sure it did,” said Link.

“And it is very appropriate that you wear it now,” said Zelda. “The days of the Champions are over. They did their duty, even to death, and they helped us to defeat Ganon. That was the purpose our group was formed. It seems so long ago now we stood listening to my father address us all in the throne room, doesn’t it?”

Zelda paused for a moment.

“But your decision means I need to make new plans now,” said Zelda. "You have done so much for me and for Hyrule, Link, that nothing could ever adequately repay you. But the least I can do for you now is to give you a chance to live the life you want with Mipha. Therefore, I am going to rely on the Sheikah Tribe to be my guards from now on, or at least until the Hyrule Royal Guards are restored. Unless you feel strongly otherwise, I would like you to remain on as a Captain in my Royal Guards. It comforts me to know that I could call upon you in time of need. But you are free from now on to live in Zora’s Domain, or anywhere else you may wish.”

Link was startled by this turn of events, and it pained him at first. He had thought he would have more time to be together with Zelda, that he could travel with her to Goron City, Rito Village, and Gerudo Town before saying goodbye. Now he realized their time together would end in only a couple of days. But perhaps it was better for both of them to make a quick break. Long goodbyes were not always the best ones. And he had to admit her use of the Sheikah made sense. 

“I see, Your Highness,” said Link. “Thank you for being so considerate. You know I never minded looking out for you, and in many ways, I will miss it. It is a part of my life that holds some very dear memories for me and always will. And of course, I will remain a Captain in your service if you will still have me. Captain or not, I hope you know I am always ready to help you. But I admit your decision makes more sense than my idea of Mipha and I tagging along with you.”

“I thought about your proposal, Link, and I wouldn’t have minded your and Mipha’s company,” said Zelda. “In fact, it would probably have been more fun for all of us! And once things get settled, I hope to see a good deal of you and Mipha in the future. I am sure Mipha and I will find things to talk about, such as you, for example. And don’t worry. I am not going to let you disappear from my life so easily. But my idea is more practical for now, and it lets you and Mipha have the time you need to be alone together. And by the way, you can still call me Zelda, Link. I wish I had a rupee for every time I needed to remind you of that. In fact, perhaps I should start charging you a rupee each time you forget, and then my wish can come true!”

“Yes, of course, and thank you, Zelda,” laughed Link. “And I never want you to disappear from my life either, even if it costs me the odd rupee. I’m sure I will forget to use your name again. But I know you have much to do, and I do want to help. I may not be your permanent knight anymore, but I hope there is something I can do for you. In any case, I believe you said you are going to Zora’s Domain right after Kakariko Village. If you have no objection, I would like to keep you company until we reach Zora’s Domain.”

“Of course I have no objection, Link,” said Zelda. “You are always welcome to travel with me or visit me whenever you wish. You are still one of my Royal Guards. And in terms of helping, I hope you will work with me later to rebuild the Royal Guards and the Hyrule Army. There may be other matters that occur to me that I could use your help with as well. As I said, you are not going to get rid of me so easily.”

“Of course, and I never want to. I want you to always be a part of my life if you are willing. And I will be happy to help you in any way I can, Zelda,” said Link. “See, I just saved a rupee.”

“Shall we go now?” laughed Zelda.

They mounted their horses and headed southeast along the road. In the distance ahead and to the right were the great rounded Pillars of Levia that surround Kakariko Village. And on the left, a quiet Ruta loomed ever larger as they drew closer to Zora’s Domain.

“I look forward to seeing Impa again,” said Zelda as they rode. “She, Purah and Robbie were able to avoid all the Guardians and escape from the Royal Ancient Laboratory. But though I think of them all as scientists, they are Sheikah as well, and quite skilled at stealth.”

“Yes, that was very fortunate,” said Link. “I gather you enjoyed working with them.”

“Yes, mostly Purah and Robbie,” said Zelda. “Those were exciting times. We were all learning as we went, uncovering ancient artifacts and striving to understand their purpose. And the more we found, the more I realized how important they were. Technology is one area I want us to emphasize in the future. It holds great promise to keep us safe and improve people’s lives. It was such a shame we threw it all away all those many years ago and had to rush to learn it all again. And when we thought we knew what we were doing, it turned out we really didn’t."

They had followed the road southwest past the Lanayru Wetlands, then took the left fork shortly before the road ended. They were climbing the gentle grass-covered hills of the Sahasra Slope now, an area dotted with rock outcroppings and an occasional tree. Mountain Goats stared at them as they rode by and Pink Herons hunted for food among the foliage. It was still early morning when the road resumed between two tall pillars, and a half hour ride from there they entered Kakariko Village.

Kakariko was a quaint Sheikah village that had escaped harm because of its geographical location and the fact Ganon’s onslaught ceased after Zelda destroyed the Guardians at Ash Swamp and shortly afterward sealed Ganon away. It had been a natural location for Impa, Robbie and Purah to first flee to. Given her position as royal advisor to the Hyrule Royal Family, Impa was considered the leader here. 

Link and Zelda left their horses to graze just beyond the village entrance, then went on foot to Impa’s residence. The guards at the entrance recognized both of them and knelt on one knee to Zelda. 

“Princess, welcome back! We are all overjoyed at your great victory,” said one of the guards.

Zelda told them to rise and asked if they could speak with Impa and of course, were given leave at once. After knocking at the door, Impa opened it.

“Princess and Link, please come in, come in!” said Impa who beamed with pleasure. 

She made arrangements for them to sit down.

“Would you like some tea? Or perhaps something to eat?” said Impa.

“Tea would be nice,” said Zelda and Link nodded agreement.

Impa poured tea for the three of them as they sat together.

“You are both to be congratulated on a great victory,” said Impa. “Though I know it comes with sadness and pain. I am again very sorry for your loss, Princess. Your father was a noble king who faced these difficult times the best he knew how. He always acted out of love for his people. I am so sorry our plans failed at first.”

“Yes, thank you, Impa,” said Zelda. “I miss him very much and know he did what he thought he must. But I need to look forward now, not back, and I come seeking your help.”

“How can we assist you, Princess?” said Impa.

“Well, first of all, amidst all the tragedy there is some good news to share,” said Zelda. “Link, perhaps it would be better for you to tell Impa.”

“Oh, yes,” said Link. “Lady Mipha and I are to be wed.”

Impa looked at Link with surprise, glanced at Zelda for a moment, then looked back at Link.

“Well, congratulations, Link,” said Impa. “I won’t deny I am not surprised. I thought … But you have my prayers for a long and happy life together.”

Impa realized in her shock and surprise she had inadvertently made two blunders. First, she had nearly blurted out that she thought Link would have ended up with Zelda, something Zelda herself may have felt too. And then she went on to wish Mipha and Link a long life together. She shouldn’t have said that either. Long life for Link would put Mipha in the prime of her life. Sadly, they were doomed to a short life together, at least from Mipha’s viewpoint. And Mipha certainly must know that. Her love for Link must be strong indeed to overlook it. But this was hardly the time to dwell on such matters.

“Thank you,” said Link.

“But this means, of course, that Link will no longer be able to serve as my appointed knight,” said Zelda. “I was hoping some members of your village could help form my temporary guard for now, until we have a chance to reconstitute the Royal Guards. And I was hoping I could use your village as a temporary residence until Hyrule Castle can be restored enough for me to live in.”

“Of course,” said Impa. “Of course on both matters. If you are willing, you are welcome to share my residence here. There is ample room for both of us, and I have guards at all times. Even though Ganon is destroyed, his followers, the Yiga Clan, are not. You need to remain vigilant. And that goes for you too, Link. I will ask two of our warriors to accompany you from now on, Princess. You will be well protected. Though perhaps not as well as you were by your courageous knight here. I am sure you will both miss traveling with each other.”

“Yes, I certainly will,” said Link. “It was an honor to be chosen for such an assignment, and I cherish the memory of it.”

“And for me as well,” said Zelda. “Though I doubt you cherish the early days of it, Link. I was not very nice to you at first.”

“You more than made up for it later, Your Highness,” said Link. And he gave a short nod toward Impa as he said that to remind her they were not alone and he did not owe her a rupee.

Zelda smiled at their inside joke.

“We need to travel on to Zora’s Domain, and it is a long ride, so we should be leaving,” said Zelda. “Link has agreed to stay on with me for now, so perhaps when you have found suitable warriors, they could just meet me at Zora’s Domain. I plan to travel to Goron City next and will need them then.”

“Of course, Princess,” said Impa. “I will have no problem finding warriors to accompany you. They will all feel it is an honor and their duty, just as Link did.”

With that they said farewell. The ride to Zora’s Domain would take the whole rest of the day, and they would arrive late at night. Zelda and Link made their way back to their horses and started heading back the way they came. The only open road into Zora’s Domain was across the Lanayru Wetlands, so they had to retrace their steps to there.

And as they began their journey, both of them were quiet at first, realizing this would be their last together. Finally, Zelda tried to break the solemn mood.

“Tell me how the Castle looked during your time there,” said Zelda. “I didn’t really have a chance to look around, as you can imagine.”

“No,” laughed Link. “You seemed pretty busy at the time. Well, in short, it was a disaster. Everywhere I looked there was extensive damage. The basic structure was still in place, but many walls, windows, and passageways were all destroyed. Your room and study were also in terrible shape.”

“Oh, you saw my room?” said Zelda. “Did you find anything of interest there?”

“Well, your diary was intact there, if that’s what you mean,” said Link. “But I didn’t read it. You have my word, Your Highness.”

“That is very honorable of you, Link,” said Zelda. "I do trust you. And I also trust you to pay me later the rupee you just now owe me.”

Link laughed. 

“I also found your research notes in your study,” said Link. “I did read those, as I thought you wouldn’t mind, _Zelda_.”

Link made a particular point of emphasizing her name this time.

“No, I don’t mind that at all,” laughed Zelda. “Did you learn anything of interest?”

“Not really anything I didn’t already know from conversations we had,” said Link. 

“We had better pick up the pace,” said Zelda urging her horse into a gallop. Link did the same with Epona. Even so, it was a good five hours before they reached the fork in the road that led to Zora’s Domain and decided to rest their horses and have lunch. 

“I have to say, Zelda, you took to traveling in the wild very well, including dealing with meals,” said Link. “When we first started traveling together I thought finding meals for you would be a terrible nuisance, one more thing for you to complain about. I thought you would expect only gourmet dishes like they must serve at the castle. But I was impressed with how quickly you adapted to life on the trail.”

“That’s nice of you to say, Link,” said Zelda. “Oh, you can pay me that rupee now. But yes, I was not exactly the type of princess you read about in stories. I was more worldly I think, interested in exploring and learning, not living a life of ease and luxury. I think that paid off.”

Link paid Zelda a rupee, and they both laughed. 

“I wish I had thought of this sooner,” laughed Zelda.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” laughed Link. “I would have to sell my things to pay for it.”

They finished lunch together and then resumed their journey. The walked the horses over some rocks and then crossed the Inogo Bridge, the entranceway to the Zora region. 

The roads into and around Zora’s Domain were notoriously tricky to navigate and formed a natural defense to the area. There were several places where they had to dismount and walk their horses, and in other places, the road curved so sharply or was so narrow they had to proceed with caution. 

So, it was over six hours before they reached the Oren Bridge and another two hours when they reached Luto’s Crossing. It was evening now, but the weather was mild with no rain. Annoying Keese were starting to appear, but Link took pride in showing off his archery skills by dispatching them with arrows before they approached too closely.

“Nice shooting!” said Zelda. “I have to remember you’re good with a bow as well as a sword.”

“I was always better with a sword,” said Link. “But I practiced both. I guess all that training will be going to waste now.”

“You shouldn’t feel that way,” said Zelda. “That training was essential for our success. None of us knows what the future holds. In fact, as a Royal Guard Captain, you need to keep your combat skills sharp. Your skills may yet be needed again.”

“I planned to do so anyway, Zelda, but thank you for the encouragement,” said Link.

They rode on together, and it was very late indeed when they finally reached the Great Zora Bridge and dismounted. They had to leave their horses there.

“Epona, you take good care of Zelda’s horse now,” said Link as he gave her an apple and gently patted her on the neck. Zelda gave her horse a treat as well, and a gentle pat.

They walked together on foot across the bridge, the moon shining to the left of the giant fish sculpture that forms the centerpiece of Zora’s Domain. Everyone but guards and the innkeeper were asleep by now. 

The guards recognized Link, and they were admitted at once. Both of them were exhausted after a long day’s ride and headed at once to the inn to sleep. Zelda paid for two beds. But before retiring for the night, they wanted to say something to each other.

“Thank you, Link, for your loyal service and for everything you’ve done for me,” said Zelda. “I am happy for the time we had together.”

“And I am happy as well,” said Link. “As I said, I cherish it and will never forget it.”

Then they looked at each other, and reached out and embraced. Link felt his eyes welling up with tears. They held each other, both of them feeling the emotion of the moment, and neither one wanting to be the one to end it. 

What they had done together and what they had been to each other was special, unique even. The last time it happened was over ten thousand years ago. Someday they too would be remembered in stories as the princess and the hero of their day. But right now they were just two dear friends, that inadequate word again, who were parting ways now and whose lives would grow apart. But such was life, Link realized. For some things to begin, others had to end. And he was home now.

After a few minutes, they finally separated. Link wiped his eyes, Zelda rubbed hers, and they smiled at each other. Then they said goodnight. They were both so tired they quickly fell asleep.


	14. A New Found Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Mipha grow close after a heart-to-heart talk, changing Zelda’s plans. King Dorephan pledges his support for Zelda. Link reunites with his fiancée, and they spend a relaxing day together.

It was early morning, and Zelda was the first to awaken at the Seabed Inn. She stretched, looked around and then remembered where she was. As she sat up, she could see Link still sound asleep at one of the nearby beds, and she smiled. It had been a long day for both of them.

Then Zelda rose and made her way out of the inn. She decided not to wait for Link for breakfast, but walked over to Marot Mart and picked out a Sizzlefin Trout and some Hylian Rice. Then she cooked her breakfast at the cooking pot by the inn and made her way up to one of the gazebo structures overlooking the plaza to sit down and eat. 

The fish was fresh and tasty, and she watched the activity in the plaza as she ate. A few children were playing, laughing and chasing each other, and some adults were talking together in small groups. Zora’s Domain was a beautiful town with its distinctive architecture and gently flowing waterfalls. It gave one a sense of peace, yet the town was still full of activity. The Zora people were justifiably proud of their home and their impressive building skills. And fortunately, the domain had been spared any damage from Ganon’s attack. 

After breakfast, Zelda planned to meet with King Dorephan to ask for his pledge of support. She had met him only once before, and that only briefly. It was during her visit to ask Princess Mipha to be the Zora Champion and pilot Ruta. When she arrived at that time, King Dorephan had greeted her warmly and then told her that Mipha was swimming with her brother Sidon at Veiled Falls. She had thanked him and then left to see Mipha. Her father had spoken of King Dorephan sometimes and told her they had known each other for a long time.

Meanwhile, Mipha had also awoken. She took a brief swim near the waterfall behind the domain‘s structure and then caught a tasty Hearty Bass for breakfast. After making her way back, one of the guards spoke with her. 

“Lady Mipha, we thought you should know that Princess Zelda and Master Link arrived here late last night. Master Link is still sleeping, but the Princess is eating alone in the structure near the inn.” 

“Yes, thank you, Alira,” said Mipha. “I do indeed want to know that.”

Thank Hylia that Link was safely home, thought Mipha. But she needed to greet the Princess. It was terrible Zelda had not been appropriately welcomed and had to eat alone. Mipha made her way to the plaza and saw Zelda where the guard had indicated, then walked up the waterway leading to her location. Zelda had just finished her meal when she saw Mipha. She put down her dish and stood up.

“Princess, welcome to our domain,” said Mipha. “I am happy to see you again and that you are well. And I apologize you were not better received. I did not know you had arrived until just now. I am very sorry for your loss, Princess, and offer you my sincere condolences. May I be of any assistance to you now?”

“Princess Mipha,” said Zelda. "It is good to see you too. I was thrilled when Link told me you had survived. Link and I both arrived here very late last night after a long ride, so there is no need to apologize. And I understand congratulations are in order. Link told me the good news about the two of you. I am very happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Princess,” said Mipha. “You are very kind.”

Zelda paused for a moment.

“Princess Mipha would you mind sitting with me and talking for a moment?” said Zelda. “And can we address each other by name? I would like us to be friends if you are willing.”

“Of course, Zelda,” said Mipha as they both sat down. "I would like us to be friends as well.”

“Link did not say much about what happened, but can you tell me why you did not enter Ruta the day of Ganon’s attack?” said Zelda.

“It was out of concern for you and Link,” said Mipha. “I thought I could help you to unlock your power, so I tried to catch up with you both on your way to Hyrule Castle. But in all the confusion I was never able to find you. In any case, you were able to unlock your power without my help.”

“I see,” said Zelda. “Your thoughtfulness saved your life. Yes, I did eventually unlock my power, but it was a terrible ordeal getting to that point. And sadly so much was already lost by then. Anyway, I have come here to speak with your father and seek his pledge of support in my efforts to rebuild Hyrule.”

“When you are ready I will escort you to him,” said Mipha. “I am sure my people will do all we can to assist you.”

“Oh, before I forget, I noticed a picture of Ruta on my Sheikah Slate. It must have been taken by Link from Hyrule Castle before his battle with Ganon. I am sure he meant for you to see it and must have been thinking of you then. If I can find a way to make a copy I will give you one,” said Zelda.

Zelda showed Mipha the picture. It showed Ruta in the distance overlooking the Hyrule landscape with its targeting beam active and pointed almost directly at the picture. Mipha thanked her, and Zelda put away the Sheikah Slate. Then Zelda paused again.

“Mipha, may I speak to you as a friend?” said Zelda.

“Of course, Zelda,” said Mipha. “I would like you to consider me one.”

“I want you to know that I had no idea Link had feelings for you, Mipha,” said Zelda. “I wish I had known sooner. Link never mentioned it or even hinted at it. I would have been more sensitive to how much I kept you two apart. I’m sorry if all his traveling with me hurt you.”

“Thank you, Zelda,” said Mipha. “That is very considerate of you, and I certainly believe you. For even I did not know of Link’s feelings for me, at least not for certain, until only last week.”

“You’re serious?” said Zelda. "Only last week? Well, I know Link is very quiet, so it’s often impossible to tell what he’s feeling. And he seldom speaks of his feelings either.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “And I know him for a long time. But may I now also speak to you as a friend, Zelda?”

“Yes, of course,” said Zelda. “It should work both ways.”

“I know you and Link are very close,” said Mipha. “I would not like to be the cause of you two losing that special relationship you both have. I realize this must be very hard for you, Zelda."

“Yes,” said Zelda looking down. “I do want to keep my relationship with Link. He is the only one I was close to who is still alive. My father, Urbosa, my other friends, they are all gone now. Link was really all I had left, Mipha. And now that he’s gone, I have no one, and I feel very much alone. Link offered, with your approval, to have both of you accompany me. And I so much wanted to say yes to his offer, Mipha, to have him there with me, someone I could talk to and discuss ideas with, someone I could trust. But I knew that was selfish of me and unfair to you, that you two deserve time to be together here now. I just need to be stronger as a leader sometimes must.”

Mipha reached out and took Zelda’s hand, and Zelda looked up.

“Zelda, you should never feel alone like that,” said Mipha. “I care about you, and we are friends now. Instead of losing a friend I would like you to feel you gained one. Link and I are also your loyal subjects and want to support you. We will both help you to fulfill your dream for Hyrule. Ganon is gone now, and rebuilding Hyrule is our next great task to work on together. If you will have us, it can start with Link and I joining you on your journey as Link offered. It will give us a chance to know each other better. There will be ample time for Link to settle down with me here in the domain once you have gotten more settled yourself. And by then you may well be sick of our company.”

Zelda laughed.

“You would do that for me, Mipha?” said Zelda. 

“Of course, Zelda,” said Mipha. ”Hyrule is our land too, and you are Hyrule’s ruler now. I’m sorry you did not speak with me first about this matter. Link should have insisted on going with you.”

“He did want to. I was the one who refused his offer,” said Zelda. “But are you sure of this? I must admit I feel my burden lighter and my heart happier just thinking of having your and Link’s company and support.”

“Then let us consider it settled, Zelda,” said Mipha. “I will let my father know. But you should remain here and relax today. You cannot be fully rested if you arrived so late last night. We can all leave tomorrow morning, and that will give Link and I a chance to prepare and spend some time with each other.”

“Of course, and that is the least I can do in light of your generosity,” said Zelda. “I will find things to do here. I feel so much better now, Mipha. Thank you. Perhaps I should speak to your father now?” 

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I will escort you there.”

Mipha led Zelda to the throne room, and King Dorephan welcomed her.

“Princess, welcome,” said King Dorephan. “Let me offer my deepest condolences for your loss. I knew your father for quite a long time, even back to the days he was still a young Prince learning about Hyrule. I considered him a friend and will miss him.”

“Thank you, King Dorephan,” said Zelda. “I have come seeking your aid in rebuilding Hyrule. Perhaps you could supply architects to help. There is a great deal of work to do, and any help would be most welcome.”

“Of course,” said King Dorephan. “We will be happy to help you in any way we can. We Zoras have long been supporters of the Hyrule Royal Family and have worked together in the past. Just let us know where and when you need assistance, and we will be there for you.”

“Thank you, King Dorephan,” said Zelda. “That is most generous of you. Once I know more I will let you know. Next, I must seek help from the Gorons, and will be traveling to Goron City.”

“And I wish you well,” said King Dorephan. “I know the burden of being a ruler is being placed upon you at a tender age, Princess, and you may feel all alone now. If I can offer you any guidance, please do not hesitate to ask. Early in his reign, your father used to write to me, seeking my counsel. I know it would please both him and me if I were able to aid his fine daughter in some small way as well. Until we meet again then, farewell.”

“Father, I feel it is Link’s and my duty to help Princess Zelda now and ease that burden you just spoke of,” said Mipha. “To start with we plan to accompany Princess Zelda on the rest of her journey.”

“Very well, Mipha, if you feel it is your duty then you should certainly do so,” said King Dorephan. “I wish all of you safe travels then.”

Mipha accompanied Zelda back to the plaza. 

“I think Link has slept long enough, don’t you?” said Mipha. “I am going to wake him now.”

“Enjoy your day together,“ said Zelda. ”I will go check on my horse and do some riding." 

“We can all meet for dinner then,” said Mipha.

Zelda looked at Mipha, then she reached out, and they hugged each other. 

“You are a remarkable person, Mipha,” said Zelda. “I did not expect this of you, and I am very grateful.”

Then Zelda left, and Mipha walked to the inn. With a nod to the innkeeper, she approached Link who was still fast asleep.

“It’s a new day, sweetheart,” said Mipha leaning down to kiss him. “Time to start living it.”

Link opened his eyes, saw Mipha and quickly sat up. Then he grabbed her in his arms and held her. 

“I missed you, sweetheart,” said Link. 

“You can tell me how much over breakfast,” said Mipha. 

Link looked over at the empty bed Zelda had occupied.

“Did I sleep that late?” said Link. “Has Princess Zelda left already?”

“She left to go riding,” said Mipha. “We are going with Zelda. Tomorrow we leave for Goron City.”

“Are you serious?” said Link. “I offered to do that, but Princess Zelda refused. What changed her mind? And I didn’t think you were able to travel there.”

“I helped change her mind,” said Mipha. “I will travel as far as I can then wait for your return. Zelda feels very much alone Link and frightened by all of her responsibility. We can’t let her down like that. How could you not insist on accompanying her?”

“I don’t know,” said Link. “For one thing, I wasn’t sure how you felt about it. And for another, I’ve gotten used to taking orders from a princess.”

“Which is an excellent way to start our marriage,” said Mipha. ”Now you should get up. I want to spend today with you."

Link got up, made himself breakfast and then Mipha and he sat where Zelda had eaten earlier in one of the gazebo-like structures overlooking the plaza. 

“You already ate?” said Link.

“Yes, at a normal hour of the day,” said Mipha. “Now, between bites, can you tell me all that happened since you last left here? And add in how much you missed me every now and then to flavor the story.”

Link proceeded to describe his journey to Hyrule Castle and his preparation to battle with Calamity Ganon. 

“The view was magnificent from the Hyrule Castle Bell Tower,” said Link. “I had never been up there before. I took a picture of Ruta from there, and it’s on Zelda’s Sheikah Slate. And by the way, that is one more indication of how much I missed you, sweetheart.”

“Yes, that was very thoughtful,” said Mipha. “Zelda showed it to me this morning.”

By the time Link finished the entire story, right up to when he and Zelda arrived late last night, he had long since finished breakfast. 

“I am very proud of you, sweetheart,” said Mipha leaning over and kissing him. “You truly lived up to everyone’s hopes and are indeed the hero of Hyrule. Now a swim together would make me happy. Come, let’s go to East Reservoir Lake.”

Mipha took Link’s hand as they made their way across the eastern bridge and then up the two long flights of steps to the Northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake. 

“I remember the swimming lessons you gave me here,” said Link. 

“Let’s see how well they paid off,” said Mipha. “Swim with me to the pier just south of here. It will be good exercise for you.”

Link was wearing his Zora Armor now, so his swimming was vastly improved. They both dove in and swam to the adjacent pier, which took almost an hour. Link was winded by the end of it and was glad to climb ashore to catch his breath. Mipha swam a few more moments, then joined him on the pier. The lake was calm with several ducks swimming in the distance and the only other sound the gentle lapping of the waves against the dock. Ruta stood atop the mountain to the Southwest.

“You’re not a bad swimmer now,” said Mipha. “You might even be able to catch Sidon the next time we play tag. I think he’ll be astonished.”

“Can we rest here for a minute,” said Link still catching his breath.

They sat together at the edge of the pier, their arms around each other and their feet dangling in the water. Everywhere around them were tall cliffs with their icy blue sections glistening in the afternoon sunlight. In the distance, you could make out the waterfall just southwest of Tal Tal Peak.

“Isn’t it beautiful here?” said Mipha.

“It is, and so are you,” said Link as he leaned over and they kissed. “I love you. I always enjoyed being here, and now this will be home. I have to keep telling myself that all this is real.”

“And I love you, too,” said Mipha. “It was my dream to share a life with you here and now we shall.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

“Speaking of our life together here, should we be discussing our wedding?” said Link. “I don’t really know what is involved in preparing for a Zora wedding.”

“I will speak with Father about it,” said Mipha. “I think we should have our wedding shortly after our trip with Zelda is over. That will be a perfect time, and give Father a chance to organize it.”

“I can’t wait, sweetheart. But, forgive my ignorance, do I need to do anything special?” said Link. “I mean, I’ve never been to a Zora wedding before. Come to think of it, I’ve never been to any wedding before.”

“I can’t wait either. But yes, now that you mention it, I had better prepare you,” said Mipha. “We don’t wear wedding rings, so that part will be easy for you. But let me try to remember the steps for a Zora wedding. First of all, it is a Zora custom that the bride and groom share a Tireless Frog as symbolic that their marriage will be strong and endure, and then a Hearty Bass as a symbol of their love. Then…”

“Wait a moment,” said Link. “Do we have to eat those raw?”

“Yes, of course,” said Mipha. “It would be sacrilegious to burn them. But they’re not alive at least, so you needn’t worry. Shall I go on?”

“All right,” said Link with a rueful expression. “I’ll try to get through it if it’s necessary. I hope that shows how much I love you. And I hope I don’t throw up and ruin the ceremony. What else?”

“Next it is customary for the bride and groom to hold hands underwater while the priest recites a prayer for them,” said Mipha. “It’s a pity, now that I think of it, but without gills I guess you will have to breathe, right? That does rather spoil things. The priest will have to pause the prayer whenever you come up for air. So, try to hold your breath as long as you can. And please don’t pass out on me, or we will have to start all over again.”

“Thank you for your concern,” said Link. “All right, I’ll do my best at that. Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” laughed Mipha. “The third thing you need to know is that I’m teasing you. All you really need to do is swear before Nayru to be my faithful husband. Can you manage that?”

“You had me going,” laughed Link. “So, no raw frog or fish? I can definitely handle what you just said. I don’t even have to practice it.” 

Then they kissed and sat holding each other as they watched the waves on the lake and the clouds roll by.

“You know, remember how I used to worry my life would have no purpose after Ganon?” said Link. “Now I feel so silly about that. You’ve given me a purpose in life now, to make you happy and share a life together.”

Mipha squeezed him, and they kissed again.

“But there was one thing I was wondering about, though I guess it is a bit early,” said Link. “What about children? Do you know if we can have any?”

“You _are_ thinking far ahead, aren’t you, sweetheart?” laughed Mipha. “But I’m glad you are. Yes, we can have children. One of our doctors can explain to you how it is possible. When I asked her about it, her answer was very scientific involving common genetic material our races share and things like that. But I would have happily married you anyway, even if we could not have any children.”

“And obviously I would have done the same since I didn’t even know the answer. But that’s wonderful to know, sweetheart,” said Link. 

Link stopped to think about being a father someday as Mipha rested her head on his shoulder. Their lives were carefree now, two young people in love looking forward to a future together. 

“After all we’ve been through, it’s nice to have some quiet moments together,” said Mipha. “When we return here I want to take you everywhere. I want you to know and love our home as I do. There is so much to see here, so many places to swim, and places to hike with gorgeous views. Once you live here, you will never want to leave.”

“I already never want to leave,” said Link. “Are you forgetting how much time we spent together here? We swam together, took walks and talked, collected rocks, chased butterflies, laughed and played. In my heart, this was always home for me.”

The sun was drifting lower in the sky casting long shadows from the cliffs above.

“We should get back and meet Zelda for dinner,” said Mipha. “She hasn’t seen you all day. Other than asleep that is.”

They made their way back to the domain holding hands and found Zelda waiting in the plaza. 

“I hate to admit it,” laughed Zelda. “But you two do make a charming couple. Thank you again for your offer of help.”

“You are very welcome, Princess,” said Link. “I am happy we will continue to be traveling together.”

“We are all friends here,” said Zelda. “So let us dispense with titles.” 

“I will get you a fish dinner, Zelda,” said Link.

"I will help you, and eat mine cooked as well because of Hylian sensitivities,” said Mipha.

Link and Mipha prepared three fish dinners and brought them to where they had sat together earlier. They ate dinner together and discussed their travel plans.

“Oh, two Sheikah arrived earlier,” said Zelda. “They are coming with us as well.”

“Ah, the Sheikah guards Impa sent,” said Link. “That’s fine.”

“Now I need to go,” said Mipha after they had finished dinner and their conversation. “I want to say goodbye to Sidon before his sleep time and discuss some planning with my father. We can meet in the morning.”

“And I will go with you, Mipha, to say goodbye to Sidon as well,” said Link.

“Thank you for dinner,” said Zelda. “I will take a short walk and then head to the inn.”

Mipha and Link made their way to the throne room where Sidon was playing in some water. Mipha went over to him and knelt down.

“Now Sidon I need to travel again with Link for a while,” said Mipha. “I will return as soon as I can.”

Sidon gave her a frown.

“If you are good and let me give you a goodbye kiss, Link will tell you three adventure stories when we return. Is that all right?”

Sidon looked over at Link and then back at Mipha. He nodded.

“And I have another big surprise for you,” said Mipha as she stroked Sidon’s cheek. “When we return, Link is going to live with us here. So, you can play with him and listen to his stories all the time. In fact, he is going to become your brother. Won’t that be nice?”

Sidon looked over at Link again and nodded. Link staying here would be fun. But his sister was so silly, always teasing him. Link could never be his brother. Where were his fins? 

Then Mipha gave Sidon a kiss on the forehead and a hug. Link said goodnight to everyone and returned to the plaza to stay at the inn. He found Zelda waiting for him there.

“I wanted to thank you, Link,” said Zelda. “I will never forget you doing this for me.”

“The Captain of your Royal Guard is happy to be back on duty, Your … uh Zelda,” said Link.

“That’s half a rupee,” laughed Zelda. “Do it again, and you owe me a full one.”

“I wonder if I’ll be able to afford this trip,” laughed Link. “Good night, Zelda. It’s good to still be together.”


	15. Goron City Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, Mipha, Link and two Sheikah warriors journey to Goron City as Zelda presents herself as Hyrule’s new ruler and seeks a pledge of Goron support. Mipha and Zelda share some childhood experiences on the way. After obtaining a Goron commitment, the party journeys to Rito Village, passing some locations that have meaning for Zelda and Link.

Zelda awoke this morning feeling refreshed and upbeat. She had been terribly depressed for the last few days. When Link told her of his love for Mipha, it had broken her spirit. At that time she had felt Link was all she had left in her miserable life, and now Link was telling her she didn’t even have him. Could life possibly get any worse? But after speaking with Mipha yesterday, she realized she wasn’t so all alone in the world after all.

Link might not be there for her now in the way she had first hoped, but he was still there for her, he still cared for her, and he would do whatever he could to help her. In fact, Link had not wanted to leave her on her own. She was actually the one who had pushed Link away by insisting the Sheikah Tribe take over as her guards. And Mipha was another person she knew and could trust who was willing to support her. In fact, everyone in Hyrule, even strangers like Brena at Woodland Stable, were praying for her success, hoping she could restore their kingdom and offer them a better future. So, things were not quite as bad as she had first thought. And that gave her new hope.

Link awoke shortly after her and joined her in the plaza. 

“Good morning, Zelda,” said Link. “I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, I feel much better after yesterday. And, like you, I find the sound of falling water very relaxing,” said Zelda. “This is a beautiful place to live, Link, and I hope you will be happy here.”

Two Sheikah Tribe members approached. They had apparently camped out nearby and had returned to the domain early this morning. They knelt on one knee and presented themselves. 

“Princess, I am Callo, and this is Olan,” said Callo. “We were not able to properly introduce ourselves when we first arrived yesterday. Lady Impa assigned us to protect you on your travels.”

“Thank you and welcome,” said Zelda. “You may already know Link, who is a Captain in my Royal Guards and will continue to accompany me for now. And Princess Mipha of the Zora is also joining us wherever she is able to travel. So, we are a party of five.”

“Very well, Princess,” said Callo. “We are at your command and ready whenever you are.”

Just then Mipha joined the group and introduced herself. After a quick breakfast, they were ready to go.

“Since we cannot take horses into the Death Mountain area anyway, I suggest we travel on foot,” said Link. ”We can climb up the western hills from here and work our way past and south of Upland Zorana, then climb down to the Ternio Trail and take the western fork to Foothill Stable. The alternative is a long, winding trail we would have to follow that would take us much further south and make for a longer trip.”

“That makes sense, Link,” said Zelda. “Does anyone disagree?”

There were no objections to the plan, so they proceeded up the path toward Veiled Falls and then onward. When they neared Veiled Falls, Mipha spoke up.

“Princess,” said Mipha. “Link and I will swim up the waterfall by Veiled Falls but will await you at the top. The Armor I gave Link enhances his ability in the water.”

“I see,” said Zelda. "So, that armor you made for Link has more uses than I thought. You never cease to amaze me, Mipha. That’s fine, we will meet where you suggested.”

The weather was clear this morning and the climbing not overly strenuous. They occasionally paused to catch their breath. It was late morning by the time they reached the Ternio Trail.

“That’s the end of the climbing for now,” said Link. “Foothill Stable is just down the road.”

The two Sheikah walked ahead, followed by Zelda and Mipha who were walking side-by-side. Link brought up the rear and kept an eye on everyone and the surroundings. Fireproof Lizards could be seen resting near the road, an indication they were nearing the volcanic Eldin Region. 

At the fork in the road, they chose the western branch. A suspicious looking traveler was loitering there but did not approach their large well defended group. Link watched him as they passed, remembering Impa’s warning about the Yiga Clan. Ganon’s followers had lost the war but would be overjoyed to console themselves by killing one of those responsible for their defeat. And the two biggest culprits of all were right here, traveling together now.

As they drew nearer to the stable, one of the Sheikah raised his hand to signal everyone to stop and be still. Off to their right, an Ice Wizzrobe was magically skipping through the air as it danced its merry circle. Link hated Wizzrobes. They were creepy almost supernatural beings that could turn invisible and move through the air at will and out of reach. They wielded a potent magic rod that could imperil its victim as well as summon forth evil creatures like Keese. The electric ones were the worst, having no elemental weakness. But all of them were horrible merciless creatures.

Olan drew his bow, then threaded a fire arrow. He slowly crept closer to the Wizzrobe. The Sheikah were masters of stealth, and the Wizzrobe took no notice him. That was until it was too late. As Olan stood up, the Wizzrobe finally noticed him and stopped in alarm to look. That moment gave Olan a perfect shot. The Wizzrobe vanished in a puff of vapor, its eerie death cry piercing the air. Good riddance, Link thought. Olan returned to the group, and they continued on. 

“The Sheikah are clearly very competent guards,” said Mipha. 

“Yes, and they have long been faithful servants of the Hyrule Royal Family,” said Zelda. “But you have the best guard in Hyrule now, Mipha. Trust me, he will never let you down.”

“I know he won’t, Zelda,” said Mipha. “And I will never let him down either."

Mipha paused for a moment.

“Zelda, if we are to be friends I would like to know you better,” said Mipha. "Would you mind telling me more about yourself?“

“Well, I’m a bit like Link,“ said Zelda. ”I feel uncomfortable talking about myself. But, as you said, if we are to be friends then I need to overcome that. And you must promise to tell me about yourself as well. But I really don’t know where to begin.”

“Start as a young child, Zelda,” said Mipha. “We have plenty of time.”

“Very well,” said Zelda. “I remember being very happy as a small child. I had everything I could want and felt so secure with a loving mother and father who both doted on me. I began to be educated by tutors when I was 4 or 5. And I can recall my mother telling me how proud she was of me for my classwork. My tutors must have given her a good report about me. She always encouraged me to do well with my lessons, telling me how important it was. And so, I was always a good student."

“That’s a nice memory,” said Mipha.

“Yes, my mother and I were very close,” said Zelda. “But it was only a year later that she suddenly passed away. No one seemed to know why. And my world fell apart.”

“That is so sad!” said Mipha. "That must have been terribly hard on you, Zelda, for that to happen at such a young age.”

“I tried to be brave about it, Mipha, and my father did his best to comfort me,” said Zelda. “I immersed myself in schoolwork after that. And then a year or so after my mother’s death, when I turned seven, I began my spiritual training to unlock my power. That was something my mother would have helped me with, but now I had to do it all on my own. I visited the holy shrines I was permitted to and prayed. I tried my best, but all to no avail. And as the years went by and I grew older, my father became impatient with me, frustrated I had not attained my power, and thinking I did not take my responsibilities seriously enough.”

“I know that must have been a very difficult time for you, Zelda,” said Mipha. “And I could sense how hard you had tried to succeed.”

“Anyway, I benefited from excellent tutors and a fine education,” said Zelda. "I took an interest in science and studied nature as much as I could. And when we started uncovering the ancient Sheikah artifacts, I was determined to learn all I could about them. I enjoyed working with Purah and Robbie. We all believed this ancient technology could save Hyrule again. And, well, you know the rest I think.”

“Yes, thank you, Zelda,” said Mipha. “Perhaps another time you could share more about your years growing up.”

“You are a very kind and patient listener, Mipha,” said Zelda. “But now can you tell me about yourself?”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “And in some ways, we share similar experiences. My earliest memories were also of a very happy family. The earliest I can recall is of my mother singing to me. She liked to hum an old Zora song called ‘Lakebed Lullaby’ as she held me in her arms. It’s a song that parents often sing to small children. I felt so happy, so secure then. I can still picture her looking down at me and smiling. My father will still cry if he hears that song.”

“That’s a very touching memory,” said Zelda. “Someday I would like to hear it.”

“My mother loved to repeat my name. She was so happy at the choice, she said. ‘My darling Mipha, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl,’ she would say. She took me swimming and was the one who taught me to swim up waterfalls. I was still an only child then. Anyway, as I grew up, I found I had a magical ability to heal wounds. And after that, I would try to heal anyone I could, particularly any of our soldiers who were injured in battle. I loved doing that for them. I felt my power was a gift for good that I should use as much as possible. I became something of a hero to the soldiers for all I did for them.”

“It is a wonderful gift you have, Mipha,” said Zelda. “You have been truly blessed.”

“Then I remember how excited we all were when my brother Sidon hatched. I was so thrilled that I would have a little brother! I used to love watching him swim as a hatchling. He was so adorable, with his big eyes looking up at me,” said Mipha. ”

“That is a sweet memory,” said Zelda. 

“Sadly, all that happiness didn’t last,“ said Mipha. ”My mother passed away soon after that, and I too do not know how. We were all heartbroken, of course, and I suddenly needed to help my busy father to raise Sidon. So, ever since then I have tried to act as both a mother and a sister to him."

“I am so sorry, Mipha,” said Zelda. “I can see you have also had a difficult childhood to overcome. We do have more in common than I realized.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “My father also did his best to show his love for me. I was well educated, and I worked hard to excel in combat too. I was thrilled when Ruta was uncovered, and later I was chosen to pilot her. And, well, I think that brings us to the present.”

“Thank you, Mipha,” said Zelda. “I hope we can grow to be good friends, and this was a fine first step.”

By now everyone had reached the stable. It was midday and a good time for a quick lunch. This was also an opportunity to pick up some elixirs for the next part of the journey. The Sheikah prepared a meal for Zelda and themselves, while Link had a chance to speak with Mipha.

“Did you and Zelda have a nice talk?” said Link.

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I want to be her friend, Link, someone else she can turn to if she needs someone. We were speaking of our experience growing up. It’s a good start.”

“Yes, and I am glad you are getting along so well,” said Link. “But we should discuss what to do next. We’re coming up on the volcanic area ahead. I still have the Fireproof Armor from my last visit to Goron City. I am not sure a Fireproof Elixir will work for Zoras, so I thought you should wear the armor. The armor is bulky, and I’m pretty sure I can tuck your tail fin into it. Then I know you’ll be safe against the heat and any fire attacks. I can use an elixir as I did the first time I visited. You can take off the armor when we get to one of their hot water springs to soak. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yes, if you think that is best,” said Mipha.

“In fact, you should soak in Lake Ferona here before we travel on,” said Link. “Wait here, and I’ll tell the others.”

Link informed the two Sheikah and Zelda to give them about an hour so Mipha could get in some water time, then meet them at the stone archway above the path that divided Lake Ferona from Lake Intenoch. 

“All right,” said Link. He took Mipha’s hand, and they walked down the road toward the lake, then waded together into the steaming waters together. Besides providing Mipha some needed water time, the waters were therapeutic and restored vitality. The Gorons had been trying for some time to promote their hot springs as a tourist attraction, but getting to them was so difficult, few tourists ever experienced them.

“Ah, this feels delightful,” said Mipha as she soaked in the water beside him. “It’s a little warm for my taste, but it’s tolerable.”

“These pools can be a lifesaver,” said Link. “I never dreamed I would share one with you, though. I think a kiss would be nice now, sweetheart.”

“You’ve certainly changed!” laughed Mipha as she leaned over and kissed him. “You’re not so shy anymore, are you? I think I have finally uncovered the true you, the hidden romantic. And I love it!”

“And I love you,” said Link as he took her hand.

Then they relaxed together in the hot water until they heard voices and realized their party was nearby. They climbed out of the lake and met the party by the stone archway. 

“All refreshed, Mipha?” said Zelda.

“Yes, I need to be in the water every so often,” said Mipha. “Traveling here is a real challenge for me.”

As they proceeded forward under two more stone arches and toward the long tunnel that curved beneath the hills, smaller enemies started to appear. Fire Chu Chu’s and Fire Keese made an appearance and kept Link and the two Sheikah busy clearing the path with arrows or their swords if the monsters came too close. 

It was mid-afternoon when they finally reached Death Mountain Marker #2 and needed to take precautions against the high heat. Link helped Mipha don the Fireproof Armor, and he was indeed able to gently tuck her tail fin into the back of the armor. 

“This is pretty bulky,” said Mipha. 

“I know it’s not very fashionable,” said Link. “But it is practical. And it does match your skin.”

“Very funny,” said Mipha. “But I guess I’m ready now.”

The road skirted the lava-filled Medingo Pool, passed by a Sheikah Tower and then curved north just east of the Goronbi Lake and River. Fire Lizafos sometimes frequented this area, and everyone stayed alert. Link had Ice Arrows handy, but they did not encounter any this time. 

After two hours they finally reached the Southern Mine. Gorons were busy mining stones here as Fireproof Lizards darted under the rocks and the occasional Eldin Ostrich jogged nearby. Nobody paid them any attention, they were so busy with work. 

“We should press on before it gets dark,” said Link. “Goron City is still almost two hours away.”

Everyone was getting tired, so any conversation was at a minimum. They continued following the road and were happy when they finally reached a Goron guard at the entrance to Goron City who welcomed them. Travel from here to the city would be safe as long as they stayed on the road. And Link needed to take care of Mipha now.

“Zelda, I need to take Mipha to the Goron Hot Springs for the night,” said Link. “You and the Sheikah will be safe now and should stay at the inn. We can meet you in town tomorrow morning.”

“Very well,” said Zelda. “Until tomorrow, then.”

Link took Mipha’s hand and climbed in the direction of the hot springs. The landscape was harsh and unforgiving of any missteps, with its giant pools of lava, one of which contained the giant skeleton of some ancient beast. The sun was beginning to set when Mipha and Link read Death Mountain Marker #7 announcing they had reached the world-renowned, refreshing Goron Hot Springs.

There were two pools there, one of which was occupied by a pair of Gorons. They had the other pool all to themselves. Steam from the hot water filled the air.

“When you get in the water you can take off the armor,” said Link. “Hot as the water is, it is much cooler than the surroundings.”

Mipha waded into the pool, then removed the armor and put it aside. The water was indeed invigorating.

“We can stay here for the night,” said Link. “The Gorons keep these pools safe in hopes of more tourism, so we can relax here with no fear of enemies.”

“It does feel very refreshing, and a relief to get those clothes off,” said Mipha as she submerged all but her head in the pools. “Come, hold me in your arms and act like you’re my fiancé.”

“With pleasure, and I thought I really was,” laughed Link as he waded next to her and they relaxed in each other’s arms. “I hope you didn’t change your mind?”

“Never, sweetheart, never if all the ages of Hyrule were to pass,” said Mipha. “You are mine, and I am yours, now and forever.”

“Forever with you is not long enough,” said Link as he kissed her.

Then they relaxed, surveying the area. The view was quite striking. To the South, you could make out cliffs with a cluster of Luminous Stones glowing in the night. To the North, Death Mountain glowed a fiery red in the evening sky as rivers of lava cascaded down the channels in the side of the cliff. Rudania stood atop the mountain facing the pools, all quiet now. 

Seeing Rudania reminded Link of his big buddy, Daruk. He supposed Daruk’s spirit had departed to the spirit realm now, his duty to Hyrule finished. May he rest in peace, thought Link. And as the evening grew later, a crescent moon rose behind and to the left of Death Mountain. But by then Mipha and Link were both sound asleep in each other’s arms.

Link awoke first the next morning and saw Mipha still asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful at rest like that. He hated to wake her, but they needed to meet Zelda in town. He gently stroked the top of her head.

’Time to wake up, sweetheart," said Link.

Mipha opened her eyes, then smiled, remembering where they were. 

“Yes,” said Mipha. “That was a very refreshing sleep. But I think I will be cooked if we stay here much longer. Help me with the armor, and I’ll be ready. Did you drink another elixir?”

“I will after you’re ready,” said Link. 

After helping Mipha don the armor again and drinking an elixir, they were ready. They made their way down to Goron City. It was busier than Link remembered it from his earlier visit to free Rudania. People had begun to accept what had happened by now and were getting on with their lives. 

“You’ll have to eat some meat here,” said Link. “As you can imagine, fish are pretty hard to come by.”

After a quick breakfast, they met Zelda by the Elder’s hut. When they approached the entrance, they found Daruk’s son, Darno there. 

“Link, welcome,” said Darno. “I have not met the others in your party, though.”

“I am Princess Zelda,” said Zelda. “I am very sorry for your loss, Darno. This is Princess of the Zora, Mipha. And this is Callo and Olan of the Sheikah Tribe.”

Darno was quite surprised to suddenly be speaking with the soon to be Queen of Hyrule and a Zora royal princess.

“Princess Zelda, please forgive me for not recognizing you. I am delighted to find you are well,” said Darno. “I am acting Goron Elder until we can decide who should be in charge. But what brings all of you way out here?”

“I come seeking a pledge of Goron support toward the restoration of Hyrule,” said Zelda. “We have suffered enormous damage near Hyrule Castle and the surrounding areas. I am hoping you can supply some Goron assistance toward the rebuilding effort.”

“I see,” said Darno. “Well, we can certainly do our part. I know my father always spoke highly of you, Princess. He was devoted to doing all he could for you and for Hyrule. I should honor his memory by doing no less than I know he would.”

Darno paused for a moment. 

“We Gorons can certainly supply the muscle,” said Darno. “But we need someone to direct us to what must be done. As you can see from our city, we are more practical than stylish builders. Though we can knock anything down pretty well on our own.”

“My people can provide guidance about what needs to be done,” said Mipha. “We can work together on this.”

“Zora brains and Goron muscle,” said Darno. “Well, that makes sense. My father told me you were the smartest of the Champions, Princess Mipha. No offense intended. I will definitely pledge our support, Princess Zelda. Let us know what you want us to do.”

“I am very grateful,” said Zelda. “And I will be in touch with specifics when we are ready.”

“May I ask what your plans are now?” said Darno.

“I need to visit Rito Village next,” said Zelda. “I am hoping the Rito can help with transportation of needed materials and communication.”

“I see,” said Darno. “Will you travel there directly from here?” 

“Yes, and we should leave at once,” said Link. “We can travel across the western mountains here and then south past the Lost Woods and then north of Hyrule Castle, across the Tanagar Canyon and on to Rito Village. We can secure horses at Woodland Stable.”

“Then I wish you safe travels,” said Darno. “Farewell, until we meet again. And you be well, Link. I can’t thank you enough for all you did.”

Then they took their leave and began the journey to Rito Village. Everyone but Mipha drank another elixir.

“You should be glad you don’t have to drink this, Mipha,” said Link. “It tastes like a lizard.”

“Sounds tasty,” said Mipha. “It’s probably close to frog. But I can’t wait to get out of these clothes."

“Yes, I can tell,” said Link. “But you’ll be happy for some others. We’re going from scorching hot to freezing cold.”

It was a slow climb over the western cliffs and took almost four hours before they reached the shore of Lake Mekar. The Lost Woods across the water to the West were shrouded in perpetual fog thanks to the magic of the Forest Spirit. 

Mipha took this opportunity to shed the armor and dive into the lake and catch some Stealthfin Trout, one for now and several for later that she gave to Link to store. The rest of the party stayed above them on top of the cliff as they worked their way south. 

An hour later they joined up with each other on the trail through the Minshi Woods. It was a relief to see grass and trees again after the volcanic desolation of the Eldin Region. Butterflies fluttered out of their way, and birds chirped and flew to nearby tree branches. A wolf growled at them but ran off when it was clear it had no easy prey here. 

It was early afternoon when they finally arrived at Woodland Stable. Link spoke with the stable master about horses, and then they had lunch together. As they stood around the cooking pot, Link explained his plan.

“I am hoping we can reach Serene Stable before dark,” said Link. “We can spend the night there, then we should be able to reach Rito Village late the next day. I’m looking forward to another night in one of those soft Rito-down beds! Does that sound acceptable to everyone?”

No one objected, and after lunch, they mounted their horses and were on their way. They rode west past the Rauru Settlement and then south of Elma Knolls. You could clearly see the North side of Hyrule Castle from here, and Zelda was very quiet. Mipha could sense her mood and pulled her horse next to Zelda’s.

“I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to look at your home like this,” said Mipha. “I am very sorry.”

“Yes,” said Zelda. “Besides all the damage, I was thinking of my father and what he must have gone through that day. We had not spoken since he scolded me. The attack was so sudden, I doubt he could do much. I wonder what he thought when all this happened. I can only hope his end came quickly and mercifully.”

Then Zelda began to cry. Mipha stopped their horses and insisted on Zelda dismounting. Then Mipha held Zelda in her arms as Zelda wept openly, letting her emotions out. 

The rest of the party stopped as well, and Link dismounted too and walked over to Mipha and Zelda.

Zelda had not seen her home since they had defeated Calamity Ganon and then had only briefly viewed the front of the castle. Now she could see the castle in detail as they slowly rode past. She recognized the rooms they were passing by and the memories she had of living in each one, times spent there with her father. She continued to sob as Mipha comforted her. Mipha wished she could heal grief, but no one knew how to do that.

After a few more moments, Zelda let go and wiped her eyes. “Thank you, Mipha,” said Zelda. “I needed to let that out. But I’m ready now. Let’s continue.”

They mounted their horses and resumed the journey. And as they distanced themselves from the castle Zelda’s spirits improved. As they reached Irch Plain, Zelda recalled a happier moment and pulled her horse next to Link’s.

“Do you remember our last time here?” said Zelda as their horses trotted side-by-side.

“How could I forget it?” laughed Link. “You were so excited to catch that frog and couldn’t wait to conduct a field experiment with it, using me as the subject. But I just couldn’t stomach it.”

“Yes, I was disappointed in you,” laughed Zelda. "But I did take some pictures of the beautiful flowers there. 

They rode on and could see Medoh ahead in the distance perched high above Rito Village. Then a steady rain began to fall as they journeyed west, keeping north of Salari Hill. Thunderwing Butterflies with their bright green wings began to appear, fluttering in the rain. In his traveling days, Link coveted these rare, prized insects for their electrical resistance, but he had no need of them now. Everyone hunkered down on their horse to avoid the steady rain shower, except Mipha who was luxuriating in it and happily sat back, letting the rain soak her as much as possible. 

It was just before sunset when they finally reached Serene Stable, boarded their horses and waited inside for the rain to pass. 

“This shower should end soon, and then we can cook dinner,” said Link.

“Yes,” laughed Zelda. “Meals are always top priority aren’t they?”

“Well, they are pretty important,” laughed Link. 

Link’s forecast was correct, and they were able to eat dinner near the fire pot. Zelda said goodnight first, saying she was tired.

“Do you need some time in the water, sweetheart?” Link asked Mipha. “There’s a small pond not far away on Salari Hill.”

“No, I should be fine,” said Mipha. “The rain really helped. Maybe the first thing tomorrow morning would be good.”

“If I’m not up, wake me,” said Link. “I want to go with you.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “Sweet dreams.”

Then they kissed and retired for the night. Link wasn’t sure where the two Sheikah would sleep. They seemed to prefer making their own sleeping arrangements. It had been a long day, and he soon fell asleep, too.

Next morning they had to rely on the food they had available as the steady rain of the day before had resumed. There was no lightning, so it was safe to travel. This would also solve the water problem for Mipha, so she was quite pleased.

“It will take us most of the day to reach Rito Village,” said Link. “So I think we can’t afford to wait out the rain. We should leave as soon as we’re ready.”

They checked out their horses and began their ride. After passing by what remained of the Royal Ancient Lab, they rode through the twisted rock formations that formed the western edge of the Breach of Demise, then turned right at the T-intersection near Ludfo’s Bog. This was familiar territory for Mipha and Link, having only recently come this way. Several travelers on horseback passed them with a nod as they rode south of the Seres Scablands. It was mid-morning when they reached the familiar Tabantha Great Bridge Stable, and stopped for a short rest and to feed and water their horses.

“Someday I should like to visit the Forgotten Temple way north of here and offer a prayer,” said Zelda. “It is said that was the temple used long, long ago and it remains a sacred place.”

“It must have been important,” said Link. “As I mentioned to Mipha last time we were here, it was swarming with Guardians presumably intended to protect it. Now, of course, it would be safe to visit.”

When everyone was ready, they resumed their ride across the long Tabantha Great Bridge. The two Skywatcher Guardians that they had to navigate around the last time they crossed Piper Ridge lay dormant on the ground. Ganon’s control of them had long ceased. 

As they passed beneath the cliff containing the Ancient Columns, Zelda once again spoke with Link.

“I remember we came here, too,” said Zelda. “I was still researching how to enter the shrines and getting very frustrated. I took it out on you. I guess we would both prefer to forget that whole incident.”

“I have long since gotten over it, Zelda,” said Link. “We were still finding our way with each other back then. Our feelings for each other took time to develop. Back then I was just doing my duty, and I know you found me annoying. But as we spent time together, I came to care about you, and it wasn’t only duty that made me want to protect you. Consider that incident long forgotten, Zelda. We are way past those early days now.”

The rest of the journey to Rito Village Stable was uneventful. They had destroyed the Lizalfos on the trail the last time they passed through this area. It was late afternoon when they reached Rito Village Stable. They would board their horses here, and the two Sheikah would stay here for the night. There were only three beds at the Swallow Roost inn. 

Zelda, Mipha, and Link proceeded down the path and across the wooden spans toward Rito Village. Mipha asked if they could wait a few moments for her to get in some water time in the pond along the way. Link thought she also had a taste for the Hearty Salmon there, but Zelda and Link spoke together while they waited for Mipha to finish soaking.

“Do you recall the last time you were here, Zelda,” said Link. “And by the way, notice how careful I’ve been? It hasn’t cost me a single rupee yet.”

“Yes, you’ve been good,” laughed Zelda. “But the real test will come in situations where you have to alternate. For example, in a formal setting, it would be proper to address me as ‘Your Highness.’ But then when we are alone or only with friends, you need to call me Zelda again. I am counting on your confusion to help fund our rebuilding effort.”

“Fund your rebuilding?” laughed Link. “You must think I have a lot more rupees than I can imagine. But I’ll try to keep my wits about me. You know I will worry more about calling you Zelda when I shouldn’t than the other way around.”

“Yes, I can see that,” laughed Zelda. “To answer your question, the last time I was here was a long time ago to visit the Elder. I remember you spoke with Revali then and were quite upset afterward when we spoke. But that seems such a long time ago. And thinking back makes me sad all over again that we lost such a great Champion. I always thought Revali was the most skilled of the four Champions.”

“I’m ready now,” said Mipha as she emerged from the pond. “Thank you.”

It was evening when they made their way across the final wooden bridge and then up several flights of stairs until they reached the small statue of Hylia. They all three stopped to say a prayer there, to remember their fallen family and friends and pray they would rest in peace now, to give thanks for all that had been saved, and to pray for guidance in building their future. Then it was time to head to the Swallow Roost inn. Luckily all three beds were available. Link insisted they all choose the Rito-down beds, and Zelda insisted on paying. 

Mipha and Link embraced and kissed goodnight. Then they all retired for the night and looked forward to the best night’s sleep money could buy. Tomorrow Zelda would meet with the Elder to request Rito help.


	16. Rito Village and Gerudo Town Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finishes at Rito Village, then travels to Gerudo Town. Mipha has some fun at Link’s expense.

Next morning, Mipha was the first to awake. She felt fully rested and arose at once. It was not that she minded staying a bit longer in the comfortable Rito-down bed, it was that she had a craving for Hearty Salmon and there had been only one left in the pond last night. Like the old expression, ‘the first fish finds the frog,’ she needed to get there before any Rito did. Link would know where to find her.

Zelda was the next to awaken and stretched her arms. Link was right. You awoke from these Rito-down beds feeling refreshed and full of vitality. She looked over at the other beds and could see Mipha had already left, but Link was still sound asleep. At first, she was going to wake him but then thought better of it. She could meet with the Rito Elder on her own. Let Link sleep.

Zelda got up, grabbed a quick breakfast, and left for the Elder’s hut near the top of the village. Medli recognized Zelda from past visits, welcomed her, and they began discussing how the Rito could help.

When Link finally awoke, everyone else was gone. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, then hopped out of bed. He realized what must have happened. He had slept late again, and Mipha must have gone for some water time while Zelda met with Medli. He decided to look for Mipha.

He found Mipha by the pond just beyond the village entrance. She had finished her time in the water, and eaten the remaining salmon as well.

“Just getting up, sweetheart?” said Mipha. “You slept well. Did you see Zelda?”

“No, but she’s probably speaking with Medli,” said Link.

“I sense Zelda is growing more confident, and more self-reliant,” said Mipha. “That’s good for her.”

Yes,” said Link. ”But I’ll remind her we’re always ready to help.”

Just then Zelda herself arrived.

“We can go now,” said Zelda.

“You’re all done?” said Link.

“Yes,” said Zelda. “Medli said the Rito could help with light transport, and mail service, but would primarily provide defense while we rebuild our army. The Rito will destroy any monsters they run into and patrol our roads, assuring travel is safe. It’s a huge undertaking, but they’re uniquely qualified for it. And it buys you some deserved time off Link before I’ll need your help restoring our army.”

“That’s very encouraging, Zelda,” said Link. “Then we should get going. It’s a full day’s journey to Gerudo Canyon Stable, and an early start would help.”

Zelda looked at Mipha, and they both laughed.

“An early start says the one who slept in?” said Zelda. “But let’s go.”

They made their way back to the stable and re-joined the two Sheikah guards, then retrieved their horses and were on their way.

The journey to Gerudo Town followed the same path Mipha and Link had recently traveled. Zelda was in good spirits, feeling more confident as each race she met with gave her their support. She was already thinking about what steps to take next.

“Perhaps it makes the most sense to begin by asking architects to assess what needs to be done, which buildings must be torn down and which can be repaired,” said Zelda. “The Gorons can then start on demolition, while the architects work up plans. We will need carpenters and a construction company. Hateno Village is known for having skilled carpenters since they do a good deal of their own construction. We can ask for volunteers from there. We’ll also need shops, and I’m hoping the Gerudo will help with that. I’m beginning to see how this might work.”

When they finally reached the Nima Plain, Zelda took her horse for a gallop across the field. Link pulled his horse up next to Mipha while Zelda galloped ahead.

“I wish we didn’t have to stop at Sanidin Park,” said Link. “It’s guaranteed to give Zelda bad memories, and she seems to be getting better.”

“Then you need to comfort her, Link,” said Mipha. “You’re the one she’s closest to and the one she shared her experience with. We’re here to help her get through this.”

When they reached Sanidin Park to rest and water their horses, as Link expected, Zelda grew quiet. She walked around the fountain area for a moment, then walked over to the western end of the park and gazed out at the panoramic view of Hyrule. Link knew what she was thinking, and walked over to stand by her side. Zelda looked over at him and smiled, then turned back to the view of Hyrule that lay before them.

“You remember, don’t you?” said Zelda.

“Yes, and I wish you would try not to, Zelda,“ said Link quietly. ”Don’t keep going over it and punishing yourself." 

“I knew you would remember,” said Zelda, ignoring his advice. “We had grown close by then, more at ease with each other. I felt more comfortable sharing how I felt with you, and you were always such a good listener. I was a day shy of seventeen when we came here, and I remember how peaceful it was that late afternoon. I stood where I am now. There were no ominous clouds on the horizon, no warnings, nothing to show it wasn’t just an ordinary day like any other. Who knew it would be our kingdom’s last?”

Zelda paused for a moment.

“There is Mount Lanayru,” said Zelda pointing to it. “We spent all day there next day, from sunrise to sunset, and I prayed, and prayed, and prayed, beseeching the gods to please finally grant me the power everyone was counting on. That day marked ten years of my life spent in prayer. Think about that? As always you were so patient and kind with me that day, Link. You lit a fire and begged me to come closer and stay warm. You made sure I drank one Spicy Elixir after another to help fight off the cold. And it was all for nothing, Link. I was all wrong, and so many innocent people paid the price.”

Zelda began sobbing now, the thought of her father, her friends, and all the other lives lost overwhelming her. Link put his arm around her, and she turned to him and held him as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to sob. He tried to comfort her as best he could.

“We all did the best we knew, Zelda, and nobody more so than you,” said Link. “We can remember and mourn, but let’s build the future now."

Zelda sobbed for a few more moments, then regained her composure. She let go of Link and wiped her eyes. Link walked with her to her horse.

”Come, Your Highness, it’s time we should go," said Link.

Zelda wiped her eyes one more time, then mounted her horse. She looked down at Link and managed a smile.

“I know you said ’Your Highness’ deliberately, Link, to lighten my mood,” said Zelda. “I should fine you double for deceit.”

"If it makes you smile, Zelda, it was well worth it,” laughed Link.

Then they all mounted their horses and were underway. They continued south and then followed the road as it curved to the East and then crossed the Regencia River.

When they arrived at Outskirt Stable, Mipha announced she would spend some time in the nearby lake. Link asked Callo if he would mind keeping an eye on her, as he wanted to have some words with the stable master.

As Link approached the stable window, the stable master recognized him.

“Oh, it’s you,” said the stable master warily.

“Yes, you remember me?” said Link. “I left the Princess of Hyrule’s horse with you to care for.”

“Yes, well, given all that’s happened, I thought it unlikely Her Highness would return here from the dead to claim it,” said the stable master. “I sent it on with your horse to Woodland Stable so you could be responsible for it.”

“Do you see the person over there speaking with the Sheikah?” said Link. “Do you want to guess who that is?”

“No, you’re joking. That’s Her Highness? She’s alive?”

“Yes, and she would have been very grateful to you had she found her horse here,” said Link. “I’m sorry you didn’t believe me, though I can’t say I blame you. But I’m sure she would be happy to know you are willing to help her in the future. This is your chance.”

Link returned to his horse and saw the stable master walk over to Zelda, then kneel on one knee and speak with her. He hoped that would make her feel better. When Mipha returned from the lake, it was time to continue. They crossed the Digdogg Suspension bridge, which no longer contained a Hinox, Link and Mipha having defeated it last time they were here. But that reminded Mipha of something.

“I hope you’re thinking about stories to tell Sidon, Link,” said Mipha. “He’s going to expect at least three from you, or he’ll never forgive you. Maybe not me either.”

“I’ll have stories for him,” laughed Link. “It’s so cute how he holds my hand while I’m telling them. I can tell when he’s getting excited and squeezes it.”

“He’ll be thrilled to have you as a big brother,” said Mipha. “But you know he and I will both be taller than you someday, right? I hope that won’t bother you.”

“Yes, I know you’re both still growing,” said Link. “I’ve always looked up to you anyway.”

“You’re terrible,” laughed Mipha.

They continued through Gerudo Canyon as the sun sank lower, and it was evening by the time they reached Gerudo Canyon Stable. News had started to spread about the miraculous Princess of Hyrule’s return, and the stable master here recognized her. He rushed out and offered his assistance in any way he could. Zelda thanked him but said a quick meal and then to bed was all she needed. It had been a long day of travel. They said goodnight to her, and then Link joined Mipha as they made their way to the small pool of water behind the shrine. Mipha soaked in the water while Link sat beside the pool.

“Aren’t you glad we did this?” said Mipha. “Zelda needed you back there. And I want her to feel she can turn to us for help.”

“Yes, of course,” said Link. “And it’s a chance for both of us to see a bit more of Hyrule together before we start a fa…before we settle down.”

“You are so sweet,” said Mipha smiling at him. “But there’s time for us first before we take that step together.”

After Mipha soaked long enough, they made their way back to the stable, kissed goodnight, and soon fell asleep.

Zelda was excited the next morning and eager to reach Gerudo Town. She felt the Gerudo could help restore commerce to Hyrule by setting up shops, and they were no slouch as warriors either. They could supplement the Rito in keeping Hyrule safe. Zelda also had some fond memories of past visits with Urbosa here. Of the four Champions, Urbosa was the one she had been closest to, and she wanted to pay her respects to the new Gerudo Chief, Urbosa’s niece, Ryla.

For a change Link was up early, and he woke Mipha to see if she wanted some more water time.

“Open your beautiful eyes, sweetheart,” said Link as he knelt beside Mipha as she lay on the bed.

Mipha awoke, looked up at him and smiled.

“You’re nice to wake up to,” said Mipha as she gently touched his cheek. “Soon I can do that every day.”

Then they kissed.

“Do you need some more water time?” said Link. “Zelda is already up and anxious to leave, but I want to make sure you’re ready.”

“It’s not that far to the bazaar from here,” said Mipha. “I’ll be fine. Let’s grab a quick breakfast.”

After breakfast, they were all ready to leave. Callo and Olan, as usual, kept pretty much to themselves and only spoke to Mipha, Link or Zelda if spoken to. They took their assignment very seriously, and Link could see how alert they were as they walked ahead of everyone, continually scanning the desert for any danger. The journey to Kara Kara Bazaar was uneventful, and no electric Lizalfos surprised them. The larger number of people may have deterred them, or maybe they were simply hunting elsewhere.

When they reached the bazaar, Mipha headed at once for the pool of water there. Gerudo guards patrolled this area and kept it safe. Link stood with Zelda as they refreshed themselves with some cold water.

“I gave you such a hard time here, didn’t I,” laughed Zelda. “We came here early on when I couldn’t stand your company. I knew you couldn’t follow me into Gerudo Town, and with its multiple exits, it was easy to sneak away.”

“Yes, I was panic-stricken that time when I lost you,” said Link. “I looked everywhere. I asked Urbosa where you could be. I was terrified something had happened to you.”

“You cared for me that much back then?” asked Zelda.

“I was just worried what your father would do to me if I had to tell him I had lost his daughter,” said Link. 

But the twinkle in Link’s eye gave away he was joking.

“I know that’s not all it was, Link,” laughed Zelda. “You treated me much better than I deserved back then.”

“And now, you will have to excuse me,” said Link. “I need to change into that outfit Urbosa told me about so I can join you in Gerudo Town. Promise me you won’t laugh too much, or at least get over your laughter before we approach the Gerudo guards. Getting thrown out by them is not a pleasant experience.”

“I’ll do my best,” laughed Zelda.

Link ducked behind the inn and changed into the Gerudo outfit he carried for just this occasion. When he returned Mipha was also done, and they were ready to go. The two Sheikah gave Link a funny look, but otherwise ignored things. The same could not be said for Mipha and Zelda, who seemed to get no end of amusement from his appearance.

“You are definitely a cute looking Vai,” laughed Zelda. “With the veil and your long hair, it’s hard to tell.”

“Her name is Linka,” said Mipha. “We took a romance class together last time we were here, and I think shy little Linka benefited from it.”

“I wish I had been there to see it,” laughed Zelda.

“Aren’t we here on a serious mission?” whispered Link. “I have to keep my voice down, but we should be going.”

“Yes, of course,” said Zelda still giggling.

The Sheikah led the way, and the journey to Gerudo Town was uneventful as well. There was an advantage in traveling with a larger party, thought Link. They could see Naboris standing silent on the mountaintop, its mission also fulfilled.

“We will wait here for you, Princess,” said Callo when they finally reached the Gerudo Town entrance. 

Zelda thanked them, and the Gerudo guards admitted the three companions. 

“We should go at once to see the Chief,” said Zelda.

The village was bustling with shoppers and people chatting in small groups. Merchants called to passers-by trying to interest them in their wares. Life had resumed here as well. 

As the three of them drew near to the Chief’s residence, a Gerudo approached them and called out.

“Linka and Mipha, is that you?” said Aspa. 

“I have some urgent business with the Chief,” said Zelda excusing herself. “Linka and Mipha, you two don’t need to accompany me. I will join you both later.”

“I’m sorry if I interrupted,” said Aspa. “I did not mean to be rude, but I was just so surprised to see you back here so soon.”

“We are both delighted to see you,” said Mipha. “We want to thank you for your class. It is amazing, but Linka and I are both engaged to be married now! We will soon each be with the person of our dreams, is that not so Linka?”

Link had little choice but to nod his head in agreement. 

“I must apologize for Linka,” said Mipha. “We were celebrating last night, and between all the shouting and singing, poor Linka lost her voice. But she can whisper to me, and I will repeat whatever she says. But isn’t that wonderful news!”

“Yes, that is amazing,” said Aspa. "And you think my class had something to do with it?

“Yes, I am sure it helped,” said Mipha. “And I forgot to mention that Linka and I are so close, we will have our wedding on the same day! Isn’t that wonderful as well, Linka?”

Link leaned over to whisper to Mipha.

“Are you going mad?” said Link.

“Linka says she is also glad,” said Mipha.

“You know, my class is about to begin,” said Aspa. “It would be most encouraging to the other students to hear your success story. Some of my students think our lessons are not practical, but you two are proof they can work. Do you have time to join us at the class?”

“Oh, that would be so much fun! We would love to!” said Mipha. “Come Linka. And don’t worry, I can speak for you.”

Mipha took Link’s arm, and they followed the teacher to the classroom. Link made a mental note to kill Mipha later.

Meanwhile, Zelda was meeting with the new Gerudo Chief, Ryla. Her second in command, Dendra, was by her side.

“Princess, welcome,” said Ryla. “I am happy to finally meet you in person and look forward to working with you. How may we Gerudo assist?”

Zelda explained her needs and Ryla readily agreed to help.

“I know you and Aunt Urbosa were very close,” said Ryla. “She sometimes spoke of you and of your mother. I know she would want us to give you all our support, and we shall.”

“I am very grateful, Chief Ryla,” said Zelda.

Ryla paused for a moment.

“And that reminds me,” said Ryla. “We found Aunt Urbosa’s diary recently. Much of it concerns you, Princess. I think it would be good for you to read it.”

“I would love to do so,” said Zelda. 

One of the guards retrieved Urbosa’s diary from upstairs and presented it to Zelda. She stepped aside, sat down and began to read. Ryla could see her wiping her eyes from time to time. When finished, Zelda stood up and returned the diary.

“Thank you for sharing this,” said Zelda. “Though it made me cry it also helped me to remember what a wonderful friend she was. I will never forget her.”

“We will never forget her either, Princess,” said Ryla. “She was a great leader.”

With that Zelda said farewell and left. She wandered back to the central square, but there was no sign of Mipha or Linka. And that was because Mipha and Linka were both attending a romance class near the Gerudo barracks.

Aspa called the class to order. There were the same five students as last time, and a couple of them exchanged nods of greeting with Mipha and Link as they sat together in the back row.

“Class, our two visiting students have returned and have a remarkable story to share with all of us,” said Aspa. “Both are engaged to be married!”

At this, the five students turned and applauded some offering congratulations.

“It only goes to prove how effective this class can be,” said Aspa. “It is especially gratifying to me to see that someone as shy as Linka was able to meet the person of her dreams. As you may recall, Linka was so shy she could barely say a word. I actually considered Linka a hopeless case. I am quite surprised myself how effective the single lesson they took must have been. As I recall, in that class we discussed some non-verbal signals that would indicate your feelings. And then we did some basic dancing. Alas, it seems Linka is again unable to speak with us today, this time from too much partying it seems.”

That brought a laugh and a couple of snickers from the other students. Link wished he could bury himself in the sand right now.

“But Linka can still whisper to her friend, Mipha, and she offered to let us know what she is saying,” said Aspa. "Perhaps, Mipha, you could tell us Linka’s story as best you can. I think Linka’s shyness makes her a more interesting subject for our class.”

“Yes, I agree,” said Mipha. “And I have to say right at the outset that I agree with you. I also thought my dear friend might be a hopeless case. I know the person Linka is marrying as well as I know myself, and I know Linka very well too. So, I can share Linka’s story from both sides, is that not so, Linka?”

Link had no choice again but to nod agreement.

“Well, Linka is actually marrying someone she knew for some time but was always very shy around,” said Mipha. "Now that they are engaged, I can tell you Linka’s future spouse had feelings for her for some time. But Linka never knew how to respond to them. It was so uncertain what might happen. Their future together hung by a thread.”

Link had to fake coughing to cover up his laughter at Mipha’s terrible pun about the armor.

“But I think this class finally enabled Linka to overcome her shyness and express her feelings,” said Mipha. “And now she can marry the person of her dreams, is that not so, Linka?" 

Link nodded, of course.

Just then Zelda finally located them and poked her head through the door. Mipha noticed her.

“Oh, I am sorry,” said Mipha. “Our friend is here, and we need to go. But thank you for letting us share our experience with your class.”

“Thank you, thank you both,” said Aspa. "I am very happy for you. Please stop by again anytime you are in town. I think the class would also like to hear your story, Mipha.”

The class applauded as they left.

“What was that all about?” said Zelda.

“We can talk later,” said Mipha. “And I may need to borrow your two guards for protection.”

“From what?” said Zelda.

“My dear friend, Linka,” said Mipha.

They both burst out laughing.

“You must tell me all about it later,” said Zelda. “But it’s getting too late to travel. We need to get dinner and find a place to sleep.”

“There are food stalls here and cooking pots over there,” said Mipha. “We have to find a secluded place to eat as Linka needs to remove her veil.”

They purchased food from the vendors, cooked their meal, and ate in a nearby alley that was not heavily traveled. Link was reluctant to speak for fear his voice would give him away. And he worried about the attention they might draw as Mipha told Zelda about the class, leaving both of them doubled up with laughter at his expense. Getting along with one princess at a time could be difficult. Two together was impossible!

When the meal was over, Link made sure his veil was in place, and Mipha suggested they all indulge in the full spa treatment at the inn.

“Trust me. You will feel so good when you wake up, Zelda,” said Mipha. “Even Linka here did.”

Link had nothing to say about it and just went along with whatever the two of them wanted. At the inn, they all said goodnight, Link in a whisper. 

Tomorrow they would begin their journey back to Kakariko Village where Zelda would reside until Hyrule Castle was livable. 


	17. Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The party journeys from Gerudo Town to Kakariko Village, Zelda’s temporary residence. Zelda and Link pay a brief visit to Ash Swamp on the way. Link is relieved of duty as Zelda’s appointed knight, and they say farewell for now. Mipha and Link begin their journey back to Zora’s Domain.

The next morning, Zelda, Mipha, and Link each woke up revitalized from the Hotel Oasis spa treatment. The day also began with Link feeling the odd man out. And that was a bad joke in a way, because to all appearances he was not a man at all. He was still clad in his Gerudo disguise. Mipha and Zelda, however, seemed to have suddenly bonded and become the best of friends, with Link’s presence almost an afterthought. 

Mipha had awoken first and gone off to soak in one of the waterways. Zelda had awoken next and decided it would be interesting to explore the village. Link was the last to awaken. Each of them had separately eaten breakfast, Link very carefully due to his veil. Then they had all met in the town center and were now walking toward the entrance to Gerudo Town.

“Mipha, you were so right!” said Zelda in a dreamy voice. “That spa plan was so soothing yet so stimulating at the same time. I have never felt so relaxed! And my skin feels so smooth now, too.”

“I knew you would love it, Zelda!” said Mipha happily. “It should be very popular with tourists. And perhaps the Gerudo could offer such spa treatments at other locations in Hyrule once things are more settled.”

“I should put Gerudo spa treatment high on my list of rebuilding plans,” laughed Zelda. 

“Yes,” laughed Mipha. “You really should. You deserve it.”

They walked a bit further and then Mipha spoke again.

“I know you’ll enjoy what comes next, Zelda,” said Mipha. “We’re going to rent Sand Seals and shields, and use the shields to glide over the sand. It’s fun and fast! We should be able to travel from here to the Gerudo Desert Gateway in less than two hours.”

“Is it hard?” said Zelda.

“No, you just need to hold onto the seal’s reins and keep your balance,” said Mipha. “I’ll show you. It will come to you very quickly.”

They made their way to the Sand Seal rental location, and Zelda paid for five rentals. Then they met up with the Sheikah guards outside the town and explained they planned to travel directly to the Gerudo Desert Gateway by Sand Seal.

Soon Zelda and Mipha were laughing together as they glided over the sand. Zelda slipped off her shield once, and Mipha helped her back on, as the two of them both laughed about it. Link stayed near the two Sheikah. It was great fun skimming over the desert sand in the early hours of the morning before the sun had risen too high. An hour or two later, and you would need elixirs or special clothing to avoid being overcome by the desert heat.

Mipha’s estimate proved accurate as it was about two hours when they reached the Gerudo Desert Gateway, and they began the short walk to the stable.

“What happens to the Sand Seals now?” said Zelda.

“They’re trained to return on their own to Gerudo Town,” said Mipha. “Don’t worry about them. They are quite fast and able to burrow under the sand if they sense danger. I spoke with the Gerudo salesperson who rents them, and she said they have never lost one yet. But I should soak for a little while now in the pond behind the shrine here.”

“And I need to get out of these Gerudo clothes,” said Link. “I’ll meet you by the shrine right after I change, Mipha.”

“I’ll keep her company, Link,” said Zelda. “Why don’t you change and get the horses ready.”

Mipha and Zelda made their way to the pond, while Link went into the stable, changed out of his Gerudo outfit, and put on his Champion tunic. 

Mipha went at once into the water to soak, and Zelda sat beside the pool. 

“Do you have to do this often?” said Zelda.

“Usually about once a day,” said Mipha. “At home, we sleep in the water at night, and that takes care of at least the entire next day. When the air is especially dry, as it is here, it helps to do it more often.”

“Thank you for insisting on coming with me, by the way,” said Zelda. “It would have been hard for me without your and Link’s company. I know Callo and Olan would keep me safe, but there’s no substitute for traveling with friends.”

“It was nice getting to know you better, Zelda,” said Mipha. “And please call upon me if I can help you in any way.”

“I will, Mipha,” said Zelda. “I’m happy we can be friends.”

Zelda looked at the nearby shrine. 

“I suppose I can enter these shrines now using the Sheikah Slate,” said Zelda. “I always wanted to do that, but I guess there is no longer a need to.”

Zelda paused for a moment while Mipha relaxed in the water.

“Oh, about Link,” said Zelda. “He’s fearless, as you know, but sometimes a bit too fearless. Instead of sneaking past a horde of monsters he will rush into battle and destroy them all, getting himself hurt in the process. Please remind him we’ve won now. He needs to stand down, take care of himself, and not take unnecessary risks.”

“I will, Zelda,” said Mipha.

Zelda paused again for a moment.

“And please remind Link to think about his diet,” said Zelda. “There is no reason for him to be eating the kinds of dishes he used to cook in the wild. He should eat healthier meals now, and not eat so much at one time.”

“I’ll get him to eat more fish,” said Mipha. 

“Yes, fish would be excellent,” said Zelda. 

“And remind him …,” said Zelda. ”Oh! I’m sorry, Mipha! I’m speaking to you like a mother about to leave her child with a nursemaid. Please forgive me."

“It’s all right, Zelda,” said Mipha. “I know how you feel, how much you care about Link. And I know how much he cares about you. He would do anything for you, Zelda, and that hasn’t changed. I promise to take good care of him. For both of us."

“Thank you,” said Zelda. “I know Link was assigned to look after me, but after we came to know each other better, I found myself worrying about him too. I guess I’ve gotten used to doing that and, well, you understand.”

“Yes, I do,” said Mipha. 

Mipha paused for a moment.

“I’m ready to travel now if you are,” said Mipha.

While Zelda was with Mipha, Link had taken the opportunity to speak with Callo and Olan.

“I guess this trip hasn’t been too exciting for you,” said Link. “At the time Lady Impa assigned you, we didn’t know Mipha and I would be going.”

“We understand,” said Olan. “It was valuable experience getting to know the Princess’s habits and such.”

“And seeing how emotional the Princess became, I think it was very fortunate you were here,” said Callo.

“Yes, I can see that,” said Link. “We’re used to traveling together.”

Link paused for a moment.

“I know you’re very capable at your job,” said Link. “But you should understand the Princess is very interested in science. When she sees something unusual while traveling, she tends to throw caution to the wind and rush over to investigate it. You need to be ready to catch up to her and make sure she’s safe.”

“We will keep that in mind,” said Callo.

“And I guess I don’t need to remind you to be wary of strangers along the road,” said Link. “They could be renegade Sheikah. So please make sure you keep the Princess well away from any such people.”

“We are especially aware of the Yiga Clan,” said Olan. “We will be sure to do as you say.”

“Oh, and the Princess prefers vegetables and fruits, with some meat or fish on occasion,” said Link. “So that you know not to cook too much meat for her.”

“That’s good to know,” said Olan.

“If I think of anything else, I’ll let you know,” said Link.

When Mipha and Zelda returned, Link was waiting with their horses. Then they all mounted up and resumed their trip through the Gerudo Valley Canyon. 

Wooden scaffolding was evident along portions of the cliffside, the remains of work searching for ancient artifacts and the Divine Beast Naboris. The air was hot and still, and hawks rode the air currents high above the canyon walls as they searched for prey. 

Zelda rode next to Mipha and was busy explaining all the searching they had undertaken and how much ancient Sheikah technology might yet remain undiscovered. Callo and Olan rode at the front of the group, and Link at the rear.

“How do you find piloting a Divine Beast, Mipha?” said Zelda. “I only know how to access them through the Sheikah Slate.”

“I find it very satisfying,” said Mipha. “I took to Ruta from the first, and now I feel like we are old friends. She responds well to what I need her to do, sometimes even before I tell her.”

“That’s amazing,” said Zelda. “I hope someday we will understand this technology well enough to know how to build such an advanced machine, not just how to use it.”

As they neared a curve in the road, Link noticed some boulders in the path and then heard the sound of another one falling. 

“Watch out!” shouted Link, as he quickly rode between Mipha and Zelda and grabbed the reins of their horses, stopping them both. A large boulder rolled down the cliff in front of them and behind the two Sheikah, coming to rest harmlessly on the side of the road.

“That was close,” said Zelda. “Thank you, Link.” 

They rode on and passed an abandoned Bokoblin camp not far from where the road turned north. Someone had cleared it out, or the Bokoblins had departed on their own. Link paused to examine the campsite, and from the number of arrows on the ground, it was clear there had been a battle here. Then Link remembered the Rito. They must already be busy freeing roadways of danger, making them safe for travelers. He pointed this out to Zelda.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and it was past midday by the time they reached the Digdogg Suspension Bridge. A light rain had begun to fall by then.

“I imagine you enjoy rainfall, Mipha,” said Zelda.

“As long as there is no lightning, yes,” said Mipha. “It’s refreshing.”

“We should rest our horses and eat lunch at Outskirt Stable,” said Link. “It’s just slightly out of our way, but there is no other convenient place to stop for quite some time.”

Everyone agreed, and so they turned their horses west and arrived at Outskirt Stable in the very early afternoon. The stable master was most accommodating this time and made sure their horses were promptly watered and fed. 

“Which route do you want to take to Kakariko Village, Zelda?” said Link as they ate lunch.

“I would like to take the road through the Dueling Peaks,” said Zelda. 

Link thought he knew why Zelda wanted to travel that route. It was the way they had fled from Guardians, and the way Link had hoped to bring her to safety that day.

“Very well,“ said Link. ”That means we will probably need to spend the night at Dueling Peaks Stable. We should be able to reach there before nightfall.”

When everyone was ready, they resumed their ride to the east. The high cliffs of the Great Plateau lay to their south, and Hyrule Castle was visible to their north. 

After a two hour ride, they passed through the ruins of Outpost Town. Link noticed the odd Bokoblin and Moblin nearby, but none dared approach their group. Zelda, however, was moved by seeing so much of the destruction close at hand.

“It’s hard to look at this,” said Zelda sadly. “Seeing all this devastation makes me all the more eager to begin our rebuilding efforts.” 

A steady rain had continued to fall since they had left the stable, but no lightning was evident, so they pushed on. 

Another hour brought them to Proxim Bridge. The rain had extinguished its torches, but in broad daylight that hardly mattered. After crossing the Hylia River, they urged their horses to a mild gallop, and two hours later reached the westernmost part of the Dueling Peaks mountains. The stable was not much further.

They followed the road along the southern shore of the Squabble River, and the rain finally let up. Link again noticed an abandoned enemy camp on the opposite shore. It was encouraging to see these horrible monsters no longer able to terrorize innocent travelers.

It was a little before sunset when they finally arrived at Dueling Peaks Stable and left their horses with the stable for care and feeding. It had been a long day of riding, and everyone but Mipha was eager to stretch their legs. Mipha was getting ready to rest in the nearby pool of water.

“I would like to take a walk here with you, Link before it gets too late,” said Zelda. 

“Of course,” said Link. 

He walked over to Mipha.

“Zelda and I are going to take a walk here. Do you want to come with us?” said Link.

“No, I’m going to use this opportunity to get in some water time,” said Mipha. “You two go ahead.”

Link returned to Zelda, and they began walking toward Ash Swamp. They deliberately retraced the steps they had taken that terrible day they had fled from danger. Guardian wreckage was scattered everywhere about the area.

“Remember we hid behind this stonework?” said Zelda. “It was pouring rain and Guardians were everywhere. You were looking to see when it would be safe to run to our next hiding spot.”

“Yes, I remember,” said Link. “If I close my eyes, I can still see it and hear the metallic sounds of all the Guardians.”

They walked on through the now peaceful area and finally reached the spot where Link had collapsed, and Zelda’s power had awoken. The remains of destroyed Guardians lay before them.

“This is where it finally happened,” said Zelda. 

“Yes,” said Link. “Your power finally awoke here and saved us all.”

They stood in silence for a moment, as it was a location they both felt a certain reverence for.

“Let us gives thanks to Hylia,” said Zelda. “And remember our fallen friends.”

They both said a short prayer.

“What went through your mind back then at the end?” said Zelda after a few moments.

“Sadness mostly, but also a sense of relief,“ said Link. ”I thought I was dying, and I felt sad to be leaving everyone I cared for. But I knew in my heart I had done my very best for you, Zelda. And I was aware you had attained your power. I knew you would be safe from Ganon and the Guardians now, and that gave me a sense of relief. I trusted that the Goddess Hylia, in her goodness and mercy, would find another hero to wield her sword for you. But in the meantime, I knew you would be fine, and that was all I ever wished for, Zelda.”

Zelda was quiet.

“What about you? What were you thinking, Zelda?” said Link.

“I was thinking that I could not let you die. I would not let you die,” said Zelda. “I cared too much for you. The feeling just overwhelmed me, and I acted instinctively to protect you. The power just suddenly happened. And then afterward I realized what Mipha had been trying to tell me. It was a shame that it took me so long to learn that."

They stood together in silence for a few more minutes. The sun was sinking behind the Dueling Peaks, and Link noticed some Keese flapping their wings in the distance.

“It’s getting late. We should be getting back,” said Link. 

“Yes,” said Zelda. "But it somehow felt proper to come back here together and share this memory.”

They made their way back to the stable and found everyone else had already retired for the night. 

“Goodnight Zelda,” said Link. “I am glad we revisited here. It was where the tide of battle turned in our favor.”

“Yes, goodnight Link,” said Zelda. “I feel a sense of closure coming back here. I never want to forget what happened, but I have to stop dwelling on it. I think our visit here helped.”

They both retired for the night.

Next morning everyone awoke early, eager to complete this last part of their long journey. They were only several hours away from Kakariko Village now. 

The ride was uneventful until just after they crossed the Kakariko Bridge and ran into what Link thought might be a Yiga Clan warrior. The person looked like an ordinary traveler, but his presence here alone so early in the day was suspicious. He had no horse and had not stayed at the stable. However, the traveler did not approach them, and they kept their distance and rode on.

The road began to climb to the east of the Pillars of Levia. They rode together quietly at a slow but steady pace, and the only sounds were the chirping of crickets and their horses’ hoofs. It was still early morning when they arrived at Kakariko Village, left their horses, and proceeded on foot. 

They all walked to Impa’s house, then Olan and Callo spoke up.

“Princess, you are safely back in our village now,” said Callo. “This concludes our assignment. We were both honored to accompany you, and are ready to assist you whenever you travel again.”

“Thank you both,” said Zelda. “You were of great help. I do not expect to be traveling soon, but I look forward to your capable assistance whenever I do.”

The two Sheikah knelt, bowed, then rose and departed. Zelda, Mipha, and Link made their way into Impa’s house, and after welcoming all of them, Impa spoke with Zelda.

“Princess, I have had an office set up for you here, and you have the full use of the bedroom upstairs,” said Impa. “I hope you find these arrangements satisfactory and will be comfortable here.”

“Thank you, Impa,” said Zelda. “This is more than satisfactory. It is perfect.”

“Robbie and Purah will arrive here this afternoon,” said Impa. “They are looking forward to discussing their research with you and your thoughts about what might interest you. They may wish to set up laboratories elsewhere until Hyrule Castle can be repaired.”

“I look forward to seeing them both,” said Zelda. “Between work on rebuilding Hyrule and research, I expect to be very busy for quite a while.”

Then Zelda turned to Mipha.

“Farewell, Mipha,” said Zelda. “You were right. I haven’t lost a friend. I gained one. I hope we will remain close.”

“I am sure we will, Zelda,” said Mipha. ”And I am ready to help you in any way I can.”

Then they hugged each other goodbye.

Finally, Zelda turned to Link.

“I haven’t forgotten about you, Link,” said Zelda as she smiled at him. "I’ve just been putting this off as long as I could. I hereby discharge you from the duty my father placed upon you to serve as my appointed knight. You are free to go wherever you wish now. You deserve at least a medal for your loyal service to me, Link, but the only medal I can give you now is my heartfelt thanks for all you have done for me and all you have been to me. I think neither of us will ever forget our time together. And though you are dismissed as my appointed knight, remember you are still a Captain in my Royal Guards. Before too long I expect to call upon you for your help. But for now, Link, be well and be happy. I truly wish you the best.”

Link was about to kneel, but Zelda stopped him, reached out, and they embraced.

“You will always be like no other to me, Zelda,” said Link as he held her. “I will ever and always cherish our time together. I look forward to serving as your Captain, Your Highness, whenever it pleases you to have me. And here is today’s rupee. I hope it won’t be our last.”

Zelda laughed as they separated and Link handed her a rupee. 

“I’m sure it won’t be, Link,” laughed Zelda. ”In fact, I’m counting on it.”

Then Link smiled at her, turned and joined Mipha. They both said farewell to Impa, then left to begin their journey home. Once outside Impa’s residence, Mipha spoke to Link.

“I know that was hard for you, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “You don’t have to hide your emotions.”

“I’ll be all right,” said Link wiping his eyes. “I could not give her all she wanted from me. I could give my life to protect her, and do anything for her. I care so much for her, Mipha. But I could not give her my heart. I no longer had it. You did.”

“And it will always be safe with me, sweetheart, for it is one with my own now,” said Mipha. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Link.

They kissed, then they embraced for a few moments as Link regained his composure.

“Let’s go home now, sweetheart,“ said Mipha finally as she took Link’s hand. ”I hope you have some stories ready for Sidon.”


	18. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having completed their journey with Princess Zelda, Mipha and Link return to Zora’s Domain.

It was a warm, sunny morning in Kakariko Village. Cuccos strutted about, farmers tended their fields, and people went about their business. The four torch flames behind the small shrine of Hylia in the village center flickered in the light breeze. Like most days here, it was peaceful, and the quiet mood reflected the spiritual nature of the Sheikah who called this their home. But if you thought the Sheikah were all only simple farmers, you would be very mistaken. Many Sheikah were highly skilled in both stealth and combat. Their tribe had a long history of loyal, and often clandestine, service to the Hyrule Royal Family. And that tradition of service was continuing now as the only person that remained of the Hyrule Royal Family had taken up her residence in Kakariko Village until Hyrule Castle was habitable again.

Mipha and Link had just said their goodbyes at Impa’s residence, including an emotional farewell between the Princess of Hyrule and her devoted appointed knight. Link had needed a few minutes afterward to compose himself. Princess Zelda was a very dear person to him, and they had grown close. They had a unique relationship, for their lives were bound together as the princess with the blood of the Goddess and the hero with the sword that seals the darkness, both of them vital to the destruction of the evil that had recently attacked Hyrule.

But now it was time for another person to take center stage in Link’s life. It was someone also very dear to him and had been so for as long as he could remember. And it was someone he had fallen in love with during the many years he had known her. The realization that she was in love with him too was one of the more startling and beautiful moments of his recent life. Now he and Mipha prepared to return to Zora’s Domain.

“The quickest route to the domain is by way of Telta Lake and the Rutela River,” said Link. “It’s time for me to make use of your marvelous gift again.” 

Link went behind one the shops, removed his Champion tunic and Hylian trousers, put on the Zora Armor, Zora Helm, and Zora Greaves, and then returned to where Mipha was waiting.

"Very nice!” said Mipha as she examined the fit. “I can’t get over how skillful I was. And I made sure it matched your other Zora gear.”

“Yes, it’s such a perfect fit and feels so comfortable when I move in it,” said Link. “I remember I got the helm after we defeated that Lynel. And I picked up the greaves at the armor shop some time ago. When I asked the armor shop owner about how to get Zora body armor, he broke out into a big smile and told me that the royal family restricted that item, and I should study some Zora history if I wanted to know more. I forgot all about it with everything else going on. And by the way, the Zora Royal Guards already figured out you made this armor for me."

“I’m not surprised,” said Mipha. "It’s hard to keep things secret in the domain because we’re so communal. And speaking of Zora history, you’re going to have to learn it as well as Zora customs.”

“Happy to,” said Link. “I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“Maybe I can teach you some of the customs on the way home,” said Mipha.

They took the northern path out of the village that led to the Kakariko graveyard. When they reached the cemetery, they both stopped to say a short prayer for all those who rested there. Then they made their way to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

“You can put your paragliding skills to the test now,” said Link. “At least if anything goes wrong, you’ll land safely in the lake, albeit with a big splash.”

“I think I can manage it,” said Mipha. "I’ve watched you, and it doesn’t look that hard. Oh, but it’s a Zora custom that lovers kiss when they begin a journey together.”

“That makes sense,” said Link. “Maybe Hylians do that too.”

Link embraced her, and they kissed. Then they both jumped off the cliff and used their paragliders to float gently down toward Telta Lake.

“This is fun!” said Mipha as she sailed alongside Link. She had no problem at all paragliding.

“I see you got the hang of it,” said Link.

"Yes, sweetheart,” laughed Mipha. “And thank you for the terrible pun.”

“Look who’s talking,” said Link. “My veil nearly came off with laughter in Gerudo Town at your quip about our future together hanging by a thread.”

They glided toward the Northeast and landed at the far edge of the lake as it merged with the shallow waters of the sandbar. 

“Nice landing!” said Link. “You did well.”

Through a combination of wading and swimming, they made their way across the water and onto the shore just west of the Zodobon Highlands. 

“It’s a Zora custom that lovers kiss when they leave the water together,” said Mipha.

“Oh, that must be a water thing then,” said Link.

Link embraced her, and they kissed. Then they climbed up the hills and agreed to hike until they reached an area just past Oren Bridge. A south wind whistled through the trees as they walked along. 

It was as they neared the road that an Electric Lizalfos jumped out of nowhere at them, hissing in anger. 

“Stand back!” shouted Link as he drew his sword and pushed Mipha behind him. He hated electric enemies because if he wasn’t careful, they could cause him to drop his weapon or his shield. He used to carry wooden equipment when he traveled through areas they frequented. Now he prepared for battle, when suddenly the Lizalfos collapsed to the ground, pierced by three arrows. He looked up and could see a Rito spiraling down toward them. The Rito landed and introduced himself.

Hello, I am Tolba,“ said Tolba. ”I hope you didn’t mind me finishing off your adversary, but our Elder has charged us with protecting the roads. I spotted that Lizalfos earlier, but it spotted me too and kept hiding. It wasn’t until it jumped out at you that I had a good shot. They aren’t the brightest of enemies, and it probably forgot all about me.”

“Thank you, Tolba,” said Link. “No, I don’t mind. I’ve battled enough Lizalfos in my time. I am Link, and this is Mipha, by the way.”

“Oh, you’re Link,” said Tolba. “It as an honor to meet you. And Lady Mipha, Champion and Princess of the Zora, I have heard of you as well. It is an honor to meet you, too. Well, safe travels. I must get back to work.”

With that Tolba took off and began circling the area.

They made their way past the Oren Bridge on foot and then it was time to swim the rest of the way back.

“Time to put your gift to work again,” said Link. 

They dove into the water past Oren Bridge, and as they swam under Luto’s Crossing, the fish sculpture of the domain came into view. Mipha then spoke up. 

“It’s a Zora custom that lovers kiss when they first take sight of the domain after a journey,” said Mipha.

“In all my time visiting here, I never realized you Zoras had so many customs,” said Link.

They embraced and kissed as they floated together in the water. 

“It’s nice kissing you in the water,” said Link. “I think you put more passion into it.”

“Oh, if only you knew, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “If you were a Zora we could kiss underwater and never stop to breathe. But I’ll settle for shorter kisses as long as they’re with you.”

“How about I kiss you twice as often to make up for them being half as long?” said Link.

“That might work,” said Mipha. “Shall we try?”

They kissed again. Then Mipha spoke up.

“I’m getting excited now that we’re almost home,” said Mipha. "The last waterfall is just ahead. Come and take my hand.”

They swam on, Mipha adding some speed by pulling him, then they both ascended the final waterfall and landed on the lowest level of the domain. Link was about to make his way to the next level when Mipha spoke up again.

“It’s a Zora tradition, sweetheart, that lovers kiss when first arriving home,” said Mipha.

Link embraced her again, and they kissed.

“Not that I mind, but are these all real Zora customs, or are you just making all this up?” said Link.

“You’ll just have to study Zora customs to find out,” laughed Mipha.

Link joined her in ascending the artificial waterfalls to the second level and landed on the plaza level. The sun had set by now, and the stars shone in a dark sky.

“You’re lucky that Sidon is already asleep by now,” laughed Mipha. "You have until tomorrow to get your stories ready. But let’s let Father know we’re home. He doesn’t sleep this early.”

They held hands as they made their way up the stairs to the throne room.

“Mipha, dear, and Link,” said King Dorephan. “You’re finally home! I was wondering when you might arrive. You had a successful trip?”

“Yes, I believe we helped Princess Zelda. We came here directly from Kakariko Village, Father,” said Mipha.

“I’m happy you are both home safe. But it’s getting late,” said King Dorephan. “Tomorrow you can tell me about your trip, and we have some important matters to discuss. Sidon has missed you, and I’m sure you missed him, too.”

“Very well, Father,” said Mipha. “We can speak tomorrow. I will walk Link to the inn.”

Everyone said goodnight, then Mipha and Link walked with their arms around each other to the inn. The moon had risen by now and illuminated the area, and the plaza was quiet. All the children and a good many adults were asleep by now. Mipha looked so beautiful as she gave him that gentle smile of hers.

“It feels so good to hold you,” said Link. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Not in so many words,” said Mipha. “But you’ve been very sweet. You must be tired.” 

“Yes, I am, ” said Link. “But also very happy. It’s a Hylian custom that lovers kiss goodnight when they part for the evening.”

“Zoras too,” laughed Mipha. “You’re catching on. Until tomorrow, then, sweetheart. And welcome home.” 

They kissed goodnight. Then Mipha left, and Link went to sleep at the inn.

Next morning Link woke to the sound of children playing nearby. He got up, cooked breakfast and then headed down the long entrance to the domain to look in on Epona. When he reached the end of the structure, he saw her grazing nearby alongside Zelda’s horse. He whistled, and Epona came running to his side. 

“You doing okay, girl?” said Link as he patted Epona on the neck and fed her a pair of Endura Carrots he was carrying. Zelda’s horse came trotting over to Link, and he gave her horse some carrots as well. 

“We have to get you to Kakariko Village somehow,” said Link as he patted Zelda’s horse. Perhaps they could ask someone from one of the nearby stables to deliver it. Then he spoke to Epona again.

“I’m going to be staying here for a while,” said Link. “I’m not sure when we’ll be riding. So, until I have a chance to board you, look out for yourself. I’ll check on you whenever I can.”

Epona neighed and then she and Zelda’s horse trotted back to where they had been grazing.

Link returned over the long entranceway and took a walk around the plaza. He noticed that small groups of people would look his way then turn back and speak quietly with each other. He and Mipha had made no effort to hide their affections, and word had apparently started to spread. Also, people who got close enough could see the armor he was wearing and were well aware of what it meant. So, when he ran into Gaddison after walking past the market, he should not have been surprised at her reaction, even though he was.

“Link, congratulations!” said Gaddison. “The Brigade will have to get together and toast your good fortune.”

“You all know about it?” said Link. “Word travels fast here.”

“Of course!” said Gaddison. “Once people saw you two holding hands and word spread about that magnificent armor you’re wearing, it wasn’t hard to figure things out. And the way you were blushing the last time the Brigade spoke with you about Lady Mipha made it pretty clear how you felt. I hope you know how fortunate you are, Link. Everyone here adores Lady Mipha. But you’re quite the hero now, so I’m sure she feels fortunate as well. Anyway, all of us in the Brigade are very happy for you. You used to hang around here all the time anyway, and now you can live here.”

“Thank you,” said Link. “I do feel more fortunate than you can imagine. And I’d love to get together with the Brigade again.”

“I’ll work to find a time,” said Gaddison. “I know Lady Mipha was not very pleased that you were part of our group. She thought we were a bad influence, getting little innocent you into trouble. Little did she know you were sometimes the one with the idea for our adventures.”

“We were all just mischievous kids back then,” laughed Link. “She did use to lecture me about keeping better company, but I think she knew I wasn’t always so innocent. I know she was pretty upset at me that time I climbed to the top of the giant fish sculpture. She told me she wasn’t going to let me out of her sight the rest of that day.”

“Well, I have to report for duty now,” said Gaddison. “I’ll get the Brigade together and let you know when we can meet.”

Link continued his walk east and climbed up the steps leading to East Reservoir Lake, then made his way to the pier and stretched out on the bed there. It was starting to sink in that this was going to be his home. There would be no more need to wander from stable to stable or camp out in the wild at night, relying on Epona to wake him if danger approached. It was very relaxing here.

The next thing he awoke to the sound of a familiar voice.

“Here you are!” said Mipha. “Sidon’s been looking all over for you. With my help, of course. He agreed to keep my company as long as I looked for you. One of the guards said he saw you headed this way. Didn’t you sleep enough last night?”

Mipha and Sidon were standing there.

“Good morning,” said Link sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I thought I did. But it’s so peaceful and relaxing here. I must have dozed off.”

Then Link turned to Sidon.

“Sidon!” said Link. "I missed you! How about a hug?”

Link reached out, and Sidon let Link hug him but didn’t return it.

“Maybe a hug was a bit too much too soon,” laughed Link. “Next time I’ll teach you a fist bump. But are you ready for one of the three stories I promised? Come and sit next to me. I’ll tell you about a giant monster disguised like a stone I ran into one day."

Sidon sat down next to him, his eyes widening. Then he took Link’s hand, and Link began the story. 

“I was riding along one morning and passed by this group of rocks,” said Link. "They looked like an ordinary pile of rocks, and I just rode right up close to it. But the rocks turned out to be a giant Stone Talus in disguise. It rose up on its stubby two legs and circled, looking to throw its giant stone arms at me. And it can grow new arms, too.”

Link continued the story until he described the spin attacks he used to finish off the Talus and collect all the gemstones it dropped. Sidon was hanging on every word, clearly excited.

“Now, if you’re good, I have two more stories I have been saving up for next time,” said Link. 

Sidon reached out and hugged Link. Then he hopped off the bed and ran to hold his sister’s hand, to be safe. You never knew. He might run into a Talus on the way home.

“I guess you earned a hug from our little Prince,” laughed Mipha. “Now that the important work is finished, Father wants to speak with us.”

The three of them held hands, Sidon between Mipha and Link, as they walked down the steps from East Reservoir Lake and then back to the throne room. 

“Ah, good morning, Link,” said King Dorephan. “I need to discuss some things with you both. First of all, the wedding date. I think one month from today would be possible. That will allow enough time for all the preparations. Is that acceptable?"

“That is fine, Father,” said Mipha.

“Yes, whatever date works best, Your Majesty,” said Link. 

“All right, then that is settled,” said King Dorephan. "Are you two planning on living here in the domain after you marry?”

Link glanced at Mipha, but she appeared to be waiting for him.

“I certainly hope we can,” said Link. “I have always been happy here, and I believe it is proper that your daughter remains with her people. I never even considered that we would live anywhere else.”

“Excellent! I was hoping that would be your answer and I am glad to hear it, Link,” said King Dorephan. “Then that brings us to your living arrangements here, and forgive me if I get personal. As you know, Zoras sleep in communal pools but married Zora couples can be together as husband and wife underwater in places such as the lake. But, as a Hylian, that obviously won’t be possible. So, I was thinking of having a small dwelling built for you by Mikau Lake that would be suitable for both Zoras and Hylians. Would that be satisfactory?”

“Thank you, Father,” said Mipha. “That is very thoughtful of you.”

“Very well,” said King Dorephan. “I will commission an architect to prepare the plans and share them with both of you to see if they are satisfactory. I hope we can have the structure built in time for your wedding day. You know I want nothing more than to see both of you happy, and I am glad to do whatever I can.”

“Thank you,” said Link. “I am speechless at your generosity.”

With that Mipha and Link left and walked down the stairway to the level below the throne room.

“We have the rest of the day to ourselves,” said Mipha. “Father said he would watch Sidon.”

“One month to go, sweetheart,” said Link. “I wish it was one hour. But I know your father wants to make it a special day and that takes time.”

“Yes, that’s true,” said Mipha. “But think of this month as making up for the time we should have been together as a couple here, instead of you wandering all over Hyrule. Aren’t you happy doing that?”

“Of course I am,” said Link. “You’re right. I should try to make up for that lost time with you and take each day to show you how much I love you. Because I do."

They embraced and kissed.

“Let’s walk over to Mikau Lake now,” said Link. “I’m excited to see where we will be living.”

A small group of Blue Sparrows flew off as they made their way across the eastern bridge past an outcropping of rocks and then turned left along a grass covered path toward Mikau Lake. Clusters of pine trees along with colorful pink and bluish-purple shrubs dotted the area leading up to the water. Link could see a Hightail Lizard clinging to one of the trees, and a Woodland Boar scampered away as they approached. The lake itself was in two pieces connected by an artificial waterfall. Fleet-Lotus Seeds grew in the shallows and above them stood the picturesque icy blue cliffs that surrounded the domain. To the West, you could make out the tail of the giant fish sculpture. And to the South, you could barely make out the tip of Ruta’s trunk poking over one of the cliffs.

“This is such a beautiful spot!” said Link as they held hands and strolled around the area. “Everything about being with you gets better and better. Please don’t wake me up!”

“Why would I,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “I’m sharing the same dream.”

If they continued north from where they walked it would bring them to a waterfall shortcut to Ploymus Mountain. That might be a trip for another day, but for today they were content to stay here. After walking around the area, they returned to the edge of the lake.

“Let’s rest on the grass here and watch the clouds go by for a while,” said Mipha. “It feels good to relax now.”

They lay down next to each other near a lone pine tree by the water’s edge and looked up as the early afternoon clouds moved north across the sky. 

“It’s all starting to sink in for me,” said Link as he held her hand. “Hyrule is at peace, and I’m together with you. I’m starting to feel it deep down. I used to worry about how I would feel after my task was over. But now I feel so happy my task is over. I can stay here and build a life with you now. And it just feels so incredibly good. I can’t describe it.”

Mipha rolled over and rested herself on him, then lifted her head.

“That’s because you’re where you belong now,” said Mipha. “You’re with me.”

Then she lay her head back down on him, and he put his arm around her. Between the warm fresh air and the sound of the waterfall, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


	19. A Time For Us - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha's and Link's early days back in Zora’s Domain.

It was late afternoon, and Link had fallen asleep first as he and Mipha lay on the grass by Mikau Lake. Mipha was quite content to rest on him, her head on his chest, his arm around her back. 

She had sensed a welcome change in Link since they had returned to Zora’s Domain together. It was hard to describe, but Link seemed filled with inner happiness now. She liked to think it had a lot to do with her, but it was no doubt also due to the successful completion of his mission. His smile came often now, instead of seldom. When he looked into her eyes, there was a twinkle in his. And when they spoke, he gave her his undivided attention, not like before when he seemed so distracted and distant. 

Now it was just the two of them together, the way she had always wanted it to be. Her heart had led her true. Trying to save Zelda and Link that day had been the right choice. He was happy now, and so was she. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was Link who awoke first and wondered for a moment where he was. Then he felt Mipha lying asleep on top of him, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. 

It was dark now, and they had slept until nightfall on the soft grass by Mikau Lake. Sunset Fireflies glowed nearby, and the sounds of night insects along with the occasional hoot of an owl punctuated the steady, soothing sound of the waterfall. 

He didn’t dare to move, to wake her and ruin this precious moment. It felt too good to be holding her like this, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, and her slow, steady breathing. He had never held her like this before or for this long. 

He felt they were growing more comfortable with each other, but not so comfortable they took each other for granted. It felt natural to kiss her or hold her hand, but it was still exciting each time he did. As he lay there, he thought this was the most beautiful place in all of Hyrule to live, and she was the most beautiful person in all of Hyrule to be with. And yes, he was awake.

Mipha stirred, then opened her eyes. She smiled, seeing Link was already awake. 

"It's customary ..." said Mipha but Link cut her off and kissed her. 

"I know it is," laughed Link. ”I’m trying to be a quick learner.”

“I’m very comfortable resting on you,” said Mipha as she nestled against him again. “You might be the next best thing to water.”

“Coming from a Zora, I’m sure that’s a great compliment,” laughed Link. 

They held each other quietly for a few more minutes.

“We should get up,” said Mipha finally, and then they both stood up.

“It’s late. I think you're going to be in trouble with my father for keeping me out past my curfew,” said Mipha.

“You’re not serious, are you?” said Link. “We’re an engaged couple, and you still have a curfew? It’s only my first day in the domain, and I'm already in trouble with your father?”

"If we were younger and dating then you would probably be in trouble” laughed Mipha. “Father would have sent guards out looking for me. But he knows I am in very safe hands now, the safest in all of Hyrule. And he also knows I’m big enough to take care of myself.”

“I can never tell when you’re serious or teasing,” said Link.

“That’s good,” laughed Mipha. “There needs to be some mystery in a relationship.”

“There’s no mystery that I love you,” said Link. 

“Not anymore,” laughed Mipha. “We should get back and try to sleep or the whole next day will be ruined. And Sidon is expecting a picnic tomorrow.”

They held hands as they walked back to the plaza level, then kissed goodnight before Link checked into the inn.

“Don’t tell me,” laughed Link. “It’s customary.”

“You are a quick learner,” laughed Mipha.

Despite the long nap, Link soon fell asleep to the sound of the nearby waterfalls. 

The next thing he knew it was morning and someone was pulling him and shouting “Leeenk, Leeenk.” He opened his eyes to see Sidon standing next to his bed pulling at his shoulder, and his mischievous sister standing next to Sidon and laughing.

“Welcome to the family, sweetheart,” laughed Mipha. “It’s picnic time.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” said Link rubbing his eyes. Sidon took his hand and pulled, urging him to get up. Link stood up and hugged Sidon, then took his hand and Mipha took his other hand. Sidon rewarded Link with a big grin. Mipha was holding a picnic basket, and Link took it from her to carry.

“Where are we going?” said Link.

“Not too far, just Veiled Falls,” said Mipha. “Much further and we need to carry our little prince. He tires easily on land.”

It was a sunny morning, no sign of rain, though Link wasn’t sure anything short of a thunderstorm would change their plans. Rain alone didn't seem to bother Zoras very much. Sidon was clearly in a happy mood as he skipped along.

“He is adorable,” said Link. “I just love him!”

“Well, he is adorable right now,” laughed Mipha. “He has his moments though, like any young child. Even you did.”

“Was I that difficult for you?” said Link as they continued walking toward Veiled Falls.

Not too difficult,” said Mipha. “But you became very acquainted with my healing magic. You gave me some scares, especially with your Brigade friends. It seemed you could never turn down a dare."

"That's what's so unusual but at the same time so marvelous about our relationship," said Link. "I've known you all my life, and now I will know you all the rest of my life."

But Mipha suddenly became serious.

“Promise me you won’t use that expression again, Link,” said Mipha. “It bothers me, and I don’t like it.”

“Sorry, I promise,” said Link.

They finally reached Veiled Falls, and Link helped Mipha spread out a picnic blanket. Then they unpacked the food from the picnic basket and began to eat. There was fish of course, but also apples and carrots. And at the end of the meal, Mipha spoke up.

"I have a surprise for you now," said Mipha to Link. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Link did as she asked, and the next thing he knew he was biting into a homemade sweet treat. 

"This is delicious!" said Link. "You made that yourself? So you're good at baking as well as sewing, Princess?"

"I'm happy you like it!" laughed Mipha as she gave one to Sidon. "Don't expect it too often. I wanted you to have a treat for your first few days here."

After lunch, it was time to play, and the first thing they did was play tag in the water. Sidon was surprised Link was able to swim so much better. Maybe his Sister knew what she was doing after all. After some games of tag, Mipha practiced going up the waterfall with Sidon a few times. Sidon could do it on his own now, at least most times. Then it was time for Link to tell Sidon a story. But Link had the idea of acting a story out this time instead of just telling Sidon about it. 

"Now, Sidon, you can pretend to be me, and I will pretend to be a big bad Moblin," said Link. "But it's okay if your sister helps you. Here, you can pretend this branch is your spear. Now your sister can show you how to battle me. I was walking in the forest one morning when I suddenly came upon a Moblin. He attacked, and I had to battle him.”

Then Sidon stood next to Mipha, and she helped him to wield his 'spear' against the terrible Moblin as Link copied the typical Moblin zig-zag approach and attacked with his own tree branch. After a few stabs by Sidon, Link fell and pretended to be defeated. Sidon couldn’t stop giggling. Acting out the battle was even better than a story! They did it two more times, and then Mipha spoke up.

"All right, Sidon," said Mipha. "Now Link needs to rest, or he'll be too tired to get back home. Why don't you swim for a while? See if you can catch a fish for dinner."

Sidon ran and dove into the water while Link got up. 

"I guess this is a small taste of what it might be like when we have our own child," said Link. 

"Yes," said Mipha. "You may find handling them harder than battling a Lynel."

"Them?" said Link.

Mipha laughed. 

"Come, sit with me while Sidon plays in the water," said Mipha.

Link sat down next to her, and they put their arms around each other as they leaned against a tree. Mipha rested her head against his.

"I was just thinking how your father has been so kind and accepting of me, and I never expected that," said Link. "After I was old enough to understand you were next in line for the Zora throne, I thought he would expect you to marry some high ranking Zora officer, for example. I never dreamed he would accept a Hylian knight for his daughter."

"No, he never pressured me into picking anyone," said Mipha. "I think he knew me well enough not to try. He realized how stubborn I was and that I would do what I wanted anyway. But the main reason was that he loved me enough to want me to be happy and choose that person on my own. He was quite supportive when I told him I was in love with you. He thought you were a fine person and had no objection whatsoever."

"I'm glad," said Link. "I hope I will always live up to his opinion of me. And yours, of course.”

They sat quietly together watching Sidon splashing in the water and chasing fish.

”Tomorrow I want to move Ruta back to East Reservoir Lake,” said Mipha. ”She will be closer to me then and easier to reach. I'd ask you to stay with me for the ride, but I have to take Ruta underwater, and you couldn't survive that part of the trip. But you can come with me to get her and then paraglide down toward the Rutala Dam and hike overland to the southern pier of East Reservoir Lake. Ruta and I will meet you there."

”I'd like that," said Link. "I love watching how you and Ruta get along. She’s like a giant friend to you."

"Not like,” said Mipha. ”She _is_ a giant friend to me. You will never appreciate what it is like to bond with a Divine Beast. I love her, and she loves me, or at least that's how it feels. That's why it pained me so much when that vile creature infected her. It hurt her, and by doing that, it hurt me."

"Well, that thing wanted to do a lot more than hurt you," said Link. "But let's not talk of those things anymore. We got rid of all of them, along with their horrible master. I hope Ruta is well now."

"Oh, she's fine now," said Mipha. "I've never felt her happier than when she sent that beam of energy Ganon's way. It was her way of paying it back for all the hurt it caused her. I imagine the other Divine Beasts felt the same way. Now Ruta seems content, much like you are, its mission fulfilled."

Sidon swam over clutching a Hyrule Bass, clearly quite proud of himself, and Mipha praised him. It was time to pack up their picnic things and head home. 

"I'm going to check on Epona now," said Link. "Can I see you after dinner? Perhaps we could swim together in East Reservoir Lake?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" said Mipha. 

"Well, I guess so," said Link. "Am I taking you for granted?" 

"I'll meet you at the lake after dinner," laughed Mipha. "Try not to fall asleep before I get there."

They kissed then Mipha took Sidon home, and Link went to check on Epona.

"Sidon, you look a little worn out," said King Dorephan when Mipha and Sidon returned.

"He did a good deal of swimming, Father, caught his own fish, and defeated a Moblin three times," said Mipha.

"A Moblin no less," said King Dorephan. "Well, that is indeed tiring work. I think an early dinner and an early sleep time is called for tonight."

"After dinner, I will swim with Link in East Reservoir Lake, Father," said Mipha.

"How is Link doing?" said King Dorephan. "I assume he was the terrible Moblin. He seems to get along quite well with Sidon."

"Yes, Sidon loves his stories, and acting them out is even more fun for him," said Mipha. "Link is perfect playing with him. I think he is still a kid at heart when he does.”

"I can see how happy you are now, sweetheart," said King Dorephan as he smiled at her. "It warms my heart to know that. And it looks to me, if I may be so bold, that Link may make an excellent father someday."

"I think he will, Father," laughed Mipha. "Are you in such a hurry to become a grandfather? You're still so young."

"No, no, no hurry at all," laughed King Dorephan. "All in good time, sweetheart. But tomorrow we should go over the plans for your new house. Princess Zelda has requested I send her as many architects as we can spare, and so I’d like to get the plans for your house done so we can begin construction.”

“Certainly, Father,” said Mipha. “I will let Link know. And I know Link was concerned about getting Princess Zelda’s horse back to her at Kakariko Village. Perhaps that could be done when the architects journey there.”

After checking on Epona, Link grabbed a bite to eat from some food he had with him and took a short walk, coming across something he thought Mipha might like. 

After dinner and saying goodnight to Sidon, Mipha made her way to East Reservoir Lake. Link was already there and was holding something behind his back. When she got close, he presented her with a Blue Nightshade flower.

“Since this is a date, I brought you a flower, sweetheart,” said Link. “I love you.”

“Very sweet, and one of my favorites!” said Mipha as she kissed him and took the flower. “You do have a romantic side, don’t you? We can stay here and watch it glow. Let’s sit for a bit before swimming.”

They sat down together at the edge of the pier.

“Father wants to meet with us tomorrow to go over the house plans,” said Mipha. “I’ll come to get you when he’s ready.”

“That’s great,” said Link. “I can’t wait to live together with you here, but I’m sure the innkeeper will be sad. He and his wife have a baby boy, Kayden, and were happy for the steady business.”

They sat together watching the sunset for a few minutes. Aside from a few ducks, they had the lake to themselves.

“Ready for a swim?” Mipha said finally, and without waiting for an answer pushed Link into the water.

“I guess I am,” laughed Link after he surfaced. 

They swam around the area for a few minutes, Mipha doing some dives to the bottom and then surfacing rapidly. Then she swam over to Link, and they held each other as they floated vertically with their heads out of the water. It was getting dark now, and you could make out the Blue Nightshade glowing on the pier. 

"One of these days I will teach you how to dance in the water," said Mipha. "I know you have to stay near the surface, but we can still manage. We Zoras love music and dancing, and I know you will too."

"Sounds like fun," said Link. "You have such beautiful eyes, sweetheart. They positively glow gold in the sunset, and they look so inviting."

"I only want them to look inviting to you, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "But thank you for the compliment. You have lovely eyes yourself, and they look much happier to me now."

"If they reflect how I feel, they should," said Link. 

"Come, I'll race you back to the pier, and I'll only use one flipper," laughed Mipha.

"You're on," laughed Link.

It wasn't really a race. Mipha seemed like she hardly exerted herself. But they reached the pier at the same time, and then climbed ashore, Link catching his breath.

"We should go now," said Mipha.

"Is it past your curfew again?" laughed Link.

"Just a busy day tomorrow, moving Ruta and such," said Mipha. "And each day that passes brings us closer to our wedding day. So while I enjoy the time, I also can't wait for it to pass."

They walked back to the plaza together then kissed goodnight.

"When do I qualify for a discount?" said Link with a laugh to the innkeeper as he greeted him.

"You're lucky I don't charge you extra," laughed the innkeeper. "Don't think we don't know you're marrying into royalty."

"Goodnight then," laughed Link. 

Next morning Mipha and Link met with King Dorephan and the architect, Ronin, to go over the plans for their house.

"The house will be on two levels," said Ronin. "But because we need to have pools of water for each of the three bedrooms, the bedrooms will be on the ground floor, and the water will be refreshed by underground pipes connecting them to Lake Mikau. The other room downstairs will be a combination kitchen and dining area. Upstairs will be a study and living room where you can work or entertain guests. The building will be built of the same materials we used for the rest of the domain to blend in properly. Does that look acceptable to everyone?" 

Link looked at Mipha.

"It looks perfect to me," said Mipha.

"It's very nice, and if Mipha is happy with it, so am I," said Link. 

"Then that's settled," said Ronin. "I will give the plans to the team in charge of construction, and we will get underway at once. I think it is possible to be done in time for your big day."

"Thank you, Ronin," said King Dorephan. "I appreciate you working so quickly on this."

"It is my pleasure and honor, my liege," said Ronin. "It is not often one gets to design a residence for a member of the royal family and her husband, and I hope their home is a place of great happiness for them."

Ronin bowed and left.

"Thank you, Father," said Mipha. "It looks wonderful. I'm sure we will be delighted to live there."

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty," said Link. 

"Well, I am glad that's settled, and I can get back to my other duties as well as planning for your big day," said King Dorephan. "Sidon is playing with a friend here today, so you two enjoy this time together."

"Let's go get Ruta now," said Mipha as they walked hand-in-hand down the steps from the throne room. 

The journey from the domain to where Ruta rested on the mountain top was a long one, but they were in no hurry. They made their way to the end of the Great Zora Bridge and followed the trail until it passed over the large island below them. Then they dove into Ruto Lake and swam to the shore of Ruto Mountain below and north of where Ruta stood. When they reached the shore, Mipha spoke up.

"Are you forgetting something?" said Mipha.

"Oh, right, we kiss when we leave the water," said Link. 

They embraced and kissed. Then they began the long climb to the peak. The climb consisted of several levels of the cliff face and small flat areas where they would stop to catch their breath. Mipha, in particular, needed to rest quite often when climbing as her lungs were not as large as Link's. It was late morning by the time they finally made it to the mountain top plateau and stood beside the enormous Divine Beast Vah Ruta. 

Mipha was able to control Ruta and lowered the entrance allowing both of them to enter. Ruta bellowed as they did.

"Hello Ruta," said Mipha. "I am here to bring you closer to my home. I missed you way up here on the mountain, but you did well as I knew you would."

"Link, you can touch Ruta's control panel," said Mipha. "She knows you helped her."

Link reached out and gently touched the control panel, and Ruta bellowed once in acknowledgment.

"She really does seem alive, doesn't she?" said Link.

"Yes, and I'm glad you called her she," said Mipha. "Now you should go as we discussed and Ruta and I will meet you at East Reservoir Lake."

Link made his way toward the back of Ruta and then paraglided to the cliffs southwest of Rutala Dam, then hiked the rest of the way. It took over an hour to finally reach the southern pier of East Reservoir Lake, and Ruta was already there. Mipha had raised its trunk and waved to him when he arrived. She signaled him to swim out to her, which he did. Mipha lowered the trunk and helped Link board Ruta, then raised the trunk back up until it was level and they could sit together.

"I'm completely winded," said Link. "That was a long hike, and I rushed it a little to get here quickly."

"Relax now and enjoy the view with me," said Mipha as she put her arm around him. 

Ruta was facing south now. It was mid-afternoon and sunny with a few scattered clouds. As before, the view from Ruta here was spectacular. To the southwest, you could make out Naboris on the mountaintop and just to the right of it the red cliffs of the Gerudo Highlands. To the northwest in the distance stood Medoh perched above Rito Village almost directly behind the view of Hyrule Castle. Death Mountain and Rudania were both visible to the north. Directly east were the waters of the Akkala Sea, and the snowy cliffside of Mount Lanayru loomed large to the southeast. 

"Ruta could have almost fired on Hyrule Castle from here," said Link. "The cliffs are just a bit in the way at the level of its tusks."

"Yes," said Mipha. "By the way, do you remember that time you came here alone to see me shortly before the Calamity? We sat together here on Ruta's trunk just as we are doing now."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "You healed my forearm and promised to look out for me."

"You were very quiet back then, so preoccupied with your responsibilities," said Mipha. "I actually wanted to tell you I loved you that day and offer you the armor. But I wasn't sure how you felt about me, so I decided against it. If you had rejected the armor at that point, I would have been so hurt it would have been difficult for me to carry on. So, I thought it better to wait until I was more sure of your feelings or our mission was completed. Happily the former came first."

"Yes, I know I was terrible company those days," said Link shaking his head. "I was quiet and moody. I tried to project confidence, but I was nervous on the inside. I thought I could tackle Ganon, but of course, you never know something like that for sure until the time actually comes. You can't practice against an enemy that strong."

"Anyway, that's all past," said Mipha as she pulled him closer. "You're here with me now and wearing the armor I wanted you to have. That's all that matters."

They sat together quietly watching the sun arc across the sky, and the clouds slowly drift to the north. It was peaceful here high above the lake. Then the sky turned orange, and the clouds grey as the sun moved further west, slowly beginning to set between Medoh and Naboris. The sky behind Naboris turned a deeper red, and its black silhouette was visible as the sun sank further. And as it grew dark, the blue glow of Ruta stood out even more brightly. Link had brought some food, and they had a light, late dinner. Then they waited until a crescent moon rose and was reflected in the waters below.

"We should be going," said Mipha finally. "It felt good to be here with you again. Tomorrow we are going to explore the Upland Zorana area. A final kiss before we go."

They kissed again, then Mipha lowered the trunk, and they made their way back through Ruta and out the entrance. 

"Goodnight Ruta," said Mipha as she touched her and closed the entrance. Ruta bellowed softly. 

Then they swam to the northwest pier, walked back to the domain and, after following customs with another kiss, said goodnight.

Next morning after breakfast they made their way to Upland Zorana utilizing the two consecutive waterfalls south of Toto Lake, then turning west. Mipha had packed a picnic lunch but for just the two of them this time.

Wildlife was abundant here, with Blue Winged Herons, Sparrows, Grassland Foxes, Hawks, and even a Mountain Buck and some deer foraging in the pine forest.

"It's amazing how much wildlife there is here," said Link as they walked past a clump of trees.

"Well, unlike you, we don't hunt any of them," laughed Mipha. "We're happy with fish."

Link picked some Hearty Truffles along the way, a habit he found hard to break. And when they reached one of the grassy hills, they stopped for a picnic lunch. 

"This is another beautiful area," said Link as he sat on the picnic blanket. "No water nearby, but scenic nonetheless. Thank you for packing lunch. Next time let me do it.”

”All right," said Mipha. "Yes, it is scenic here. And sorry, but no sweet treats today. I’m not going to redo the armor for you, so you need to stay in shape. And you're not getting the exercise of battling enemies every day, so you need to watch what you eat.”

”That's fine,” laughed Link. "I always want to fit in this magnificent armor."

After lunch they spent the afternoon hiking around the area, observing the wildlife, and chipping off some Luminous Stones.

"I remember you used to take me rock collecting here," said Link. "I have so many happy memories of the time I spent with you."

As it started to get dark, they headed back to the domain. It was another fun day together, and another day closer to their wedding date. 

So, each day, they would explore a new area near the domain. If they were not going far, they would sometimes take Sidon along with them, but most days they were on their own. King Dorephan wanted them to have this time to themselves. 

Later in life, they would look back fondly on these days before their wedding as the most carefree of times. They already knew each other quite well, of course, but not romantically. Each had been in love with the other, but circumstances had kept them apart. These days were the closest they would come to that period in a couple's relationship often quaintly called courtship. Their duty to Hyrule had denied them that experience. But this was a chance for two young lovers to enjoy each other's company without a care in the world. And they both loved it.


	20. A Time For Us - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha‘s and Link’s last week in Zora’s Domain before their wedding.

"Ouch!" said Link as he landed flat on his back, then began laughing again.

"So? Do you agree with me yet?” said Mipha after having knocked Link on his back for the third straight time using the handle of her Lightscale Trident. “I told you that you're not so tough without your flurry rush skill.”

Mipha had argued it was Link's rapid attacking skill, his ability to slow time as it were, that made him such a formidable opponent. Link had claimed he was impressive enough without it. So, they had staged a small combat trial as they spent the afternoon together at Ralis Pond.

"I know you trained long and hard to get this good at combat, Mipha," said Link still laughing as he stood up rubbing his back. "Don't act like you just picked up a spear for the first time. I can defeat quite a few opponents without using my special skill."

"I've had a few lessons," laughed Mipha. "Shall we go four for four?"

"No, no, you proved your point," said Link. "But I still claim you’re not a typical adversary. Would you mind looking at my back? It felt like I landed on a rock this last time."

"Of course, sweetheart," said Mipha as she sat down and put down her trident. "Just lay on your stomach next to me."

Link lay down on the grass, and Mipha lifted his tunic.

"It’s just a small bruise," said Mipha. "Lie still and don’t be so tense. I promise I won't tickle you this time, though it is quite tempting."

Mipha healed the bruise then Link stood up and straightened his tunic.

"It looks like it's going to rain," said Link looking at the sky. "Let's cuddle together under the ledge of that rock outcropping."

Mipha picked up her trident, and they walked over and sat down. After putting down her trident, they put their arms around each other and leaned back against the rock. Link glanced over at Mipha's trident as it lay next to her.

"You know, you gave me a terrible scare in Naboris," said Link. "It was smart of you to throw your trident at the enemy to harm it with its own electricity, but I didn’t want you to put yourself at risk."

"I'm sorry it hurt you," said Mipha. "But seeing how much it did, made me more certain of your feelings. Why didn't you say how you felt then?"

"I don't know," said Link. "I was always too afraid of crossing a line with you and losing your friendship. I dared to face enemies but not to tell you my feelings. I feel silly about it now."

"Well, it wasn't just you," said Mipha. "I could have told you my feelings sooner too. But I was always so afraid of rejection and how much that would hurt. So, I wasn't all that courageous either. It seems matters of the heart are riskier than combat."

It was a week before their wedding day now. Mipha leaned her head against his shoulder, as a gentle rain began to fall around them, the rock overhang keeping them dry.

Ralis Pond was another scenic location situated on a plateau southwest of Zora's Domain. It was a pleasant area to visit and pass the time now that its former resident Hinox was no longer present. Fleet Lotus Seeds grew in the pond, and there were clusters of pine trees as well as small pink and blue shrubs throughout the area. The wind from the North made a gentle whistling sound and rippled the pond water. A Highlander Hawk could be seen high above, searching for prey, as a Hot Footed frog made a small splash in the nearby pond. If you stood on one of the rock outcroppings, you could make out the giant fish sculpture of the domain below. 

"You're probably tired of hearing me say that I'm counting the days," said Link. "But I'm counting the days."

Mipha leaned over, and they shared a long passionate kiss, then they pulled back and smiled at each other. She rested her head on his shoulder again as they watched the rain splatter the pond's surface.

For the past three weeks, Mipha and Link had traveled each day to nearby locations. It had been fun and rewarding to spend time talking, re-visiting places, and recalling times they had been there before, in some cases as far back as Link’s childhood. It reminded Link of how much time he had spent there over the years and made the domain feel more like home.

So, yes, their trips were rewarding, but they had another effect as well. They were both already very attracted to each other, but spending all of each day for the past three weeks together had pushed their attraction to new levels until it felt more like hunger. Their kisses became more passionate, they embraced longer, and they held each other tighter. When their lips met Mipha would stroke Link’s hair and then pull his head to hers to prolong their kiss. And Link would gently stroke Mipha’s back, her skin feeling so impossibly smooth and soft to his touch. When she brushed her nails lightly across his back, his desire for her soared, and his kisses grow more intense. And when they held hands as they walked they would pull themselves close as if joined at the shoulders. 

In short, their longing for each other had grown day-by-day. It was sometimes tormenting to put off what each wanted so much, to wait for the day they would swear their love and commitment. But both knew that was what they should do, and their day was only a week away. But "only" was not how they both felt. 

The rainfall grew heavier now, and it was a good excuse to squeeze closer together.

"I used to love it when we got caught in the rain," said Mipha as she brushed Link's hair back. "When you were small you liked to chase frogs, and didn't mind getting all wet. You would catch one, look at it, then let it go. It was the challenge of catching them you liked. You were always so competitive, even back then. When you were older, we would seek shelter, like now, and then we would sit and talk. Sitting out the rain forced you to sit close and speak more, to tell me what you were doing and what you were thinking. I liked that. So, I was always grateful when it rained for giving us extra time together and bringing us closer."

"I remember chasing after frogs with you," said Link. "And when the sun came out later you always made sure I dried off. It's another happy memory of past times together."

They continued to sit together as heavy rain fell.

“When we go back after dark, let’s check on our house again,” said Mipha.

They liked to check on their house's progress after dark when the workers had left to avoid being in their way. Their home was almost finished now, and it looked perfect, blending in as it did with the existing Zora architecture. The stonemasons had used the same building materials used in constructing the domain, including Luminous Stones, and the outside was complete now. Workers were busy on the few remaining tasks needed to finish the interior and expected to be done in two to three days. 

"Yes, let's do that," said Link. "I told you when we waited in the rain by Inogo Bridge that I never really had a permanent home. It's exciting to think I'll soon have one with you. I'll be able to live every day in the same place, and such a beautiful place at that.”

"I'm excited too," said Mipha. "It is a beautiful location, and I've never lived in a house as Hylians do. It will be a new experience for both of us."

“I wanted to ask you something,” said Link. “What should I do after we’re married?”

Mipha just smiled at him, and then Link recognized his choice of wording and felt himself turning red.

“That’s not what I meant,” said Link. “I meant how can I be of service to the Zora Kingdom?”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” said Mipha as she rubbed his hair again. “Well, you could help train our guards in combat. We need to stay vigilant and clear out the remaining monsters once and for all. Though the way you deal with spear combat, perhaps I should handle that."

"Very funny," said Link. "I did help Bazz not too long ago, and he appreciated it. I think I can help."

"I'm teasing you," said Mipha. "Of course you can help. I am sure you could also assist Father in his dealings with Zelda or the other parts of Hyrule, an ambassador of sorts. I imagine you wouldn’t mind doing that.”

“No, not at all,” said Link. “I'll do whatever I can to help as long as it doesn’t keep us apart for too long.”

“How long is too long?” said Mipha.

“A single moment,” said Link. 

"That's a good answer," said Mipha.

They pulled each other close, kissed again, and settled back in each other’s arms as the rain continued to fall. Then, as the afternoon wore on, the rain began to lighten, and finally stopped just as the sun was starting to set.

"Come, let's watch the sunset," said Mipha taking Link's hand.

They rose and walked to the western edge of the plateau, their arms around each other, then watched as the sky turned a golden red and the sun set behind the mountains. Gray clouds drifted by, and in the distance, you could make out Divine Beast Vah Medoh's silhouette. Hyrule Castle was visible in the plain below.

"When I see Medoh I think of Revali and the other Champions," said Link as he gazed at the sunset. "I wish we could have saved them somehow. Hyrule feels so much emptier, so much lonelier without them. Especially now with our wedding, I would have loved to share the moment with them. I can picture Urbosa with Zelda, having a drink and laughing together, probably teasing us as well. And Daruk congratulating me with a pat on the back that would make my bones shake. And Revali boasting about something, just being good old Revali. I miss all of them. We should all be celebrating together, and now that can't happen."

"Yes, I miss them too," said Mipha. "They were heroes who did everything asked of them, and may their spirits rest in peace.”

It started getting dark, and they made their way back toward the pond. Sunset Fireflies flew near some trees, and you could hear the occasional hoot of a night bird.

"Let's see how many fireflies you can catch," said Mipha. "You used to love doing that when you could stay out with me that late."

Link snuck over to the trees near the fireflies and managed to catch five of them before the rest flew away. Then he let them all go. A couple of Sneaky River Snails appeared at the pond, but Link ignored them.

"Not bad," laughed Mipha. "You usually couldn't catch more than a few. We should probably start heading back and check on our house. And when we wake up tomorrow, sweetheart, it will be one less day to go."

"Don't I know it," said Link as he leaned over and they kissed.

A crescent moon was rising over the cliffs as they made their way down the grassy path that led back to the domain. Several Luminous Stones glowed on the hillside to the East, and you could see bright Silent Shrooms growing near the trees. When close enough they both used their paragliders to fly into the domain, landing on one of the gazebo structures. Then they made their way down the water ramp, then up the steps and over to Mikau Lake. It was late now, and the domain was quiet. 

The house looked the same, as work on the outside was complete, and a peek through the moonlit windows showed the inside was in good shape as well. They did not want to enter the house. They were saving that for their wedding day. So, they returned to the plaza to say goodnight.

"Until tomorrow then, sweetheart," said Link.

"Until tomorrow then," said Mipha.

They embraced and kissed, then parted for the evening.

As Mipha's and Link's wedding date approached, activity and excitement in the domain increased dramatically. Those helping to organize the event had ordered food and drink, booked musicians and arranged for temporary lodging for non-Zora guests. Zoras loved music and a good party, and this was expected to be a memorable one. Everyone in the domain was welcome to attend, but outside attendees would be few. Link had no family as far as he knew, and not many friends either. The only person he could think to invite was Zelda. And so his guest list was a sad testament to the solitary and lonely life he had led. Zelda had written a sweet note accepting the invitation.

_Dear Mipha and Link,_

_Nothing could keep me from sharing this sacred and joyful moment in your lives. Of course, I will attend!_

_You are two of the dearest people to me, and will always hold a special place in my heart. I look forward to the happy occasion, and I expect you to save me a dance, Link._

_Yours truly,_ _Zelda_

So, each day was much like the last until two days before their wedding date, Link mentioned he had plans for the evening.

“If you don't mind, I’d like to go out with the Big Bad Bazz Brigade tonight,” said Link as he walked with Mipha that afternoon. "They've been asking to take me out for drinks, and everyone is available tonight."

“No, I don't mind, go have some fun with your old friends,” said Mipha. “But don’t feel you have to prove anything to them. I hope you’ve outgrown the need to accept all their dares.”

“We’re all grown up now,” said Link. “There won’t be any dares.”

“And please don’t drink too much,” said Mipha. “Some elixirs can be quite strong. I'd like you in perfect health on our wedding day, sweetheart, and not just for the ceremony.”

"I understand," said Link. "I'll be careful what I drink."

So, that evening Link met Bazz, Gaddison, and Rivan in one of the Gazebo structures overlooking the plaza. When Link arrived, they all applauded then Bazz proposed a toast. Bazz had already poured drinks for everyone from a large bottle he must have brought.

"Here's to our famous Brigade member," said Bazz. "Who would have thought that little Hylian kid we let join us would grow up to be the hero of Hyrule and then marry our beloved princess no less. You did well Link! Here’s to you! Now, drink up everyone."

Link took a drink, and it tasted pretty strong to him.

"Thank you Bazz, thank you, all of you," said Link. "I had the most fun growing up with you guys, and we had some great times together. But by the way, Bazz, I can't have too many more toasts. You made this drink pretty strong."

"Nonsense," said Bazz. "We're here to have a good time. So, your big day is two days from now. Are you nervous?”

"Yes," said Link. "I want everything perfect for Mipha, and I worry I will do something wrong."

"I'm sure you won't," said Gaddison. "And I'm equally sure Lady Mipha would forgive you if you did. I hope you realize how exquisite this armor you’re wearing is. Now that I see it up close, I am even more impressed. It must have taken her many, many hours to make such a fine garment. It's a true labor of love, Link."

"Don’t I know it," said Link. "I thank my good fortune every time I wear it. And I love her, too, you know, very much. I wish I could give her a gift, but she won't hear of it. Perhaps on our wedding anniversary, I can get her something she would like."

"It's nice you're thinking that far ahead," said Gaddison.

"Now the three of us each agreed to tell a story about one of the Brigade's adventures. I think you said you would go first, Rivan?”

“Sure Bazz,” said Rivan. “In honor of Link here I was thinking back to one time we were all playing in Ruto Lake. You were still pretty small, Link. Anyway, I don’t remember what we were playing, but when we turned around, you were gone. You had gotten washed over the waterfall. You weren’t hurt much, just a bruise I think. But we weren’t strong enough yet to pull you back up, so we had to ask one of the guards for help.”

“I vaguely remember that,” said Link. “I’m glad there were no rocks below.”

“The guard pulled you up and brought you safely back,” said Rivan. “So no harm was done.”

“Well, I wouldn’t quite say that,” said Gaddison. “Don’t you remember Lady Mipha learned about it? You weren’t around, Rivan, but she caught up with Bazz and me. She told us if we take Link swimming we have to watch out for him in the water, that he couldn’t swim as we could. She went on to say that she thought that would have been obvious even to us and our delinquent friend, meaning you, Rivan. And she added that she very much hoped, for our sake no less, she would not have to speak to us again about this sort of thing.”

“I remember after that we never left Link out of our sight in the water,” said Bazz. “Who wants to be in trouble with the king’s daughter? Anyway, that story calls for a drink. Everyone drink up!”

Link took a tiny taste of his drink and hoped no one noticed. The wedding rehearsal was tomorrow, and he could not afford to get sick or drunk. Otherwise, he would have a Mipha story he did not want even to contemplate.

“I’ll go next,” said Gaddison. “I still like the ice in the slumber pool incident. It’s better than frogs because in the end there’s no evidence. Remember we took some ice blocks from the Marot Mart storage area. They kept extra ice there to keep food fresh. Anyway, we timed it so it would not be obvious, then put all the ice into one of the slumber pools. I can still picture what happened when the first person went there to rest. They jumped out of the water so fast and certainly woke up in a hurry!”

Everyone laughed as they recalled the incident. 

“That also calls for a drink. Everyone drink up!” said Bazz.

Then Bazz noticed Link was only sipping his drink.

“Come on, Link, drink up!” said Bazz. “This is your last night out with all of us before you marry.”

“Our wedding rehearsal is tomorrow,” said Link. “If I show up hungover for that, well, it would be embarrassing to Mipha and her family, and me as well.”

“We understand,” said Bazz. “But you can handle a bit more than just a sip.”

Link took another small sip.

“All right,” said Bazz shaking his head. “I still like the time we scared the guard by East Reservoir Lake. We collected as many Silent Shrooms as we could, then you made that mask out of an old helmet, Rivan. The mask had holes for eyes and a mouth. We filled the helmet with Silent Shrooms so the eyes and mouth would glow in the dark. Before it got dark we hid the mask behind a bush not far from where the guard patrolled, then we all hid. After it got dark, I threw a stone or two at where we hid the mask to get the guard’s attention. When he went over to investigate, he moved the bush aside and then screamed at the glowing face as he jumped back. We had to cover our mouths. We were laughing so hard I thought we would get caught.”

“That was funny,” said Gaddison. “I remember it.”

“And of course that calls for another drink,” said Bazz. “And no sipping this time, Link.”

Everyone took a drink, and Link pretended to take a big gulp but didn’t swallow it. Then he slipped off his seat and quickly spat it out before anyone could see. 

“Link, are you okay?” said Gaddison as she helped him up. “The drink‘s not that strong!”

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Link. “I must have lost my balance for a moment. You know, it’s already quite late. I really should be going.”

“All right, if you insist,” said Bazz. “You’re not as much fun anymore, but I can see you don’t want to get on Lady Mipha’s bad side. And we can all understand that. But speaking of that, just one more quick story and then you can go. Deal?”

“All right, fine,” said Link. “And I do appreciate you guys doing this for me. It’s just that tomorrow is important.”

“I’m just telling you this story because I wonder if you have ever seen Lady Mipha when she is not so kind and gentle,” said Bazz. ”It was the time you said you were such a good climber you could go anywhere, so we dared you to climb up to the top of our giant fish. We didn’t think you would do it, but you went ahead and did. We were all worried about you. But then Lady Mipha saw you and I thought she would faint. She urged you down slowly and carefully, and when you got safely down, we saw her take you off and speak with you. Anyway, you know that part of the story.”

“Yes, she scolded me like an angry parent,” said Link. “Is that it?”

“No,” said Bazz. “As I said, you know that part. What you may not know is that same day she managed to track down the three of us and got us together for a talking to.”

“Yes,” said Gaddison. “My fins still curl thinking about it. We were all standing there shaking like jellyfish as the king’s daughter yelled at us.”

“She told us she had had just about enough of us,” said Bazz. “That if we ever did anything else to jeopardize Link’s well being she would have us banished from the domain. And she said she felt that very moment like feeding us all to Oktoroks, but we probably tasted so bad they would spit us out.”

“I don’t think she was serious about the Oktorok part,” said Rivan.

“Anyway, Lady Mipha does have a temper,” said Bazz. “So watch yourself.”

“Guys, it’s really, really late,” said Link. “Thank you again, and I’ll see you all at the wedding.”

They all patted Link on the back, then he made his way to the inn and collapsed.

"I should have known this would happen!" said a familiar voice as Link blinked open his eyes late the next morning. 

Mipha was standing over his bed and looking none too pleased.

"How are you feeling?" said Mipha. "Do you remember we have a wedding rehearsal today? I can't believe you would do this to me, Link!"

"I'm fine, Mipha, really, I'm fine," said Link getting up. "I just needed to sleep a bit longer. Let me get up and get some breakfast."

"Let me help you up," said Mipha as she held his arm. "After breakfast, we are going swimming, and I hope the water is freezing. I understand cold water is therapeutic for Hylians in such situations. And I am not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the day."

Mipha held Link's arm as they purchased a fish at the market, cooked it by the inn, then sat down to eat.

"I'm feeling fine, Mipha," said Link as he ate the fish. "I'm sorry, but please don't feel bad. Believe me, I remembered the rehearsal today and would have been ready in time. I was careful not to drink too much. We just stayed out later than I expected."

"Somehow that group of yours always manages to cause trouble," said Mipha. "If you're done, let's have that swim now."

They dove into the cold waters of Lake Ruto, and it was quite invigorating. 

"I'll prove to you I'm fine," said Link. "I'll swim up and down that waterfall as long as it takes to convince you."

"Try it once and let me see," said Mipha.

Link concentrated, then swam for the waterfall and was able to swim up it perfectly. He landed above it and then dove back into the water.

"You do look fine," said Mipha. "Perhaps I overreacted. All right, sweetheart, let's get back and get ready for the rehearsal."

The rehearsal was a relief to Link as he came to realize how little was expected of him. Zoras did not exchange rings, and their ceremonies tended to be short and to the point. He need only kneel for a blessing then answer the oath. 

When the rehearsal was over he and Mipha walked to Veiled Falls. It was mid-afternoon now, and soon Mipha would leave to be with her family and prepare for tomorrow.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any worry," said Link as they walked to Veiled Falls.

"No, I'm fine now," said Mipha. "And I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you would behave well. I was just worried that gang would get you to drink too much, thinking it was funny."

They reached Veiled Falls and sat down on the rock they had shared their first kiss.

"I wanted to return here with you one more time before our wedding," said Mipha. "It will always be a special place to me, and for you as well I hope. I love you so much, Link, and I know we will be happy. You are making my dreams come true."

"This place is just as special to me, sweetheart," said Link. "My heart leaped when I learned that you loved me, and I'll never forget that feeling. I love you with all my heart, and tomorrow I can pledge it to you. You are my dream as well, Mipha."

Then they kissed and sat for a moment with their arms around each other, listening to the sound of the waterfall.

"I must get back now," said Mipha. "I need to spend time with my family and get ready. I won't see you again until the ceremony. Good night and sweet dreams."

They walked back together to the domain, kissed again, and then Mipha left to join her family. It was late afternoon, and Link walked down the steps to the plaza and strolled around the area. 

Meanwhile, Mipha spent the afternoon with her family, had dinner, then as it got later, prepared to say goodnight to Sidon.

“I know you don’t understand yet, Sidon,” said Mipha as she gently touched his cheek. “But tomorrow is a special day for me. Link will become part of our family, but I will be living with Link in our new house. We will still play together, and Link will be able to play with you even more. But I will no longer be here with you each night. So, you need to grow up a little. Can you do that for me?"

Sidon thought for a moment, then nodded his head. 

"I knew you could," said Mipha as she smiled at him. Then she kissed him on the top of his head, hugged him, and he went off to sleep. 

"So, my dear Mipha, your day is finally here," said King Dorephan. "I am so happy for you. I know the old saying goes that I am gaining a son, not losing a daughter, but it is still an emotional moment for me to see my little girl all grown up now and getting married."

"I know, Father," said Mipha as she went over to him and they held each other. "It is emotional for me as well. I hope we both don't end up crying tomorrow."

"I don't think we will," laughed King Dorephan. "Now get some sleep so that your day may come all the sooner. Goodnight my dear, sweet Mipha."

Link was still strolling about when two Sheikah arrived followed by a familiar voice.

"Hello Link," said Zelda. "I'm glad I finally arrived."

“Your Highness!” exclaimed Link as he turned. He rushed over to her, then knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

Zelda reached out for his hand and raised him. Then they looked at each other, smiled and embraced.

“It’s so good to see you, Zelda,” said Link as they hugged. “It feels like it's been so long. You look very well.”

“I’m fine, and you look well too,” said Zelda. 

“Are you tired from your journey?” said Link. “We reserved a place at the inn for you, of course, if you wish to rest. Or perhaps you are hungry? I can get you something to eat.”

“Something to eat would be nice,” said Zelda. 

"Princess, we will take our leave now and keep an eye on things," said one of the Sheikah guards. Then they both bowed and left.

“My guards prefer to be off scouting the area for danger," said Zelda. "They are quite good but very serious. Will you join me?”

“Yes, of course,” said Link. "I'll make us both dinner."

Link prepared two fish dishes with rice, and he and Zelda made their way to one of the gazebo structures to sit down and eat.

“Is all going well in Kakariko Village?” said Link. 

“Yes, I am quite comfortable there, but also quite busy,” said Zelda. “The Zora architects have been an enormous help, as have the Gorons and the masons and carpenters from Hateno Village. Repairs are already underway on parts of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. And demolition is beginning in some of the other villages. I am very pleased that so many people have offered to help.”

“I thought perhaps you might have needed my assistance,” said Link. “I wrote to you twice, but you didn’t answer. I assumed you were too busy.”

"I was quite busy," said Zelda as she smiled at him. "But the reason I did not respond was that I did not wish to intrude on your time with Mipha. You deserved this time together, Link, without any distractions from me."

"Thank you," said Link. "That was very kind and considerate of you. But you are never a distraction, Zelda. If I can help, you need only ask. I hope you know that." 

"I do know that, Link," said Zelda. “I know that has not changed at all. And don't worry, I will soon be requesting your help. So, save up your rupees.”

Link laughed. 

“But I notice a change in you, Link, and it's for the better,” said Zelda as she looked at him. “Your eyes shine, and you're relaxed, almost content I would say. I think you’re happy now, Link, and I'm glad for you."

“Yes, I am happy, Zelda,” said Link. "I truly am. But thank you for being here for me tomorrow. You're my only guest, my only friend outside the domain.”

“Well, you and Mipha are my only friends now,” said Zelda. “So, we need to always be there for each other.”

They finished their meals, and the sun was close to setting now.

“Do you need to go anywhere now?” said Zelda. 

“No, it’s too early to sleep,” said Link. "We had a wedding rehearsal today, and I feel much better. Not much is expected of me as far as the ceremony goes."

“Then let’s take a walk,” said Zelda. “I need to stretch my legs after the long ride, and it's quite pleasant here. Are we staying at the inn together again?”

"Yes, just like before," said Link. "Would you like to see our new house? It's all finished now and just a short walk from here."

"Lead the way," said Zelda.

They crossed the eastern bridge as a guard acknowledged them. Then they continued toward Mikau Lake.

"What have you and Mipha been doing since we parted company?" said Zelda as they walked.

"Mostly exploring nearby areas," said Link. "It helped remind me of how much time I spent here from childhood until now.”

They continued walking.

“I was wondering when you intend to be crowned Queen, Zelda?" said Link.

"Not until the castle is livable again and Castle Town is rebuilt," said Zelda. "I would like more work completed before any coronation ceremony, so people can feel comfortable that there is a kingdom again and begin to live normal lives. It stills feels unreal to me that I am the ruler of Hyrule now."

"Here is our house," said Link as they arrived. "We have not gone inside yet. I want my first time in the house to be with Mipha as my bride."

"That's very romantic, Link," said Zelda. "The house looks beautiful. The Zoras are such excellent builders, aren't they? And this is a beautiful location.”

They strolled around the area for a while as Link pointed out things, then Zelda said she should get back. 

"I need to get my things ready for tomorrow," said Zelda. 

They walked back to the plaza and Zelda thanked him for the walk as they prepared to say goodnight. 

"I'm going to stay up just a little bit longer," said Link. “I have one more thing I want to do. I'm very happy to see you again, Zelda. And thank you again for coming.”

"Well, goodnight then," said Zelda. "I'm happy to see you again, too, and to be here for your big day, Link. And don't forget I expect a dance with you tomorrow."

They hugged goodnight. Then Zelda went to the inn, and Link took a walk to visit the shrine of Hylia near the steps to the throne room. It was quiet now, and he stood there to pray and think.

It had been a long, long journey to this moment, and so much had happened. His life was going to be very different from now on. He would no longer be alone, but have a wife now and later perhaps children. He would also have a father and brother in law and a permanent home. He was going to be part of a family. 

He pledged his loyalty to Hylia again as her faithful servant. He doubted she would ever need him to strike down Ganon again, but as long as she entrusted him with her sacred sword, he would stay ready and fit to wield it for her. Then he went on to thank her for all the blessings in his life and asked for her blessing on this next part of his life’s journey. He also prayed for Mipha, for Zelda, for King Dorephan, for Sidon, and the spirits of all the departed Champions. 

“May you watch over them and always protect them,” prayed Link. “I know you are the Goddess of Time. But to me, you will always be the Goddess of Love.” 

He bowed his head then returned to the inn and fell asleep.


	21. I Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link marry in Zora’s Domain and begin their life together.

Mipha’s and Link’s wedding day had finally arrived, and all of Zora’s Domain was looking forward to a happy ceremony, and then some good music and delicious food as they partied into the night. The upcoming wedding was everyone’s topic of conversation. 

Link had awoken early and was standing by the inn’s cooking pot making breakfast when he overheard two passers-by.

“I can’t believe Lady Mipha is so lucky!” said one. “She is truly blessed.”

“Yes, everyone must be pleased with her good fortune,” said the other. “And why not? Who wouldn’t wish our beloved Princess to do well?”

Link started feeling proud of himself. He had no idea Zoras felt Mipha was so fortunate to be marrying him. He assumed it would undoubtedly be the other way around, which is how he felt.

But if Link knew more Zora customs, he would have realized their conversation had nothing to do with him. Mipha’s good fortune they were discussing was the fact that it was pouring rain, and Zoras considered rainfall on a wedding day to be a good omen, a sign that the marriage was blessed.

After breakfast Link remained at the inn and worked on cleaning his Zora armor, making sure it was spotless. Zelda had already left by then. She had risen early, eaten breakfast, and then went to take a walk around the area.

When Mipha had awoken this morning, Alira, one of the female Zora guards, was there to assist her.

“Lady Mipha, good morning,” said Alira, "I am honored to be of service to you on this special day. Please do not bend a fin. I will take care of everything for you. I have already caught a fresh Hearty Bass for your breakfast.”

“Thank you, Alira,” said Mipha as she smiled at her. “I am glad for your help. I feel so nervous though. I don’t think I can eat a thing.”

“Please try, Lady Mipha,” said Alira. “You must eat something. You do not want to grow weak from lack of nourishment.”

With some effort, Mipha managed to finish the fish. 

“Thank you, I do feel better,” said Mipha. “May I ask if you are married, Alira?” 

“Yes, Lady Mipha, I married a little over a year ago,” said Alira.

“Do you remember if you were nervous?” said Mipha.

“I was, Lady Mipha,” said Alira. “I wanted everything to be perfect. But later I realized I should not have worried at all. Our wedding ceremony is very short, and there is not much that can go wrong. And in your case, Lady Mipha, everyone present adores you and wants only happiness for you. You should feel comfortable in the presence of so much affection.” 

“Thank you, Alira,” said Mipha. “Talking with you helps. It’s just that I have dreamed of this day for so long, that I feel unsettled in a way that it is finally here.”

“I am sure Master Link feels equally nervous,” said Alira. “If it helps, just think of him, and it may take your mind off whatever worries you.”

Just then Mipha’s father arrived.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. "And good morning, Alira. You look lovely, Mipha! How are you feeling?”

“Excited and nervous, Father,” said Mipha. 

“Well, your day has already been blessed by the heavens,” said King Dorephan referring to the rain. “I believe that bodes well. I have brought the royal tiara for you, sweetheart. It has been in the royal family for many generations, and the last to wear it was your dear mother on the day she became my queen. I know how much she would have loved to see her beautiful daughter wear it. But now it is your turn as a Princess of the Zora to wear this on your wedding day."

King Dorephan handed her the Zora Sapphire tiara worn only on special occasions. It was made of brightly polished silver and adorned with three flawless sapphires fashioned in the symbol of the Goddess Nayru.

“Thank you, Father,” said Mipha as she took the tiara from him. Then she reached out, and they held each other. 

“I should go now and let you finish getting ready,” said King Dorephan. “I love you, my darling daughter. When I return, it will be to walk you to your future husband.”

After King Dorephan left, Alira began helping Mipha with her outfit.

“The tiara goes beautifully with the rest of your wedding attire, Lady Mipha,” said Alira. “Let me help you with this part.”

According to the wedding rehearsal, Link was expected to walk to the designated area and wait for the start of the ceremony. He had put on the Zora armor, but it was still too early, and he was waiting at the inn when he heard some familiar voices.

“You look like someone about to get married,” laughed Bazz. “The Brigade is here to escort you safely to the ceremony.”

“We were afraid you might change your mind and break our dear Princess’s heart,” said Gaddison. “We can’t let that happen!”

“Are you kidding?” laughed Link. “I’m more worried she’ll change hers. I know you’re just joking, but I’m delighted that you’re all here. I do feel nervous about walking all alone to the ceremony.”

“Food usually helps you, Link,” said Rivan. “It’s lunchtime, and we brought you a nice Hearty Bass for extra vitality. And it’s burned, or cooked as you call it, just the way you like it.”

“And you had better eat it,” said Gaddison. “You have to keep up your vitality for today. And even more so for tonight.”

At that Bazz and Rivan both laughed.

“Yes, I know that,” laughed Link. “Reminding me doesn’t help, Gaddison. But thanks for the fish.”

Link managed to eat the fish while the others talked about the party.

“I noticed they brought in a lot of food from the sea, crabs, and porgies,” said Rivan. “Try to hurry the ceremony along, Link. Thinking about all that tasty food is making me hungry.”

“Yes, those Razorclaw Crabs are delicious,” said Bazz. “I can’t wait to bite into one either.”

“So, are you feeling any better Link?” said Gaddison.

“Yes,” said Link. “Thanks for coming by. Your company did help, and so did the fish.”

“The Brigade always sticks together,” said Bazz. “You know we like to tease you, Link, but you’ve always been a good sport, and we’re your friends. And we’re all proud to say you are ours. Take good care of our Princess and be happy together.”

“Thank you,” said Link. “It means a lot to me to have all of you as friends.”

They chatted together for a while longer until finally, it was time to go.

“All right, Link, we need to go now,” said Bazz. “Take a deep Hylian breath, and relax. Once the ceremony starts, you’ll feel better, and it’s a brief service. It will be over in no time.”

The rain had stopped by now, and the sun was shining. Everyone attending had already assembled on the level just below the throne room where the wedding ceremony would take place in front of Hylia’s statue. The reception would be held on the plaza level below that, and buffet style food and drink stations had already been set up. There would also be dancing in the plaza and in the water on the lower level. The musicians had begun getting ready and could be heard tuning their instruments.

The four of them left the inn and climbed the steps to the next level. As Link passed through the crowd and approached his position in front of Hylia’s statue, everyone broke into applause. Link acknowledged the warm reception with a wave of his hand and bows of his head. The Zora people were so accepting of him, and their openness and good nature never ceased to amaze him. He had initially expected hostility toward a Hylian for stealing away their princess, but he never detected any evidence of that. Then the Brigade members each patted Link on the back, wished him well, and moved to join the rest of the crowd, leaving him to stand and wait where he had practiced during the rehearsal. 

Link looked around and saw Zelda standing near the front on the right. She smiled and waved at him, and he waved back at her. Zelda had brought her Sheikah Slate with her and planned to take some pictures of the newlyweds. 

Link could hear multiple conversations in the background but tried to block them out of his head. He gazed at the statue of Hylia in front of him and said another brief prayer, partly to calm his nerves. Then he looked up at the stairway to the throne room. Soon King Dorephan and Mipha would descend those stairs, and the service would be underway. He couldn’t wait. The tension of waiting was making him nervous again.

Then the crowd quieted down as the musicians began to play. It was time.

The musicians played what Link took to be a Zora wedding march, and it was a happy, joyful melody that gave him a thrill as he listened to it. Zoras were masters of composing and performing music that could touch your heart and create the mood they wished. Then King Dorephan proceeded slowly down the steps from the throne room with Mipha at his side and holding his daughter’s arm. This was Link’s and the audience’s first view of Mipha, and there were murmurs of awe from the crowd. Link found himself staring with his mouth open at how beautiful she looked.

Mipha wore most of her traditional ornaments. But now she also wore an elbow-length pale blue lace veil parted in the front, her face uncovered. Upon her head, she wore the precious Zora Sapphire tiara. The tiara gleamed a bright silver in the sunlight, and the three sapphires glowed a deep rich blue. In her two hands that she held clasped before her, she carried an elegant bouquet of Swift Violet and Blue Nightshade flowers. 

King Dorephan escorted Mipha to Link’s side, then Mipha and Link both knelt on one knee facing him. King Dorephan then placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said a short prayer. The audience all bowed their heads.

“On behalf of the Zora kingdom, I pray that the Goddess may bless this couple, protect them from harm and guide them to live their lives in her grace.”

With that, King Dorephan withdrew to the side. Mipha and Link both rose and stood side-by-side as the Zora priest approached to take King Dorephan’s place.

Mipha stole a glance at Link and smiled, and he smiled back. Then they turned back to face the priest.

A young Zora priest named Kapson was performing the service today. He had recently assumed that responsibility when his predecessor retired, and this was his first wedding. However, given the importance of the occasion, he had thoroughly prepared for it.

Kapson cleared his throat now and addressed the audience. 

“I am now going to administer the oath of marriage to Lady Mipha and Master Link. This is a sacred and precious moment in their lives in which they will swear their love and devotion to each other. So please respect this moment with your silence.”

Then Kapson addressed Mipha and Link. 

“I will now repeat the marriage oath to each of you,” said Kapson. “And if you accept the oath, then I ask that you acknowledge it by saying ‘I do.’” 

Mipha and Link both nodded their understanding.

Kapson cleared his throat again and spoke in a louder voice.

“Link, do you from this day forward take Mipha to be your wife, and do you swear before Nayru and all present that you will love her, honor her, care for her and be a faithful husband to her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” said Link.

“Mipha, do you from this day forward take Link to be your husband, and do you swear before Nayru and all present that you will love him, honor him, care for him and be a faithful wife to him for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do,” said Mipha.

“Master Link and Lady Mipha have now each sworn their love and commitment to the other. Therefore, under the authority granted to me as priest of the Zora, I now pronounce Master Link and Lady Mipha to be husband and wife in the eyes of the Goddess and the Zora kingdom. You may now seal your commitment to each other with a kiss.”

Link and Mipha kissed, and the crowd burst into hearty applause.

“I love you, and I have never been so happy as I am this very moment,” said Link. 

“Nor have I, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “I love you, and may this be the first of many happy moments in our life together.”

“And to say you look beautiful would almost be an insult,” said Link. “You look as if you stepped from a dream.”

“As long as it is your dream, my love, I am happy,” said Mipha as they kissed a second time. 

King Dorephan then approached holding Sidon’s hand.

“Welcome to the family, Link,” said King Dorephan. “I hope you will feel comfortable calling me father now.”

“I may not feel comfortable yet,” said Link. “But I will happily do so, Father, and I am very honored to be part of your family.”

Link then bent down and gave Sidon a fist bump.

“Hello Sidon, we’re finally brothers now,” said Link. 

Sidon still didn’t understand how Link could suddenly become his brother, but as long as they could still play together, he didn’t care. He grinned, and fist bumped him back. Fist bumps were apparently a fun thing Hylians did.

Then Zelda approached.

“Congratulations to both of you!” said Zelda. "I’ve said it before, but you two make a charming couple. And, Mipha, you look lovely. I took some pictures of you both and will get you copies.”

“Thank you,” said Mipha. “I would love to have them.”

“Thank you, Your … Zelda,” said Link. “Wait. Is this a formal or an informal occasion?”

“Informal,” laughed Zelda. “But I’ll give you a free pass on your wedding day. Now I’ll move on and leave you to greet your other guests, but don’t forget you owe me a dance later, Link.”

Others started to come up to them now and congratulate them, and eventually, the three Brigade members stopped by.

“Well, if it isn’t my husband’s good friends,” said Mipha upon seeing them. “Gaddison, Bazz and Rivan, how nice to see all of you again. We always have such memorable conversations, don’t we?”

“Yes, Lady Mipha, and congratulations to you and Link,” said Bazz. ”As you look to the future and a new life with our dear friend, I hope you can also look favorably on us, your loyal subjects, who share our beautiful domain with you both, and that you may see it in your generous heart to forgive his friends of any minor indiscretions of the past."

“Well, Bazz, that was very well spoken indeed, though I would hardly call all the events of the past minor indiscretions,” said Mipha. ”But I know you were all young back then and I trust age has made you all wiser. In a spirit of forgiveness, I will wipe the sand clean and start fresh in my relationship with my husband’s good friends."

“Thank you, Lady Mipha, that is most generous of you,” said Bazz. “And may your lives together be all the happier for your kind and forgiving nature.”

Then King Dorephan addressed the crowd.

“Now everyone let us all adjourn to the plaza below and celebrate,” said King Dorephan. “There is plenty of food and some excellent dancing music. It is my royal command that all of you have a wonderful time!”

Everyone applauded and then began to make their way down the two stairways to the plaza level. Link and Mipha held hands as they walked down the stairs. After a few minutes that gave everyone time to arrive, one of the musicians announced that it was time for the newlyweds to have their first dance together.

They began to play a song, and Link took Mipha in his arms then began to dance as the crowd applauded again.

“Link, if you only knew how happy I am right now! I love you so, so very much!” said Mipha.

“I love you, too, with all my heart,” said Link. “I used to dream of us being together when I thought it could never be. And now, holding you in my arms as my wife feels so unreal. You know I was never good with words, and I cannot describe how utterly happy I feel right now.”

They held each other closer. 

“I haven’t danced with you since we were in Gerudo Town,” said Link as they moved to the music.

“I think the lesson helped, Linka,” laughed Mipha. “As I recall you were pretty fervent in your dancing back then, and I guess I was too. We impressed the instructor anyway.”

“Somehow it all came naturally,” said Link.

One of the musicians announced others were welcome to dance, and other couples joined them on the dance floor. Link saw Bazz dancing with Gaddison and Rivan dancing with someone he didn’t know.

“Some of the dancing later will take place in the water on the lower level,” said Mipha. ”But I asked that our first dance take place here."

“Thank you,” said Link. “Though dancing in the water might help disguise how bad a dancer I am.”

Mipha and Link danced a few more dances, then went over to sample the porgies. Some guests had already made their way to the lower level and were dancing there now.

The plaza area had several food and drink stations where both salt water and fresh water fish and crabs were served as well as two stations that served various drinks. There were cooking pots available for those who wanted their food prepared and someone stationed there to cook it for them.

“I think I should have that dance with Zelda now,” said Link. “Will you be all right?”

“Certainly,” said Mipha. “I want to spend some time with Sidon before he gets too tired. And I need to return the tiara and take off my wedding attire. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

Zelda was talking with one of her guards when Link approached. Since others were present, he felt he should be formal.

Your Highness,“ said Link as he bowed his head. ”May I have the honor of the next dance with you?"

“Very well, Link,” laughed Zelda. “It seems that I have room for you on my dance card.”

Zelda gave Link her hand, and they walked to the dance area. There was considerably more open space now as many of the Zoras had made their way to the lower level so they could dance in the water together, which they preferred.

The music started, and they put their arms around each other as Link held her left hand and began to dance.

“Forgive me for not being a better dancer,” said Link.

“You’re doing fine,” laughed Zelda. “I had lessons growing up, and I’m glad I’m able to put them to good use with you on your special day.”

“I know this was a long trip for you, Zelda, and you have so many things to do,” said Link. “But it means a great deal to me to see you again.”

“I wanted to come, Link,” said Zelda. “You and I both know we are special to each other and nothing can ever alter that. We have a unique bond, and you know how we both feel.”

“Yes, I know,” said Link. “The Goddess Hylia brought us together to save her people, and in the process, we came to love each other in a way I can’t describe or explain. I hope we can stay close in the years ahead, Zelda, that our lives won’t drift apart.”

“I’m sure we will remain close,” said Zelda. “We won’t let our lives drift apart. I am still counting on your help, and you can always count on mine. Our work to make Hyrule safe is not over, Link. When the time is right, I want to partner with the Gerudo to destroy the Yiga Clan. They had a hand in Ganon’s return, and I can never forgive or forget all the harm and hurt that caused. I will want your help with that. And somehow I don’t think our feelings for each other will ever change."

“No, they won’t ever change, Zelda, because there is no reason for them to,” said Link. “And I will be ready when you want me.”

The music was ending now, and so was their dance. 

“I must be leaving now,” said Zelda. “I want to get back before dark and cannot stay too late. It was wonderful to see you again, Link, and to see you so happy. Please say goodbye to Mipha for me and apologize for my needing to leave without seeing her. We shall meet again, Link, as soon as I need you.”

And with that, they embraced, then Zelda turned and left with the two Sheikah guards who knew her plans and had been waiting for her.

Link began looking for Mipha and found her snacking on a crab.

“Did you and Zelda have a nice dance?” said Mipha.

“Yes,” said Link. “It’s always somewhat emotional for me to see her. We grew so close, and she saved my life. She had to leave early and asked me to say goodbye.”

“I understand your relationship with her,” said Mipha. “Let’s try dancing in the water now. It’s a Zora thing.”

She took Link’s hand, and they walked to the edge, checked no one was below, then they both dove into the water of the lower level.

“Now, you can’t expect to do it perfectly, but just copy what I do,” said Mipha.

A new song started, and Link did the best he could, but in the end, they were both laughing.

“I can see that it’s fun,” laughed Link. “Especially if you can stay underwater. But I’ll keep trying as long as you’ll put up with me.”

They danced two more dances, then decided to return to the plaza level together, Link entirely out of breath. Mipha could use her gills in the water, but he didn’t have any.

“Ah, there you two are,” said King Dorephan when he spotted them. “It’s time for us older folks to start leaving, and I want to check on Sidon as well. One of the guards is watching him now.”

“You’re not old, Father,” said Mipha. ”Can you not stay longer?”

“I may not be old,” said King Dorephan. “But all this is bringing back some bittersweet memories for me, and this is not the time to tarnish your special day.”

“At least dance one time with me,” said Mipha. “I know you did not want a special father-daughter dance, but now this is just an ordinary one.”

“You know I can never say ‘no’ to you for long my dear Mipha,” laughed King Dorephan. “Very well, as long as the song is one I can dance to.”

“Link, please ask the musicians to play a slow dance song, something suitable for a father-daughter dance,” said Mipha.

Link did as asked, and then King Dorephan and Mipha began to dance, to the applause of those who were still on the plaza level.

“You dance very well, Father,” said Mipha.

“I used to dance every week with your mother when we were young,” said King Dorephan. “She loved to dance and made me learn before she would agree to marry me. It was a very strong incentive.”

“I remember she taught me a little before Sidon hatched,” said Mipha. 

“She loved doing anything with you, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “She liked to teach you all kinds of things, tell you stories, and take you swimming every chance she could, including endlessly going up and down waterfalls. I used to tease her your lungs would disappear you two were together in the water so much. But she said she wanted you to be strong as well as smart, to be a great ruler of our people when the time came. A lot of how you turned out is due to her care of you. And I think her wish for a great ruler will come true someday.”

“May that day be far off, Father,” said Mipha. “Thank you for a beautiful wedding. Everything is perfect.”

“You are very welcome, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “Seeing you happy makes me happy. But now I really should go.”

The music had ended. King Dorephan kissed Mipha, hugged her, waved to Link, and left. 

The party went on until late in the evening. Then guests started to leave and wished the newlyweds both well as they did. Finally, the musicians announced this would be their last song, and they dedicated it to Lady Mipha and Master Link.

Link took Mipha in his arms once again, and they danced to a romantic melody. 

“I am very impressed with how beautiful Zora music is,” said Link. “Their melodies seem able to evoke a certain mood, even with a Hylian like me.”

“We’ve had thousands of years of practice to perfect our skill with music,” said Mipha. “You still have a lot to learn about Zora culture. But we have time, and I will teach you.”

They held each other close until the song ended, and then the few remaining guests left. Mipha and Link thanked the musicians then held hands as they walked to their home by Mikau Lake. A guard acknowledged them with a bow and a smile. It was a pleasant evening with a bright moon that illuminated the short walk. Finally, they reached the house.

“It’s a Hylian tradition for the groom to carry his new bride across the threshold of their home,” said Link. “May I?”

“Of course,” said Mipha. “That’s a sweet custom. I’m glad I am still not too tall for you to lift me.”

Link picked her up in his arms, carried her through the entrance and then they kissed. He carefully put her down. 

“I love you, and welcome to our home,” said Link. 

“And I love you, and look forward to a happy life together here,” said Mipha.

Then they looked at each other, kissed, and went straight to their bedroom. 

Their room was nicely furnished. It had a comfortably sized pool of water similar to, but smaller than the slumber pools. It also contained a traditional bed, along with a dresser and a small closet.

Mipha and Link kissed again, then took off whatever they were wearing, looked around, then looked back at each other.

“I’m happy to try the water,” said Link as he stroked her back.

“And I’m willing to try the bed,” said Mipha as she caressed his neck.

“After this past month I can’t wait another moment to figure this out,” said Link. “Let’s do both, water first.”

Link pulled her to him, and they slipped into the pool together. Then they caressed and made love for the first time. And when a few minutes after that they left the water for the bed, still kissing, neither cared that they were soaking wet. 

Afterward, as they lay in each other’s arms, they looked at each other and smiled. Mipha gently touched his hair.

“I am very impressed,” said Mipha. “That was wonderful for me. So, which was better, sweetheart? Water or bed?”

“For me, they were equally good, but I think you were a bit more passionate in the water. So I’ll go with water.”

“You’re such a wonderful husband!” said Mipha as she kissed him. “You learn so quickly! Good night.”

And with that, she fell asleep. I guess water it was from now on, thought Link. He could handle that. 


	22. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link enjoy their first day together as husband and wife, bringing this story to a close.

It was early morning in Zora's Domain when Mipha awoke. She looked over at Link lying next to her on their bed, and he was still fast asleep, his breathing slow and steady. She wanted to reach out and touch him, brush his hair back, rest her head on his chest and feel his heartbeat. But it would be a shame to wake him, he looked so peaceful and his sleep so tranquil. So, instead, she watched him and thought back to all that had happened. 

They had traveled across much of Hyrule together as they worked on finishing their tasks, and that time had brought them close and moved them to finally express their love for each other. And now they were married with the chance to have a life together. It was her love that had made it all possible, her decision to follow her heart that tragic day at Lanayru Road. She had wanted to keep her promise to care for Link, to help Zelda gain her power, and by helping them both, to save Hyrule. In the end, she had saved herself.

When Link finally opened his eyes, he saw Mipha laying next to him and smiling. She ran her hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. 

"Welcome to the first day of our life together," said Mipha. 

Then she leaned toward him, and they kissed. Link reached out and gently stroked her tail fin as he smiled back at her.

"And the first day of my dream come true," said Link. "I'll start it by saying I love you. Did I ever tell you what beautiful smooth skin you have?"

"The better to swim with, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. “Speaking of which, it would be good for me to get in some water time. Join me?”

They made their way from the bed to the built-in slumber pool in their room and entered the water together. Mipha let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

“I can try to sleep in the pool with you from now on,” said Link. “Floating with just my head above water feels very relaxing.”

“Rest your head on me and close your eyes,” said Mipha. “It’s still too early to get up, and we had a long night.”

Link leaned his head against her. After a few moments, Mipha’s breathing stopped as her gills took over, and the only sounds were Link’s breathing and the soothing splash of the waterfall outside their house. He yawned, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

Later that morning when Link awoke he found Mipha still asleep. His head was leaning on her, and he didn’t want to move. For one thing, she felt too soft and cozy. The extra sleep had been very refreshing, and he felt comfortable in the water. It was essential for her to get enough water time, and evening rest was the most natural time to do that. He could handle sleeping with her there from now on.

After a half hour or so, Mipha stirred. Then she felt Link's head resting on her, and she caressed his cheek.

"It's a nice surprise to wake up with you by my side," said Mipha. “Shall we get up now? I can catch some fish, and you can cook yours the way you like it."

"Let me come with you," said Link. "I don't want to spend a moment apart from you on our first day together."

"Just try not to scare the fish," laughed Mipha taking his hand.

"We should inspect the house," said Mipha later, after they had finished breakfast. "We were too busy last night."

"Yes, last night didn't seem quite the right time for a house tour," laughed Link. 

They had already seen their bedroom and the combination kitchen/dining room. There were two other slightly smaller bedrooms on the first level, each with a slumber pool and a dresser for storing things. They made their way upstairs, and the room that you first entered was a large living room with a couch, three armchairs, and a small table. Adjoining the living room was a study with a desk, a desk chair, a bookcase, and two armchairs for reading.

"We must thank Father for being so thoughtful," said Link. "I couldn't imagine a more comfortable home. And I know he must have urged the builders to have it done in time for us."

"Come, let's take a walk now that we've seen the house," said Mipha.

They headed down the path to the east bridge that led into the domain. A guard on duty greeted them warmly.

"I was at the ceremony but did not get a chance to congratulate you yesterday Lady Mipha and Master Link," said Danlon. "But please accept my best wishes. It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you, Danlon," said Mipha. "I hope you enjoyed yourself at the reception."

“I certainly did, Lady Mipha,” said Danlon. “The food and the music and the dancing were all wonderful. My wife and I haven’t had so much fun in quite some time.”

"Let's just stop and say hello to Father," said Mipha as they walked further on. 

King Dorephan was not busy, and they went immediately up to the throne room.

"Good morning!" said King Dorephan. "Seeing you together is such a joy. I hope you found everything to your satisfaction in your new home."

"More than to our satisfaction, Father," said Link. "The house is perfect. It was very thoughtful and generous of you."

"I was delighted to do it," said King Dorephan. "Sidon is off playing now in the care of one of the guards, but I am sure he will be eager to have both of you back when he returns this afternoon. He acted as grown up as you can expect, Mipha, but he did miss you last night. Sidon is very used to his older sister seeing him off to sleep, Link. I told him an extra sleep time story to make up for it, and he was fine after that."

"I understand, Father, and we will take care of him this afternoon when he returns," said Mipha. "In the meantime Link and I would like to spend this morning together."

"Of course," said King Dorephan. "Now go and enjoy your first day as newlyweds."

They left the throne room, and as they walked hand-in-hand, Mipha suggested they head west and return to Veiled Falls, then later visit Ruta. People they passed on the way smiled at them and offered brief congratulations. The weather was warm and sunny this morning, no chance of rain. 

"I know it's real, sweetheart," said Link as he put his arm around her. "It hasn't fully sunk in yet. But it's starting to."

"I know what you mean," said Mipha. "When dreams come true you hesitate to believe at first for fear you're still dreaming."

They reached Veiled Falls and sat down on the rock together. 

"I love you," said Mipha.

"And I love you," said Link.

Then they kissed.

"If we can, we should visit here on our anniversary each year and take time to remember," said Mipha. "You made this a special place for me, a place of happiness because it was where my dreams came true. I did have to coax you a bit, but you finally found it in you to declare your love for me, and that was all I needed and wanted to hear." 

"I can still recall the thrill of hearing you say you loved me," said Link. "I feel bad I was so blind I couldn't sense your feelings for me sooner. We were both in love with each other for some time, but neither of us could express it."

They sat listening to the sound of the waterfall and watched two ducks swim near the spray.

"When I was making the armor for you I liked to think about what life with you would be like," said Mipha. "I imagined us spending time here, doing things together, being both lovers and friends. It was a wonderful dream."

"I hope I live up to it," said Link. "I guess my dream of being with you never went quite so far because I thought it so impossible."

They kissed again and sat for another moment.

"I know we will be happy here," said Mipha. “I always knew we could, if given a chance. You got moody toward the end, but before that I have so many memories of us playing together, laughing together, taking long walks and swimming. You were a happy person and used to smile so often. I grew worried after you became so grim. But I realize you were still the same person inside, and it was just all the pressure you felt.”

"I know we will be happy too," said Link. "I always liked to visit here. The domain was my haven, a safe place I knew well and felt at home. And I wanted to spend whatever free time I had with you. But I know the pressures of my responsibility got to me, and I was poor company for a time. Thanks for putting up with me back then."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. The ducks took this moment to fly away.

Let's go visit Ruta," said Mipha finally. 

They made their way back through the domain and across the east bridge, then climbed the long stairway up to East Reservoir Lake. Ruta looked majestic sitting quietly in the middle of the lake, a soft blue glow emanating from various places on its body.

"Come, I'll pull you," said Mipha. They dove in the water together, and as they reached the entrance, Ruta bellowed, moved its trunk, and deluged them both with a spray of water. They both burst out laughing. 

"Ruta is congratulating us in the only way she knows how," laughed Mipha.

"Thank you, dear Ruta," said Mipha as they entered. "That was very sweet of you."

The water from Ruta's trunk stopped. 

"You know, if Ruta weren't a 'she,' I think I would feel a little jealous," said Link. "And Ruta somehow knows we just got married?"

"I think I mentioned it to her beforehand that it would happen yesterday," said Mipha. "Let's go inside and check everything. And don't be too loud. She can hear you."

"Are you serious?" said Link.

Mipha just smiled at him. Then they walked back to the main control unit, and Mipha checked things were all in order.

"I know we likely won't need Ruta's help again with Ganon," said Mipha. "But it is my duty as her pilot to make sure she is well. Is that not so, dear Ruta?"

Ruta let out a bellow.

"See, I told you she listens," said Mipha with a smile.

"I know she listens to you," laughed Link. 

"Come, let's start heading back," said Mipha. 

Mipha gently patted Ruta, and then they made their way to the entrance and Mipha helped pull Link back to the northwest pier. By the time they reached the throne room, Sidon was back. Mipha rushed to him and gave him a hug and a kiss, and Link did the same. 

"I missed you Sidon," said Mipha. "But now we can play this afternoon."

"I took the liberty of having a picnic basket made for you," said King Dorephan. "Perhaps you can take Sidon to see your new house. I think he would like that."

"Of course, Father," said Mipha. "And we can have some fun at the waterfalls there. Come Sidon."

Mipha and Link each took one of Sidon's hands, and they headed toward Mikau Lake and their house. Sidon looked quite happy.

"So, Sidon, I still owe you some stories," said Link. "I think we better act out another one."

Sidon tried out each of the slumber pools at their house. Then it was time for a picnic lunch by the water, and once they finished lunch, it was time to act out a story.

"Are you ready for another adventure?" asked Link, and Sidon nodded enthusiastically.

"Remember I told you the story about the Hinox your sister and I battled on the bridge?" said Link. "This time I will be the Hinox, and you and your sister will have to defeat me. Are you ready?"

Mipha helped Sidon enact a battle with the terrible Link Hinox using sticks as arrows and a spear. After a severe struggle, Link collapsed on the ground, to Sidon's complete delight.

"It will almost be a shame to see him grow up," said Link after getting up. "He's so much fun to play with."

"By then you may have others to play with, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You may have your hands very full."

"Somehow I think that will be more fun than I can imagine," said Link.

They played in the water the rest of the afternoon, then ate the remaining food for dinner. As the sun was setting, they walked Sidon home and said goodnight. 

"Now you agreed you would be fine if I stayed with Link again after all the playtime, right?" said Mipha to Sidon. 

Sidon nodded agreement. Then Mipha and Link both kissed Sidon goodnight, and then wished King Dorephan goodnight.

"Goodnight Father," said Link. 

"We will see you tomorrow, Father," said Mipha.

Then they both strolled home holding hands. It was too early yet, so they sat together leaning against the pine tree they had both fallen asleep at the day after they arrived from Kakariko Village. It was just getting dark, and Sunset Fireflies were starting to glow nearby. The sky was clear, and the stars shone clearly above them. 

"It feels so at peace here now," said Mipha. 

"Yes," said Link. "We do have peace for now, and the domain is very safe. But I need to keep my skills sharp. We still have enemies, Mipha. The Yiga Clan are out there, and they hate Zelda and me like no other. They are in hiding now, smarting after the defeat of their lord. But they need to be reckoned with someday before we can declare Hyrule truly safe."

“I know,” said Mipha. “It’s not yet time to retire that darkness sealing sword you carry, nor my Lightscale Trident. But someday we will rid Hyrule of them, and then we will truly have peace.”

The moon had risen now, and it was getting late. Neither wanted this special day to end. There could only be one first day of their married life together, and this was it. 

"I know we are both thinking the same thing," said Mipha as she gently stroked his cheek. "We don't want this day to end. But it must end to make room for all the wonderful days to come. We will grow closer as a married couple, learn each other's feelings, know what makes each other happy. And after some time for ourselves, we can raise a family. I know you will make a wonderful father, Link. We have all those happy things ahead of us. So, let's always remember the past, but we need to look forward now. I think our best days are still ahead of us."

"I know they are, sweetheart," said Link. "I know they are."

They kissed one more time under the moonlight. Then it was time to retire for the night.

"I'll fall asleep in the slumber pool tonight," said Link.

"Only when I'm ready, sweetheart," said Mipha as she smiled at him.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. While this is the end of this story, it is not the end of their story. A lot more needs to happen, and I hope to continue writing about Mipha's and Link's life together in a sequel titled “Love in Zora’s Domain.”


End file.
